The Half Blood
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: chap 23: Mata orang yang berada di balik kegelapan itu berwarna kuning keemasan dan Sora dapat melihat dengan jelas warna mata orang itu. Perlahan-lahan, orang itu berjalan keluar dari kegelapan dan membuat semua terkejut... read and review!
1. Prolouge

**Author Note: **Hello guys! Another adventure and fantasy for Sora and the other! ^^  
well,I really love vampire and werewolf, that why I make this story. This story was AU! So please, read and don't forget review if you can…

**Special Note: **re-editing the story

**Prolouge**

Pada suatu malam, di malam hari yang sangat gelap. Di kala hari yang sudah gelap seperti ini, orang dewasa mau-pun anak-anak sudah tertidur lelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, ada seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang masih terbangun dan dia terlihat sangat gelisah. Dia sudah mondar-mandir lebih dari beberapa kali di ruang tamu rumahnya, seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"_Mom_, kenapa sih dari tadi mondar-mandir?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang sedang berbaring pada sebuah sofa di ruang tamu itu, anak kecil itu terlihat sangat mengantuk sekali.

Wanita itu langsung tersenyum lembut pada anak kecil itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Sabar ya, sebentar lagi _dad_ pasti akan datang menjemput kita dan kita akan pindah kerumah baru yang lebih besar." Kata wanita itu sambil mengelus kepala anak kecil itu dengan pelan.

"Hm…" gumam anak kecil itu yang hampir tertidur lagi.

Wanita itu terus mengelus kepala anak kecil itu sampai dia tertidur pulas kembali. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara kaca pecah yang berasal dari dapur rumah itu. Wanita itu langsung menggendong anak kecil yang tertidur itu dan segera berlari kearah pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum dia sampai di pintu keluar, dari jendela dia melihat beberapa gerombolan serigala berada di luar. Serigala-serigala itu perlahan berubah wujud seperti manusia.

Wanita itu langsung ketakutan dan memutuskan berlari ke kamarnya untuk keluar dari rumah itu melalui sebuah jalan rahasia yang berada di kamarnya. Begitu dia masuk ke kamarnya, dia segera mencari jalan rahasia itu yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah rak buku. Dari luar kamarnya, terdengar suara benda pecah yang menandakan bahwa para_ werewolf_ itu sudah berhasil masuk cukup dalam. Wanita itu semakin bertambah panik dan tidak sengaja membangunkan anaknya.

"Hm… kenapa _Mom_?" tanya anak kecil itu setengah bangun.

"Maaf telah membangunkanmu, Sora…" Sebelum dia selesai bicara, terdengar suara benda pecah lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih dekat.

"Ada yang jatuh!" kata anak kecil itu sudah sepenuhnya bangun. Anak kecil itu-pun bingung mendengar suara benda yang pecah itu. "Apakah ada kucing yang masuk dan tidak sengaja menyenggol barang, _Mom_?" tanya anak kecil itu pada mamanya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, dia bertambah gelisah dan segera berlari menuju jalan keluar rahasia yang berada di kamarnya itu setelah berhasil menggeser rak buku dengan susah payah. Dia memeluk anaknya dengan sangat erat dan terus berlari tanpa berhenti dengan perasaan khawatir.

"_Mom_, mengapa kita berlari?" tanya anak kecil itu dengan heran, tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Wanita itu hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya sekali lagi.

"_Mom_?" Anak kecil itu tambah bingung karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab.

Wanita itu tetap terdiam dan memeluk anaknya lebih erat lagi. Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar lolongan serigala. Seluruh tubuh perempuan itu langsung gemetaran ketika mendengar lolongan serigala-serigala itu. Wajahnya memucat dan terdapat butiran keringat dingin di dahinya, jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang dan dia dapat merasakan bahwa jemari-jemari yang memegangi anaknya itu mendingin bagaikan es.

"Cloud… di manakah kau sekarang saat in…" kata wanita itu sambil memeluk Sora dengan erat. "Paling tidak… paling tidak! Selamatkanlah Sora!" Wanita itu lalu menangis sambil berlari secepat yang dia bisa meski dia tahu, bahwa kecepatan larinya kalah dari werewolf.

"_Mom_ mengapa menangis? Ada apa?" Tanya anak kecil, dia terlihat sedih melihat mamanya menangis.

Lolongan serigala-serigala itu terdengar samakin dekat, mereka terlihat berada di belakang wanita itu dan berlari sangat cepat, kecepatan _werewolf_ itu berlari lebih dari tiga kali lipat kecepatan wanita itu berlari. Tiba-tiba muncul seekor serigala _silver_ di depan arah wanita itu berlari. Wanita itu langsung berhenti berlari karena sudah tidak ada jalan lari lagi setelah _werewolf_ _silver _berada tepat di depan jalannya, dia sudah dikepung oleh segerombolan serigala.

Perlahan, serigala _silver_ yang berada di depan jalan pelariannya itu berubah wujud, dia berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna _silver_ seperti bulunya. Wanita itu sangat ketakutan melihat lelaki itu, dia memeluk anaknya lebih erat lagi dan dia masih terlihat menangis. Anak kecil itu hanya bisa melihat pria itu dengan kagum tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan mamanya. Lelaki itu mendekati wanita itu dan memegang Sora, berusaha mengambil Sora dari perempuan itu

"Tidak!" teriak wanita itu sambil mempertahankan anaknya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa serigala menggigit tubuh perempuan itu dari belakang, wanita itu lalu berteriak kesakitan dan tidak sengaja melepaskan genggamannya. Dalam beberapa detik, wanita itu tergeletak di tanah tidak berdaya setelah di gigit oleh _werewolf_, dia terbaring di lantai yang dingin dengan luka-lukanya yang parah.

"_Mom!_" Teriak Sora dengan histeris sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman lelaki berambut _silver_ itu tapi tidak berhasil. "Lepaskan!" kata Sora yang meronta-ronta.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam dan berusaha membawa Sora untuk menjauh dari mamanya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" katanya masih sambil meronta-ronta dan menangis. "_Moooom_!" katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah mamanya yang semakin jauh darinya.

"Maaf…" kata lelaki berambut _silver_ itu. Lalu dia menggendong Sora yang terus meronta-ronta dan membawanya pergi, keluar dari jalan rahasia itu secepatnya.

Wanita itu menangis menatapi anaknya dan dia sama sekali tidak berdaya mencegah lelaki itu membawa anaknya pergi. Dia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak dapat melindungi anaknya yang sangat dia sayangi, dia telah gagal sebagai ibunya. Serigala-serigala berusaha menghabisi perempuan itu.

Tetapi ketika perempuan itu hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, serigala-serigala itu mendadak lari meninggalkan perempuan itu karena sesuatu hal. Setelah gerombolan serigala itu menghilang, muncul beberapa orang yang berlari ke arah wanita itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Aerith!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Bertahanlah…" ujar lelaki itu sambil memeganginya yang terluka parah.

"C…C…Clo…Cloud…"Aerith berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan sisa tenaganya. "Se…sela…matkan… So…S…ra…" setelah mengatakannya dengan susah payah, dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Aerith! _Damn_! Kalian segera kejar kawanan serigala itu! Biarkan salah satu dari _werewolf_ itu tetap hidup agar aku mendapatkan informasi!" perintah Cloud pada kelompoknya.

Maka teman-teman Cloud bergegas mengejar kawanan serigala itu, tapi kawanan serigala sudah tidak menyisakan jejak akibat kecepatan lari mereka yang sangat cepat dan minim jejak.

"_Damn_…" Cloud terlihat kesal dan sedih sambil memeluk Aerith dengan erat, dimana tubuhnya yang masih terasa hangat di kulitnya perlahan mulai mendingin.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"Teriak Sora yang masih meronta-ronta memohon untuk dilepaskan.

Lelaki berambut _silver_ itu hanya terdiam terus dan segera kembali ke markas para _werewolf_. Dia segera menuju ke sebuah kamar dan meletakan Sora di sebuah kasur yang sangat empuk dengan pelan. Sora terus menangis tanpa henti sejak dipisahkan dari mamanya. Lelaki itu lalu menyeka air matanya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kau akan bahagia kalau tinggal di sini." Lelaki itu berusaha menenangkan Sora yang menagis terus-menerus.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu _Mom_!" Isak Sora di antara sedih sekaligus marah.

"…maaf…" Lelaki itu meminta maaf sekali dan memeluknya dengan pelan, berharap tangisnya akan berhenti.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Riku, kau dipanggil olehnya." kata orang yang datang itu.

Riku melepaskan pelukannya dari Sora. "Maaf, aku harus meninggalkan kamu sebentar." Dia segera meninggalkan kamar itu, bersama dengan orang yang datang itu. "Pastikan anak itu tidak keluar dari kamar ini." Perintahnya pada orang tersebut untuk menjaga kamar itu. "Dan jangan mencoba mengganggunya." Ancamnya sambil menatap tajam orang itu.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk dengan expresi ketakutan. Rikulalu bergegas menuju ke ruang pertemuan, berharap pertemuan itu hanya sebentar dai dia dapat segera kembali. Terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya di ruang pertemuan. Mereka terlihat senang dengan kedatangnnya.

"Selamat Riku, kau berhasil menculik anak _vampire_ itu," puji seorang lelaki berambut _silver_ seperti Riku, panjang rambutnya sebahu.

"Mau di apakan ya, anak itu…" kata lelaki berambut _silver_ yang pendek dan sedikit _spike_. "Kita bunuh saja untuk membuat dia geram." katanya tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukannya." tolak Riku dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau kalian berani menyentuh anak itu, itu berarti kalian siap mati di tanganku." Ancamannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Riku?" tanya lelaki berambut _silver_ yang sangat panjang sambil menatap Riku dengan heran.

"Aku akan tetap membiarkan dia hidup. Lagipula dia belum menjadi _vampire_ seutuhnya karena dia hanya memiliki setengah darah _vampire_," jawab Riku.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Riku. "Dia… pasti tidak menyukai keputusanmu Riku." kata lelaki berambut silver yang memiliki rambut yang sangat panjang itu mengingatkannya.

"Aku tahu. Itulah resiko yang akan kuhadapi nanti." Riku langsung meninggalkan ruang pertemuan itu dan segera kembali ke kamar dimana anak kecil yang dia culik berada.

Dia menyuruh orang yang menjaga agar Sora tidak keluar dari kamar itu untuk pergi setelah dia kembali. Ketika dia masuk, dia melihat Sora masih menangis sambil memeluk bantal dengan erat. Dia masih memanggil mamanya berkali-kali dalam isakannya…

Riku menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, selama aku ada di sampingmu, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa-pun melukaimu." Riku langsung memeluk anak kecil itu yang masih menangis sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kau… mau menjagaku seperti _Mom_?" Sora bertanya pada Riku dengan mata yang penuh air mata yang tidak terbendung dan terus membanjiri wajahnya.

"_Yeah,_ aku berjanji…"jawab Riku sambil memeluknya.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** Okay, next chapter will telling you guys about a few year later…  
So pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeee! Review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Update! Little late or really late I know. But, I hope you all enjoy my story…  
Please read and don't forget to review…

**special note: re edited.**

**The Half Blood  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

Di sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di gedung yang memiliki tujuh lantai itu. Pemuda itu berambut _brunette_ _spike_. Dia sedang menatap ke arah langit yang sangat gelap, namun dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang terang, dia menatapi bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip itu dengan matanya yang berwarna biru _sapphire_. Pemuda itu sedang menunggu seseorang di atas sana sambil melamun menatapi bintang-bintang yang mewarnai langit yang gelap itu. Dia segera tersadar dari lamunannya setelah orang yang dia tunggu sedari tadi datang dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Lelaki yang memiiliki rambut _silver_ panjang dengan mata berwarna _aquamarine_ itu membawakan sesuatu yang ditunggu oleh pemuda _brunette_ itu. Lelaki _silver_ itu segera memberikan benda yang dia genggam kepada temannya yang dari tadi menunggunya.

"Makasih banyak." kata pemuda berambut _spike_.

Yang diberikan oleh lelaki berambut _silver_ panjang itu ternyata adalah sebuah botol yang penuh dengan darah yang masih segar.

"Itu adalah darah dari _vampire_ yang baru saja kulawan, dia cukup kuat dan kuharap darahnya tidak mengecewakanmu." kata pria berambut _silver_ panjang dengan _smirk_.

"Tidak apa-apa Riku, ini lebih dari cukup." Pemuda berambut _spike_ itu segera membuka botol yang berisi darah itu dan meminum beberapa teguk darah itu. "Entah mengapa, bagiku darah _vampire_ terasa lebih manis bila dibandingkan dengan darah manusia…" katanya memberitahu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menghabiskan darah itu sebelum darah itu membeku dan menjadi tidak enak, Sora." kata lelaki berambut _silver_ panjang bernama Riku.

"Hn…" Pemuda berambut _spike_ yang bernama Sora segera menghabiskan darah itu dalam beberapa tegukan. "Aku tidak mengerti Riku, sejak dua tahun lalu, ketika aku tidak sengaja meminum darah _vampire_, aku selalu merasa haus sekali. Rasa haus ini tidak dapat hilang jika aku tidak minum darah sama sekali…"

Riku sedikit tersenyum. "Itu adalah sebuah misteri yang akan kita coba pecahkan lain waktu." Senyumannya berubah menjadi senyum sinis. "Lagipula aku tidak keberatan mencarikan darah untukmu."

Sora menatap Riku dengan senyum sinis. "Apakah kita latihan lagi?"

"Mau melanjut latihannya?" tanya Riku dengan wajah heran.

"Yup!" kata Sora sambil berdiri mendadak di tepian puncak gedung itu. "Lagipula kita memiliki tamu yang tidak kita undang." Setelah Sora mengatakannya, dia segera melompat turun dari atap gedung itu sambil menatap kearah Riku.

Riku segera menyusulnya turun dari atap gedung yang berlantai tujuh itu sesaat setelah Sora terjatuh atau bisa di katakan sengaja menjatuhkan diri. Tangan Sora menyentuh dinding gedung yang berada di lantai enam, tangannya tergesek di dinding tersebut hingga tangannya memerah. Tangannya yang memerah itu berhenti tergesek setelah telapak tangannya mendarat di sebuah jendela gedung di lantai tiga yang kebetulan terbuka dan menghentikan lajunya ketika terjatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Orang-orang yang melihatnya dari jendela yang dipegang olehnya itu langsung berteriak, seakan-akan mereka baru saja melihat hantu yang tiba-tiba berada di jendela. Sora tersenyum sinis melihat orang-orang dari dalam gedung itu berteriak histeris.

Dia segera menatap ke atas dan melihat Riku yang melewati dirinya menuju ke bawah terlebih dahulu tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya jatuh yang super cepat, lebih cepat dari Sora. Dia melompat dari gedung berlantai tujuh itu menuju ke arah gedung yang berada tepat di sebelah gedung itu. Dia mulai memperlambat kecepatan jatuhnya dengan memegang tangga darurat yang berada di gedung sebelah selama beberapa detik dan dia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di aspal yang keras.

Riku segera menatap ke atas setelah mendarat dengan selamat, menatap Sora yang masih berada di atas dengan senyum sinis, seakan-akan berkata padanya untuk segera turun dan jangan berlama-lama di atas seperti anak bayi yang takut akan ketinggian. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Riku dibuatnya terbengong-bengong kerena melihat Riku turun dari atas. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Riku baru saja mendarat di sana setelah terjun bebas dari atas gedung yang memilki tujuh lantai.

Melihat kondisi Riku baik-baik saja, mereka segera mengacuhkannya dan mengalihkan perhatian pada apa yang mereka akan lakukan sebelum perhatian mereka tertuju pada Riku.

Sora melepaskan genggamannya di jendela itu dan dia pun mulai terjatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Orang-orang di sekitar Riku mau pun yang jauh darinya kembali menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang jatuh dari sebuah gedung dikarenakan salah seorang yang berada di bawah memperhatikan ke atas, dia penasaran mengapa Riku melihat ke atas terus, orang itulah yang berteriak pertama kalinya, maka dari itu yang lainnya menyusul berteriak.

Mereka tambah berteriak histeris melihat Sora semakin dekat dengan aspal yang keras itu. Sora melompat dari gedung berlantai tujuh itu menuju gedung yang berada di sebelahnya, mengikuti langkah Riku mendarat, tapi dia berhenti di sebuah tangga darurat yang ada di gedung sebelah itu karena ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sora lalu menatap ke arah atas, dia melihat ada seseorang yang jatuh menuju arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Sora tersenyum sinis melihat orang itu dan dia melepaskan genggamannya pada tangga darurat. Kembali terjatuh menuju tanah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sebelum dia menyentuh tanah, Riku berlari ke arah Sora dan melompat, dia segera menangkap pemuda _brunette_ itu, tiga meter sebelum dia menyentuhkan kakinya pada tanah. Mereka berdua mendarat dengan selamat tanpa sedikit pun cedera.

"Dia datang." Sora mengingatkannya sambil menatap ke atas.

"Aku tahu." Kata Riku yang segera menurunkan Sora dengan perlahan. "Sendirian ataukah dihadapi berdua?" Dia bertanya sambil menatap ke arah orang yang jatuh itu.

"Sendirian." Jawab Sora dengan sebuah cengiran.

Sora segera berlari dan melompat kearah orang yang terjatuh itu, dia berada di ketinggian sekitar dua meter dari tanah. Sora terlihat mengeluarkan dua _knife_ dari sakunya dan menyerang orang itu.

Orang itu segera menggunakan _sword_, pedang bermata satu, yang sedari tadi dia genggam untuk menangkis semua serangan yang Sora arahkan padanya dan dia segera menyerang balik Sora.

Dia menyerang Sora bertubi-tubi dengan sangat cepat. Sora dan orang itu mendarat ke tanah sambil menahan serangan dari lawan mereka masing-masing, _knife_ Sora dan _sword_ orang itu saling beradu kuat. Sayang, kekuatan Sora kalah dengan orang itu. Orang itu segera menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti.

Meski kalah akan kekuatan, Sora dapat menangkis semua serangannya tanpa masalah yang berarti. Sora lalu melakukan sebuah serangan dalam sekejap dan dengan sangat cepat, serangannya itu tidak terlihat dengan kasat mata karena dilakukan dengan kecepatan yang melebihi manusia normal dan serangannya iut hanya dapat dilihat oleh yang bukan manusia.

Tiba-tiba tubuh orang itu sudah terkapar di tanah tidak bergerak dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh orang itu, darahnya mengalir dengan deras...

Orang-orang di sekitar Sora dan Riku tidak berhenti sejenak pun untuk tidak berteriak sejak Sora terjatuh dan juga ketika dia memulai pertarungannya dengan orang itu. Teriakan mereka semakin histeris dan kuat melihat orang yang di serang Sora itu tidak bergerak dan darahnya mengalir dengan deras ke aspal yang kering itu. Terlihat beberapa orang terlihat menghubungi polisi dengan panik dan sangat ketakutan sekali.

Sora dan Riku segera pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Mereka berdua segera berlari ke sebuah gang yang sempit dan gelap dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gang ini jarang dilalui oleh orang-orang karena terlalu gelap dan tanpa penerang sama sekali. Meski gang itu gelap sekali, Sora mau pun Riku dapat berlari tanpa menabrak atau pun menyenggol sesuatu di sekitar gang yang sempit dan gelap itu. Mereka berdua sedang menuju sebuah kastil yang angker dan mengerikan dan sepertinya sudah tidak berpenghuni karena sangat angker.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu kastil yang besar dan angker itu, Riku menyentuh pintu masuk kastil dan membuka pintu. Ketika membuka pintu itu, tanpa sengaja muncul bunyi yang berisik, mengerikan dan sangat mengejutkan siapapun yang membuka pintu itu. Mereka masuk dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang hampir rubuh akibat usia bangunan itu yang sudah sangat tua. Mereka berdua memperlambat jalan mereka karena tempat ini sangat aman dari segala bahaya yang mereka hadapi di luar kastil angker itu.

Riku menyentuh sebuah dinding di dekat lukisan yang sudah tidak jelas gambarnya karena lukisan itu sudah tidak terawat. Tiba-tiba dinding yang dia sentuh bergerak. Dinding itu bergerak ke dalam dan menghilang perlahan. Di balik dinding yang menghilang tadi, terdapat sebuah jalan rahasia.

Terlihat sebuah cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang dan terdapat beberapa anak tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Tangga itu menuju jalan bawah tanah dan cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang itu berasal dari bawah, sebagai penerang jalan yang menuju ke bawah. Riku segera turun dan Sora segera menyusulnya dari belakang dengan hati-hati.

"Tadi sangat seru." kata Sora dengan semangat dan sedikit nyengir sambil memperhatikan anak tangga yang akan dia pijak.

"Ya." Riku mengakuinya. "Tidak kusangka _vampire_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa kita sudah menyadari kehadirannya." Riku mengatakannya setengah tertawa dan dengan cekatan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Hm! sudah begitu, kelemahannya kelihatan sekali. Pasti para polisi yang mengurus kasus tadi akan kebingungan melihat mayat _vampire_ itu. Paling-paling saat pagi datang, mayat _vampire_ itu akan berubah menjadi abu karena terkena sinar matahari dan kasusnya berakhir tanpa sebuah kejelasan!" Sora mengatakannya dengan tertawa lepas sambil mempercepat langkahnya kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

Setelah anak tangganya habis, terdapat jalan yang cukup datar dan panjang seperti lorong. Penerang di sana lebih terang dibandingkan dengan penerang di anak tangga tadi. Riku menyusuri lorong itu dengan santai dan Sora mengikutinya terus dari belakang sambil menatapi lantai lorong itu. Tiba-tiba langkah Riku terhenti dan tidak sengaja Sora menabraknya karena tatapannya tertuju pada lekukan lantai yang tidak beraturan.

"Ow…" keluh Sora yang kesakitan ketika wajahnya terbentur punggung Riku yang keras.

Lalu Sora mengarahkan badannya ke samping sambil memegangi wajahnya yang sakit karena terbentur punggung Riku, dia mengintip ke depan karena penasaran akan apa yang membuat langkah Riku sampai terhenti secara mendadak. Ada seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan tinggi dengan rambut _brunette_, warna rambutnya terlihat kurang jelas karena pencahayaan sedikit kurang terang, sehingga Sora sempat mengira bahwa rambut pria itu berwarna hitam. Wajah pria itu terdapat bekas luka diantara kedua matanya dan dia tepat berdiri di depan Riku.

"Dia mencarimu Riku." katanya dengan nada dingin.

Mata Riku langsung berubah menjadi serius dan dingin. "Sora, kau tunggu di kamarmu. Jangan kemana-mana kecuali bersama Leon." Dia memerintahkan Sora.

Sora hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda '_iya_'. "Hey Leon, maukah kau menemaniku ke kamarku?" Sora bertanya pada pria yang mempunyai bekas luka di wajahnya.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan dia menemani Sora menuju kamarnya, Sora terus menatapi Riku selagi dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Riku menghela napas dan segera menuju ke sebuah ruangan dimana '_dia_' sedang menunggunya. Di depan ruangan itu, terdapat dua orang lelaki berambut _silver _yang menatap Riku dengan senyum sinis saat dia hendak memasuki ruangan dimana '_dia_' berada.

"Kau telah ditunggu olehnya." kata salah seorang dari kedua lelaki berambut _silver_ itu.

Riku mengacuhkan mereka berdua dan segera masuk. Seorang pria dengan rambut _silver_ juga terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Wajah pria itu sangat mirip dengan Riku. Dia sangat menanti akan kedatang Riku, dia segera mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Setelah Riku duduk, pria itu menatapnya dengan serius.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan dia hidup Riku?" Pria itu langsung lompat kepokok pembicaraannya tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

"Itu urusanku Sephiroth. Tolong kau jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku." Riku mengatakannya dengan tegas dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

Pria yang bernama Sephiroth itu menghela napas mendengar jawabannya. "Dia… bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman suatu saat. Dia bukan manusia atau pun _werewolf_, kau sebaiknya jangan main-main dengan keputusanmu, _Riku_." Dia mempertegas alasannya mengapa dia memanggilnya kemari.

"Dia itu masih'_setengah manusia'_. Kumohon jangan kau samakan dia dengan _vampire_ Sephiroth." Riku mengatakannya dengan nada marah dan memberi penekan akan kata '_setengah manusia_'.

Sephiroth menghela napas sekali lagi. "Dia itu sudah bisa lebih dari setengah manusia, Riku." Dia mengingatkan Riku dengan tegas. "Dia sudah hampir menjadi seorang _vampire_, dia meminum darah layaknya _vampire_ lainnya. Berhentilah membelanya." Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Riku hanya dapat terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Sephiroth. Riku berusaha memikirkan alasan lain yang dapat membuat Sora tidak dibunuh olehnya. "Meski begitu, kita masih dapat memanfaatkannya. Ada beberapa hal darinya yang kita manfaatkan." Riku berusaha menyakinkannya. "Pasti akan sangat membantu kita…"

Riku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengunakan Sora untuk kepentingan _clan_-nya, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin Sora dibunuh. Dia merasa sangat terpaksa ketika mengatakannya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk membuat Sora selalu ada di sisinya, dia tahu, Sephiroth akan menyingkirkan segala masalah apa pun secepat mungkin.

Jika Riku tidak bertindak cepat, dia tahu bahwa nyawa Sora dapat melayang lebih cepat dari yang dia duga. Sephiroth terdiam sejenak, tangan yang tadinya dia lipat, dia lepas dan meletakannya di lengan kursi, dia menyandarkan badannya di kursi dan dia memainkan jemarinya di atas lengan kursi.

"Memang harus kuakui bahwa dia masih bisa dimanfaatkan. Tapi apakah kau yakin jika suatu saat dia tidak akan berhianat?" dia bertanya lagi dengan nada ragu.

Riku menghela napas mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kau sudah melontarkan pertanyaan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah kubilang, '_Dia' _tidak akan berhianat selama '_aku_' masih ada di sampingnya." Riku berusaha menyakinkannya lagi.

"Dan kuharap… perkataanmu itu benar." Sephiroth terlihat masih kurang percaya dengan perkataan Riku. "Kau boleh pergi…" ujarnya.

"Permisi…" Riku segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Di luar, dua pria berambut _silver_ yang dari tadi berada di depan pintu ruangan ini menatapi Riku dengan senyum sinis saat dia keluar dari ruangan itu. Riku hanya menatapi mereka dengan perasaan kesal pada mereka berdua.

Sora yang sedang berada di kamarnya mulai merasa bosan karena tidak dapat melakukan apa pun dan dia juga tidak dapat keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah dia memasuki kamarnya, Leon segera meninggalkannya dan itu membuat Sora sedih.

Padahal dia sangat berharap kalau Leon mau menemani atau mengajaknya bicara meski hanya beberapa menit saja. Sora memutuskan untuk berbaring di kasurnya sambil bermain dengan bantalnya untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu Riku kembali.

"…" Sora berhenti bermain dengan bantalnya sesaat, dia merasa bahwa ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Dia segera melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati supaya yang mengawasinya tidak curiga bahwa dia telah mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang di awasi. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil bermain dengan bantalnya untuk menemukan dimanakah orang yang sedang mengawasinya berada.

"…" Sora melihat bahwa ada satu tempat yang terdapat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, yaitu tempat yang memiliki sebuah lubang yang sangat kecil di sebuah dinding, besar lubang itu sekitar hanya sekitar satu centian.

Sora segera melemparkan bantalnya ke arah lubang kecil itu dan bantalnya membentur dinding itu, timbul bunyi yang cukup pelan dari benturan bantalnya dan yang mengawasinya itu sangat terkejut saat mendengar bunyi benturan bantalnya Sora mengenai dinding di mana orang itu berada. Orang yang mengawasinya segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat saat dia tahu bahwa Sora mengetahui kehadirannya.

Riku segera masuk beberapa saat setelah kejadian itu. Sora langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan berlari mendekati Riku.

"Bagaimana?" Sora bertanya dengan penasaran.

"…" Riku menatapnya beberapa detik, dia langsung menghela napas. "Untuk sementara tidak terlalu buruk…" Jelasnya. Pandangan Riku langsung tertuju pada bantal Sora yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia langsung menghela napas lagi. "…Tidak kusangka dia akan menyuruh orang mengawasimu selagi aku tidak di sampingmu…" Riku terlihat kecewa terhadap tindakkan Sephiroth.

Sora menatapnya dengan sedih sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sora hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Riku. Riku memegang kepalanya dengan lembut, lalu dia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya Sora dengan pelan.

"Jangan sedih." kata Riku dengan senyuman hangat.

"Hm!" Sora pun ikut tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Hey Riku, besok kita main ke Twilight Town ya?" Sora memohon padanya.

"Ya…" Kata Riku sambil menatapnya dengan senyum sinis. "…Pasti kau mau makan _ice cream _di sana, kan?" Senyum sinis berubah menjadi senyum yang mengejek.

Sora hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat Riku tahu niatnya ke Twilight Town.

"Besok kita pergi lebih pagi dari biasa supaya mempunyai waktu main lebih lama, jadi kita bangun pagi-pagi." kata Riku mengingatkannya.

"Yup!" jawab Sora dengan perasaan senang.

Malam yang semakin larut membuat Riku menyuruh Sora untuk segera tidur untuk menghadapi hari esok. Sora segera mematuhi perintah Riku, dia segera melepaskan seluruh pakaiannyadanmenggantinya dengan baju yang nyaman dipakai saat tidur dengan cepat. Dia menaiki kasurnya dan langsung tertidur dalam beberapa menit setelah badannya terbaring di kasur yang empuk.

Riku terus memperhatikannya sampai dia benar-benar tertidur lelap, dia terus memperhatikannya selama beberapa menit. Dia melihat wajah Sora yang terlihat sangat bahagia ketika dia tertidur, seakan-akan tidak akan ada bahaya yang menghapirinya ketika dia tidur. Riku keluar dari kamarnya perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkannya. Dia segera menuju kamarnya dan melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan baju yang nyaman untuk tidur. Dia segera tertidur dengan pulas hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah tubuhnya berbaring di kasur akibat rasa lelah yang bukan hanya dari fisik, tetapi dari mental juga…

**To Be Continued...  
**

**Author Note: **huhuhu… aku sungguh bingung, aku suka masukin yang sedikit '_Ehem_' kedalam ficku, and aku bingung apakah aku harus ataukah tidak harus mengubah ratenya… T-T

**Me:** Nyu~ Sephy was so mean…  
**Sephiroth: **... (Silent)  
**Me:** Um, do you hate Sora?  
**Sephiroth:** … (Still silent)  
**Me:** Hey, why are you not answering my question?  
**Sephiroth:** Please leave me alone, I kinda busy right now. (Annoyed)  
**Me:** Um, okay. If you said so… Hey guys, please ripiu dunk~


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **I'm update! Aaaarg! Maaf lama banget baru update! Aku pusing nungguin modem buat internetan! Udah itu tidak bisa upload! Arg! Pakai cara gila biar bisa upload!  
Don't forget to review this story/chapter!  
special note: reedit.

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 2**

Meski malam sudah sangat larut, tetapi masih banyak orang yang terbangun di kala malam yang larut itu hanya untuk mencari sebuah kesenangan di malam itu.

Biasanya mereka baru akan pulang jika sudah dini hari atau pun setelah tempat yang mereka kunjungi hendak tutup. Ada pula yang baru mau pulang setelah mereka merasa puas dengan kesenangan yang mereka dapatkan di malam itu.

Disebuah bar yang bernama '_Castle Oblivious_', tempat yang selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh bermacam-macam orang setiap harinya, ada seorang pemuda berambut _blond_ sedikit _spike_ sedang duduk di dekat meja bartender. Pemuda itu sedang memandangi gelas kosong yang terletak di meja itu dengan wajah serius.

Sesungguhnya, pemuda itu tidak boleh berada di sana, karena pemuda itu masih berada di bawah umur untuk berada di tempat itu, di tempat para orang dewasa bersenang-senang. Tetapi tempat itu memang tidak melarang siapa pun yang berada di bawah umur mau pun mahluk yang tidak bisa di katakan sebagai manusia sekali pun untuk tidak masuk kedalam bar itu. Bahkan _vampire _dan juga _werewolf _diperboleh masuk, meski itu dapat memicu perkelahian di dalam bar itu.

"Apakah kau ingin menambah minumannya lagi?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah _spike_ dan panjang yang berada di balik meja bartender, dia bertanya pada pemuda yang saat ini berada di depannya, sedang menatapi gelasnya yang kosong. Di bawah kedua mata lelaki berambut spike itu terdapat dua buah tato yang berada tepat di tengah matanya, bentuknya seperti air mata.

"Hm…" jawab pemuda berambut _blond_ sedikit _spike_ itu dengan pelan kepada bartender yang memiliki berambut merah _spike_ itu.

"Mau yang sama ataukah kau ingin ganti yang lain? Aku punya yang A, B, AB, dan juga O yang agak sedikit sulit didapat dan yang baru saja kau minum itu." kata lelaki berambut merah itu pada pemuda di depannya.

Mungkin bagi orang biasa, pertanyaan bartender itu terdengar sangat aneh. Tetapi, bagi _clan_ _vampire_, pertanyaan itu terdengar biasa saja. Karena yang di katakan oleh bartender itu adalah jenis golongan darah.

"Yang mana saja Axel, aku lagi malas memilih…" kata pemuda berambut _blond _pada lelaki yang berada tepat di depannya, dia menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya dengan wajah bosan.

"Yang mana saja ya…" kata lelaki rambut merah itu yang bernama Axel dengan _smirk_.

Setelah mengatakannya, Axel segera menuju ruangan yang berada tepat di belakangnya, meninggalkan pemuda itu sejenak. Setelah dia kembali, dia memegang segelas minuman yang berwarna merah pekat, itu adalah darah. Dia lalu meletakannya tepat di depan pemuda berambut _blond_ itu.

"Ini dia pesananmu, Roxas…" katanya sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum, dia meletakan gelas berisi darah itu tepat di depannya.

"_Thanks_…" kata pemuda berambut _blond_ itu bernama Roxas.

Roxas memegang gelas yang baru saja diletakan bartender itu dan meminumnya. Dia lalu meletakan gelas itu setelah meminum setengah dari isi gelas itu. Dia lalu menghela napas sambil menatap bartender itu dengan serius sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangannya.

"Apakah… kau sudah dapat informasi baru tentang… _itu_?" Tanya Roxas dengan hati-hati.

"Oh…_itu_…" kata bartender itu dengan hati-hati juga. "Sebenarnya aku hanya dapat sedikit tentang _itu_ hari ini, karena belakangan ini mereka cukup jarang bertanya sesuatu padaku, sehingga informasi yang kudapatkan dari mereka hanya sedikit. Mereka tidak bertanya banyak-banyak dan juga bukan hal yang terlalu penting. Pertukaran informasi pun hanya sedikit tentang _itu_." Katanya sambil menghela napas. "_Mereka_ sepertinya tinggal di kota ini…" Tiba- tiba Axel berhenti sejenak ketika atmosfirnya mendadak berubah. Beberapa orang yang berada sekitar tiga meteran dari mereka menatapi mereka. "…Dan tidak berada jauh dari sini. Itu yang kudengar." katanya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. "Tetapi informasi yang kudengar masih belum terlalu pasti." tambahnya dengan cepat.

"Begitu ya…" kata Roxas sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati. "…Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?" tanyanya pada bartender itu.

Bartender sedikit tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Roxas. "Karena informasiku masih sedikit kurang jelas, aku akan memberikan pertanyaan yang seimbang dengan yang kuberikan." katanya sambil menatap Roxas dengan seksama. "Dimanakah kau tinggal? Cukup sebutkan nama kotanya."

"_Twilight Town…_" kata Roxas dengan nada kecil dan cepat.

Bartender itu mendengar perkataan Roxas dengan jelas sekali meski dia mengatakannya dengan nada yang kecil dan cepat.

"Begitu ya…" kata bartender itu sambil menatapi Roxas secara terus menerus tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun.

"Hm…" Roxas segera meraih gelas yang tadi dia letakan di meja itu dan menghabiskan sisa darah yang tersisa di gelas itu. Setelah gelas itu kosong, dia meletakannya kembali ke meja itu bersamaan dengan sejumlah uang. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan bar itu. "Kau boleh ambil sisa kembaliannya, Axel. Bagi _clan_ kami, benda yang bernama uang itu tidak berharga untuk di simpan…" katanya sambil memandang Axel.

"_Thanks_…" kata bartender itu sambil menatap Roxas keluar perlahan dari barnya.

Setelah Roxas keluar dari barnya, ada seorang lelaki berambut pink_ spike _dan panjang mendekati bartender itu. Dia lalu duduk tepat di depan bartender itu dan menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Apa di tanyakan oleh _vampire_ itu, Axel?" tanya lelaki berambut pink itu pada bartender itu.

"Biasalah Marluxia, kau sebagai _hunter_ pasti mengetahui apa yang sedang ingin dia ketahui. musuh _vampire_…" kata bartender sambil tersenyum sinis padanya. "… bukan tentang _hunter_ yang ingin dia ketahui." tambahnya dengan cepat sambil membersihkan gelas kosong.

"…" Lelaki berambut pink yang bernama Marluxia terdiam sejenak. "Apakah _vampire_ itu memburu manusia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Well, dia memburu manusia juga, tetapi tidak membunuh mereka atau pun menjadikan mereka _vampire _seperti dirinya. Dia tidak berbahaya jika kau tidak berusaha memburunya…" Bartender itu menjelaskan sambil meletakkan gelas yang baru saja dia bersihkan ke sebuah rak. "…Tetapi jika kau tetap mau memburunya, lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu." Pandangan bartender itu lalu menuju ke arah Marluxia. "Dia sangatlah kuat dan kau yang baru saja pindah beberapa hari ke sini tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Pengalamanmu memburu _zombie_ selama tiga tahun masih tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya yang telah mengalahkan beratus-ratus werewolf." Bartender itu memperingatkannya.

"…" Marluxia kembali terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarkan peringatan bartender itu. Lalu dia menatap bartender itu dengan sedikit tersenyum sinis. "Mungkin aku akan mengabaikan peringatanmu. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

Bartender itu ikut tersenyum sinis juga. "Alamat tempat tinggalmu…"

**_Outside the bar…_**

Ketika Roxas menuju jalan keluar dari bar itu, dia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluar itu. Orang itu berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan keluar sehingga menghalangi jalan untuk keluar.

Roxas segera menghela napas ketika melihat orang itu. Orang itu memiliki postur tubuh dan bentuk wajah yang sama persis dengan Roxas. Bahkan model rambutnya dan warna matanya juga sama persis, bagaikan ada sebuah cermin besar yang berada tepat di depan Roxas.

Tetapi, yang membedakan mereka berdua hanyalah model baju mereka yang berbeda jauh. Roxas lalu mendekati orang itu dengan cepat sambil memasang wajah heran.

"Mengapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Roxas pada orang yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Dia menghela napas saat mendengar pertanyaan Roxas. "Aku punya hak untuk mengkhawatirkanmu Roxas, karena _aku_ saudara kembarmu." katanya sambil menatapinya.

"Tapi Ven, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku sengaja datang ke sini untuk mencari informasi tentang mereka dan tempat _ini_ cukup aman untuk mencari informasi." katanya pada saudara kembarnya, dahi Roxas mengkerut saat mengatakannya.

Orang yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas itu bernama lengkap Ventus. Dia adalah saudara kembar Roxas dan lebih tua beberapa menit dari Roxas.

Ventus menghela napas setelah mendengar perkataan Roxas. "Dan sebagai gantinya kau juga menukar informasi tentang kita, bukan? Mengapa kau tidak mau mempercayai penglihatanku, Roxas?" Dia bertanya dengan heran sambil mengkerutkan dahinya, menirukan expresi saudara kembarnya.

"Tetapi perlihatanmu tentang masa depan hanya memiliki ketepatan sebesar tigapuluh persen saja, Ven…" kata Roxas dengan datar. "…lagipula itu memakan banyak tenagamu. Lebih baik aku mencari informasi tentang mereka yang lebih pasti dan semakin cepat kita mengetahui keberadaan mereka, semakin cepat selesai juga urusan kita dengan mereka." katanya sedikit membela diri.

"Tetap saja itu membuat kita dalam bahaya juga Roxas! Kau tahu kalau penciuman _werewolf _sangatlah tajam, bisa saja dia mengikuti bau kita untuk mengetahui keberadaan kita." kata Ventus sedikit marah dan sambil memperingatkannya. "Lagipula apakah kau percaya sama bartender itu? Dia itu masih satu golongan dengan _werewolf_ dan siapa tahu dia berpihak pada mereka." Dia bertanya dengan curiga.

"Dia itu masih _setengah manusia_ Ven!" kata Roxas yang ikut terbawa emosi. "Lagipula tempat ini menerima siapa pun yang masih mempunyai wujud manusia dan aku juga sudah cukup lama mengenal Axel."

"Aku tahu, tetapi tetap saja dia masih satu golongan dengan _werewolf_," kata Ventus sambil menatapi Roxas dengan ekspresi yang sangatlah serius. "Ayo kita segera pulang, matahari akan terbit beberapa jam lagi." Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

Ventus segera meninggalkan tempat itu, Roxas pun segera menyusulnya dari belakang. Di saat mereka berjalan pulang menuju rumah mereka yang masih jauh, tiba-tiba mereka berhenti sejenak karena melihat kerumunan orang berkumpul di satu tempat dan mereka juga mencium bau darah yang masih segar.

Bau darah itu bukanlah berasal dari golongan manusia, tetapi dari golongan _vampire_. Bau darah _vampire_ terasa menyengat sekali, melebihi darah manusia. Ventus dan Roxas mendekati tempat itu dengan perlahan dan menyelip di antara orang-orang yang berada di sekitar sana agar dapat mendekati lokasi bau darah itu berasal.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Roxas bertanya pada salah seorang di sekitar mayat _vampire_ itu sambil melihat _vampire_ yang tidak bergerak lagi di tanah akibat kehabisan darah. Dia mengamati kondisi vampire itu secara seksama sebelum bertanya.

"Ta… tadi ada seseorang jatuh dari gedung tinggi itu…" katanya sambil menatap gedung tinggi yang dia maksud. "Lalu… orang itu selamat. Lalu orang itu…" katanya sambil menatap ke mayat _vampire_ itu. "… dia juga jatuh dari gedung tinggi itu juga. Sebelum dia menyentuh tanah, orang yang pertama kali terjun dari gedung dan yang selamat itu menyerang orang ini. Dan tiba-tiba sekali, lelaki ini terjatuh ke tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi tanpa sebab yang jelas. Darah keluar dari tubuhnya setelah beberapa detik dia tumbang…" jelasnya sambil ketakutan. "Se…sepertinya ada luka tusuk tepat di jantungnya…"

"Kemanakah orang yang tadi menyerangnya?" Roxas langsung bertanya lagi.

"Huh?" Tiba-tiba dia melihat sekelilingnya. "O…orang itu sudah tidak ada…" katanya sangat terkejut. "Tadi, dia masih terlihat beberapa menit yang lalu…"

Setelah mendengar jawaban orang itu, Roxas segera menjauhi lokasi tersebut. Saat dia keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu, dia melihat Ventus sedang menunggunya, dia berada sedikit lebih jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Kurasa yang membunuhnya _hunter_…" kata Ventus sambil menunggu Roxas mendekat.

"Ya, dan kurasa cukup profesional. Serangannya tepat berada di jantung, meski dia gagal mengubah _vampire_ itu menjadi abu. Kurasa senjata yang digunakan _hunter_ itu sebuah _knife_ kecil dan kurasa tusukannya kurang dalam. Sepertinya _knife_ yang dia gunakan adalah _knife_ biasa, bukan _knife_ khusus untuk memburu _vampire_. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang _hunter_ itu gunakan untuk melumpuhkan _vampire_ itu, tidak mungkin _vampire_ itu tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali hanya karena satu tusukan di dekat jantung. Pasti ada sesuatu…" kata Roxas sambil menghela napas. "Aku baru tahu ada _hunter_ yang cukup berbahaya di sini. Aku hanya dengar-dengar bahwa _hunter _di sini kebanyakan memburu _zombie _saja…"

"… kurasa kita harus segera pergi sebelum kita yang menjadi buruan _hunter_ itu. Aku tidak bisa mencium bau darah dari arah lain selain dari arah lokasi ini. Ada kemungkinan _hunter_ itu masih berada di sekitar sini." kata Ventus sambil mengamati sekelilingnya.

Roxas hanya bisa mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera pergi secepat mungkin agar jejak mereka tidak diikuti oleh _hunter_ atau pun yang lainnya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, mereka berdua sudah keluar dari kota itu dan hanya tinggal beberapa meter dari Twilight Town.

Ketika mereka berdua memasuki Twilight Town dan berlari ke dalam hutan, Roxas mendadak berhenti berlari dan mengamati hutan ini baik-baik.

Ventus seketika menghentikan larinya juga karena melihat Roxas berhenti. "Roxas! Kita harus segera pulang! Matahari akan terbit beberapa menit lagi!" katanya memperingatkannya.

"Sebentar Ven…" kata Roxas masih mengamati hutan itu baik-baik.

"Roxas!" Ventus memanggilnya lagi dengan cemas.

Tiba-tiba Roxas berlari ke arah semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. Dia lalu melemparkan pukulan ke arah seseorang yang berada di balik semak-semak itu. Pukulannya berhasil ditahan dengan satu tangan dan orang yang hendak diserang Roxas tidak menyerangnya balik. Orang itu hanya tersenyum melihat Roxas berada dekat sekali dengannya.

"Oh, ternyata kamu. Kukira siapa yang dari tadi ngikut terus-menerus sejak kami masuk ke Twilight Town sampai-sampai aku curiga bahwa kau ini _werewolf_ atau pun _hunter._" kata Roxas pada seorang gadis berambut _blond_ yang memiliki umur tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari Roxas dan Ventus.

Gadis itu masih menggenggam kepalan tangan Roxas dengan sedikit erat. "Kasar sekali sikapmu terhadap seorang gadis, Roxas." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Ini sudah pagi dan matahari hampir terbit. Tifa memintaku untuk mencari kalian berdua sebelum matahari terbit. Kalian berdua akan terbakar jika kalian terkena matahari." katanya sedikit tertawa.

"…Tidak kusangka _Mom_ akan meminta bantuanmu, Naminé." kata Roxas sambil menghela napas.

"Hm!" kata gadis yang bernama Naminé itu masih sambil tersenyum. "Ayo pulang Roxas."

"Ya…" jawabRoxas sambil menghela napas.

Roxas berjalan ke arah Ventus yang dari tadi masih terdiam di tempat yang sama, Naminé pun mengikutinnya dari belakang Roxas. Saat Roxas mendekati Ventus, dia terlihat lelah dan lebih terlihat pucat dari biasanya.

"… ternyata memang kamu Naminé…" kata Ventus yang terlihat lelah sekali dan hampir tumbang.

"Ven!" Roxas segera menangkapnya. "Kau menggunakan teknikmu untuk melihat masa depan?" Dia bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Hm…" kata Ventus dengan mata tertutup. "Kita harus segera pulang…"

"Ya…" kata Roxas. Roxas lalu meletakkan lengan Ventus di bahunya dan mereka segera berlari menuju rumah mereka. "Kau seharusnya tidak menggunakan teknik itu. Kau sudah tau itu akan menguras banyak tenagamu Ven."

"Heh, dan menunggumu yang tidak pasti kapan kembali di waktu yang tinggal sedikit ini?" kata Ventus sedikit tertawa. "Aku tidak mau menunggumu tanpa melihat masa depan dahulu apakah kita dapat pulang dengan selamat ataukah tidak. Lagipula, kau tahu semua ini akan terjadikan bukan, Naminé?" tanyanya sambil membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat Naminé.

Naminé hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Ventus.

"Heh…" Ventus tertawa sedikit. "Terkadang aku sangat sebal sama senyumanmu itu." katanya sambil menunduk dan menutup matanya lagi karena lelah.

Naminé masih tetap tersenyum setelah mendengar kata-katanya Ventus.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari menuju rumah mereka, mereka tiba disebuah mansion tua di tengah hutan. Dengan cepat Naminé segera mendorong pintu besar mansion tua yang terlihat cukup berat dengan cukup mudah.

Saat pintunya terbuka, dari dalam terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang pintu ini. Dia segera tersenyum saat mereka membuka pintu rumah ini. Dia segera menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

"Syukurlah kalian kembali sebelum matahari terbit." kata wanita itu dengan perasaan lega.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir…" Roxas segera meminta maaf pada wanita itu.

"Mohon lain kali pulanglah sejam sebelum matahari akan terbit Roxas, Ven," katanya.

"Ya _Mom_…" kata Roxas dan Ventus bersamaan. Ventus mengatakannya dengan lemas.

Wanita yang berambut hitam panjang itu adalah Tifa, Ibu dari Roxas dan Ventus.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu mencari mereka berdua, Naminé…" Tifa langsung berterima kasih kepada Naminé setelah Roxas dan Ventus selesai berbicara.

"Sama-sama." Naminé tersenyum seperti biasa. "Aku permisi dulu, aku mau kembali ke kamarku dahulu…"

"Ya." kata Tifa.

Setelah Tifa mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke kamarnya, Roxas minta izin untuk ke kamarnya juga karena ingin membawa Ventus ke kamar mereka agar dia dan saudara kembarnya dapat beristirahat.

Roxas segera menuju kamarnya, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan meletakan Ventus di di kasurnya. Wajah Ventus terlihat semakin pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Kau haus, Ven?" tanya Roxas pada saudara kembarnya.

"Ya, sangat haus…" katanya lemas. "Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melihat masa depan sehingga aku jadi lemas begini…" katanya sedikit tertawa.

Roxas menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalau memang tidak sanggup."

"Heh…" dia masih tertawa sedikit. "Aku tidak suka mengambil resiko. Kalau memang bisa dicegah sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, maka lebih baik dicegah."

"Tetapikan penglihatanmu tentang masa depan ketepatannya hanya tigapuluh persen saja Ven." Roxas mengeluh padanya.

"Iya sih. Jika aku membedakan hasil yang kulihat di masa depan dengan yang sekarang, hasil memang cukup berbeda jauh dengan dengan yang kulihat. Yang kulihat aku, kau dan Naminé berhasil sampai di rumah tepat beberapa detik sebelum matahari mulai bersinar. Yah, kita malah sudah sampai di rumah lebih cepat dari yng kulihat. Padahal masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum matahari terbit. Melesetnya cukup jauhkan?" Ventus kembali mengatakannya dengan sedikit tertawa.

Roxas kembali menghela napas saat mendengarnya. "Ya sudah. Kau sekarang diam di sini dan istirahatlah, aku akan mengambilkan darah untukmu…"

Setelah Roxas mengatakannya, dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju dapur. Di sana, dia melihat Naminé sedang memanaskan darah dalam sebuah panci kecil. Naminé segera tersenyum saat melihat Roxas mendekat.

"Jangan bilang kau melihat ke masa depan bahwa aku akan ke dapur untuk memanaskan darah untuk Ven, dan sekarang kau sedang memanaskannya untukku agar aku segera memberikannya pada Ven?" Tanya Roxas dengan curiga.

Dia masih tetap tersenyum saat Roxas mengatakannya. "Tidak. Aku memanaskan darah ini untuk diriku sendiri." jawabnya dengan polos sambil menatapi Roxas.

"…" Roxas hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan jawabannya.

Saat darah itu sudah hangat, Naminé segera menuangkan darah itu ke dalam gelas dan dia segera meninggalkan dapur itu. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengatidakan apa-apa pada Roxas.

Roxas menatapnya terus-menerus sampai dia tidak dapat melihatnya lagi karena tertutup dinding. Dia menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan sebotol darah dari lemari es dan menuangkannya ke dalam panci untuk dihangatkan.

"Terkadang, aku takut padamu Naminé…" kata Roxas sambil menatapi panci yang sedang memanaskan darah yang membeku itu.

Setelah darah itu mencair dan hangat, Roxas segera menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas dan dia segera meninggalkan dapur. Dia menuju kamarnya dengan cepat dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Ventus masih terbaring di kasurnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Roxas segera memberikan gelas yang berisi darah itu pada Ventus.

"Setelah kau menghabiskan ini, kau harus segera tidur." kata Roxas pada saudara kembarnya.

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil menghabiskan darah itu. Dia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu di dekat meja di sebelah kasurnya.

"Malam Roxas…" kata Ventus sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Malam…" katanya sambil menatapnya tertidur.

Sebenarnya _vampire_ bisa tidur, tetapi mereka tidak benar-benar tidur. Mereka selalu terjaga meski dalam keadaan tidur.

Roxas menatapi gorden yang sangat tebal yang menutupi jendela mereka agar matahari tidak masuk ke kamar mereka. Matahari sudah bersinar cukup kuat dan mereka, _vampire _tidak dapat keluar jika matahari belum terbenam…

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Author Note: **Wow! Cukup ribet segela hal tentang vampire! Ada pertanyaan? Kalo ada review aja atau send me a messaged. I think I will try to answer your question if I have enough time….  
Don't forget to review this story/chapter! I always waiting for some review! i still stress because i have to copy paste my story to my old document, so i could upload my story! DX


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Um, I quite lazy to say something right now, because there someone said my English was bad. Just read this story…

**Special note:** re edited.

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 3**

Malam hari yang gelap perlahan berganti menjadi dini hari. Matahari akan terbit beberapa jam lagi, tetapi Riku sudah terbangun sebelum matahari itu menyinari dunia ini. Dia segera bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mandi selama beberapa menit dan segera keluar dari kamarnya sesegera mungkin.

Ketika dia keluar dan berjalan menuju kamarnya Sora, dia berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki berambut _brunette_ dengan bekas luka di antara kedua matanya, dia adalah Leon. Langkah Riku terhenti sejenak karena dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan misi kali ini, kurasa Sephiroth kurang begitu yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan misi kali ini…" kata Leon sambil memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Riku. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkanya setelah selesai.

Riku menatapi kepergiaannya sejenak sambil menghela napas, dia segera menuju kamar Sora sesaat setelah Leon menghilang ditelan kegelapan lorong itu. Ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dia melihat Sora masih tertidur sangat lelap.

Riku berjalan mendekati Sora yang masih tertidur, dia duduk di sampingnya dan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Ketika tangan Riku menyentuh kulit pipi Sora, dia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi mata Sora tidak langsung tertuju pada Riku ketika dia membuka matanya, warna mata Sora terlihat sedikit mendekati warna putih saat dia membuka matanya…

"Kau tidak bisa melihat?" Tanya Riku dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Hm…" kata Sora sambil menatap keatas meski dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dia menutup matanya lagi dan membukanya kembali. "Gelap…"

"Apakah kau melakukannya secara berlebihan kali ini?" Tanya Riku.

"Kurasa iya…" kata Sora masih dalam keadaan berbaring, matanya tertuju pada langit-langit.

"Seberapa lamakah kau mengunakan teknik itu untuk melihat kemasa depan?" Tanya Riku sekali lagi.

"Kurasa enam jam kurang…" kata Sora hendak bangun dan membuat posisi duduk. "…kulihat, akan ada kesulitan di masa depan…" Dia lalu menoleh kearah Riku. Meski tidak bisa melihat, Sora mengetahui posisi Riku dengan baik. "…karena ketepatanku melihat masa depan menurun sekitar duapuluh persen. Kurasa ini di sebabkan karena musuh yang akan kita hadapi nanti juga mempunyai teknik yang sama denganku…" jelasnya dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Riku lalu menghela napas saat mendengarkannya. '_Kurasa, perkataan Leon ada benarnya…_' pikir Riku. "Berapa lama efek buta yang kau alami ini akan hilang?" Tanya Riku pada Sora.

"Kurasa…" Sora terdiam sejenak. "…semenit menit lagi atau mungkin lebih…" Sora lalu melangkah turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan perlahan.

"Perlu bantuan?" Riku menawarkan bantuan pada Sora.

"Tidak kurasa…" Jawab Sora dengan senyum. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa mengalami kesulitan sama sekali. "…aku sudah mengingat semua yang kulihat di masa depan. Jadi aku tidak akan kesulitan meski dalam keadaan buta." Kata Sora sambil menoleh kearah Riku sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "Aku akan mandi secepat mungkin…" katanya sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sora selesai mandi dan segera keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk. Dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil baju yang hendak di pakainya.

"Sudah bisa melihat?" Tanya Riku yang sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Hm…" Jawab Sora sambil mengenakan bajunya. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Katanya selesai mengenakan bajunya.

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan keluar dari castle setelah melewati jalan rahasia. Di luar, mereka berdua melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tepat di depan castle ini. Riku berjalan mendekati mobil itu dan membuka pintu mobil itu dengan kunci yang diberikan oleh Leon tadi.

Setelah Riku masuk kedalam mobil, Sora segera masuk juga sesaat setelah Riku masuk. Riku lalu menyalakan mesin mobil itu dan memanaskannya sejenak…

"Pasang sabuk pengamannya dengan kencang." Riku memerintahkan Sora sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sora segera memasang sabuk pengamannya setelah Riku mengatakannya. Setelah dia selesai mengenakan sabuk pengamannya itu, Riku langsung menginjak pedal gas dan mobil pun langsung melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Mobil itupun dalam sekejap meninggalkan kota itu hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Setelah keluar dari kota, perjalan menuju Twilight Town memakan waktu beberapa menit juga dan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Sora untuk tidur sejenak. Setelah bebepa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di Twilight Town sesaat sebelum matahari hendak bersinar menyinari dunia.

Riku membawa mobil itu keparkiran terdekat dan memarkirkan mobil itu di parkiran. Sora membuka matanya sesaat setelah mesin mobil di matikan dan mereka berdua hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Hm, masih terlalu pagi ya…" kata Sora sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang masih sangat sepi, dia menguap sambil membuka lebar mulutnya. "apakah kita mencari informasinya dahulu, Riku?" Tanya Sora padanya.

"_Yeah_. Kau sudah tau dimana tempatnya, bukan?" Jawab Riku sambil mengunci mobil itu.

"Hm…" kata Sora sambil menyandar di mobil, merasa masih mengantuk. "Sumber informasinya berada di Old Mansion yang berada di Twilight Town ini. Kulihat, dimasa depan, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Dia memberikanku informasi yang sangat kita butuhkan dan dia tinggal bersama keluarga _vampire_, musuh kita juga." Sora menjelaskannya kepada Riku dengan expresi serius meski sesaat tadi dia terlihat mengantuk.

"Apakah kau bermaksud pergi sendirian?" Tanya Riku sedikit cemas.

"kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan…" kata Sora menghela napas, merasa sedikit cemas juga. "…jika kau ikut bersamaku, ada kemungkinan kita akan diserang sebelum mendapatkan informasi itu. Mereka tetap akan menyerang kita meski matahari sedang kuat, karena daerah Old Mansion itu berada di dalam hutan lebat, sehingga dapat melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari yang kuat…" katanya sambil menatap kearah tanah. "…ada kemungkinan…" Sora terdiam sejenak.

"Apa?" Tanya Riku.

"Dia jugalah yang membuat ketepatanku melihat masa depan menurun. Orang yang akan kutemui itu juga mempunyai teknik melihat masa depan juga, tetapi ketepatannya hanyalah limapuluh persen." Kata Sora memberitahu.

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan orang yang kau kenal itu musuh kita juga?" Riku mencoba menyimpulakan apa yang Sora hendak katakan padanya.

"Ya…" Sora membenarkan kata-kata Riku. "tetapi dia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku adalah satu kelompok denganmu Riku."

Riku pun terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas. "Kalau begitu akan kuberi kau waktu tiga jam. Jika kau melebih waktu itu, aku akan segera menyusulmu ke Old Mansion itu." Kata Riku mengingatkannya. "aku akan menunggu di tempat biasa kita makan _sea salt ice cream_. Usahakan datang kesana tepat waktu, karena aku akan sangat cemas jika kau terlambat." Katanya memberitahu.

"Ya…" kata Sora sambil mengangguk. "kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tambahan, kau bisa menemui seseorang bernama Seifer, dia adalah seorang _hunter_ yang cukup mempunyai banyak informasi yang berada di sekitar Twilight Town. Kulihat, dimasa depan dia memberikan beberapa informasi padamu dan itu cukup membantu kita. Tetapi dia tidak akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma, kau harus memberikan semua informasi yang dia tanyakan padamu." Sora memberitahukan Riku. "Tapi jangan khawatir, informasi yang dia tanyakan tidak ada hubungannya dengan werewolf. Jika dia bertanya apakah kau seorang _hunter_, bilang saja iya, dia langsung percaya."

"Ya…" Riku menjawabnya sambil melihat jam. "sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh pagi, kita akan bertemu sekitar jam sepuluh. Jangan sampai telat…" katanya mengingatkan Sora sekali lagi.

Setelah Riku mengatakanya, mereka berdua langsung berpencar. Riku berjalan menuju kearah kota, sedangkan Sora berjalan menuju hutan yang gelap…

Ketika Sora memasuki hutan itu, hutan itu masih sangat sunyi karena masih pagi. Terkadang, dia mendengar suara burung yang bernyanyi sesekali dan juga gemersik angin yang bertiup di atas pepohonan. Cahaya matahari terlihat menerobos memasuki hutan melalui sela-sela dedaunan, cahaya yang berhasil menembus masuk hutan ini sangatlah sedikit, sehingga hanya dapat menerangi jalan setapak yang terdapat di hutan ini..

Setelah dia berjalan menyusuri hutan itu selama beberapa menit, dia tiba disebuah gerbang. Di balik gerbang itu terdapat Old Mansion, tempat tinggal orang yang hendak dia temui.

Mendadak, langit menjadi sedikit gelap karena tertutup oleh awan. Sora mencoba melihat kedalam dari luar gerbang yang tertutup rapat itu. Semua jendela ditutupi oleh gorden yang sangat tebal sehingga matahri tidak dapat masuk kedalam.

Tiba-tiba terdapat satu jendela yang membuka gordennya. Dibalik jendela itu, ada seorang gadis berambut _blond_ menatapi Sora dengan senyuman. Mulut gadis itu bergerak dan sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu dari sana. Gerakan mulut gadis itu seperti mengatakan nama Sora sekali.

Gadis itu lalu menghilang dari jendela itu. Tiba-tiba gerbang Mansion itu terbuka dan pintu Old Mansion pun terbuka. Dibalik pintu, gadis tadi berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu, dia terlihat sangat senang melihat Sora. Sora pun masuk kedalam halaman Old mansion dan berjalan mendekati pintu Old Mansion yang terbuka itu, dia berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu.

"Sora!" gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Sora dengan erat. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu…" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Naminé…" Sora mengatakannya dengan senyuman juga kepada gadis berambut _blond_ bernama Naminé.

Naminé lalu menyuruhnya masuk dan dia menutup pintu itu. "Mengapa kau datang secara mendadak, Sora?" tanyanya.

"Mengunjungimu. Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu dan juga memastikan apakah kau hidup bahagia dengan keluarga ini." Kata Sora membalas senyumannya.

"Aku bahagia bersama keluarga ini, mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik." Jawab Naminé dengan bahagia.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sora tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "aku mau tanya Naminé, siapakah pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya Sora sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan ini.

"Um, dia…" sebelum Naminé selesai mengatakannya, ada seorang pemuda berambut _blond_ yang datang dan menatapi Sora dengan aura membunuh.

Dia menatap Sora selama beberapa detik, seakan-akan siap membunuhnya jika Sora adalah sesuatu yang mengancam. Dia lalu mendekati Naminé dan masih menatap Sora dengan aura membunuh.

Sora menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah sedikit terkejut, tetapi expresi itu tidak terlalu di tunjukan olehnya.

"Siapa dia Naminé?" Tanya pemuda itu pada Naminé.

"Dia…"

Riku berjalan menuju kearah kota dan bertanya pada beberapa orang tentang lelaki yang bernama Seifer. Menurut informasi yang dia dapat, dia selalu berada di Sandlot. Dia selalu bersama kedua temannya yang bernama Fuu dan Rai.

Riku segera menuju ke Sandlot dan dia bertanya pada seorang pria berambut _blond_ yang bersama dua temannya sedang berbincang-bincang di sana. Saat Riku bertanya padanya tentang pria bernama Seifer, pria itu langsung terlihat kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku yang bernama Seifer." Jawab pria berambut _blond_ itu dengan ketus. "apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya.

"Bertukar informasi." Jawab Riku dengan singkat.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Tanya Seifer dengan ketus sekali lagi.

"Seorang _vampire_ bernama Cloud, kudengar dia tinggal disini." Jawab Riku.

"…" Seifer terdiam sejenak. "Apa urusanmu dengannya?" tanyanya, tetapi kali ini dia tidak mengatakannya dengan ketus.

"Memburunya…"jawab Riku sambil menutup matanya sejenak.

"Apakah kau seorang _hunter_?" Tanya Seifer dan Riku hanya mengangguk. "Dia memang tinggal disini dan dia tinggal di Old Mansion." Seifer segera memberikan informasi yang Riku butuhkan dengan mudahnya.

Keringat jatuh dari wajah Riku saat dia mengatakannya. "Apakah dia tinggal disana sendirian?"

"Tidak. Dia tinggal bersama pasangan dan anaknya." Jawab Seifer.

"Ada berapakah anaknya?" Tanya Riku sekali lagi.

"Ada tujuh kalau aku tidak salah. Dua anak kandung, lima anak angkat." Jawabnya lagi sambil menatap Riku dengan sinis.

Keringat sekali lagi jatuh dari wajah Riku. "…" Riku terdiam beberapa menit karena mengkhawatirkan Sora yang berada disana…

"Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang ingin kau lontarkan?" Tanya Seifer sedikit ketus karena tiba-tiba Riku membisu.

"Tidak…" jawab Riku.

"kalau begitu giliranku bertanya padamu dan kau harus memberikan semua informasi yang kau ketahui." Kata Seifer sambil menatap Riku dengan tajam. "Apakah kau berasal dari Hallow Bastion?"

"Ya…" jawab Riku dengan pikiran yang tidak terfocus pada Seifer.

"Apakah disana ada sebuah bar yang bernama '_Castle_ _Oblivious_'?" tanyanya.

"Ya…" jawabnya pelan.

"Apakah ada orang yang bernama Axel, seorang bartender yang berkerja disana?" Tanya lagi.

"Ya…" jawabnya dengan pelan sekali lagi.

"Kudengar dia mempunyai banyak sekali informasi yang sangat penting, benarkah itu?" Sekali lagi Seifer bertanya.

"Ya…" jawabnya singkat.

"…" Seifer terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menatap Riku. "Aku penasaran, mengapa _hunter_ lemah sepertimu mau memburu _vampire_ kelas atas? Kau mau cari mati ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum sinis.

"Itu…" Riku terdiam sejenak.

"Apakah kau tidak megatahui bahwa dia itu sangatlah kuat?" Tanya Seifer sebelum mendengar jawaban Riku. "Kekuatannya sangatlah aneh, sebaiknya kau jangan mencoba memburunya." Dia memperingatkan Riku.

"…" Riku terdiam mendengarkan kata-katanya.

'_Kurasa, kemungkinan untuk berhasil dalam misi kali ini hanyalah sepuluh persen…'_ pikir Riku dengan khawatir. '_…itu terlalu kecil dan sangat beresiko…_' pikirnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Author Note:**Malas editing, maaf jika terjadi kesalah tulis…  
Please review this story and I hope you guys like this chapter…


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Wai! Guys! I am update~  
please read and spend a few minute for review please~

**Special Note:** reedited.**  
**

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 4**

Beberapa jam setelah Roxas dan Ventus pulang ke Old Mansion mereka dengan selamat, langit pun perlahan berubah menjadi gelap dan mendung. Roxas yang sedang melamun ketika duduk di kasurnya tiba-tiba mendengar suara gerbang Old Mansion terbuka dan di susul terbukanya pintu old mansion yang terdengar beberapa saat setelah gerbang itu terbuka.

'_Ada yang datang di siang hari seperti ini!'_ Pikir Roxas dengan curiga sekaligus heran.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, gerbang Old Mansion terdengar tertutup dan beberapa saat setelah gerbang terdengar tertutup, pintu Old Mansion ini juga terdengar tertutup.

'S_iapakah orang yang telah membukakan pintu dan gerbang itu?'_ Pikir Roxas dengan curiga dan juga cemas.

"Kita kedatangan tamu, Roxas…" kata Ventus sambil memejamkan matanya. "… dan kurasa tamu itu cukup mencurigakan…"

"Apakah yang datang itu adalah seorang werewolf?" Tanya Roxas dengan curiga dan juga waspada.

"…Kulihat, dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang hunter. Dia tidak memburu sembarangan _vampire_ dan sepertinya dia kemari bukan karena berniat memburu kita…" kata Ventus yang membuka matanya untuk menatapi Roxas. "…tetapi, identitasnya sangat meragukan. Ada kemungkinan dia berbohong. Aku tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh dari itu untuk memastikannya, ada seseorang yang menghalangiku untuk melihat lebih jauh dan kuharap, orang itu bukanlah Naminé." Kata Ventus dengan nada dan wajah yang cemas.

"Aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada Naminé tentang tamu itu…" kata Roxas sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat.

Dia berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju ruang tamu. Saat dia tiba di ruang tamu, Naminé yang bersama tamunya terlihat sedang berbicara, pembicaraan keduanya langsung terhentikan ketika mereka melihat Roxas.

Roxas menatap tamu itu dengan pandangan dingin selama beberapa detik dan langsung berjalan kearah Naminé. Roxas menatap Naminé dengan tatapan yang dingin juga.

"Siapa dia Naminé?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatap tamu itu masih dengan pandangan dingin ketika bertanya pada Naminé.

"Dia-" Naminé pun menatap tamunya itu dengan senyum, senyumannya itu berbeda dengan senyumanya yang biasa. Senyumannya terlihat lebih hidup dibandingkan dengan senyumannya selama ini saat dia menatap tamunya itu. "-adalah temanku. Namanya adalah Sora." Kata Naminé sambil memperkenalkan Sora pada Roxas. "Sora, ini adalah saudara angkatku, Roxas." Kata Naminé memperkenalkannya pada Sora, tamunya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Roxas."kata Sora dengan tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Roxas.

Roxas menyambut senyuman Sora dengan sikap dingin, meski begitu, entah mengapa Roxas merasa pernah mengenalnya, tetapi dia tidak ingat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Kata Roxas sambil menyalami Sora dengan perasaan waspada. "kau seorang hunter ya? Apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin, tetapi tetap curiga.

Senyuman di wajah Sora tidak menghilang setelah Roxas menanyainya dengan mencurigainya. "Aku kemari untuk menemui Naminé dan memeriksa keadaannya dengan keluarga ini. Sekalian juga memeriksa-" senyuman Sora terlihat berubah menjadi senyuman dingin seketika. "- apakah kalian ini memburu manusia ataukah tidak. Jika kalian memburu manusia sebagai makanan kalian, aku akan mendaftarkan kalian dalam daftar pemburuanku di kota ini nanti." Kata Sora dengan menatap Roxas masih dengan senyuman dingin.

Tatapan Roxas langsung kembali dingin seketika. Roxas dan Sora menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan dingin selama beberapa menit hingga Naminé berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menjawab pertanyaan Sora.

"Kami memang memburu manusia, Sora. Tetapi kami tidak membunuh mereka-" kata Naminé sambil menatap Sora agar pandangan Sora beralih dari Roxas. "-dan aku menjamin bahwa keluarga ini-" sebelum Naminé selesai menjelaskan Sora menyelanya.

"Aku percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan, Naminé. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir jika aku berencana memburu keluarga ini." Kata Sora senyum sambil menatapnya. "Tetapi, aku akan berkata sejujurnya padamu. Aku kemari karena sedang memburu seorang _vampire_ dan kudengar tinggal di sini-" expresi wajah Sora perlahan berubah menjadi serius. "- dan kurasa kalian mengenalnya…"

"Siapa yang kau cari dan apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Roxas dengan curiga.

"Yang kucari adalah seorang _vampire_ bernama Cloud-" saat Sora mengatakannya, Roxas dan Naminé terlihat sangat terkejut. "-dan urusanku dengannya adalah R-A-H-A-S-I-A~" kata Sora dengan senyum yang dia coba buat semanis-manisnya. "aku tahu kalian berdua mengenalnya." Katanya dengan senyum normal.

Saat Naminé ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sora, Roxas menghentikannya. "Kami akan menjawab pertanyaanmu setelah kau memberitahukan alasanmu mengapa kau mencarinya." Kata Roxas dengan waspada.

"Um, urusanku sih-" Sora terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "-memburunya." Katanya dengan wajah serius.

Naminé terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Sora. "K-kau sudah tidak waras Sora! Cloud adalah _vampire_ yang sangat kuat dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengalahkannya!" katanya memperingati Sora.

"Aku masih waras Naminé dan aku juga mengetahui bahwa dia memanglah kuat." Kata Sora masih dengan senyuman.

"Lalu, mengapa kau masih berniat memburunya jika kau sudah tahu dia kuat! Kau bisa mati dalam sekejap Sora!" kata Naminé dengan wajah bingung dan khawatir.

"Um, untuk pertanyaan satu itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Naminé. Itu merupakan permasalahan pribadi, bukan urusan pekerjaan." Jawab Sora dengan expresi biasa. "_Okay_, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian dan giliran kalian yang menjawab pertanyaanku." Sora mengatakannya dengan menatap Naminé dan Roxas denga polos.

"Kami memang mengenal dia dan dia adalah ayahku." Kata Roxas dengan wajah dingin dan waspada terhadap Sora.

Sora terlihat tidak terkejut mendengarnya. "Jadi, dia masih ada disini?" Tanya Sora dengan penasaran dan juga dengan senyum polos.

"Apakah kau mempunyai urusan denganku, Sora?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang mendadak dating dan berada tepat di belakang Sora. Dia memiliki rambut _blond_ dan sangat mirip dengan Roxas.

Senyuman polos Sora yang tadi melekat diwajahnya langsung menghilang dalam sekejapdan berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut saat menyadari orang yang dia cari berada tepat di belakangnya secara mendadak. Roxas dan Naminé terlihat sangat terkejut juga saat melihat Cloud -lelaki berambut_ blond_ itu, yang juga ayah mereka—dating secara mendadak.

'M_engapa ayah datang kemari?'_ pikir Roxas dalam keadaan terkejut. '_Padahal dia hanyalah hunter biasa, tetapi mengapa ayah sampai ikut campur? Kurasa, dia bukanlah hunter biasa…'_ pikir Roxas sambil menatap Sora.

"Cloud?" Tanya Sora dengan tenang. Meski begitu, dari nada bicaranya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Sora sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang dia cari saat ini dengan begitu cepat. Meski begitu perasaan takut mulai muncul di benak Sora, karena dia seharusnya tidak muncul, begitu yang Sora lihat di masa depan.

Cloud menatapi Sora tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedetik pun darinya. "Mengapa kau datang menemuiku?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Keringat jatuh dari wajah Sora, dia terdiam hingga beberapa menit tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Cloud yang sedang menatapinya dengan expresi yang lembut.

Cloud lalu hendak menyentuh Sora. Tangan Cloud mengarah kearah wajah Sora dan hendak memegangnya. Sora yang terlihat panik ketika hendak di sentuh olehnya langsung mencoba melompat mundur, tetapi dia gagal menjauhinya karena Cloud memegangi salah satu lengannya sehingga dia tidak dapat bergerak kemana-mana.

Sora pun memberontak karena hendak melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Cloud yang erat. Cloud lalu mendorongnya ke sofa dengan sedikit kasar dan Sora yang terjatuh kesofa sedikit berteriak lalu mencengkram lehernya, tetapi tidak terlalu kuat dan dia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sora sambil menatap matanya.

Sora terlihat panik dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya Cloud yang sangat kuat, tetapi gagal karena tenaganya tidak sekuat genggaman Cloud.

"Kau-" kata Cloud masih sambil menatapi mata Sora. "—masih setengah _Vampire_?" tanyanya tanpa expresi.

Sora terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia lalu menutup matanya selama beberapa detik dan membukanya kembali. Wajah Sora tidak terlihat sepanik tadi, dia menatap mata Cloud. Wajah Cloud seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tetapi dia tidak mengatakannya.

Naminé merasa panik dan cemas melihat kondisi Sora yang sedang dicengkram oleh Cloud. Maka dia pun yang menjawab pertanyaan Cloud karena Sora terus membisu menatapi Cloud. "D-dia setengah _vampire,_ _Dad_! Kumohon lepaskan dia…" kata Naminé memohon dengan wajah khawatir pada Cloud, ayah angkatnya.

Cloud terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Naminé, dia lalu melepaskan Sora. "Mengapa kau kemari?" Tanya Cloud sambil menatapnya.

"…" Sora hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dia menghindari tatapan mata Cloud.

"Sora…" Naminé menatapnya dengan wajah cemas. "…kumohon, jawablah…"katanya memohon.

Sora pun menghela napas mendengar permohonan Naminé. "Maaf Naminé, tetapi untuk pertanyaan satu itu, sampai kapan pun tidak akan kujawab." Katanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Me-mengapa Sora!" kata Naminé yang terlihat sedih. "Kau berpihak padaku, bukan? lebih dari pada siapa pun? Iya kan Sora? Kau yang telah menolongku di saat aku berada dalam bahaya dulu danjuga selalu melindungiku dari bahaya. Kau yang selalu menjagaku saat aku menjadi _vampire_ dan juga mencarikan darah untukku agar aku dapat bertahan hidup. Kau juga yang mengajarkanku cara bertahan hidup sebagai _vampire_…" kata Naminé dengan mata yang sedikit di penuhi oleh air mata akibat rasa sedih.

Sora menghela napas sekali lagi dan tersenyum pada Naminé. "Naminé, kau adalah salah satu orang yang kusayangi. Melihatmu ketika kau adalah _vampire_ yang masih muda dulu, mengingatkanku betapa lemahnya aku dulu. Maka dari itulah aku menolongmu. Tetapi sekarang-" Senyuman Sora menghilang dengan cepat. "—dia adalah yang terpenting bagiku saat ini. Dia lebih penting dari nyawaku, hidupku, dan segalanya. Oleh karena itu, demi dia, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantunya." kata Sora dengan aura membunuh.

Sora langsung menyerang Cloud secara mendadak dengan kedua _knife_ yang dia ambil dari sakunya dan berhasil di hindari oleh Cloud dengan mudah. Sora terus menyerangnya meski serangannya terus gagal mengenainya…

'_Damn, ternyata dia memang musuh_!' Pikir Roxas dengan dahi mengkerut dan kemarahan yang muncul di dirinya.

Roxas pun menyerang Sora yang terus mencoba menyerang Cloud. Sora langsung menoleh dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat Roxas mencoba menyerangnya. Sora menahan serangan Roxas dengan susah payah. Dia lalu mencoba menyerangnya balik.

Roxas segera menahan semua serangan Sora, sesekali dia menghindari _knife_ Sora. Sesekali Sora berusaha menyerang Cloud, tetapi sebelum dia berhasil menyerang Cloud, Roxas mencoba menyerangnya.

'_Mengapa Dad tidak membantuku menyerangnya!_' Pikir Roxas dengan heran ketika menyerang Sora. '_Siapa dia sebenarnya! Dad seperti mengenalnya dan… aku merasa pernah mengenalnya juga._'

Semakin lama, serangan Sora yang lemah itu membuat Roxas terdesak secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba serangan Sora berhasil mengenai Roxas di saat dia hanya sedikit lengah saja. Dengan satu serangan, dia berhasil memukul mundur Roxas dengan serangannya yang lemah dan membuatnya terlempar kebelakang. Tubuh Roxas yang terlempar kebelakang menabrak dinding Old Mansion ini, terdengar suara yang cukup kencang akibat benturan Roxas dengan dinding.

'_Ugh!_' Pikir Roxas sambil berteriak didalam pikirannya. Meski _vampire_ tidak bisa merasakan sakit sama sekali, tetapi serangan tadi sangatlah berpengaruh terhadap ketahanan tubuhnya. '_Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui bahwa aku lengah sedikit saja? Dan yang lebih mengherankan, dia menyerang titik kelemahanku!'_ pikir Roxas sambil pandangan kesal pada Sora.

Sora lalu menutup matanya sejenak dan langsung membukanya kembali saat Roxas hendak menyerangnya kembali. Tetapi sebelum Roxas melancarkan serangannya lagi pada Sora, Naminé menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naminé!" kata Roxas memarahinya karena dia menghalanginya menyerang Sora.

"Jangan! Percuma kalau kau menyerangnya lagi, Roxas! Meski kau lebih kuat, dia tetap akan menang darimu!" kata Naminé sambil menghalangi Roxas agar tidak menyerang Sora.

"A-apa maksudmu Naminé?" Tanya Roxas dengan bingung.

"Dia dapat melihat masa depan, Roxas." Kata Cloud menjawab pertanyaan Roxas sambil berjalan mendekati Sora secara perlahan.

Sora memasang mode bertahan karena mengetahui bahwa dia sangatlah kuat dan tidak bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah meski dia dapat mengunakan kemampuannya melihat masa depan agar dapat membantunya mengalahkannya.

"Aku akan mengunci teknikmu…" kata Cloud dengan mengarahkan tangannya kearah Sora.

Sora terlihat sangat terkejut saat Cloud mengatakannya, dia menjadi panik karena jika tekniknya itu dikunci, maka dia akan menjadi sangatlah lemah dan tidak berdaya melawan mereka. Maka Sora segera memutuskan untuk melarikan diri sebelum dia berhasil mengunci kemampuannya. Dia segera berlari kearah pintu keluar, dengan cepat, dia mendorong pintu yang berat itu dan segera keluar saat pintu itu terbuka.

Sora segera berlari keluar dari gerbang Old Mansion itu. Saat dia berhasil keluar, dia menyadari sesuatu. Terdapat keanehan karena mereka tidak mengejarnya sama sekali. Meski Sora bingung mengapa mereka melepaskannya begitu saja, dia tidak menurunkan kecepatan lari dan terus menambah kecepatannya karena takut ini adalah sebuah jebakan. Dia juga tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya sama sekali sampai dia berhasil keluar dari hutan ini dengan selamat…

Roxas hanya bisa menatapi Sora pergi dari hutan ini dengan perasaan kesal yang amat-teramat dalam karena dia berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sora. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya yang kesal dari jendela kearah Cloud.

"_Dad_! Mengapa kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja!" Tanya Roxas dengan kesal dan marah pada Cloud.

"Karena dia adalah saudara tirimu, Roxas." Jawab Cloud sambil menatapnya.

"A- apa maksud ayah?" Tanya Roxas bingung mendengar jawabannya.

Cloud tidak menjawab pertanyaan Roxas dan langsung menatap kearah Naminé.

"Naminé…" kata Cloud sambil menatapnya.

"Y-ya _Dad_?" kata Naminé yang terlihat sedikit tegang dan takut karena dia telah menolong Sora.

"Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sora _Mom_?" Tanya Cloud dengan lembut.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa-apa.." kata Naminé sambil menatap kearah lantai. "Sora, dia tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun tentang orang tuanya. Dia hanya pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang masa kecilnya. Dia bilang dia hanya ingat bahwa dia ini adalah anak yang dipungut-" kata Naminé dengan sedih. "- dia hanya mempunyai ingatan sejak dia dipungut saja…" jawabnya.

"…" Cloud terdiam sejenak. "Apakah kau mengetahui siapa yang memungutnya?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak-" jawab Naminé sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "-aku tidak mengetahui siapa yang memungutnya, dia tidak pernah mengatakan siapa yang memungutnya…"

"Dad! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Roxas yang kesal karena diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Cloud.

Cloud menghela napas saat Roxas berusaha menyela saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Naminé. "bukankah kau pernah dengar dari Ibumu bahwa kau mempunyai saudara tiri yang menghilang?" Tanya Cloud dan Roxas mengangguk. "Sora, orang tadi adalah saudara tirimu yang selama ini menghilang Roxas." Jelasnya.

"Tetapi, yang kutahu selama ini saudara tiriku itu tidak jelas nasibnya apakah dia masih hidup sampai sekarang ataukan tidak. Dia sudah menghilang selama beberapa tahun karena diculik olah werewolf dan dari mana ayah tahu bahwa Sora adalah saudara tiriku." Tanya Roxas dengan heran sambil menatap Cloud.

Cloud terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab. "…Apakah kau tidak ada merasakan ada kemiripan di wajah kalian berdua?" Cloud bertanya balik pada Roxas.

"…Sebenarnya-" kata Naminé menyela pembicaraan Roxas dan Cloud. "- aku merasa, saat pertama kali aku bertemu Roxas dan Ven, aku merasa kalian berdua mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal dan aku baru menyadari bahwa kalian mirip dengan Sora…" kata Naminé sambil menatap Roxas.

Kini, giliran Roxas yang terdiam setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Naminé.

"…nanti malam-" tambah Naminé. "- dia akan datang lagi bersama seseorang. Apakah yang akan terjadi nanti malam, aku tidak bisa memastikannya…" jelasnya dengan sedih.

Roxas menghela napas saat mendengar kata-kata Naminé. "Yang pasti, kita tidak akan terbunuh sama mereka, karena kita lebih kuat dari mereka meski dia dapat melihat masa depan. Dia juga pasti memiliki batasan menggunakan penglihatannya di masa depan dan juga akan kelelahan jika menggunakannya secara terus-menerus." Kata Roxas dengan yakin.

"Sebenarnya-" Naminé ingin menambahkan sesuatu lagi. "- dia tidak pernah kelelahan meski melihat masa depan secara terus menerus-" Naminé memberitahukan Roxas. "- selama ini, dialah yang mengajarkanku cara melihat masa depan dan meningkatkan ketepatan melihat masa depan…" kata Naminé sambil menatap kelantai.

"Seberapa tinggikah ketepatannya melihat masa depan?" Tanya Roxas.

"…"Naminé terdiam sejenak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Dia menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya lagi. "jika ketepanku melihat masa depan sekitar limapuluh persen berkat bimbingannya, oleh karena itu, ketepatannya adalah-" Naminé berhenti sejenak dan menghela napas sebelum mengatakannya. "-seratus persen." Katanya sambil menatap Roxas.

**_To Be Continued_**...

**Author Note:** wow! I was finishing this story at half six AM! Man, I feel so sleep, but the worsely not just that, I cannot publish it sooner as I could because my net not working and that because masa tenggang! Oh my god…

Please review, the author is waiting for a review because last chapter no one reviewing…


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** Yeah! Sekian minggu tidak update! Setress memikirkannya!  
Wew… melepaskan semua setressku kedalam cerita ini…  
Read and review guys! And kuharap kalian yang masih sekolah lulus ujian! Gambate ne!

**Special Note: **reedit.**  
**

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 5**

Ketika Sora berusaha keluar dari hutan, dia berlari dengan secepat mungkin yang dia sanggup agar para _vampire_ itu tidak bisa mengejarnya dan menangkapnya. Dia merasa heran, karena selama dia berlari men juju jalan keluar dari hutan itu, dia tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang diikuti oleh vampire. Padahal saat ini cuaca mendung dan matahari juga tidak masuk sampai kehutan karena pep Honan di hutan ini menghalau sinar matahari itu sehingga para _vampire_ itu dapat bergerak leluasa untuk menangkapnya.

Meski heran, Sora tidak berniat menurunkan kecepatannya berlari, melainkan dia menambah kecepatannya lagi ketika dia melihat jalan keluar dari hutan. Setelah dia berhasil keluar dari hutan dengan selamat, dia masih terus berlari tanpa berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Dia terus berlari hingga dia tiba di kota.

Sora hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit saja untuk tiba di kota dengan berlari terus menerus tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya. Ketika dia berada beberapa meter di depan gerbang kota, Sora mulaimenurunkan kecepatannya secara perlahan hingga mendekati kecepatan manusia biasa berlari.

Begitu dia memasuki gerbang kota, dia langsung berhenti tepat di dalam gerbang kota itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kesebuah dinding sambil menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya untuk paru-parunya yang malang setelah kekurangan oksigen akibat berlari terus-menerus dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak berhenti sejenak untuk bernapas dengan normal.

Jantung Sora masih berdetak kencang sekali karena masih merasa sangat tegang setelah pelariannya. Dia memegang dadanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi agar detak jantungnya kembali normal.

'_Dia… sangatlah berbahaya…,_' pikir Sora dengan napas terengah-engah. '_Meski aku tahu dia tidak berniat membunuhku, tetapi tadi sangat panik tadi. Aku takut, bahwa tidak akan bisa pergi dari sana lagi untuk selamanya…,_' Pikir Sora dengan tangan yang gemetaran. '_Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Riku…._'

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang yang berjalan mendekati Sora karena melihat kondisinya aneh.

Sora lalu menatap orang yang bertanya kepadanya. "Aku…" kata Sora yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya yang membuat dia gemetaran. "…tidak apa-apa," Kata Sora sambil tersenyum agar orang itu tidak mengkhawatiran dirinya lagi. Sora memaksakan dirinya untuk berhenti gemetaran.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat lelah sekali dan wajahmu sedikit pucat. Apakah kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang itu sekali lagi dengan cemas.

"Ya…" kata Sora dengan senyuman. "…Maaf sudah membut anda cemas dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku yang bagi anda adalah orang asing…," kataku berterima kasih padanya.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang sedang tidak enak badan, jangan memaksakan diri ya, Nak. Hati-hati…," katanya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sora.

Setelah orang asing itu pergi, Sora langsung menghela napas. Dia lalu menatap sebuah menara yang terdapat jam raksasa di menara itu. '_Hm, ternyata masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum pukul sepuluh…_' pikir Sora sambil menatap menara jam itu. '_…tetapi Riku sudah pasti sudah berada disana sejak beberapa jam lalu…._'

Sora lalu menutup matanya dan menggunakan tehniknya untuk melihat masa depan. Dia melihat Riku sedang duduk di dalam toko _ice cream_ dimana dia dan Sora selalu kesana saat mereka berkunjung ke Twilight Town. Dia terlihat gelisah meski tidak menunjukannya secara terang-terangan.

Sora membuka matanya dan dia langsung berjalan menuju toko _ice cream_ itu dengan santai.

Dia langsung masuk kedalam toko ice cream itu begitu dia sampai di depan toko itu. Ketika dia masuk, dia langsung menemukan sosok Riku yang terlihat cemas seperti yang dilihatnya di masa depan. Riku terus menatapi kopinya yang sudah menjadi dingin…

"Hey Riku…," kata Sora yang memanggilnya dengan pelan.

Pandangan Riku langsung tertuju pada Sora ketika dia mendengar Sora memanggilnya. Sora langsung berjalan mendekati Riku dan dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sekitar meja yang Riku tempati. Tatapan Sora dan Riku saling bertemu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Riku dengan tenang, kecemasannya terlihat sedikit berkurang.

"Sedikit di luar perkiraanku. Aku bertemu langsung dengan target yang kita cari…" Kata Sora dengan wajah serius. "…dia lebih berbahaya daripada yang kukira," jelasnya.

"Terdapat bekas cekikan di lehermu…" kata Riku sambil menyentuh leher Sora. "…apa yang telah terjadi Sora?" Tanyanya.

'_Celaka, aku lupa menghapus bekas cekikan ini…_' pikir Sora sambil menatapi tangan Riku yang menyentuh lehernya. '_…Riku pasti tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu,_' pikir Sora sambil menghela napas.

"Apakah tadi terjadi pertarungan?" Tanya Riku sambil menatap Sora dengan khawatir.

"Maaf Riku, tadinya aku berpikir jika aku berhasil membunuhnya, kita tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi nantinya…," jelas Sora sambil meminta maaf.

Riku lalu menghela napas yang dalam. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertindak seperti itu Sora, tindakanmu itu sangatlah berbahaya dan bisa saja kau tewas dibunuh olehnya…" kata Riku menegurnya dengan wajah serius. "…lagipula kau tahu bahwa misi kita kali ini sangatlah berbahaya. Kumohon jangan bertindak gigabit, Sora…."

"Maafkan aku, Riku…," kata Sora dengan sedih.

"Sudahlah, yang penting adalah kau selamat…" kata Riku sambil menyentuh pipinya. "…Meski sekarang musuh kita sudah mengetahui wajahmu," kata Riku yang sedikit menghela napas di balik senyumannya. Dia lalu mengambil kopi yang telah dingin di meja dan meminumnya sedikit. "…" Riku lalu meletakan kembali kopinya ke meja. "Kau pasti belum makan apa pun dari pagi ini…," katanya sambil menatap Sora.

"ya," Kata Sora sambil menatapnya.

Sora lalu menatap menu makanan yang berada di meja dan membacanya selama beberapa menit. Dia lalu memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan menu kepadanya. Pelayan itu lalu pergi kearah dapur untuk mengambil pesanannya…

"Apakah kau belum makan apa pun juga sejak pagi ini, Riku?" Tanya Sora dan Riku hanya terdiam tanpa menjawabnya. Sora lalu tersenyum padanya. "Aku tahu kau belum sarapan dari tadi pagi karena mengkhawatirkanku, ya?" Sora bertanya sekali lagi padanya.

Riku lalu menghela napas. "Ya," katanya mengakuinya.

Sora tersenyum kembali mendengarkan jawabannya. Pelayan tadi datang membawakan pesanan Sora dan meletakannya di meja. Sora memesan lagi sebuah makanan kepada pelayan itu dan pelayan itu pergi kembali kearah dapur untuk mengambilkan lagi pesanannya…

Sora langsung memakan makanannya begitu pelayan itu pergi. Dia merasa sangatlah lapar sekali karena ketegangan saat dia melarikan diri memakan banyak sekali tenaganya sehingga dia menjadi sangatlah lapar sekali sekarang.

Riku langsung tersenyum melihat Sora makan dengan lahap sekali. "Kau terlihat lapar sekali…."

"Hum…," kata Sora sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Apakah kau menggunakan teknikmu untuk melihat masa depan saat mencariku?" Tanya Riku masih dengan senyuman.

"Hum!" kata Sora masih sambil mengunyah makanannya dan juga sambil mengangguk.

Makanan yang Sora pesan untuk Riku datang dibawa oleh palayan tadi. Pelayan itu segera meletakan pesanan Sora di meja dan dia pun pergi setelah meletakkannya.

Maka Sora dan Riku makan dengan tenang tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka, Riku lalu mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan mulut Sora yang terlihat kotor akibat saus makanan. Riku membersihkan mulut Sora dengan lembut…

"Hm…" Kata Sora yang memprotes tindakan Riku. "…Aku bisa membersihkan sendiri Riku," Kata Sora sambil mengambil alih tisu yang Riku pegang, tetapi bukannya tissue yang berhasil dia sentuh, melainkan punggung tangan Riku yang dia pegang.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya…," kata Riku sambil tersenyum pada Sora.

Karena Riku mengatakan demikian, maka Sora membiarkannya membersihkan mulutnya…

'_Dia seperti waktu masih kecil, saking terburu-burunya memakan makanannya karena takut dimarahi, sekeliling mulutnya sampai kotor dan aku selalu segera membersihkan mulutnya…,_' Pikir Riku dengan senyum sambil membersihkan mulut Sora.

Maka setelah beberapa puluh detik membersihkan mulut Sora, akhirnya mulutnya bersih dari saus makanan yang mengotori mulut.

"Sudah bersih…" kata Riku dengan senyum. "…Nah Sora, bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya yang telah terjadi di Old Mansion itu secara detil? Aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan satu hal pun yang terjadi selama disana,"Katanya dengan nada yang memerintah.

Sora-pun menghela napas. "Baiklah… begini…," Sora menjelaskan semuanya dengan detil tanpa melewatkan satu hal pun. Mulai dari dia memasuki hutan hingga dia berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari hutan itu.

"Mereka membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengejarmu?" Tanya Riku dengan heran dan Sora hanya mengangguk. '_Aneh, tidak biasanya vampire membiarkan musuhnya pergi begitu saja jika musuh vampire itu masih menginjak wilayahnya,_' Pikir Riku dengan heran. '_jangan-jangan…,_' Pikir Riku dengan pucat.

"Riku…," Sora memanggilnya ketika dia sedang berpikir dan dia langsung menatap Sora. "Aku ingin tidur selama satu jam, boleh?" Tanya Sora.

"Kau ingin melihat masa depan lagi?" Riku bertanya balik.

Sora mengangguk. "Yang kulihat pagi ini pasti sedikit berbeda dengan yang akan kulihat sekarang, karena bukan hanya aku saja yang dapat melihat masa depan. Jadi masa depan sedikit berubah karena orang-orang yang dapat melihat masa depan juga mengubahnya dan membuat masa depan menjadi sedikit berbeda dari yang seharusnya terjadi…" kata Sora menjelaskannya. "…lagipula aku ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi nanti malam, apakah akan tetap sama dengan masa depan yang kulihat tadi pagi ataukah berubah."

"Kalau begitu, perlukah aku menyewa sebuah penginapan untukmu?" Tanya Riku.

"Tidak perlu Riku…" kata Sora sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "…Aku sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur," Katanya dengan senyum.

"Dimana?"

"Di Clock Tower," Jawab Sora dengan nada _sing song_.

"Di Clock Tower? Kau bisa terpanggang jika kau tidur disana Sora." Kata Riku dengan cemas.

"Um, cuaca masih mendung, pastinya tidak terlalu panas berada diatas sana," kata Sora dengan senyum.

"Ya sudah…" Kata Riku sambil menghela napas. "…kau boleh tidur di sana, tetapi jika matahari mulai bersinar terik, aku ingin kau mencari lokasi lain untuk tidur. Aku akan mencari informasi tentang dia selagi kau tidur."

"Iya-iya…" Kata Sora yang hendak berdiri. "…aku tidak akan terpanggang hanya karena sinar matahari karena aku bukanlah vampire seutuhnya, Riku. Paling-paling kulitku saja yang mengalami perubahan warna akibat terbakar sinar matahari," kata Sora dengan nyengir. Dia berjalan keluar dari toko _ice cream_.

"Hati-hati, Sora…" Kata Riku sambil menatap Sora keluar dari toko _ice cream_ ini.

Sora-pun berjalan kearah menara jam yang berada tepat di bawah stasiun kereta api. Dia berjalan keatas melalui sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan stasiun dan menara jam yang berada di atas stasiun. Dia membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk mencapai puncak menara itu.

Ketika dia tiba di sana, terdapat dua pemuda dan satu gadis yang berada disana. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di atas sana karena sedang menatapi langit yang biru sambil memakan _ice cream_ yang berwarna biru muda.

Ketiga orang itu terlihat cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran Sora dan Sora hanya menatapai mereka dengan senyuman.

"Halo…" kata Sora pada mereka bertiga. "…Boleh aku ikut duduk dekat sana?"

"Oh, tentu…," kata salah seorang dari mereka yang gendut dan memiliki rambut hitam.

"Terima kasih…," kata Sora sambil berjalan melewati ketiganya dan duduk sedikit lebih jauh dari mereka.

Begitu Sora duduk, dia langsung menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tertidur. Tetapi salah satu dari ketiga orang itu memanggilnya dan membuat Sora harus membuka matanya kembali.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda yang berbadan kurus dan memiliki rambut blond, dia bertanya pada Sora.

"Tidur…," kata Sora dengan mata yang hendak tertutup lagi.

"Tidur!" kata ketiga orang itu bersamaan, mereka terlihat terkejut dan heran.

"Kau bisa jatuh ke bawah dan terluka jika kau tidur disini!" kata seorang gadis yang satu-satunya berada diatas sini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan jatuh…," kata Sora dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

"Tapi!" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan nada cemas, tetapi Sora mengacuhkan mereka dan tertidur…

_~ Inside Sora Dream ~_

_Sora terlihat berjalan menelusuri hutan yang gelap bersama Riku dengan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati. Tetapi keberadaan mereka berdua ternyata sudah di ketahui oleh beberapa vampire dan Riku juga menyadari kehadiran vampire itu._

_Lalu Sora menarik Riku berlari kesuatu tempat, mereka memasuki hutan semakin dalam dan gelap. Sora dan Riku terus berlari dari kejaran vampire itu…_

_"Ada lima vampire yang mengejar kita," Kata Riku kepada Sora. "Berapa besar kesempatan kita untuk menang dari mereka jika hanya bertarung dengan kita berdua saja, Sora?" Tanyanya dengan menatap Sora._

_"Kemungkinan menang sangat tinggi," Jawab Sora dengan yakin. "Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan orang yang dapat menggunakan teknik untuk melihat masa depan seperti aku, maka satu masalah akan selesai. Biarkan aku yang melawan yang kembar, Riku, salah satu dari mereka dapat melihat masa depan. Aku serahkan sisanya kepadamu, tetapi berhati-hatilah pada pria berambut brunette itu, di antara ketiganya, dialah yang paling kuat dan berbahaya…" kata Sora sambil menatap Riku. "…meski begitu, kau masih lebih kuat darinya," Katanya dengan senyum sinis._

_Riku pun tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-kata Sora. Sora dan Riku menghentikan lari mereka dan musuh langsung mengepung mereka berdua. Sora dan Riku langsung berpencar mengincar musuhnya masing-masing. Terjadi pertempuran yang sengit tetapi setelah beberapa menit mereka bertarung, pemenangnya telah keluar._

_Sora dan Riku berhasil mengalahkan kelimanya dan…_

_~ Wake Up ~_

Mendadak Sora terbangun karena suatu hal, tetapi bukan karena ketiga orang yang berada di sampingnya, tetapi karena suatu hal lain.

Ketiga orang yang berada di samping Sora cukup terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung menatap mereka bertiga.

"…" mulut Sora terbuka dan dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sampai dia menutup mulutnya lagi dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut blond itu.

"Iya…," kata Sora hendak memejamkan matanya lagi untuk tidur.

_~ Inside Sora Dream Again ~_

_…Sora mengarahkan senjatanya kearah salah satu saudara kembar yang dapat menggunakan teknik untuk melihat masa depan._

_"Ven!" teriak salah satu saudara kembar yang seorang lagi. Dia hendak berlari dan menolong saudara kembarnya yang hendak di serang oleh Sora, tetapi tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak akibat luka parah yang dia alami saat bertarung dengan Sora sebelumnya._

_Sementara itu, temannya saudara kembar itu yang sedang bertarung dengan Riku hendak menolong saudara kembar yang hendak di serang oleh Sora. Tetapi mereka tidak dapat menolongnya karena Riku menghalangi mereka…_

_Sora mengarahkan senjatanya keatas dan hendak membunuh salah satu saudara kembar itu dalam satu tebasan. Tanpa perasaan ragu, Sora langsung menganyunkan senjatanya ke bawah dan sebelum senjatanya mengenai salah satu saudara kembar itu, pandangannya langsung gelap…_

_~ Wake Up ~_

"Arg!" Teriak Sora ketika dia terbangun.

Ketiga orang yang berada di samping Sora langsung terkejut bukan main akibat teriakkan Sora ketika dia mendadak terbangun.

"K… kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya satu-satunya gadis di atas sini.

Sora hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. '_Sial! Dia pasti yang menggangguku melihat masa depan! Padahal sedikit lagi aku pasti bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi malam ini…,_' pikir Sora dengan kesal.

"H… hey…," pemuda berambut blond memanggil Sora, tetapi Sora tetap mengacuhkannya.

Lalu Sora melompat turun dari menara jam ini. Ketiga orang yang tadinya berada di samping Sora langsung teriak histeris melihat Sora terjatuh kebawah. Sora mendarat kebawah dengan selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan stasiun...

"He… Heyner…" kata gadis yang satu-satunya berada di atas sana kepada pemuda yang berambut blond. "… menurutmu… dia seorang hunter?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa iya, Olette…," Kata Heyner, pemuda berambut blond itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Pence?" Tanya Heyner pada pemuda gendut dan berambut hitam.

"Kurasa dia bukanlah seorang _hunter_…" kata Pence dengan dahi mengkerut. "…seorang hunter tetap tidak akan selamat jika jatuh dari ketinggian setinggi ini, hanya _vampire_ yang dapat selamat dari ketinggian ini…" katanya menjelaskan. "… tetapi vampire tidak mungkin dapat bertahan di bawah sinar matahari, jadi ada kemunkinan dia adalah _werewolf_…," tambahnya dengan yakin.

Sora berlari mencari Riku di sekitar alun-alun kota, tetapi dia tidak berhasil menemukannya meski sudah mencarinya selama beberapa menit. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari Riku dengan melihat masa depan. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mencari dimana Riku berada. Begitu dia menemukannya, dia membuka matanya dan segera berjalan ketempat Riku berada…

"Riku!"Sora langsung memanggilnya begitu dia melihat Riku dan dia segera berlari kearah Riku.

"Hm?" kata Riku mencari siapa yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat sosok Sora. "Sora? Bukankah waktu tidurmu masih tersisa beberapa puluh menit lagi?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Riku!" kata Sora sambil memegang baju Riku dengan erat. "Aku ingin kita membatalkan misi kali ini!"

"…" Riku langsung terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Sora. "Ayo kita bicarakan ini di tempat yang nyaman," Ajak Riku.

Sora langsung mengangguk dan mereka berdua langsung menuju toko _ice cream _yang mereka datangi tadi siang. Mereka berdua mencari meja yang kosong dan sedikit jauh dari orang-orang yang datang.

Riku memanggil pelayan toko ini dan memesan secangkir kopi dan ice cream cokelat untuk Sora. Maka pelayan itu pergi mengambilkan pesanan mereka…

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa kau ingin misi kali ini dibatalkan, Sora?" Tanya Riku dengan tenang.

"Begini…" kata Sora memulai penjelasan tentang apa yang dia lihat dimasa depan. "…aku tidak bisa memastikan keberhasilan misi kali ini jika aku tidak melihat masa depan secara keseluruhan. Bisa saja kita mati dalam pertarungan nanti malam, karena aku merasakan firasat buruk saat ini. Aku takut tiba-tiba kita diserang oleh dia ketika aku hendak membunuh salah satu saudara kembar itu. Seandainya saja dia tidak menggangguku ketika sedang melihat masa depan, saat ini aku tidak akan mengatakan untuk mundur dalam misi kali ini…," kata Sora dengan kesal.

"Apakah yang mengganggumu itu adalah temanmu yang kau bilang tinggal di Old Mansion itu?" Tanya Riku.

Sora lalu menghela napas. "Ya…," jawabnya.

Pelayan tadi datang membawakan pesanannya Riku dan langsung meletakannya di meja. Sora langsung mengambil ice creamnya dan memegang sendok ice cream itu, tetapi dia belum memakannya, dia hanya memainkannya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk Riku dan kuyakin ini merupakan sebuah pertanda bahwa nanti malam kita akan gagal…," kata Sora menjelaskan kegelisahannya kepada Riku. "Bagaimana menurupmu Riku? Apakah kita akan mundur ataukah tetap maju dengan kemungkinan berhasilnya kira-kira duapuluh persen banding delapanpuluh persen?" tanya Sora dengan wajah cemas.

"Jika kemungkinan berhasilnya sangatlah kecil, lebih baik kita mundur daripada mengambil resiko…," kata Riku. Dia tiba-tiba menghela napas. "Tapi untuk misi kali ini aku tidak bisa membatalkanya Sora, karena…" Riku langsung terdiam dan tidak melanjutkannya.

"Sephiroth…" kata Sora menjawab lanjutannya sambil menatapnya. "…Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu padaku jika kita gagal dalam misi kali ini?" tanyanya.

Riku langsung menghela napas setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sora. "Aku sungguh tidak bisa menentukan pilihan mana yang lebih baik sekarang. Jika pulang tanpa hasil, bisa-bisa kau yang jadi korban. Tetapi jika kita tetap pergi, kemungkinan menangnya sangatlah kecil. Aku sungguh tidak bisa memilih diantara keduanya…" katanya menghela napas sekali lagi. "…aku sudah menanyakan kepada seluruh hunter di sini, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu kelemahan akannya selain sinar matahari…"

"Jika pergi malam ini, kurasa jika kita menyerang dia hanya berdua saja, sangat mustahil untuk kita dapat mencari celah kelemahannya dengan mudah. Dan kalau pun seandainya kita berhasil mengetahui kelemahannya, belum tentu kita bisa pergi dengan selamat dari wilayahnya…," Sora mengatakannya dengan menghela napas juga.

Riku tiba-tiba tersenyum dan Sora langsung heran melihat dia tersenyum. "Tidak biasanya kau menyerah secepat itu?" katanya sambil menyentuh kepala Sora dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Seharusnya kau jangan putus asa dulu. Kemungkinan kita untuk berhasil memang kecil, tetapi itu bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berhasil…" katanya menyemangati Sora. "… jangan menyerah dulu sebelum mencobanya."

"Iya…," Kata Sora dengan mengangguk. "Kurasa aku akan menjelaskan tentang musuh kita nanti malam Riku, begini…," Sora menjelaskan kelemahan lawan mereka nanti malam. "Kulihat dimasa depan kau lebih unggul dari ketiga orang itu dan kemungkinanmu untuk menang sangatlah besar. Sedangkan aku hendak membunuh salah satu saudara kembar itu. Aku berhasil membunuhnya ataukah tidak, aku tidak tahu…" katanya dengan sedih. "…kurasa sejam sebelum kita melaksanakan misi kita, aku akan mencoba melihat masa depan lagi. Kurasa akan ada sedikit perubahan lagi karena aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam."

"…" Riku terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar kata-kata Sora. "Kurasa, setelah ini aku tidak akan mencari informasi lagi dari para hunter yang berada disini. Informasi dari mereka pasti sudah pernah kudengar sebelumnya, jadi lebih baik kita pergi berburu saja…," ajaknya.

"Kay~" kata Sora dengan nada ceria. "Kita berburu di hutan ya Riku? Pasti akan ada beberapa vampire yang sedang berburu di sana ketika matahari sedang tortuous oleh awan. Aku mau mencari darah, aku haus…," katanya sambil menatap Riku dengan senyum.

"Ya…," kata Riku dengan senyum.

"Thanks."

Riku memanggil pelayan toko _ice cream_ ini dan meminta total tagihannya. Pelayan tersebut segera pergi untuk mengambilnya dan langsung kembali dengan cepat sambil memegang sebuah kertas. Riku pun membayarnya dan mereka berdua langsung bergegas pergi keluar, menuju hutan.

Begitu mereka memasuki hutan, suasana hening langsung terasa di hutan ini. Tidak terdapat satu pun burung yang berkicau mau pun lewat di langit yang mendung.

"Hm?" kata Sora sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Sedang terjadi pertempuran?" Tanya Sora pada Riku.

"Kurasa iya, aku dapat mencium bau vampire dan darah manusia…," kata Riku sambil menatap ke dalam hutan.

Mereka berdua masuk semakin dalam untuk mengecek keadaan hutan ini. Terlihat darah yang bercipratan dan mengenai batang kayu mau pun dedaunan kering di tanah. Meski begitu, tidak terlihat satu pun mayat yang berada di sekitar sana.

Tiba-tiba keduanya melihat sesosok orang berjalan kearah mereka dari kejauhan. Cara orang itu berjalan terlihat sedikit aneh, dia terlihat pincang karena dia terus menyerat salah satu kakinya yang terluka dan tubuh orangnya berlumuran darah. Tubuh orang itu terlihat seperti membusuk dengan baju yang compang-camping yang sangat kotor. Dari dalam tanah tepat di bawah orang aneh itu, muncul tangan yang setengah membusuk juga dan perlahan, tangan itu mencoba mengeluarkan tubuhnya yang terkubur di tanah. Tubuh yang keluar itu mengeluarkan aroma yang tidak enak akibat tubuh yang telah membusuk itu…

Beberapa tangan lain bermunculan juga dan berusaha mengeluarkan tubuh mereka yang terkubur di tanah dan juga telah membusuk…

"Eew!" kata Sora yang merasa jijik dan mual melihatnya. "Aku tidak mau darah dari zombie, Riku!" kata Sora yang memberitahu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya dari sarung pelindung dan menyerang _zombie_ itu satu persatu. "Tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa ada _vampire_, bukan, Riku?" Tanya Sora sambil menyerang _zombie-zombie_ itu.

"_Yeah_ dan mereka masih berada di sekitar sini, jangan khawatir," Kata Riku dengan senyum sambil menatapi Sora yang sedang membunuh para _zombie_ itu. "Para _vampire_ itulah yang sedang mengontrol para _zombie_ itu. Kau ingin memburu _vampire_ itu ataukah kau ingin membasmi para _zombie_ ini saja?" Tanya Riku.

Sora langsung tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Riku. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, mengapa kau masih bertanya?" katanya masih dengan senyum sinis.

"_Well_, hanya bertanya saja…," kata Riku sambil tertawa sedikit. "Mereka berada tetap di sebelah kiriku dan tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar sepuluh meter dariku." Riku memberitahukan Sora sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya dari sarung pelindungnya.

"Kay!" kata Sora dengan semangat. "Kuserahkan para _zombie_ ini padamu, Riku~" kata Sora dengan nyengir.

Riku hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar kata-kata Sora. Maka keduanya segera berpencar. Riku menggantikan Sora melawan para _zombie_ itu dan Sora berlari kearah di mana _vampire_ itu berada…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note:** Selesai juga chapter ini! Wew, don't forget to review?


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **I don't know what to say, but read and review?

**Special Note: **Reedit.**  
**

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 6**

Roxas terlihat berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Namine…

'_Ketepatannya melihat masa depan sebesar seratus persen?_' pikir Roxas dengan wajah tidak percaya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lalu dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. '_Bagaimana mungkin kita dapat mengalahkannya jika ketepatannya melihat masa depan sebesar seratus persen? Dan apakah dia memang saudara tiriku yang selama ini menghilang? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin dia__…,_' pikir Roxas sambil mematung didepan pintu kamarnya. "…Dia pasti bukan saudara tiriku…," katanya sambil mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. '_Tetapi… aku merasa… seperti pernah mengenalnya…_'

_~ Flash Back (Roxas memory) ~_

_"Roxas, dia adalah saudara tirimu, namanya adalah .…," Cloud memperkenalkan saudara tiri Roxas dan Roxas tidak bisa mengingat namanya._

_"Senang berkenal denganmu…," kata Roxas dengan tersenyum sambil menyalami saudara tirinya._

_"S… senang berkenalan denganmu…," kata saudara tiri Roxas dengan malu-malu._

_"Mulai hari ini, dia akan tinggal dengan kita Roxas…" Cloud memberitaukannya. "…Jagalah dia dengan baik layaknya kau menjaga Ven, Roxas." Katanya mengingatkannya._

_Sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, saudara tiri Roxas dan Roxas selalu bermain bersama. Mereka berdua juga sering bermain keluar di malam hari karena Roxas tidak dapat keluar ketika matahari masih bersinar__…_

_Di malam yang gelap, cahaya bulan menyinari tempat dimana saudara tiri Roxas dan Roxas hendak bermain. Mereka menuju kedekat makam di dekat rumah mereka, di mana terdapat bunga-bunga tertentu yang hanya mekar di malam hari, sehingga Roxas ingin menunjukkannya pada saudara tirinya yang tidak pernah melihat bunga-bunga besmearing di malam hari ketika terkena sinar rembulan__…_

_"Ah! Dia hendak menyerangku, Roxas!" Teriak saudara tiri Roxas yang ketakutan__ karena hendak diserang oleh zombie yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ada kalanya zombie-zombie itu lepas kontrol di malam hari karena tidak ada yang mengontrol mereka._

_Roxas segera membunuh zombie itu agar tidak melukai saudara tirinya. __"__Kau tidak apa-apa …. ? Tidak ada yang terluka?__" __Tanya Roxas dengan cemas pada saudara tirinya._

_Dia hanya mengangguk dengan ketakutan dan hampir menangis saking takutnya dia._

_"Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau setengah manusia…" Roxas segera meminta maaf padanya karena merasa bersalah atas kelalaiannya._

_Lalu Roxas menyadari bahwa tangan saudara tirinya terluka dan berdarah, dia lalu memegang tangannya dan menjilati lukanya dan juga darahnya. Tiba-tiba dia memuntahkan lagi darah yang tadi dia minum__…_

_'__Beracun?__'__ pikir Roxas dengan heran dan juga terkejut. __" …. ! Apakah kau merasa pusing atau sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhmu?"__ tanyanya dengan cemas._

_"Tidak, hanya saja tanganku sakit…" jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia masih berusaha menahan tangisnya._

_'__Mungkin racunnya belum menyebar ketubuhnya__…,'__ Pikir Roxas dengan sedikit lega. __"__Ayo kita segera pulang, __….."_

_Ketika keduanya kembali, Roxas segera menemui ibunya dan meminta padanya untuk mengecek kondisi saudara tirinya__…_

_"Dia baik-baik saja Roxas, dia tidak terkena racun, hanya saja darahnya memang beracun bagi kita jika kau minum…" Tifa -sang Ibu - menjelaskannya padanya._

_"Mengapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Roxas dengan bingung._

_"Ibu juga kurang begitu tahu, tetapi yang pasti, darah …. mengandung magic dan jenis darahnya dapat berubah tergantung kondisinya…," Tifa menjelaskannya lagi.__"__Nah, sekarang kau temani dia main lagi di dalam kamar, Ibu akan ambilkan makan malam untuk kalian berdua.__"_

_Tifa berjalan pergi meninggalkan Roxas dan Roxas segera masuk kedalam kamar dimana saudara tirinya berada._

_"Hey …., sudah baikankah tanganmu?" Tanya Roxas pada saudara tirinya._

_Saudara tiri Roxas mengangguk pelan. __"__Neh Roxas, tadi darah menjadi aneh ketika Aunty Tifa mengecek keadaanku!__"__ katanya sambil menunjukan tangannya._

_"Kenapa?" Tanya Roxas dengan khawatir._

_"Lihat!" kata saudara tiri Roxas sambil membuka perban yang menutupi lukanya._

_Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh, tetapi ketika perban itu diberikan pada Roxas, perban itu terlihat seperti terbakar. Darah saudara tiri Roxas yang tadinya berhenti mengalir karena ditutup oleh perban, kini kembali mengalir lagi dari tangan saudara tiri Roxas. Darah itu mengalir turun dari tangannya dan jatuh kelantai. Ketika darahnya menyentuh lantai, lantai itu mengeluarkan asap seperti habis terbakar oleh sesuatu…_

_"Lihat, darahnya jadi aneh, bukan!" kata saudara tiri Roxas dengan cemas._

_Roxas lalu menyentuh lantai itu. __'__Terbakar?__'__ pikir Roxas dengan heran sambil menatap lantai itu__._

_Sejak saat itu, Roxas selalu melihat jenis darah saudara tirinya yang selalu berubah setiap harinya. Terkadang, darah saudara tirinya yang berasal dari luka tangannya tercium sangatlah manis hingga Roxas sempat berpikir untuk menggigitnya dan nyaris berhasil jika saudara tirinya tidak melarikan diri dari serangan Roxas. Tetapi saurada tiri Roxas tidak membenci Roxas setelah apa yang hendak dia perbuat__…_

_Suatu hari, saudara tiri Roxas menemukan teknik spesial yang selama ini terpendam dalam dirinya dan dia langsung menunjukkannya langsung pada Roxas._

_"Hey Roxas! Kurasa aku menemukan teknik aneh! Aku menemukan cara untuk melihat apakah seseorang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku atau tidak dan aku menemukan cara ini setelah membacanya di sebuah buku! Caranya aku harus menyatukan darahku dengan orang yang menurutku akan menjadi pasangan hidupku!" katanya menjelaskan._

_"Huh? Masa? Apakah kau yakin itu akan berhasil?" Tanya Roxas dengan kurang yakin._

_"Iya! Aku pernah mencobanya pada dua ekor hewan dan berhasil! Darah kedua hewan itu menyatu ketika kucoba! Kalau tidak percaya, ayo kita coba!" kata saudara tiri Roxas sambil menatap Roxas terus menerus dengan semangat._

_"Boleh," Kata Roxas dengan nyegir._

_Lalu saudara tiri Roxas mengambil sebuah gelas dan melukai jemarinya sedikit agar darahnya mengalir sedikit kedalam gelas itu. __"__Ayo, letakan darahmu kedalam gelas ini Roxas,__"__ Katanya menyuruhnya._

_Roxas lalu melukai jemarinya sedikit dan darahnya mengalir masuk kedalam gelas itu. Setelah itu saudara tiri Roxas mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Roxas mengerti dan tiba-tiba dia diam sesaat__…_

_"Tidak terjadi apa-apa…," kata Roxas yang terlihat heran._

_Tiba-tiba, kedua darah yang berbeda jenis itu menyatu menjadi satu. Warna darah itu berubah menjadi putih__…_

_"huh!" kata saudara tiri Roxas yang terkejut melihat warna darah itu. "Pink? Kok bisa?" katanya tidak percaya._

_"Kenapa?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran._

_"Begini…" kata saudara tiri Roxas menatap Roxas. "…sebenarnya, jika berwarna hitam, berarti kau bukan pasanganku. Jika berwarna putih, berarti kau adalah pasanganku. Jika warnanya tidak berubah, ada kemungkinan kau pasanganku dan __bisa juga tidak. Jika berwarna pink, maka kau adalah pasanganku di kehidupan yang berikutnya, berarti saat ini juga kita tidak berjodoh. Begitulah arti yang kubaca di buku__…"__ katanya menjelaskan sambil menatap darah itu. "… dan artinya benar ataukah salah, aku kurang tahu," katanya dengan dahi mengkerut._

_"Begitu ya…," kata Roxas sambil mengangguk-angguk._

_"Ya…" kata saudara tiri Roxas dengan senyum sedih. "…Kuharap kau mau menjemputku nanti ketika aku sudah dewasa agar aku bisa main lagi kesini, Roxas," Katanya dengan berharap._

_"Huh? Apa maksudmu …. ?" Tanya Roxas dengan bingung._

_"Aku akan kembali ke Destiny Island. Aku mem__utuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama mom saja, Roxas__…,"__ kata saudara tiri Roxas menjelaskan._

_"Mengapa, …. __?__"__ Tanya Roxas dengan sedih._

_"Aku ingin bersama mom, Roxas, aku sangat merindukannya jika berada jauh darinya…," kata saudara tiri Roxas dengan senyum sedih. "Kau mau kan suatu saat menemuiku di sana dan menjemputku __agar aku bisa main disini lagi?__"__ tanyanya sambil menatap Roxas dengan berharap bahwa Roxas akan mengatakan __'__iya__'__._

_"Ya, pasti…" kata Roxas dengan tersenyum._

~ Normal POV ~

Roxas terlihat masih melamun di depan pintu kamarnya selama beberapa menit sambil mengingat akan masa lalunya tentang saudara tirinya yang tidak bisa dia ingat baik nama maupun wajahnya. Pintu kamarnya lalu terbuka dan di balik pintu kamarnya terlihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas, dia adalah Ventus.

Ventus lalu mengarahkan tangannya kedepan wajah Roxas dengan menggerakkannya kekiri dan kekanan. Roxas sama sekali tidak bereaksi mau pun menyadari kehadirannya…

"Roxas…," Ventus memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dan dia masih tidak bereaksi sedikit pun. "Roxas!" dia memanggilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan keras agar Roxas sadar bahwa dia memanggilnya.

"Hm? Sejak kapan kau berada di sana, Ven?" Tanya Roxas yang sedikit terkejut melihat Ventus berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya mengapa kau mematung di depan pintu kamar kita," kata Ventus dengan heran.

Roxas lalu menghela napas. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa…," katanya sambil memasuki kamarnya dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. '_Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat nama dan wajahnya__…,_' pikir Roxas sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya. '_Ingatanku tentang dirinya bagaikan puzzle, terkadang aku ingat, terkadang ada yang terlupakan. Apakah benar bahwa Sora adalah saudara tiriku? Tetapi, mengapa dia tidak mengingatku? Apakah dia memang saudara tiriku__…?_' pikir Roxas dengan bimbang dan tanpa dia sadari bahwa dia menghela napas sekali lagi.

Ventus terlihat bingung ketika melihat Roxas menghela napas. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk menemui Namine untuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ketika dia hendak masuki ruang tamu, dia melihat Namine sedang berbicara dengan Cloud. Maka dia membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk dan menunggu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sambil mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua…

"-Aku mencoba mengganggunya ketika dia mencoba melihat masa depan, sehingga keberhasilannya mengalahkan kita akan menurun…," kata Namine pada Cloud.

"Apakah kau bisa melihat masa depan, Namine?" Tanya Cloud.

"Sulit…" kata Namine sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "… Sora, dia selalu menghalangiku melihat masa depan karena teknikku masih mempunyai hubungan dengannya," kata Namine menjelaskan. "Meski aku bisa mengganggunya ketika dia melihat masa depan, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menggunakannya. Dia masih dapat menggunakannya, tapi hanya bisa dia pakai sebentar saja karena kuganggu…," jelasnya sambil menghela napas.

'_Sora? Apakah itu nama orang yang datang barusan? Namanya mirip sekali dengan nama saudara tiri kami__…,_' pikir Ventus sambil menguping pembicaraan Namine dan Cloud, dahinya terlihat mengkerut saat memikirkannya.

"Ven, jika kau ingin mendengar pembicaraan kami, kau tidak perlu menguping seperti itu," Cloud menegur sambil menatap dimana Ventus berada.

Ventus lalu masuki ruang tamu dan menatap Cloud dan Namine. "Kalian sedang membicarakan orang yang barusan datang?" tanyanya.

"Ya…" kata Cloud sambil menatap Ventus. "…dan dia adalah saudara tirimu,Ven." Cloud memberitahukannya.

'_Tidak heran tadi Roxas terlihat aneh, dia pasti tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan saudara tiri kami setelah sekian lama dia menghilang diculik oleh werewolf._' Pikir Ventus sambil menghela napas.

"Kau tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali, Ven. Reaksimu berbeda sekali dengan Roxas," Kata Namine dengan heran.

"…" Ventus terdiam sejenak mendengarnya. "Itu karena aku merasa kalau kami masih memiliki ikatan darah. Meski tidak bertemu langsung, aku melihatnya ketika aku mencoba melihat masa depan tadi pagi. Ketika melihatnya, aku merasa bagaikan melihat diriku sendiri seperti ketika aku melihat Roxas," Ventus menjelaskannya.

"Ternyata kamu lebih peka daripada Roxas…," Cloud memuji Ventus.

Wajah Ventus terlihat sedih ketika mendengarnya. '_Dia memang kurang peka sejak mengetahui bahwa Sora di culik oleh werewolf__…,_' pikir Ventus sambil menghela napas. "Kemanakah Sora pergi? Mengapa dia tidak menginap di sini saja setelah dia menghilang selama beberapa tahun?" tanyanya dengan heran.

Kini, giliran wajah Namine dan Cloud yang terlihat sedih.

"Ven, sekarang dia telah menjadi musuh kita setelah sekian lama dia menghilang…," Cloud menjelaskannya sambil menghela napas.

'_Musuh?_' pikir Ventus dengan terkejut. "Tapi dia saudara kita, _Dad_!" Ventus mencoba membela saudara tirinya.

Wajah Namine maupun Cloud terlihat bertambah sedih.

"Dia… dengan alasan yang tidak jelas ingin membunuh _Dad_, Ven…" Namine memberitaukannya dengan wajah sedih. "Nanti malam, kau dan Roxas akan bertemu dengannya lagi sebagai musuh, bukan sebagai saudara. Kalian berdua akan bertarung dengannya nanti, tetapi kalian tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun meski dia adalah saudara tirimu. Dia memang terlihat lemah dan sudah tentu kalian berdua jauh lebih kuat darinya, tetapi kesempatan kalian berdua mengalahkannya sangatlah kecil. Karena…" Namine lalu menghela napas sejenak. "…Dia juga dapat melihat masa depan sama sepertimu dan juga aku."

"Dia… dapat melihat masa depan…?" Kata Ventus sedikit terkejut dan cemas.

"Ya, dan kemampuannya melihat masa depan lebih baik dari kita berdua. Ketepatanmu melihat masa depan sekitar tigapuluh persen dan diriku sekitar limapuluh persen. Sedangkan dia…" Namine lalu menghela napas lagi, tetapi helaannya lebih dalam. "…Ketepatannya bisa di katakan seratus persen."

'_Seratus persen?_' Pikir Ventus dengan terkejut. '_Bagaimana mungkin ketepatannya bisa sampai seratus persen? Aku saja yang sudah berlatih selama sepuluh tahun hanya berhasil menguasai hingga tigapuluh persen saja__…_' pikir Ventus dengan cemas.

"Ven…" Cloud memanggilnya dan Ventus langsung menatap Cloud. "… Nanti malam, ajaklah Terra dan Aqua untuk melawannya karena nanti malam, dia tidak akan datang sendirian," Cloud memerintahkan Ventus dan dia segera mengangguk.

"Nanti aku juga akan ikut membantu…," kata Namine sambil menatap Cloud dan Ventus.

"Tidak perlu Namine…" Kata Cloud sambil menggelengkan kepalanya denga pelan. "…Kau tetap disini karena ada yang harus kau lakukan nanti," Katanya menjelaskan.

"Tapi, aku mengkhawatirkan mereka jika mereka hanya berempat, _Dad_…" Kata Namine dengan wajah cemas.

"Mereka tidak hanya berempat, Demyx dan juga Zexion akan ikut bersama mereka…," Cloud menjelaskannya. "Kemana mereka berdua sekarang?"

"Demyx dan Zexion sedang berburu di luar selagi cuaca mendung untuk mengisi stok darah kita yang mulai habis. Kurasa mereka akan balik seben-"

Sebelum Namine selesai mengatakannya, tiba-tiba pintu Old Mansion ini terbuka dengan dengan kasar dan terlihat dua pemuda yang tumbang tepat di depan pintu mansion yang terbuka itu. Kedua pemuda itu terluka sangat parah…

Cloud, Ventus dan Namine segera menghampiri kedua pemuda itu dengan perasaan cemas.

"Demyx! Zexion!" Ventus dan Namine berteriak bersamaan ketika mereka mendekati kedua pemuda itu.

"Ven, Namine, segera bawa keduanya masuk dan tutup pintunya. Matahari hendak bersinar!" Perintah Cloud.

Ventus segera menarik keduanya masuk dengan cepat dan Namine segera menutup pintunya. Setelah menutup pintu, Namine segera berlari kearah dapur dan mengambil dua botol darah dari lemari es. Namine segera memberikannya pada kedua pemuda yang terluka itu…

Ventus mau pun Namine mencoba memasukkan darah dari botol itu kedalam mulut kedua pemuda itu. Setelah Ventus dan Namine berhasil memasukan semua darah dari botol itu kedalam mulut kedua pemuda yang terluka itu, luka kedua pemuda itu perlahan-lahan sembuh dengan cepat dan mereka sadar…

"Demyx, Zexion, apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian berdua?" Tanya Ventus ketika mereka berdua sadar.

"Demyx, Zexion, apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian berdua? Mengapa kalian berdua terluka?" Datanglah Roxas yang menanyakan pertanyaan sama seperti Ventus. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan datang kemari karena mendengar pintu Old Mansion ini dibuka dengan kasar.

"Kami berdua diserang oleh _hunter_ dan juga _werewolf_…," jawab pemuda berambut silver yang tadi terluka, dia adalah Zexion.

"_Werewolf_?" Kata Roxas dengan terkejut. "Celaka! Pasti mereka mencium jejak kalian setelah kalian berdua melarikan diri!" kata Roxas dengan panik. "Bagaimana ini…," pikirnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Berapa banyak _werewolf_ yang menyerang kalian?" Tanya Cloud dengan tenang.

"Hanya satu…" jawab pemuda berambut blond di samping Zexion, dia adalah Demyx.

"Satu?" kata Roxas dengan heran. "Lalu, mengapa kalian berdua bisa kalah? Apakah _werewolf_ itu sangatlah kuat?"

"_Werewolf_ itu tidak melukai kami, melainkan _hunter_…," jelas Zexion. "Sebenarnya, _hunter_ itu sama sekali tidak kuat, tetapi entah mengapa kami berdua kesulitan untuk menyerangnnya. Dia dapat menghindari serangan kami dengan mudah, bahkan dia mengetahui kelemahan kami. Padahal ini baru pertama kalinya kami bertemu dengan hunter itu…."

"Tapi ada yang aneh, setiap kali kami menyerangnya, seakan-akan _hunter_ itu dapat membaca gerakan kami sehingga dia bisa menghindari serangan kami dengan mudah. Anehnya lagi, entah kenapa aku merasa dia mirip denganmu, Roxas dan juga kau, Ven…," kata Demyx sambil menatap Roxas dan Ventus.

Roxas mau pun Ventus langsung terdiam mendengarnya…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Review for this story/chapter?


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **Update! Yay! Please read n review?

**Special Note: **reedit.**  
**

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 7**

Di sebuah pohon yang mempunyai dedaunan yang sangat lebat, terlihat dua orang _vampire_ yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik dedaunan sambil mengawasi dua orang asing yang baru saja memasuki wilayah mereka. Kedua _vampire_ itu lalu mengendalikan beberapa _zombie_ untuk menyerang orang asing yang baru saja memasuki wilayah kedua vampire itu. Para zombie yang dikendalikan oleh kedua _vampire_ itu terlihat berhasil dikalahkan kedua orang asing itu dengan mudah.

Kedua orang asing itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan satu sama lain dan kedua _vampire_ itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas isi pembicaraan mereka. Salah seorang dari orang asing itu mendadak berlari menjauh dari para _zombie_ yang terus bermunculan dan dia berlari menuju tempat persembunyian kedua _vampire_ itu…

"Nu-uh! Sepertinya tempat persembunyian kita sudah tidak aman lagi, Zexion," Kata salah seorang _vampire_ berambut blond kepada vampire berambut silver yang berada di sampingnya. Dia menatap temannya dengan cemas…

"Kurasa kita harus pergi dari sini, Demyx…" Kata _vampire_ yang berambut silver itu pada vampire berambut blond bernama 'Demyx'. "…_Hunter_ itu tidak terlihat kuat…" katanya sambil menatap orang asing itu yang sedang berlari kearah mereka. "… tetapi temannya, _werewolf _itu terlihat sangatlah kuat dan berbahaya. Dia pasti akan segera membantu _hunter_ itu ketika dia selesai membunuh semua _zombie _yang kita kendalikan. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat bertarung yang jauh dari _werewolf _itu," Katanya sambil menatap Demyx.

Demyx itu hanya mengangguk setelah mendengarnya. Kedua _vampire_ itu segera berlari menjauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Sang _hunter_, Sora yang sedang berlari kearah tempat persembunyian _vampire_ tadi terlihat heran ketika para _vampire_ itu melarikan diri. Dia heran karena menurutnya, kedua _vampire_ itu cukup kuat dan belum tentu dia dapat menang jika melawan keduanya sendirian, terutama untuk _vampire_ yang berambut silver. Bagi Sora, dia terlihat cukup kuat.

Meski heran melihat mereka melarikan diri, Sora tetap mengejar mereka meski dia tahu bahwa kemungkinan mereka sedang merencanakan jebakan untuknya. Sora memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan mencoba melihat kemasa depan. Setelah mengetahui tujuan mereka, Sora memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari arah kedua _vampire _itu berlari supaya dia bisa lebih cepat sampai menuju tempat yang kedua _vampire _itu tuju…

Kedua _vampire_ itu menyadari bahwa Sora tidak mengejar mereka lagi karena dia mengambil jalan lain. Kedua vampire itu berhenti berlari dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Sora yang menghilang.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" Tanya seseorang pada kedua _vampire_ itu.

Kedua vampire itu terlihat bingung karena mereka tidak menemukan orang yang bertanya pada mereka. Lalu mereka menyadari terdapat seseorang yang berada tepat di atas mereka, dia adalah Sora….

Dari atas, Sora hendak menikam kedua _vampire _itu secara bersamaan dengan kedua _knife _yang dipegangnya di kedua tangannya. Kedua _vampire _yang terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Sora yang berada di atas mereka itu langsung mencoba menghindari tikaman dari _knife_ Sora. Meski kedua vampire berhasil menghindari serangan yang sangat mematikan dari Sora, tetapi kedua vampire itu terkena luka sayatan yang cukup dalam akibat tidak dapat menghindari serangan Sora secara sempurna.

"Heh…" kata Sora dengan tersenyum sinis melihat dia berhasil melukai kedua _vampire_ itu meski luka yang dibuatnya itu akhirnya sembuh dengan cepat dan kembali seperti normal. "…Tadinya aku ingin segera menghabisi kalian, tapi aku memutuskan untuk main-main dulu~" katanya dengan senyum dingin.

Demyx terlihat khawatir akan pertarungan ini, lalu Zexion memegang bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Demyx, dia hanyalah seorang _hunter_ biasa…," kata Zexion mencoba menenangkannya agar dia dapat bertarung maximal dalam pertarungan ini.

Demyx lalu mengangguk dengan pelan, dia lalu memainkan sitarnya dan tiba-tiba muncul air dari tanah dan menyembur kearah Sora. Dengan mudah, Sora menghindari semburan air itu. Tetapi semburan air tadi tidak menghilang di serap oleh tanah setelah terjatuh, melainkan air itu kembali terbang dan mengelilingi Sora. Air itu hendak menangkapnya setelah mengepung Sora dan memenjarakannya.

Dengan tenang, Sora melompat keatas untuk menghindari tangkapan air itu dan air itu mengikuti gerakannya. Sora lalu melempar kedua _knife_nya kearah Demyx. Zexion segera menangkis _knife_ yang Sora lempar agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi Demyx dalam mengontrol air itu. Akhirnya Sora tertangkap oleh genangan air yang terus mengejarnya karena dikendalikan oleh Demyx, dia tertangkap ketika dia hendak mendarat setelah melompat cukup tinggi…

Zexion berjalan mendekati Sora yang terpenjara di dalam air, dia memegangi _knife_ yang Sora lempar tadi dan hendak membunuhnya menggunakan knife itu. Sora hanya tersenyum sinis dari dalam genagan air yang melayang di udara sambil menatap _vampire_ yang mencoba membunuhnya itu.

Zexion hendak menikam Sora untuk melukainya saja hingga dia pingsan. Tetapi ketika _knife_ itu hampir mengenai Sora, Sora segera menendang knife itu dan knife itu terlempar dari tangan Zexion. _Knife_ itu terlempar kearah Demyx dan mengenai bahunya. Konsentrasi Demyx pun pecah ketika _knife _itu melukainya. Genangan air yang tadinya memenjarakan Sora langsung terjatuh ketanah, Sora yang akhirnya bebas segera menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya setelah menahan napas selama beberapa menit di dalam genangan air itu.

Dia segera menarik napas dengan cepat dan singkat, setelah itu dia mengeluarkan _knife_ cadangan yang berada di sakunya dan langsung menyerang Zexion. Zexion terlihat menghidari serangannya dengan bersusah payah. Setiap satu serangan dari Sora, Zexion terlihat mengalami kesulitan untuk menghindarinya sehingga dia pun mendapati beberapa luka sayatan dari Sora.

"Zexion!" teriak Demyx dengan khawatir sambil berlari kearahnya dan mencoba menyerang Sora dengan sitarnya.

Sora langsung menangkis serangan dari Demyx dan menyerangnya balik. Dengan mudah, Sora melukai Demyx terus-menerus hingga beberapa lukanya tidak bisa sembuh dengan cepat, itu diakibatkan karena dia kehilangan banyak darah untuk proses menyembuhkan lukanya. jika _vampire _tidak memiliki darah cukup banyak, maka tubuh _vampire itu_ tidak dapat menyembuhkan luka-luka yang ada karena sisa darah itu adalah energi untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. jika seluruh darahnya habis, maka dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali...

Dari arah belakang, terlihat Zexion yang memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana Sora tidak memfocuskan penyerangan padanya. Dia mencoba menikamkan _knife_nya kearah Sora dan hampir mengenai Sora. Tetapi sebelum knife itu menyentuh kulit Sora, Sora melayangkan tendangan tepat di perut Zexion dan membuat Zexion terlempar mundur beberapa meter dari Sora.

Zexion terlihat_ shock_ ketika melihat serangannya gagal mengenai Sora, padahal dia sangat yakin bahwa Sora tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya karena langkahnya yang tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun dan ini merupakan teknik terbaik dan juga kebanggaan Zexion. Selama ini, belum pernah sekali pun teknik ini gagal. Zexion-pun menyadari suatu, bahwa ada sesuatu yang janggal pada Sora.

Demyx akhirnya tumbang karena kehilangan darah dalam jumlah yang besar. Sora segera berbalik, menatapi Zexion yang berada di belakangnya dan segera menyerangnya. Zexion berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghindari serangan dari Sora, tetapi semaksimal apa pun dia mencoba, serangan Sora tetap saja mengenainya. Meski dia juga mencoba menyerang balik, tetapi setiap serangannya selalu dapat dihindari dengan mudah dan bahkan, serangannya selalu dibalas oleh Sora…

Semakin lama, tubuh Zexion terasa semakin berat akibat luka-lukanya yang tidak dapat sembuh karena dia kehilangan banyak darah dan luka-lukanya itu justru memperparah keadaannya. Zexion akhirnya memutuskan mengambil pilihan terakhirnya, yaitu melarikan diri. Tetapi dia kesulitan untuk melaksanakannya karena saat ini Demyx sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

Maka dengan sisa tenaganya, Zexion mencoba membawa Sora menjauh dari Demyx. Dia berlari menjauhi Sora secepat mungkin sambil berharap dia akan mengejarnya dan menjauhi Demyx. Sora mengejarnya dan ketika dia berhasil menyusulnya hingga sangat dekat dengannya, dia pun mencoba menikam jantung Zexion….

Sebelum _knife_ Sora berhasil menancap tepat di jantung Zexion, Sora terpaksa mendadak melompat karena dia harus menghindari serangan air dari Demyx. Ternyata Demyx masih memiliki sisa tenaga dan itu dia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan Zexion.

Zexion segera berlari kearah Demyx ketika Sora melompat menjauh darinya untuk menghindari serangan dari Demyx. Dia segera memapah Demyx dan mereka berdua mencoba melarikan diri dari Sora.

Tentu saja Sora tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja, dia pun mengejar kedua vampire itu yang mencoba melarikan diri darinya.

Tiba-tiba Sora berhenti mengejar kedua _vampire_ tadi karena terdapat seorang _vampire_ lain yang menghentikannya. _Vampire_ yang menghalangi itu adalah vampire yang akan menyerang Sora nanti malam, dialah orang yang Sora lihat di masa depan…

'_Hm, ternyata ketepatanku melihat masa depan menurun lagi. Seharusnya dia tidak ada, karena ketika aku melihat masa depan barusan, dia tidak terlihat akan muncul disini__…,_' pikir Sora sambil menatap vampire itu dengan dahi mengkerut. '_mana lagi staminaku hanya tertinggal sedikit, hanya sanggup bertahan sebentar saja. Bisa-bisa aku dikalahkannya dalam waktu lima belas menit atau kurang..._' pikir Sora sambil menatap _vampire _itu dengan wajah waspada._ '...Riku akan tiba di sini sekitar sepuluh menit lagi dan matahari akan bersinar sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Pastinya vampire ini akan mencoba mengalahkanku secepat mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa matahari akan bersinar sekitar dua puluh menit lagi__…_' Pikir Sora sambil menghela napas. "Hey, apakah kau ini temannya?" Tanya Sora yang mencoba mengulur-ngulurkan waktu.

"Ya…," kata _vampire_ itu menjawab dan langsung menyerang Sora.

Sora langsung menghindari serangannya._ Vampire_ itu terus mencoba menyerang Sora dan Sora hanya bisa menghindari serangannya karena jika dia mencoba menangkis serangannya, dia pasti kalah karena vampire itu lebih kuat darinya dan saat ini kondisi Sora sudah kelelahan.

_Vampire_ itu mendadak menghilang dari hadapan Sora dan Sora langsung menoleh kebelakang karena dia tahu, bahwa _vampire_ senang menyerang musuhnya dari belakang. Sora lalu melompat kearah belakang untuk menghindari serangan dari _vampire_ itu. Dia memberikan senyum sinis pada vampire itu sambil menggoreskan knifenya di pipi vampire itu ketika dia berada tepat di atas vampire itu. Luka gores di pipi _vampire_ itu langsung menghilang dengan cepat setelah Sora melukainya. Sora lalu mencoba menjaga jarak dengan vampire itu, dia terus berlari menjauh darinya…

'_Sepuluh menit berlalu sudah__…,_' pikir Sora dengan wajah lelah.

Ketika vampire itu hendak membunuh Sora dalam satu serangan, Sora berhenti berlari dan terdiam di tempat. Dia tidak berniat menghindari serangan dari _vampire_ itu karena…

"Good night~" Kata Sora sambil tersenyum sinis kepada _vampire _itu.

Tiba-tiba perut kiri vampire itu robek dan sebuah _blade _menembus perutnya, darah menciprat dari tubuh vampire itu dan mengenai wajah Sora yang hampir mengenai ujung _blade_ yang menembus perut _vampire _itu. Dari belakang, terlihat wajah Riku yang dingin dan ternyata, blade yang menembus perut _vampire _itu merupakan milik Riku. Riku lalu mendorong _vampire_ itu hingga terjatuh ketanah dan dia menginjak tubuh _vampire_ itu agar tidak dapat bangun. _Blade_nya masih dibiarkan tertancap di tubuh vampire itu agar darahnya mengalir keluar agar _vampire _itu kehabisan darah dan tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Ah! Darahnya tidak bisa kuambil jika kau membuangnya ketanah, Riku!" Kata Sora yang memprotes tindakkan Riku.

Riku menghela napas mendengar protes dari Sora. "Jika tidak kutahan seperti ini, dia pasti akan menyerang balik, Sora," Katanya menjelaskan. "lagipula kau membawa alat sedot darah dan kantong darah, bukan? Gunakan saja itu untuk mengambil darahnya."

"Oh! Kau benar! Aku lupa kalau aku membawanya!" kata Sora sambil mengeluarkan alatnya. "Maaf ya~" kata Sora dengan cengiran, dia hendak menancapkan sebuah jarum kedalam leher vampire itu.

Darah mengalir dari jarum menuju pipa yang terhubung jarum, darah dari pipa itu mulai mengisi kantong darah yang kosong. butuh beberapa menit hingga kantong darah itu penuh dengan darah _vampire_. Perlahan, kesadaran _vampire_ itu menurun dan akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri karena di dalam tubuh _vampire_, tidak tersisa setetespun darah.

"Hey Riku, untuk _vampire _yang satu ini, jangan kita bunuh dulu. Dia bisa kita pakai sebagai sandera untuk pertarungan nanti malam…," kata Sora memberitahukannya dengan senyum sinis. "Apakah kau ada membawa kain yang sangat tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya? Matahari hendak bersinar beberapa menit lagi dan dia bisa berubah menjadi abu jika terkena sinar matahari…," katanya sambil menatapi _vampire_ yang terbujur kaku di tanah.

"Aku tidak membawa sebuah kain yang tebal, bagaimana kalau kita menguburnya dahulu?" kata Riku menyarankan.

"Kay…" kata Sora yang langsung mencoba menggali tanah dengan tangannya dan mencoba membuat lubang.

Riku lalu berubah menjadi _werewolf _dan menggali tanah untuk membantunya agar mempercepat proses pembuatan lubang yang cukup besar agar _vampire_ ini bisa masuk kedalam lubang itu. Ketika lubang besar selesai digali, Sora dan Riku -yang telah kembali dalam wujud manusia- mengangkat _vampire_ itu masuk kedalam lubang yang mereka gali dan mengubur _vampire_ itu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, matahari bersinar dan Sora menghela napas lega karena _vampire_ itu sudah terkubur dengan sempurna sehingga tidak berubah menjadi abu. Lalu Riku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sora yang duduk di atas _vampire_ yang terkubur itu, dia pergi karena ingin mengambil kain yang tebal untuk _vampire_ itu.

Sora yang sedang duduk di atas kuburan _vampire_ itu lalu membuka bungkus darah yang ditampungnya tadi dan meminum itu…

'_Sweet~_' pikir Sora sambil menikmati darah itu. 'T_ernyata dia memanglah vampire yang kuat! Darahnya terasa sangatlah manis dan aromanya sangat menyengat dan enak sekali sehingga membuatku tidak bisa berhenti meminumnya!_' Pikir Sora sambil menghabiskan darah itu hingga tidak tersisa sedikit pun. Lalu dia menjilati bibirnya yang terasa manis setelah meminum darah. '_Tapi tidak semanis darah Riku~_' pikirnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Selagi menunggu Riku kembali membawakan kain yang tebal untuk menyelimut vampire itu agar matahari tidak melukainya ketika mereka memindahkannya kesuatu tempat, Sora mencoba melihat ke masa depan. Dia tahu bahwa masa depan telah berubah karena dia telah mengubahnya…

Sora menutup matanya beberapa menit dan membukanya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal ketika matanya terbuka.

'_Damn, aku tidak bisa melihat seluruhan masa depan yang akan terjadi malam ini, hanya bisa melihat bagian-bagian yang tidak penting sama sekali__…,_' Pikir Sora dengan wajah kesal. '_mengapa firasat buruk yang kurasakan sejak tadi siang tidak hilang-hilang?_' Pikir Sora dengan heran.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat seseorang membawakan kain yang sangat banyak dan kain itu juga terlihat sangat tebal. orang yang terlihat membawakan kain itu adalah Riku…

"Wow! Kau membeli kainnya kebanyakan, Riku…," kata Sora yang berkomentar melihat tumpukkan kain yang Riku beli.

"Jika tidak sebanyak ini, aku khawatir tidak akan cukup menutupi tubuh vampire itu dari sinar matahari," Kata Riku menjelaskan. "Nah, sekarang kau keluarkan vampire itu Sora," Katanya memerintahkan.

Sora mengangguk dan menggali lagi kuburan yang dibuat tadi. Begitu tubuh _vampire _itu mulai terlihat, Riku segera menutupi _vampire_ itu dengan kain yang banyak dan menariknya keluar dari kuburan. Riku lalu melapisi setiap tubuhnya dengan kain yang tebal dan memastikan seluruh tubuh _vampire_ itu sudah tertutup oleh kain yang tebal.

"Sora, dimanakah tempat yang paling mendukung kita untuk pertarungan nanti malam?" Tanya Riku sambil memapah tubuh _vampire_ yang tertutupi oeh kain-kain yang tebal itu.

"Kurasa di dalam kota," Kata Sora menjawab.

"Apakah karena banyak _hunter_ di sana?" Tanya Riku sekali lagi.

"Yup! Meski para hunter itu terlihat takut pada _vampire_ _itu_, tetapi jika terdapat _vampire _yang dengan sengaja memasuki kota, sudah pasti mereka mengira _vampire _itu sedang mencari masalah dan mereka tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja meski mereka tahu bahwa _vampire_ itu kuat. Para _hunter_ pasti akan mencoba menyerangnya bersama beberapa hunter lain agar kemenangan mereka meningkat," Sora menjelaskan dengan senyum sinis. "Nanti malam, kita pancing _dia_ masuk ke dalam kota menggunakan sandera ini, Riku. Nanti, kau yang bertugas menjaga sandera ini, karena aku takut kalau aku akan melakukan kesalahan jika aku yang menjaga sandera ini…," kata Sora sambil menghela napas.

Riku langsung tersenyum melihat tingkah Sora…

Maka keduanya berjalan kembali kearah kota. Di tengah perjalanan, Sora tiba-tiba melukai tangannya dan darahnya mengalir ketanah…

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sora?" Tanya Riku dengan heran.

"Memberi mereka jejak…" Sora menjawab sambil menatap Riku. "...sekarang, bau darahku sangat mendekati bau darah vampire yang kau papah itu. Vampire ini adalah salah satu clan vampire _itu_, jika dia mencium bau darahku, pasti _dia_ mengira bahwa bau darah ini adalah bau darahnya…" katanya sambil menatap vampire yang Riku papah. "…_Dia_ akan mengikuti bau darahku dan berharap menemukan vampire ini," Katanya menjelaskan.

"Dan kau akan membiarkan darahmu menetes sampai kita tiba di kota?" Tanya Riku sekali lagi.

"Yup! Tapi hanya sampai gerbang masuk kota saja. Setelah itu aku akan mencoba memancing _dia_ dan beberapa vampire lain yang bersamanya nanti memasuki tengah kota nanti malam, dimana nanti hunter akan berkumpul~" kata Sora menjelaskan.

"Nanti malam pasti sangatlah menegangkan," Kata Riku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu!" kata Sora sambil tersenyum sinis juga. '_Tetapi, kuharap perasaan cemas dan khawatir yang dari tadi menghantuiku ini hanya sekedar perasaanku saja. Semoga saja firasat buruk yang membuatku cemas dan khawatir disebabkan karena aku tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba__…_' Pikir Sora dengan cemas dibalik senyum sinisnya…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Wew, review?


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **Wew, special chapter because this chapter was longer then usual…

**Special Note: **reedit

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 8**

"Zexion, Demyx, bagaimana kalian dapat lolos dari hunter itu jika setiap gerakan kalian dapat terbaca dengan baik?" Tanya Namine dengan bingung.

"Terra…" Kata Zexion menjawab sambil menatap Namine. "…Dia datang menolong kami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu keberadaan kami, tetapi dia datang di saat yang sangat tepat, dimana kami berdua sudah tidak dapat bertarung lagi."

"Lalu, dimanakah dia sekarang?" Tanya Namine yang terlihat cemas.

"Dia…," Zexion tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia sendiri tidak mengetahui kondisi Terra saat ini setelah menolongnya dan Demyx.

"Dia ditangkap oleh _hunter_ dan _werewolf_ itu," Ventus menjawab pertanyaan Namine yang tertuju pada Zexion dan Demyx. "Meski aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, tetapi aku masih dapat melihat kondisi saat ini. Aqua, saat ini dia sedang mencoba mengikuti mereka dan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Terra yang sedang disandera oleh mereka," Katanya menjelaskan dengan menghela napas.

"Kurasa, rencana dia untuk menyerang kita malam ini akan berubah total…" kata Namine sambil menghela napas juga, tetapi dia menghela napas lebih dalam dari Ventus. "…Kurasa malam ini kita hanya dapat menyerangnya berempat saja, _Dad_," katanya sambil menatap Cloud. "Tetapi, yang kita lawan bukan hanya dia, karena dia juga membawa teman, yaitu _werewolf_ itu…" katanya dengan cemas. "…_Dad_, kumohon biarkanlah aku ikut pergi dan bertarung bersama mereka! Kumohon…," katanya sambil memohon pada Cloud.

"…" Cloud terlihat menghela napas pelan. "…Jika kau memaksa, maka pergilah," Katanya mengizinkan. "Roxas, Ven, dan Namine, ingatlah ini: janganlah kau bunuhnya_,_ terutama _werewolf_ itu," Katanya memperingati mereka.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Roxas dengan bingung. "Kalau Sora_,_ aku masih bisa mengerti mengapa kita tidak boleh membunuhnya. Tetapi kalau tidak boleh membunuh werewolf itu, menurutku itu sangatlah aneh. Dia sangatlah berbahaya dan werewolf juga musuh kita, _Dad_!" katanya memprotes pada Cloud.

"Roxas benar, _Dad_. Jika kita tidak membunuh _werewolf_ itu, bisa-bisa dialah yang membunuh kita!" Ventus ikut memprotes.

"Dia memang berbahaya, tetapi bukan berarti dia itu orang yang jahat," Cloud menjelaskan pada mereka yang protes. "Meski _werewolf _adalah musuh abadi _vampire_, tetapi tidak semua _werewolf _itu jahat. Kau juga mengetahuinya, Roxas," Katanya sambil menatap Roxas.

Roxas langsung terkejut ketika Cloud menyebut namanya. "_D__…__Dad_ mengetahui bahwa aku berteman dengan seeorang yang memiliki darah setengah _werewolf_?"

"Aku selalu mengawasi setiap kegiatan kalian untuk memastikan keselamatan kalian semua. Keselamatan kalian semua merupakan tanggung jawabku…," Kata Cloud sambil menatap semuanya satu per satu.

"_Dad_…," Roxas, Ventus, Namine, Zexion, dan Demyx terlihat tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah Cloud mengatakannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam," Kata Cloud pada semua yang berada di raungan itu sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Cloud berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Tifa sedang menatap kearah jendela yang ditutup oleh tirai yang tebal sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Kurasa, dia akan datang lagi dengan orang yang waktu itu, Cloud," Kata Tifa sambil menatap kearah jendela. "Kapan kau akan membuka segel ingatan Roxas, Cloud? bukankah sudah beberapa tahun sejak ingatan Roxas tentang diakau kunci?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan membukanya. Hanya dialah yang akan membukakannya untuknya jika dia ingin Roxas mengingatnya kembali. Jika kubuka ingatan Roxas sekarang, dia pasti akan berbuat nekat untuk membawanya kembali meski nyawanya menjadi taruhan dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi…," Cloud menjawabnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap kelantai.

Tifa lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Cloud. "Itu sudah pasti, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti dan juga yang paling dia sayangi, melebihi aku dan kau, _Mom_ dan _Dad_nya sendiri."

Cloud hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Tifa…

Setelah Cloud pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, Roxas dan Ventus juga meninggalkan ruang tamu, beberapa menit setelah Cloud dan mereka memasuk kedalam kamar mereka. Begitu keduanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua, Roxas langsung menatap Ventus dari mata ke mata.

"Ven, apakah memang benar Sora adalah saudara tiri kita?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatapnya.

"Kau masih belum mengingatnya?" Ventus justru bertanya balik, bukannya langsung menjawab.

"Belum, ingatanku masih belum pulih sejak hari itu…" jawab Roxas dengan sedih.

Ventus menghela napas mendengar jawabannya. "Kukira kau sudah mengingatnya setelah bertemu dengannya langsung."

Roxas langsung terdiam dengan wajah sedih setelah mendengar kata-kata Ventus…

**_~ Night ~_**

Semua anggota keluarga di Old Mansion pada berkumpul di ruang tamu ketika malam hari tiba, termasuk Aqua yang pergi sejak tadi siang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Terra, tetapi dia pulang dengan tangan hampa…

"Maafkan aku Ven, aku gagal menyelamatkan Terra…" kata Aqua meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. "…_werewolf_ dan _hunter_ yang menangkap Terra menyadari kehadiranku ketika aku mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Jika aku terus mengikuti mereka, _werewolf_ itu pasti akan menyerangku dan waktu itu cuaca sangatlah tidak mendukungku," Katanya menjelaskan. "Lagipula aku mengetahui identitas _werewolf_ itu."

"Benarkah, Aqua?" Kata Roxas dan Ventus bersamaan.

Aqua langsung mengangguk. "_werewolf_ itu bernama Riku, saudara Sephiroth yang paling muda."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut, kecuali Cloud, dia terlihat sangat tenang.

"Tidaklah heran jika Sora menjadi kuat…" Kata Tifa sambil menyentuh dadanya. "… bimbingan dari werewolf itulah yang membuatnya menjadi kuat."

Semuanya terlihat terdiam sejenak…

"Kita…" Kata Ventus yang hendak memecahkan keheningan. "…Harus berhasil menemukan Terra dan membawa Sora, saudara tiri kita kembali bersama kita," Katanya sambil menatap semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu.

Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Tifa dan Cloud. Roxas, Ventus, Aqua, Namine, Demyx , dan Zexion bersama-sama keluar dari mansion dan berjalan memasuki hutan yang mengelilingi mansion ini…

"_Let's go...,_" Kata Roxas pada Ventus, Namine, Aqua, Demyx, dan Zexion.

"Yeah..."

Tifa menatapi mereka dengan wajah cemas. "Hati-hati…," katanya sambil menatap mereka pergi.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ketempat dimana Sora, Demyx dan Zexion bertarung tadi siang. Mereka mencoba menyelidiki kemanakah Terra dibawa olehnya…

"Bau darah Terra tercium kuat disini…" kata Roxas sambil menyentuh tanah yang tercium bau darah milik Terra. "…dan dari arah sana, tercium bau darahnya sedikit dan sepertinya menuju kearah kota. Kurasa mereka sengaja meninggalkan jejak supaya kita mengikutinya. Sudah pasti ini adalah jebakan…," katanya mengira-ngira.

"Kurasa kau benar, Roxas…" kata Namine membenarkan perkataannya. "…ini sudah jelas sekali jebakan dan kurasa dia juga sudah pasti tahu bahwa kita mengetahui ini jebakan..." katanya sambil menatap jejak darah Terra. "...meski dia tahu bahwa kita menyadari bahwa ini merupakan jebakannya, dia tahu bahwa kita pasti akan tetap mengikuti jebakannya karena Terra sedang menjadi sandera mereka dan itu membuat kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain untuk tidak mengikuti jebakan ini karena nyawa Terra menjadi taruhannya," Katanya dengan cemas.

Roxas lalu menghela napas pelan. "mari kita ikuti jejak darah itu…," katanya mengajak mereka semua dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

Mereka mengikuti jejak darah itu sampai mereka menuju kearah kota, seperti dugaan Roxas. Jejak darah Terra yang sedikit itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang masuk dan mereka semua berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang masuk kota. Mereka semua menatap kearah kota…

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berpencar saja," Kata Ventus menyarankan.

Dari dalam kota, beberapa meter sebelum gerbang masuk, Sora sedang menatapi keenam vampire yang berada beberapa meter dari luar gerbang kota. Dia melihat keenam vampire terdiam di tempat dan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

'_Hm? Dia tidak datang?_' pikir Sora dengan heran. '_Sial, lagi-lagi ketepatan melihat masa depanku menurun cukup jauh dari dugaanku. Yang seharusnya ada menjadi tidak ada__…,_' Pikir Sora sambil menatap Roxas dan yang lainnya dengan wajah kesal. '_Harus ganti stategi lagi__…,_' pikirnya sambil menghela napas. '_Aku akan memancing mereka masuk_ _kedalam kota,_' Pikirnya.

Sora lalu melukai tangannya sedikit saja agar darahnya mengalir keluar…

Seketika setelah darah Sora mengalir keluar dari kulitnya yang dia lukai, angin yang berhembus membawa bau darah itu kearah Roxas dan yang lainya. Roxas dan lainnya langsung menatap kearah kota karena mencium bau darah Sora yang mirip dengan Terra…

"Kurasa ini juga jebakan…," kata Roxas sambil menatap kearah kota.

"Maka dari itu, lebih baik kita berpencar saja, Roxas. Kau, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion akan mengambil jalan masuk yang lain, dari gerbang utara atau barat. Aku dan Aqua akan mengambil gerbang ini (gerbang selatan)," Kata Ventus memberi saran.

"Tapi Ven, tidakkah berbahaya jika kau dan Aqua pergi berdua saja menghadapi jebakan itu?" Tanya Namine dengan cemas.

"Kurasa akan lebih berbahaya jika kita beramai-ramai memasuki gerbang selatan, itu hanya akan memancing perhatian hunter yang berada di kota," Kata Zexion memberitaukan Namine.

"Dia benar Namine, lebih baik kita berpencar saja," Kata Ventus membenarkan perkataan Zexion.

"Begitu ya…," kata Namine mengerti.

"Mari kita pergi…," ajak Roxas kepada Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion. " Hati-hati Ven, Aqua, kita akan bertemu lagi di dalam kota."

"Ya," Kata Ventus dan Aqua sambil mengangguk.

Roxas, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion berjalan meninggalkan Ventus dan Aqua untuk pergi menuju gerbang lain. Ventus dan Aqua berjalan bersama-sama mendekati gerbang masuk…

"Huh?" kata Sora yang terlihat terkejut. '_Mereka berpencar? Seharusnya nanti mereka akan berada di tengah kota, mengapa mereka justru berpencar__…?_' pikir Sora dengan bingung sambil menatap Ventus dan Aqua berjalan masuk ke kota.

Tiba-tiba Ventus dan Aqua menghilang seketika mereka menginjakan kaki mereka di gerbang masuk…

'_C__…__celaka!_' pikir Sora dengan panik melihat mereka menghilang.

Sora langsung berlari menuju tengah kota sambil menjilati luka yang dia buat agar cepat mengering. Dia berlari secepat mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa kedua vampire itu sedang berlari mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang meraih tangan Sora dengan kuat dan menghentikan larinya…

Ventus langsung mendorong Sora kearah dinding agar dia tidak memberontak. Dia menahan tubuh Sora agar dia tidak dapat lolos darinya.

"Ow!" teriak Sora kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terbentur kedinding ketika Ventus mendorong denga kuat.

"Dimana Terra?" tanya Ventus sambil memegangi Sora dengan erat.

"…" Sora hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ventus yang menatapnya dengan amarah.

Sora melihat bahwa ada seseorang _hunter _yang kebetulan melewatinya dan Ventus. Sora langsung mendorong tubuh Ventus sekuat tenaga dan berlari kearah _hunter _itu…

"Tolong!" teriak Sora pada _hunter _yang tidak dia kenal. "_Vampire_ itu hendak membunuhku!" kata Sora sambil menunjuk kearah Ventus sambil mencari perlindungan dari _hunter _itu.

_Hunter _itu lalu berjalan mendekati Ventus. "Berani-beraninya _vampire_ sepertimu menunjukkan diri di dalam kota ini dan hendak menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah apa pun padamu!" kata _hunter _itu sambil mengeluarkan sejatanya dari sarung pelingdungnya.

'_Hum, apakah aku terlihat seperti innocent people ya__?_' pikir Sora sambil tersenyum sinis.

_Hunter _itu langsung menyerang Ventus tanpa mendengar penjelasannya dan Sora berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang sedang sibuk bertarung…

Roxas dan lainnya memutuskan untuk masuk melalui gerbang barat yang lebih dekat dengan gerbang selatan. Ketika mereka tiba digerbang barat, terlihat beberapa orang hunter sedang berjaga-jaga di sana, sangatlah berbeda dengan gerbang selatan, dimana tidak terdapat satu pun orang yang berjaga di sana.

"Biar aku saja yang menangani mereka…," kata Demyx sambil berjalan mendekati para _hunter _itu.

Demyx lalu memainkan sitarnya. Gumpalan air bermunculan di sekeliling Demyx dan dia menembakkan gumpalan air itu kearah hunter-hunter yang sedang berjaga-jaga itu. Beberapa orang hunter yang terkena gumpalan air itu langsung pingsan akibat terdorong gumpalan air yang meluncur cepat ke arah mereka, tubuh mereka pun terbentur oleh dinding gerbang dengan keras. Sedangkan yang tidak mengenai gumpalan air yang di tembakkan oleh Demyx, mereka langsung menyadari kehadiran Roxas dan yang lainnya.

Para _hunter_ itu langsung berlari kearah Roxas dan lainnya dan hendak menyerang mereka. Tetapi sebelum mereka dapat menyerang Roxas dan yang lainnya, Demyx langsung menyemburkan air dalam jumlah besar ke arah para _hunter_ itu. Tubuh _hunter-hunter_ itu terseret menjauh dari Roxas dan yang lainnya -akibat semburang air itu- dan tubuh mereka terbentur dinding dengan keras, seperti _hunter-hunter_ sebelumnya dan membuat mereka pingsan…

"_Nice job_, Demyx!" puji Roxas pada Demyx dan Demyx langsung tersenyum bangga.

Mereka lalu memasuki kota melalui gerbang itu…

"_Hey guys_, kurasa kita harus berpencar lagi…" kata Roxas sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang. "…akan lebih cepat jika kita berpencar menjadi dua grup, maka kita akan cepat menemukan Terra."

"Tapi, Roxas!" Namine hendak protes.

Roxas mengacuhkan protes Namine dan melanjutkan idenya. "Zexion, kau dan Demyx menjadi satu kelompok dan kalian akan pergi kearah sana…" kata Roxas menunjukkan arahnya. "…Namine…" Roxas lalu menatap kearah Namine. "... aku tahu kamu cemas, tetapi aku yakin, bahwa semua pasti akan berjalan dengan baik dan kita pasti berhasil. Kau harus yakin, jika tidak yakin, nanti kita akan gagal," katanya memperingati Namine dengan senyum. "Percayalah padaku."

Namine lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Iya, aku yakin dan percaya bahwa semua ini akan berlalu dengan baik."

Roxas tersenyum. "Mari kita mencari Terra dan kita selamatkan dia!"

"Ya!" kata Namine dengan senyum.

Maka Zexion dan Demyx pergi kearah yang berbeda dengan Roxas dan Namine. Roxas dan Namine mencoba mencari di sekitar gang kecil dan Demyx dan Zexion mencari di sekitar stasiun.

Ketika Roxas dan Namine berjalan melewati gang kecil itu selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja Namine mendorong Roxas hingga dia terjatuh…

"Ah!" Teriak Roxas terkejut ketika Namine mendorongnya. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mendorongku Nam-"

Roxas terkejut melihat Namine sedang menahan serangan dari seorang _hunter_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Roxas langsung mengerti mengapa tadi Namine mendorongnya, itu karena_ hunter_ itu hendak membunuhnya tadi…

Roxas langsung mengeluarkan _blade_nya dari sarung pelindung dan menyerang _hunter_ itu. Berkat bantuan dari Namine, _hunter _itu dapat dikalahkan Roxas dengan cepat…

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyerangku?" Tanya Roxas sambil mengarahkan _blade_nya kearah leher hunter itu. "Jawab atau kubunuh!" ancam Roxas.

"D…dia…," kata _hunter_ itu sambil menunjuk keatas.

Ketika Roxas menatap keatas, tidak terlihat siapa pun yang berada di atas. Dia lalu menatap kembali hunter itu dan dia terkejut, terdapat sebuah pisau menancap tepat di jantung hunter itu dan dia tewas seketika…

"Orang yang tadi dia tunjuk lari kesana Roxas!" kata Namine sambil menunjukan arahnya.

"Kejar dia!" Kata Roxas yang langsung berlari kearah yang Namine tunjukkan.

Roxas dan Namine segera mengejar orang yang telah membunuh hunter yang menyerang mereka tadi. Secepat apapun Roxas dan Namine berlari mengejar orang itu, mereka tidak dapat mengejar kecepatan orang itu, mereka semakin ketinggalan…

"Dia seorang _werewolf_…" kata Roxas sambil menatap orang itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. "…Kurasa dia adalah _werewolf_ yang Demyx dan Zexion temui tadi siang."

"Kurasa kau benar…," kata Namine sambil menatap Roxas.

Orang asing itu sudah tidak dapat terkejar oleh Roxas dan Namine, maka keduanya kehilangan jejak _werewolf_ itu…

Roxas dan Namine memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejarnya karena sudah kehilangan jejak…

"Roxas!" teriak seseorang yang sangat Roxas kenal.

"Ven!" kata Roxas yang terkejut melihat Ventus berlari kearahnya. "dimana Aqua?"

"Itu masalahnya!" kata Ventus dengan cemas. "Dia menghilang ketika aku bertarung dengan _hunter _setelah bertemu dengan Sora!" katanya menjelaskan.

"Kau bertemu dengan Sora?" kata Roxas terkejut, begitu pula Namine.

"Ya," kata Ventus sambil mengangguk. "Kurasa Aqua pergi mengejar Sora karena dia langsung pergi ketika aku diserang oleh _hunter_." Katanya menjelaskan dengan wajah cemas.

"Apakah kau tidak mencoba mencarinya dengan melihat kemasa depan, Ven?" Tanya Namine.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Entah mengapa ketepatanku melihat masa depan menurun drastis…" Kata Ventus menjelaskan dengan sedih. "…tadi aku sempat melihat Aqua berlari kemari ketika melihat kemasa depan dan seharusnya aku sudah menemuinya sekarang. Tetapi yang kutemui adalah kalian," jelasnya.

Roxas lalu menghela napas. Dia menggenggam tangan Ventus dan Namine, lalu dia menyatukan tangan mereka.

"Roxas?" Tanya Namine dan Ventus sambill menatapnya dengan heran.

"Namine, untuk saat ini kau tidak dapat melihat masa depan karena kemampuanmu itu dikunci oleh Sora, bukan?" Tanya Roxas dan Namine hanya mengangguk. "Cobalah salurkan kemampuanmu melihat masa depan kepada Ven dan cobalah membantunya meningkatkan ketepatannya melihat masa depan," Katanya pada Ventus dan Namine dan keduanya hanya mengangguk. Roxas langsung tersenyum melihat keduanya mengangguk. "Aku akan mencoba membantu kalian berdua meski kurasa aku tidak akan membantu sama sekali. _Well_, lebih baik aku mencoba membantu daripada tidak sama sekali," Katanya sedikit tertawa.

Namine dan Ventus ikut tertawa sedikit mendengar kata-kata Roxas. Lalu ketiganya memejamkan mata dan Ventus mencoba melihat kemasa depan, dibantu oleh Namine. Ventus mencoba mencari keberadaan Aqua dan dia menemukannya di stasiun, bersama Demyx dan Zexion yang sudah terluka parah, begitu juga Aqua. Ventus lalu membuka matanya…

"Celaka! Aqua dalam bahaya, begitu pula Demyx dan Zexion! Mereka berada di stasiun…," Kata Ventus memberitahukan mereka.

Ayo kita segera kesana!" ajak Roxas.

Namine dan Ventus mengangguk, maka ketiganya langsung berlari kearah stasiun…

Riku terlihat bergegas berlari kearah stasiun, begitu dia sampai, terlihat Sora yang baru saja selesai bertarung dengan tiga _vampire _yang menyerangnya dan dia berhasil mengalahkan ketiga _vampire_ itu…

Sora terlihat sedang meminum darah ketiga vampire itu setelah mengalahkan mereka.

Riku berjalan mendekati Sora sambil menghela napas. "Bajumu jadi kotor oleh darah mereka." Katanya memberitahukannya.

"…" Sora lalu menatapi bajunya. "Kau benar, aku jadi bermandi darah…"

Riku lalu tersenyum sedikit. "Nanti aku harus membelikan baju baru untukmu."

"hehehehe...," Kata Sora tersenyum. "Mereka hampir tiba, kau yang menjaga sandera ini saja ya, Riku? Atau aku saja?" tanyanya.

"Kau saja yang menjaganya, ini giliranku yang bertarung melawan mereka," Jawab Riku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ya sudah…," kata Sora yang sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Riku.

Tiba-tiba Sora mengangkat salah satu tubuh vampire yang tadi dia lawan untuk digunakannya sebagai pelindung karena ada seseorang yang hendak menyerangnya, dia adalah Roxas. Roxas segera menghentikan serangannya sebelum serangannya mengenai sanderanya Sora, Zexion. Senjata Roxas nyaris mengenai jantung Zexion dan jarak senjatanya dengan tubuh Zexion hanya ada beberapa mili meter saja. Jika senjata Roxas mengenai jantung Zexion, pastinya dia akan berubah menjadi abu dalam sekejap…

"Tidak semudah itu kau melukaiku," Kata Sora dengan senyum sinis pada Roxas yang hendak menyerangnya.

Roxas langsung menjauh dari Sora. Dari arah yang tidak jauh dari Roxas, terlihat Namine dan Ventus berlari mendekati Aqua dan Demyx yang tidak dijadikan sandera oleh Sora. Namine dan Ventus berusaha membawa Aqua dan Demyx menjauh dari Sora sejauh mungkin dan Sora membiarkan mereka membawanya pergi karena dia memerlukan satu sandera saja, yaitu Zexion.

Mendadak, Riku sudah berada tepat di belakang Roxas dan hendak menyerangnya. Roxas yang terkejut dengan refleks menangkis serangannya agar tidak melukainya dan Riku terus menyerangnya tanpa memberikan pengampunan dan celah sedikit pun. Riku yang menyerang Roxas terus-menerus membuat Roxas tidak dapat membalas serangannya dan hanya terus bertahan hingga dia terdesak.

"Roxas!" Teriak Ventus dengan cemas mengetahui bahwa Roxas sedang kesulitan.

Ventus berlari kearah Roxas dan Riku, dia berniat untuk membantu Roxas melawan Riku karena Riku terlihat terlalu kuat dihadapi sendirian saja. Tetapi, meski Ventus sudah membantu Roxas, keduanya tetap kesulitan untuk menyerang Riku karena dia tidak memberi celah sedikit pun pada keduanya. Jika kekuatan mereka diukur, kekuatan Riku terlihat lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan Roxas dan Ventus. Kedua _vampire_ itu terlihat terdesak oleh serangan _werewolf _itu…

Namine terlihat sangat cemas melihat Roxas dan Ventus yang terdesak oleh serangan Riku. Dia berniat untuk menolong keduanya, tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya menundanya. Dia melihat Sora berjalan mendekatinya, dia meninggalkan sanderanya dan tatapannya tertuju padanya…

"Jika kau mencoba menolong mereka, Namine, kau hanya akan membuang nyawamu saja," Kata Sora memperingatinya. "Meski sekarang kau berpihak pada mereka dan menjadi musuhku, tetapi aku masih peduli padamu, Namine," Katanya memberitaukannya.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sora, maka tolong hentikan pertarungan ini!" kata Namine memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa…," Sora menolak permohonannya.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Namine dengan wajah sedih dan kecewa.

"…" Sora menatap ke atas sejenak dan kembali menatap Namine sambil menghela napas. "Karena jika misi kali ini gagal, maka nyawaku akan melayang…" kata Sora dengan wajah dingin. "…kegagalan berarti sama dengan mati dan jika berhasil, maka aku akan tetap hidup. Mana yang akan kau pilih Namine? Nyawaku ataukah nyawa mereka?"

"…" Namine langsung terdiam karena tidak tahu jawabannya, karena baginya, Sora adalah orang yang berarti baginya karena dia telah menolongnya dan membantunya bertahan hidup. Tetapi Roxas dan Ventus juga merupakan orang yang berarti baginya, karena mereka adalah keluarganya meski dia bukanlah saudara kandung mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling tukar menukar saja?" Tanya Sora sambil memberikan pilihan ketiga pada Namine.

"Tukar apa?" Tanya Namine dengan waspada.

"Informasi dengan nyawa mereka…," Jawab Sora sambil menatap Roxas dan Ventus. "Jika kau member informasi yang kubutuhkan, maka aku akan meminta Riku untuk melepaskan kalian dan kalian semua akan selamat," Kata Sora menjelaskan.

"Informasi apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Namine sekali lagi.

"Tentang kelemahan _vampire _bernama Cloud, ayah angkatmu," Kata Sora menjawab.

"Aku... sama sekali tidak mengetahui kelemahannya, selain matahari. Bahkan Roxas dan Ventus, anaknya tidak mengetahuinya juga…," kata Namine memberitahukannya.

'_Damn! Masa tidak ada satu pun yang mengtahuinya!_' pikir Sora dengan kesal, dahinya terlihat mengkerut.

"Kau ingin mengetahui kelemahanku, Sora?" Tanya seseorang yang mendadak berada di belakang Sora tanpa dia sadari.

"Sora!" Teriak Riku yang terkejut melihat seorang _vampire_ yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sora.

Tubuh Sora tiba-tiba terasa berat setelah bahunya di sentuh oleh seseorang yang berada di belakangnnya, dia pun pingsan sebelum melihat siapakah orang yang berada di belakangnya. Ketika Sora hendak terjatuh, lelaki yang di belakang Sora menangkapnya, dia adalah Cloud.

Riku langsung memukul Roxas dan Ventus sekuat mungkin hingga terlempar beberapa meter darinya dan berlari kearah Cloud, dia hendak menyerangnya yang sedang memegangi Sora. Cloud langsung menghindari serangannya…

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya dariku, CLOUD!" teriak Riku dengan marah sambil menyerang Cloud.

"Riku…" Kata Cloud sambil menatapnya sambil menahan serangannya. "...aku datang untuk mengambilnya, sesuai perjanjian kita," Katanya dan Riku langsung membatu ketika dia mengatakannya karena dia mengerti apa yang di maksud olehnya.

'_Perjanjian?_' pikir Roxas dengan heran, begitu pula Ventus dan Namine.

"Apakah…," Riku terlihat masih kaku dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, sudah sekitar dua tahun sejak perjanjian itu di setujui olehmu. Perjanjian itu adalah: jika Sora berubah menjadi _vampire_, maka aku akan mengambilnya darimu," Kata Cloud mengingatkan Riku.

Tiba-tiba Roxas teringat akan sesuatu di hari pertama dimana dia bertemu Sora ketika dia berusaha menyerang Cloud. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Cloud yang bertanya pada Sora apakah dia setengah vampire.

'_Maksud ayah adalah apakah dia **masih** setengah vampire ataukan sudah berubah menjadi vampire, seperti kita__…,_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap mereka.

"Tapi dia belum berubah menjadi vampire seutuhnya! Dia masih dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari tanpa terluka sedikit pun!" Kata Riku yang tidak mengakui bahwa Sora telah menjadi vampire. "Maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambilnya dariku!" Teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Cloud dan hendak menyerangnya.

Mendadak, kepala Roxas terasa sakit sekali ketika dia mendengar kata-kata Riku, dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting…

_~ Flash back (Roxas memory) ~_

_"Kembalikan ... !" Teriak Roxas sekuat tenaga._

_"Roxas!" Tifa memegangi Roxas dengan erat._

_"Kembalikan dia pada kami…" kata Cloud pada seorang werewolf yang sedan__g menggendong seorang pemuda berambut brunette. _

_Bulu werewolf itu terlihat berwarna silver yang mengkilat karena bermandi cahaya bulan yang sedang bersinar._

_"…dia adalah anggota keluarga kami dan kami bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya." Kata Cloud pada werewolf itu._

_"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian jika dia sendiri tidak ingin bersama kalian..."__ Kata werewolf itu menolak menyerahkan pemuda brunette itu._

_"Kau bohong!" teriak Roxas marah pada werewolf itu. "Dia adalah keluarga kami! Dan dia pastinya lebih ingin tinggal bersama keluarganya di bandingkan dengan kalian! Musuh vampire!" _

_Pemuda yang berada dipunggung werewolf itu terlihat takut sambil memeluk werewolf itu dengan erat._

_" ... , kau ingin kembali bersama kami bukan?" Tanya Roxas dengan sedih._

_Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil memegangi werewolf itu dengan erat dan werewolf itu berniat untuk pergi. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan aura membunuh dari arah Cloud ketika dia dia hendak pergi, dia pun terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi._

_"Kurasa... Kita akan mengalami kesulitan untuk keluar dari sini..." bisik werewolf itu "...__pegangan yang erat, __….,"__ kata werewolf itu pada pemuda itu dan dia langsung berlari._

_Cloud langsung berlari mengejar mereka, begitu pula Roxas setelah memberontak meminta Tifa melepaskan genggamannya__…_

_"Roxas!" Teriak Tifa ketika melihat Roxas ikut berlari dan mengejar werewolf itu._

_'__Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos! Tidak akan!__'__ pikir Roxas dengan marah._

**_End flash back_****_…_**

'Ugh... _dia__…,_' pikir Roxas yang teringat akan kejadian dua tahun lalu. '_dia adalah werewolf yang menculik__…__ ugh, mengapa aku masih tidak dapat mengingat namanya__…?_' pikir Roxas sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kekuatanmu meningkat drastic jika di bandingkan dua tahun lalu…," Kata Cloud kepada Riku yang sedang menyerangnya dan tentu saja serangan Riku di hindarinya dengan mudah. "Meski begitu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Cloud membalas serangan Riku ketika menahannya dan serangannya itu berhasil melukai Riku…

"Ugh!" kata Riku sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Darah Riku mengalir keluar dengan deras, dia mencoba menahan derasnya darah yang mengalir keluar dengan memegangi lukanya.

"Kurasa… akan sangat lebih sulit bagiku untuk lolos darimu dibandingkan dengan dua tahun lalu. karena, saat itu kau membiarkan kami pergi begitu saja...," kata Riku sambil menahan lukanya.

Tiba-tiba Riku melemparkan darahnya kearah mata Cloud dan membuat Cloud tidak dapat melihat untuk sementara waktu. Riku langsung mencoba menyerangnya, tetapi serangannya dapat dihindari oleh Cloud meski dia tidak dapat melihat -dia menggunakan instingnya ketika menghindari- dan Riku langsung meraih tangan Sora -yang saat ini dipegang oleh Cloud- ketika serangannya gagal mengenainya, dia mengambil Sora dari Cloud dan berlari menjauh dari Cloud secepat mungkin, dia berniat untuk melarikan diri…

'_Celaka! Dia hendak melarikan diri seperti dua tahun lalu!_' pikir Roxas yang panik saat melihat Riku melarikan diri. Dia langsung berlari mengejarnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari!" Teriaknya dengan marah.

"Roxas!" Teriak Ventus dan Namine yang cemas melihat Roxas mengejar Riku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Sora sekali lagi!" teriak Roxas dengan marah. '_huh?_' Roxas terlihat memegangi bibirnya, dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak sengaja menyebut nama Sora. '_Mengapa aku refleks menyebut nama Sora?_' pikirnya terheran-heran. '_Apakah Sora memanglah__…._'

'_Damn!_' pikir Riku sambil memapah Sora, dahinya terlihat mengkerut dan juga cemas. '_Dia mengejarku dan aku tidak mungkin menyerangnya selagi memapah Sora. Saat ini lukaku juga cukup parah__…,_' pikir Riku sambil menatapi Roxas yang berlari mengejarnya di belakang, semakin lama, dia semakin dekat dengannya. "Sora… Sora…," Katanya memcoba membangunkan Sora tetapi dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Sora!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ugh…," keluh Sora ketika terbangun. '_Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing. Mengapa tercium bau yang sangat manis sekali__…?_' Pikir Sora setengah sadar. "Riku?" kata Sora memanggilnya dengan lemah.

"Sora, sadarlah dan dengarkan aku baik-baik…," kata Riku dengan napas yang terdengar terputus-putus.

Sora langsung sadar sepenuhnya melihat kondisi Riku yang terluka. "Riku! Kau terluka!" katanya dengan terkejut dan juga panik.

"_Yeah_…," kata Riku dengan nada berat dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Sora, dengarkan aku baik-baik, misi ini gagal karena dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, sudah tidak mungkin kita untuk melanjutkannya hingga berhasil. Jika pulang dengan keadaan gagal seperti ini, berarti nyawamu menjadi taruhannya dan aku tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi. Kita akan bersembunyi di tempat Axel untuk sementara hingga lukaku pulih. Jika kita terus bersembunyi dan tidak pulang selama sebulan lebih, Sephiroth pasti menyuruh seseorang untuk melihat kondisi kita di sini dan aku berniat membuat mereka menganggap kita telah gagal dan mati…," katanya menjelaskan, napasnya semakin lama terdengar semakin berat.

Sora hanya mengangguk dengan pelan setelah mendengar penjelasnya. Sora lalu menyadari terdapat aura membunuh tepat di belakang mereka. ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat bahwa Roxas sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka dan dia hendak menyerang Riku.

"Riku!" teriak Sora yang langsung mendorongnya agar serangan Roxas tidak mengenai serangannya.

Sora langsung menyerang Roxas dan Roxas menangkis serangan Sora dengan mudah. Sora mencoba melihat kemasa depan agar mempermudah pertarungannya, tetapi ketika dia mencoba melihat kemasa depan, dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

'_Mengapa aku tidak dapat melihat ke masa depan?_' pikir Sora dengan heran. 'Jangan-jangan!' pikir Sora dengan wajah pucat.

Sora menyadari sesuatu sesaat sebelum dia pingsan, ketika Cloud menyentuh bahunya. pada saat Cloud menyentuh bahu Sora, saat itu juga dia menggunci kemampuan Sora melihat masa depan dan hingga saat ini, efek itu masih bekerja dan membuatnya tidak dapat melihat masa depan.

'_Sial! Mengapa di saat penting seperti ini aku tidak dapat menggunakannya!_' pikir Sora dengan kesal sambil menyerang Roxas dengan sebrutal. '_Keadaan Riku sangatlah parah saat ini dan aku harus segera mengalahkannya secepat mungkin!_'

Semua serangan Sora dapat ditangkis oleh Roxas tanpa kesulitan sama sekali karena kemampuan Roxas bertarung lebih baik daripada Sora. Tanpa kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, Sora terlihat lemah dan minim kemampuan bertarung karena terlalu sering mengandalkan penglihatan masa depannya…

'_Sora__…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap Sora yang tidak berhasil melukai Roxas sedikit pun. '_…Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu…_' pikir Riku sambil menghela napas dalam. '_…vampire yang lain sedang menuju kemari dan jika mereka kemari, kita tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri lagi…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap kearah dimana vampire itu akan datang. '_…kurasa, jika hanya Sora saja, dia masih dapat melarikan dir__i tanpa tertangkap oleh mereka. Maaf ya Sora, mungkin kau bisa berkata bahwa aku ini egois, tetapi aku tidak ingin kau bersama mereka karena... aku ingin...kau hidup sebagai orang normal saja__…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap Sora. '_…dan mungkin juga ini adalah kesempatan yang terakhir kalinya kita bersama-sama lagi…,_' pikirnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Arg!" Teriak Sora ketika dikalahkan oleh Roxas.

Roxas lalu berjalan kearah Riku dan Riku membuka matanya sambil memegangi _blade_nya dengan erat. Riku menarik napas yang dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Roxas langsung berlari kearah Riku dan langsung menyerangnya tanpa basa-basi, Riku langsung menahan semua serangannya dengan cepat. Tidak satu pun serangan Roxas berhasil melukai Riku sedikit pun meski dia telah terluka parah, wajahnya pucat akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

"Riku!" teriak Sora yang hendak menolongnya, tetapi Riku menolak pertolongannya.

"Sora, pergilah sekarang ketempatnya," Perintah Riku sambil menahan serangan dari Roxas.

"Tapi!" Sora hendak membantah perintahnya.

"_This is an order as your __Master, not as_ Riku," kata Riku dengan dingin sambil menatap Sora.

Sora terlihat membatu saat Riku mengatakannya. Dia lalu mengepalkan tangannya sekuat-kuat mungkin hingga tangannya terluka dan berdarah. "_Yes__…__ Master_," Katanya sambil memejamkan mata, dalam hatinya, dia merasa sangat marah saat Riku mengatakannya. '_mengapa... kau menggunakannya di saat seperti ini, Riku!' _pikirnya dengan kecewa dan dia segera berlari.

Sora langsung berlari meninggalkan Riku dan Roxas dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh air mata, tetapi dia menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh sekuat mungkin.

"!" Teriak Sora dengan sedih, kesal, dan marah akan dirinya sendiri sambil berlari. Air matanya akhirnya terjatuh karena tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Riku langsung tersenyum sedih mendengar teriakan Sora dari kejauhan. Beberapa meter dari tempat Riku dan Roxas bertarung, terlihat Cloud dan Ventus berlari kearah mereka, Ventus terlihat sangatlah cemas.

"Roxas!" teriak Ventus yang melihat pertarungan Roxas dan Riku, dia memutuskan untuk menolong Roxas, tetapi Cloud tidak mengizinkannya.

"Ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi…," kata Cloud memberitahukan Ventus.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Riku terlihat mulai kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya karena dia kehilangan banyak darah. Pandangannya juga mulai kabur sehingga membuatnya kesulitan menghidari serangan Roxas. Tidak sengaja, senjata Riku terlempar ketika dia mencoba menangkis serangan Roxas karena tangannya sudah tidak mau menuruti keinginannya lagi…

"_Die_!" teriak Roxas yang hendak membunuh Riku.

'S_elamat tinggal Sora__…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap senjata Roxas yang hendak menusuknya.

_Blade_ Roxas menembus tubuh Riku dan dia tewas seketika…

Roxas menatapi Riku yang tewas dengan tajam, tangan Roxas terlihat sedikit gemetaran setelah dia membunuh Riku…

'_Aku membunuhnya__…_' Pikir Roxas sambil menatapi Riku yang tewas. '_…dan darahnya mengotori bajuku…,_' pikir Roxas sambil menatapi bajunya yang kotor terkena cipratan darah Riku. "…"

Roxas lalu mendekati Riku, dia menggigit lehernya dan meminum sisa darahnya. Dia mengisap habis darah Riku hingga tidak tersisa…

'_Aku merasa kekuatanku meningkat ketika aku mulai meminum darahnya__…,_' pikir Roxas sambil meminum darahnya.

Roxas lalu melepaskan Riku ketika darahnya habis. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Riku dan mendekati Cloud dan Ventus…

"Kau seharusnya tidak membunuhnya Roxas…," Kata Cloud memberitahukannya.

"Aku tahu ayah, tetapi aku tidak dapat mengampuninya yang telah menculik saudara tiri kita!" Kata Roxas memberitahukannya.

"Apakah kau tahu akan resikonya membunuhnya?" Tanya Cloud.

"Aku tidak tahu apa resikoku jika membunuhnya, aku tidak akan lari dan akan tetap menanggung resiko itu," Kata Roxas sambil menatap Cloud dengan yakin. "Mari kita kejar Sora," Ajak Roxas.

Ventus hanya mengangguk dan Cloud hanya terdiam.

Mereka bertiga mengejar dan mencari Sora yang tadi melarikan diri sendiri. Tetapi setelah berjam-jam mencarinya, ketiganya tidak dapat menemukannya dan matahari hampir terbit satu jam lagi…

"Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.

"Coba kulihat masa depan dahulu…," kata Ventus yang menutup matanya untuk mencari Sora dengan melihat kemasa depan. Ventus menutup matanya selama beberapa menit dan membukanya kembali.

"Bagaimana, Ven?" Tanya Roxas penasaran.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukanya di sini, tetapi kita akan menemukannya besok di tempat yang tidak kau duga." Kata Ventus memberitahukannya.

"Dimana?" Tanya Roxas dengan penasaran.

Ventus hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Roxas.

"Ven?" Tanya Roxas sekali lagi.

"_That enough,_ Roxas, lebih baik sekarang kita mengurus Terra, Aqua, Demyx dan Zexion dahulu. Matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi dan kita harus segera pulang…" Kata Cloud pada Roxas dan Ventus. "…Mari pulang," Ajak Cloud.

"Ya…," kata Roxas dan Ventus bersama-sama.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Huaaaaaaaaaah! Capek banget karena ini lebih panjang dari biasanya! Review ya! Kalau tidak aku bisa marah nih karena uda cape-cape mengetik n ga ada yg mereview! XD

Review please?

"Zexion, Demyx, bagaimana kalian dapat lolos dari hunter itu jika setiap gerakan kalian dapat terbaca dengan baik?" Tanya Namine dengan bingung.

"Terra…" Kata Zexion menjawab sambil menatap Namine. "…Dia datang menolong kami. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu keberadaan kami, tetapi dia datang di saat yang sangat tepat, dimana kami berdua sudah tidak dapat bertarung lagi."

"Lalu, dimanakah dia sekarang?" Tanya Namine yang terlihat cemas.

"Dia…," Zexion tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena dia sendiri tidak mengetahui kondisi Terra saat ini setelah menolongnya dan Demyx.

"Dia ditangkap oleh _hunter_ dan _werewolf_ itu," Ventus menjawab pertanyaan Namine yang tertuju pada Zexion dan Demyx. "Meski aku tidak dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, tetapi aku masih dapat melihat kondisi saat ini. Aqua, saat ini dia sedang mencoba mengikuti mereka dan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Terra yang sedang disandera oleh mereka," Katanya menjelaskan dengan menghela napas.

"Kurasa, rencana dia untuk menyerang kita malam ini akan berubah total…" kata Namine sambil menghela napas juga, tetapi dia menghela napas lebih dalam dari Ventus. "…Kurasa malam ini kita hanya dapat menyerangnya berempat saja, _Dad_," katanya sambil menatap Cloud. "Tetapi, yang kita lawan bukan hanya dia, karena dia juga membawa teman, yaitu _werewolf_ itu…" katanya dengan cemas. "…_Dad_, kumohon biarkanlah aku ikut pergi dan bertarung bersama mereka! Kumohon…," katanya sambil memohon pada Cloud.

"…" Cloud terlihat menghela napas pelan. "…Jika kau memaksa, maka pergilah," Katanya mengizinkan. "Roxas, Ven, dan Namine, ingatlah ini: janganlah kau bunuhnya_,_ terutama _werewolf_ itu," Katanya memperingati mereka.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Roxas dengan bingung. "Kalau Sora_,_ aku masih bisa mengerti mengapa kita tidak boleh membunuhnya. Tetapi kalau tidak boleh membunuh werewolf itu, menurutku itu sangatlah aneh. Dia sangatlah berbahaya dan werewolf juga musuh kita, _Dad_!" katanya memprotes pada Cloud.

"Roxas benar, _Dad_. Jika kita tidak membunuh _werewolf_ itu, bisa-bisa dialah yang membunuh kita!" Ventus ikut memprotes.

"Dia memang berbahaya, tetapi bukan berarti dia itu orang yang jahat," Cloud menjelaskan pada mereka yang protes. "Meski _werewolf _adalah musuh abadi _vampire_, tetapi tidak semua _werewolf _itu jahat. Kau juga mengetahuinya, Roxas," Katanya sambil menatap Roxas.

Roxas langsung terkejut ketika Cloud menyebut namanya. "_D__…__Dad_ mengetahui bahwa aku berteman dengan seeorang yang memiliki darah setengah _werewolf_?"

"Aku selalu mengawasi setiap kegiatan kalian untuk memastikan keselamatan kalian semua. Keselamatan kalian semua merupakan tanggung jawabku…," Kata Cloud sambil menatap semuanya satu per satu.

"_Dad_…," Roxas, Ventus, Namine, Zexion, dan Demyx terlihat tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah Cloud mengatakannya.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap untuk nanti malam," Kata Cloud pada semua yang berada di raungan itu sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Cloud berjalan kearah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Tifa sedang menatap kearah jendela yang ditutup oleh tirai yang tebal sambil duduk di kasurnya.

"Kurasa, dia akan datang lagi dengan orang yang waktu itu, Cloud," Kata Tifa sambil menatap kearah jendela. "Kapan kau akan membuka segel ingatan Roxas, Cloud? bukankah sudah beberapa tahun sejak ingatan Roxas tentang diakau kunci?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan membukanya. Hanya dialah yang akan membukakannya untuknya jika dia ingin Roxas mengingatnya kembali. Jika kubuka ingatan Roxas sekarang, dia pasti akan berbuat nekat untuk membawanya kembali meski nyawanya menjadi taruhan dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi…," Cloud menjawabnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap kelantai.

Tifa lalu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Cloud. "Itu sudah pasti, karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti dan juga yang paling dia sayangi, melebihi aku dan kau, _Mom_ dan _Dad_nya sendiri."

Cloud hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Tifa…

Setelah Cloud pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu, Roxas dan Ventus juga meninggalkan ruang tamu, beberapa menit setelah Cloud dan mereka memasuk kedalam kamar mereka. Begitu keduanya masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua, Roxas langsung menatap Ventus dari mata ke mata.

"Ven, apakah memang benar Sora adalah saudara tiri kita?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatapnya.

"Kau masih belum mengingatnya?" Ventus justru bertanya balik, bukannya langsung menjawab.

"Belum, ingatanku masih belum pulih sejak hari itu…" jawab Roxas dengan sedih.

Ventus menghela napas mendengar jawabannya. "Kukira kau sudah mengingatnya setelah bertemu dengannya langsung."

Roxas langsung terdiam dengan wajah sedih setelah mendengar kata-kata Ventus…

**_~ Night ~_**

Semua anggota keluarga di Old Mansion pada berkumpul di ruang tamu ketika malam hari tiba, termasuk Aqua yang pergi sejak tadi siang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Terra, tetapi dia pulang dengan tangan hampa…

"Maafkan aku Ven, aku gagal menyelamatkan Terra…" kata Aqua meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. "…_werewolf_ dan _hunter_ yang menangkap Terra menyadari kehadiranku ketika aku mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Jika aku terus mengikuti mereka, _werewolf_ itu pasti akan menyerangku dan waktu itu cuaca sangatlah tidak mendukungku," Katanya menjelaskan. "Lagipula aku mengetahui identitas _werewolf_ itu."

"Benarkah, Aqua?" Kata Roxas dan Ventus bersamaan.

Aqua langsung mengangguk. "_werewolf_ itu bernama Riku, saudara Sephiroth yang paling muda."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut, kecuali Cloud, dia terlihat sangat tenang.

"Tidaklah heran jika Sora menjadi kuat…" Kata Tifa sambil menyentuh dadanya. "… bimbingan dari werewolf itulah yang membuatnya menjadi kuat."

Semuanya terlihat terdiam sejenak…

"Kita…" Kata Ventus yang hendak memecahkan keheningan. "…Harus berhasil menemukan Terra dan membawa Sora, saudara tiri kita kembali bersama kita," Katanya sambil menatap semua orang yang berada di ruang tamu.

Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Tifa dan Cloud. Roxas, Ventus, Aqua, Namine, Demyx , dan Zexion bersama-sama keluar dari mansion dan berjalan memasuki hutan yang mengelilingi mansion ini…

"_Let's go...,_" Kata Roxas pada Ventus, Namine, Aqua, Demyx, dan Zexion.

"Yeah..."

Tifa menatapi mereka dengan wajah cemas. "Hati-hati…," katanya sambil menatap mereka pergi.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ketempat dimana Sora, Demyx dan Zexion bertarung tadi siang. Mereka mencoba menyelidiki kemanakah Terra dibawa olehnya…

"Bau darah Terra tercium kuat disini…" kata Roxas sambil menyentuh tanah yang tercium bau darah milik Terra. "…dan dari arah sana, tercium bau darahnya sedikit dan sepertinya menuju kearah kota. Kurasa mereka sengaja meninggalkan jejak supaya kita mengikutinya. Sudah pasti ini adalah jebakan…," katanya mengira-ngira.

"Kurasa kau benar, Roxas…" kata Namine membenarkan perkataannya. "…ini sudah jelas sekali jebakan dan kurasa dia juga sudah pasti tahu bahwa kita mengetahui ini jebakan..." katanya sambil menatap jejak darah Terra. "...meski dia tahu bahwa kita menyadari bahwa ini merupakan jebakannya, dia tahu bahwa kita pasti akan tetap mengikuti jebakannya karena Terra sedang menjadi sandera mereka dan itu membuat kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain untuk tidak mengikuti jebakan ini karena nyawa Terra menjadi taruhannya," Katanya dengan cemas.

Roxas lalu menghela napas pelan. "mari kita ikuti jejak darah itu…," katanya mengajak mereka semua dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

Mereka mengikuti jejak darah itu sampai mereka menuju kearah kota, seperti dugaan Roxas. Jejak darah Terra yang sedikit itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang masuk dan mereka semua berhenti beberapa meter dari gerbang masuk kota. Mereka semua menatap kearah kota…

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berpencar saja," Kata Ventus menyarankan.

Dari dalam kota, beberapa meter sebelum gerbang masuk, Sora sedang menatapi keenam vampire yang berada beberapa meter dari luar gerbang kota. Dia melihat keenam vampire terdiam di tempat dan sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

'_Hm? Dia tidak datang?_' pikir Sora dengan heran. '_Sial, lagi-lagi ketepatan melihat masa depanku menurun cukup jauh dari dugaanku. Yang seharusnya ada menjadi tidak ada__…,_' Pikir Sora sambil menatap Roxas dan yang lainnya dengan wajah kesal. '_Harus ganti stategi lagi__…,_' pikirnya sambil menghela napas. '_Aku akan memancing mereka masuk_ _kedalam kota,_' Pikirnya.

Sora lalu melukai tangannya sedikit saja agar darahnya mengalir keluar…

Seketika setelah darah Sora mengalir keluar dari kulitnya yang dia lukai, angin yang berhembus membawa bau darah itu kearah Roxas dan yang lainya. Roxas dan lainnya langsung menatap kearah kota karena mencium bau darah Sora yang mirip dengan Terra…

"Kurasa ini juga jebakan…," kata Roxas sambil menatap kearah kota.

"Maka dari itu, lebih baik kita berpencar saja, Roxas. Kau, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion akan mengambil jalan masuk yang lain, dari gerbang utara atau barat. Aku dan Aqua akan mengambil gerbang ini (gerbang selatan)," Kata Ventus memberi saran.

"Tapi Ven, tidakkah berbahaya jika kau dan Aqua pergi berdua saja menghadapi jebakan itu?" Tanya Namine dengan cemas.

"Kurasa akan lebih berbahaya jika kita beramai-ramai memasuki gerbang selatan, itu hanya akan memancing perhatian hunter yang berada di kota," Kata Zexion memberitaukan Namine.

"Dia benar Namine, lebih baik kita berpencar saja," Kata Ventus membenarkan perkataan Zexion.

"Begitu ya…," kata Namine mengerti.

"Mari kita pergi…," ajak Roxas kepada Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion. " Hati-hati Ven, Aqua, kita akan bertemu lagi di dalam kota."

"Ya," Kata Ventus dan Aqua sambil mengangguk.

Roxas, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion berjalan meninggalkan Ventus dan Aqua untuk pergi menuju gerbang lain. Ventus dan Aqua berjalan bersama-sama mendekati gerbang masuk…

"Huh?" kata Sora yang terlihat terkejut. '_Mereka berpencar? Seharusnya nanti mereka akan berada di tengah kota, mengapa mereka justru berpencar__…?_' pikir Sora dengan bingung sambil menatap Ventus dan Aqua berjalan masuk ke kota.

Tiba-tiba Ventus dan Aqua menghilang seketika mereka menginjakan kaki mereka di gerbang masuk…

'_C__…__celaka!_' pikir Sora dengan panik melihat mereka menghilang.

Sora langsung berlari menuju tengah kota sambil menjilati luka yang dia buat agar cepat mengering. Dia berlari secepat mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa kedua vampire itu sedang berlari mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang meraih tangan Sora dengan kuat dan menghentikan larinya…

Ventus langsung mendorong Sora kearah dinding agar dia tidak memberontak. Dia menahan tubuh Sora agar dia tidak dapat lolos darinya.

"Ow!" teriak Sora kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terbentur kedinding ketika Ventus mendorong denga kuat.

"Dimana Terra?" tanya Ventus sambil memegangi Sora dengan erat.

"…" Sora hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ventus yang menatapnya dengan amarah.

Sora melihat bahwa ada seseorang _hunter _yang kebetulan melewatinya dan Ventus. Sora langsung mendorong tubuh Ventus sekuat tenaga dan berlari kearah _hunter _itu…

"Tolong!" teriak Sora pada _hunter _yang tidak dia kenal. "_Vampire_ itu hendak membunuhku!" kata Sora sambil menunjuk kearah Ventus sambil mencari perlindungan dari _hunter _itu.

_Hunter _itu lalu berjalan mendekati Ventus. "Berani-beraninya _vampire_ sepertimu menunjukkan diri di dalam kota ini dan hendak menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah apa pun padamu!" kata _hunter _itu sambil mengeluarkan sejatanya dari sarung pelingdungnya.

'_Hum, apakah aku terlihat seperti innocent people ya__?_' pikir Sora sambil tersenyum sinis.

_Hunter _itu langsung menyerang Ventus tanpa mendengar penjelasannya dan Sora berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang sedang sibuk bertarung…

Roxas dan lainnya memutuskan untuk masuk melalui gerbang barat yang lebih dekat dengan gerbang selatan. Ketika mereka tiba digerbang barat, terlihat beberapa orang hunter sedang berjaga-jaga di sana, sangatlah berbeda dengan gerbang selatan, dimana tidak terdapat satu pun orang yang berjaga di sana.

"Biar aku saja yang menangani mereka…," kata Demyx sambil berjalan mendekati para _hunter _itu.

Demyx lalu memainkan sitarnya. Gumpalan air bermunculan di sekeliling Demyx dan dia menembakkan gumpalan air itu kearah hunter-hunter yang sedang berjaga-jaga itu. Beberapa orang hunter yang terkena gumpalan air itu langsung pingsan akibat terdorong gumpalan air yang meluncur cepat ke arah mereka, tubuh mereka pun terbentur oleh dinding gerbang dengan keras. Sedangkan yang tidak mengenai gumpalan air yang di tembakkan oleh Demyx, mereka langsung menyadari kehadiran Roxas dan yang lainnya.

Para _hunter_ itu langsung berlari kearah Roxas dan lainnya dan hendak menyerang mereka. Tetapi sebelum mereka dapat menyerang Roxas dan yang lainnya, Demyx langsung menyemburkan air dalam jumlah besar ke arah para _hunter_ itu. Tubuh _hunter-hunter_ itu terseret menjauh dari Roxas dan yang lainnya -akibat semburang air itu- dan tubuh mereka terbentur dinding dengan keras, seperti _hunter-hunter_ sebelumnya dan membuat mereka pingsan…

"_Nice job_, Demyx!" puji Roxas pada Demyx dan Demyx langsung tersenyum bangga.

Mereka lalu memasuki kota melalui gerbang itu…

"_Hey guys_, kurasa kita harus berpencar lagi…" kata Roxas sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang. "…akan lebih cepat jika kita berpencar menjadi dua grup, maka kita akan cepat menemukan Terra."

"Tapi, Roxas!" Namine hendak protes.

Roxas mengacuhkan protes Namine dan melanjutkan idenya. "Zexion, kau dan Demyx menjadi satu kelompok dan kalian akan pergi kearah sana…" kata Roxas menunjukkan arahnya. "…Namine…" Roxas lalu menatap kearah Namine. "... aku tahu kamu cemas, tetapi aku yakin, bahwa semua pasti akan berjalan dengan baik dan kita pasti berhasil. Kau harus yakin, jika tidak yakin, nanti kita akan gagal," katanya memperingati Namine dengan senyum. "Percayalah padaku."

Namine lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Iya, aku yakin dan percaya bahwa semua ini akan berlalu dengan baik."

Roxas tersenyum. "Mari kita mencari Terra dan kita selamatkan dia!"

"Ya!" kata Namine dengan senyum.

Maka Zexion dan Demyx pergi kearah yang berbeda dengan Roxas dan Namine. Roxas dan Namine mencoba mencari di sekitar gang kecil dan Demyx dan Zexion mencari di sekitar stasiun.

Ketika Roxas dan Namine berjalan melewati gang kecil itu selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja Namine mendorong Roxas hingga dia terjatuh…

"Ah!" Teriak Roxas terkejut ketika Namine mendorongnya. "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba mendorongku Nam-"

Roxas terkejut melihat Namine sedang menahan serangan dari seorang _hunter_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Roxas langsung mengerti mengapa tadi Namine mendorongnya, itu karena_ hunter_ itu hendak membunuhnya tadi…

Roxas langsung mengeluarkan _blade_nya dari sarung pelindung dan menyerang _hunter_ itu. Berkat bantuan dari Namine, _hunter _itu dapat dikalahkan Roxas dengan cepat…

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyerangku?" Tanya Roxas sambil mengarahkan _blade_nya kearah leher hunter itu. "Jawab atau kubunuh!" ancam Roxas.

"D…dia…," kata _hunter_ itu sambil menunjuk keatas.

Ketika Roxas menatap keatas, tidak terlihat siapa pun yang berada di atas. Dia lalu menatap kembali hunter itu dan dia terkejut, terdapat sebuah pisau menancap tepat di jantung hunter itu dan dia tewas seketika…

"Orang yang tadi dia tunjuk lari kesana Roxas!" kata Namine sambil menunjukan arahnya.

"Kejar dia!" Kata Roxas yang langsung berlari kearah yang Namine tunjukkan.

Roxas dan Namine segera mengejar orang yang telah membunuh hunter yang menyerang mereka tadi. Secepat apapun Roxas dan Namine berlari mengejar orang itu, mereka tidak dapat mengejar kecepatan orang itu, mereka semakin ketinggalan…

"Dia seorang _werewolf_…" kata Roxas sambil menatap orang itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. "…Kurasa dia adalah _werewolf_ yang Demyx dan Zexion temui tadi siang."

"Kurasa kau benar…," kata Namine sambil menatap Roxas.

Orang asing itu sudah tidak dapat terkejar oleh Roxas dan Namine, maka keduanya kehilangan jejak _werewolf_ itu…

Roxas dan Namine memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejarnya karena sudah kehilangan jejak…

"Roxas!" teriak seseorang yang sangat Roxas kenal.

"Ven!" kata Roxas yang terkejut melihat Ventus berlari kearahnya. "dimana Aqua?"

"Itu masalahnya!" kata Ventus dengan cemas. "Dia menghilang ketika aku bertarung dengan _hunter _setelah bertemu dengan Sora!" katanya menjelaskan.

"Kau bertemu dengan Sora?" kata Roxas terkejut, begitu pula Namine.

"Ya," kata Ventus sambil mengangguk. "Kurasa Aqua pergi mengejar Sora karena dia langsung pergi ketika aku diserang oleh _hunter_." Katanya menjelaskan dengan wajah cemas.

"Apakah kau tidak mencoba mencarinya dengan melihat kemasa depan, Ven?" Tanya Namine.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Entah mengapa ketepatanku melihat masa depan menurun drastis…" Kata Ventus menjelaskan dengan sedih. "…tadi aku sempat melihat Aqua berlari kemari ketika melihat kemasa depan dan seharusnya aku sudah menemuinya sekarang. Tetapi yang kutemui adalah kalian," jelasnya.

Roxas lalu menghela napas. Dia menggenggam tangan Ventus dan Namine, lalu dia menyatukan tangan mereka.

"Roxas?" Tanya Namine dan Ventus sambill menatapnya dengan heran.

"Namine, untuk saat ini kau tidak dapat melihat masa depan karena kemampuanmu itu dikunci oleh Sora, bukan?" Tanya Roxas dan Namine hanya mengangguk. "Cobalah salurkan kemampuanmu melihat masa depan kepada Ven dan cobalah membantunya meningkatkan ketepatannya melihat masa depan," Katanya pada Ventus dan Namine dan keduanya hanya mengangguk. Roxas langsung tersenyum melihat keduanya mengangguk. "Aku akan mencoba membantu kalian berdua meski kurasa aku tidak akan membantu sama sekali. _Well_, lebih baik aku mencoba membantu daripada tidak sama sekali," Katanya sedikit tertawa.

Namine dan Ventus ikut tertawa sedikit mendengar kata-kata Roxas. Lalu ketiganya memejamkan mata dan Ventus mencoba melihat kemasa depan, dibantu oleh Namine. Ventus mencoba mencari keberadaan Aqua dan dia menemukannya di stasiun, bersama Demyx dan Zexion yang sudah terluka parah, begitu juga Aqua. Ventus lalu membuka matanya…

"Celaka! Aqua dalam bahaya, begitu pula Demyx dan Zexion! Mereka berada di stasiun…," Kata Ventus memberitahukan mereka.

Ayo kita segera kesana!" ajak Roxas.

Namine dan Ventus mengangguk, maka ketiganya langsung berlari kearah stasiun…

Riku terlihat bergegas berlari kearah stasiun, begitu dia sampai, terlihat Sora yang baru saja selesai bertarung dengan tiga _vampire _yang menyerangnya dan dia berhasil mengalahkan ketiga _vampire_ itu…

Sora terlihat sedang meminum darah ketiga vampire itu setelah mengalahkan mereka.

Riku berjalan mendekati Sora sambil menghela napas. "Bajumu jadi kotor oleh darah mereka." Katanya memberitahukannya.

"…" Sora lalu menatapi bajunya. "Kau benar, aku jadi bermandi darah…"

Riku lalu tersenyum sedikit. "Nanti aku harus membelikan baju baru untukmu."

"hehehehe...," Kata Sora tersenyum. "Mereka hampir tiba, kau yang menjaga sandera ini saja ya, Riku? Atau aku saja?" tanyanya.

"Kau saja yang menjaganya, ini giliranku yang bertarung melawan mereka," Jawab Riku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Ya sudah…," kata Sora yang sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Riku.

Tiba-tiba Sora mengangkat salah satu tubuh vampire yang tadi dia lawan untuk digunakannya sebagai pelindung karena ada seseorang yang hendak menyerangnya, dia adalah Roxas. Roxas segera menghentikan serangannya sebelum serangannya mengenai sanderanya Sora, Zexion. Senjata Roxas nyaris mengenai jantung Zexion dan jarak senjatanya dengan tubuh Zexion hanya ada beberapa mili meter saja. Jika senjata Roxas mengenai jantung Zexion, pastinya dia akan berubah menjadi abu dalam sekejap…

"Tidak semudah itu kau melukaiku," Kata Sora dengan senyum sinis pada Roxas yang hendak menyerangnya.

Roxas langsung menjauh dari Sora. Dari arah yang tidak jauh dari Roxas, terlihat Namine dan Ventus berlari mendekati Aqua dan Demyx yang tidak dijadikan sandera oleh Sora. Namine dan Ventus berusaha membawa Aqua dan Demyx menjauh dari Sora sejauh mungkin dan Sora membiarkan mereka membawanya pergi karena dia memerlukan satu sandera saja, yaitu Zexion.

Mendadak, Riku sudah berada tepat di belakang Roxas dan hendak menyerangnya. Roxas yang terkejut dengan refleks menangkis serangannya agar tidak melukainya dan Riku terus menyerangnya tanpa memberikan pengampunan dan celah sedikit pun. Riku yang menyerang Roxas terus-menerus membuat Roxas tidak dapat membalas serangannya dan hanya terus bertahan hingga dia terdesak.

"Roxas!" Teriak Ventus dengan cemas mengetahui bahwa Roxas sedang kesulitan.

Ventus berlari kearah Roxas dan Riku, dia berniat untuk membantu Roxas melawan Riku karena Riku terlihat terlalu kuat dihadapi sendirian saja. Tetapi, meski Ventus sudah membantu Roxas, keduanya tetap kesulitan untuk menyerang Riku karena dia tidak memberi celah sedikit pun pada keduanya. Jika kekuatan mereka diukur, kekuatan Riku terlihat lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan Roxas dan Ventus. Kedua _vampire_ itu terlihat terdesak oleh serangan _werewolf _itu…

Namine terlihat sangat cemas melihat Roxas dan Ventus yang terdesak oleh serangan Riku. Dia berniat untuk menolong keduanya, tetapi ada suatu hal yang membuatnya menundanya. Dia melihat Sora berjalan mendekatinya, dia meninggalkan sanderanya dan tatapannya tertuju padanya…

"Jika kau mencoba menolong mereka, Namine, kau hanya akan membuang nyawamu saja," Kata Sora memperingatinya. "Meski sekarang kau berpihak pada mereka dan menjadi musuhku, tetapi aku masih peduli padamu, Namine," Katanya memberitaukannya.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sora, maka tolong hentikan pertarungan ini!" kata Namine memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa…," Sora menolak permohonannya.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Namine dengan wajah sedih dan kecewa.

"…" Sora menatap ke atas sejenak dan kembali menatap Namine sambil menghela napas. "Karena jika misi kali ini gagal, maka nyawaku akan melayang…" kata Sora dengan wajah dingin. "…kegagalan berarti sama dengan mati dan jika berhasil, maka aku akan tetap hidup. Mana yang akan kau pilih Namine? Nyawaku ataukah nyawa mereka?"

"…" Namine langsung terdiam karena tidak tahu jawabannya, karena baginya, Sora adalah orang yang berarti baginya karena dia telah menolongnya dan membantunya bertahan hidup. Tetapi Roxas dan Ventus juga merupakan orang yang berarti baginya, karena mereka adalah keluarganya meski dia bukanlah saudara kandung mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling tukar menukar saja?" Tanya Sora sambil memberikan pilihan ketiga pada Namine.

"Tukar apa?" Tanya Namine dengan waspada.

"Informasi dengan nyawa mereka…," Jawab Sora sambil menatap Roxas dan Ventus. "Jika kau member informasi yang kubutuhkan, maka aku akan meminta Riku untuk melepaskan kalian dan kalian semua akan selamat," Kata Sora menjelaskan.

"Informasi apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Namine sekali lagi.

"Tentang kelemahan _vampire _bernama Cloud, ayah angkatmu," Kata Sora menjawab.

"Aku... sama sekali tidak mengetahui kelemahannya, selain matahari. Bahkan Roxas dan Ventus, anaknya tidak mengetahuinya juga…," kata Namine memberitahukannya.

'_Damn! Masa tidak ada satu pun yang mengtahuinya!_' pikir Sora dengan kesal, dahinya terlihat mengkerut.

"Kau ingin mengetahui kelemahanku, Sora?" Tanya seseorang yang mendadak berada di belakang Sora tanpa dia sadari.

"Sora!" Teriak Riku yang terkejut melihat seorang _vampire_ yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sora.

Tubuh Sora tiba-tiba terasa berat setelah bahunya di sentuh oleh seseorang yang berada di belakangnnya, dia pun pingsan sebelum melihat siapakah orang yang berada di belakangnya. Ketika Sora hendak terjatuh, lelaki yang di belakang Sora menangkapnya, dia adalah Cloud.

Riku langsung memukul Roxas dan Ventus sekuat mungkin hingga terlempar beberapa meter darinya dan berlari kearah Cloud, dia hendak menyerangnya yang sedang memegangi Sora. Cloud langsung menghindari serangannya…

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya dariku, CLOUD!" teriak Riku dengan marah sambil menyerang Cloud.

"Riku…" Kata Cloud sambil menatapnya sambil menahan serangannya. "...aku datang untuk mengambilnya, sesuai perjanjian kita," Katanya dan Riku langsung membatu ketika dia mengatakannya karena dia mengerti apa yang di maksud olehnya.

'_Perjanjian?_' pikir Roxas dengan heran, begitu pula Ventus dan Namine.

"Apakah…," Riku terlihat masih kaku dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya, sudah sekitar dua tahun sejak perjanjian itu di setujui olehmu. Perjanjian itu adalah: jika Sora berubah menjadi _vampire_, maka aku akan mengambilnya darimu," Kata Cloud mengingatkan Riku.

Tiba-tiba Roxas teringat akan sesuatu di hari pertama dimana dia bertemu Sora ketika dia berusaha menyerang Cloud. Dia teringat akan kata-kata Cloud yang bertanya pada Sora apakah dia setengah vampire.

'_Maksud ayah adalah apakah dia **masih** setengah vampire ataukan sudah berubah menjadi vampire, seperti kita__…,_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap mereka.

"Tapi dia belum berubah menjadi vampire seutuhnya! Dia masih dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari tanpa terluka sedikit pun!" Kata Riku yang tidak mengakui bahwa Sora telah menjadi vampire. "Maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambilnya dariku!" Teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Cloud dan hendak menyerangnya.

Mendadak, kepala Roxas terasa sakit sekali ketika dia mendengar kata-kata Riku, dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting…

_~ Flash back (Roxas memory) ~_

_"Kembalikan ... !" Teriak Roxas sekuat tenaga._

_"Roxas!" Tifa memegangi Roxas dengan erat._

_"Kembalikan dia pada kami…" kata Cloud pada seorang werewolf yang sedan__g menggendong seorang pemuda berambut brunette. _

_Bulu werewolf itu terlihat berwarna silver yang mengkilat karena bermandi cahaya bulan yang sedang bersinar._

_"…dia adalah anggota keluarga kami dan kami bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya." Kata Cloud pada werewolf itu._

_"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian jika dia sendiri tidak ingin bersama kalian..."__ Kata werewolf itu menolak menyerahkan pemuda brunette itu._

_"Kau bohong!" teriak Roxas marah pada werewolf itu. "Dia adalah keluarga kami! Dan dia pastinya lebih ingin tinggal bersama keluarganya di bandingkan dengan kalian! Musuh vampire!" _

_Pemuda yang berada dipunggung werewolf itu terlihat takut sambil memeluk werewolf itu dengan erat._

_" ... , kau ingin kembali bersama kami bukan?" Tanya Roxas dengan sedih._

_Pemuda itu hanya terdiam sambil memegangi werewolf itu dengan erat dan werewolf itu berniat untuk pergi. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan aura membunuh dari arah Cloud ketika dia dia hendak pergi, dia pun terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi._

_"Kurasa... Kita akan mengalami kesulitan untuk keluar dari sini..." bisik werewolf itu "...__pegangan yang erat, __….,"__ kata werewolf itu pada pemuda itu dan dia langsung berlari._

_Cloud langsung berlari mengejar mereka, begitu pula Roxas setelah memberontak meminta Tifa melepaskan genggamannya__…_

_"Roxas!" Teriak Tifa ketika melihat Roxas ikut berlari dan mengejar werewolf itu._

_'__Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos! Tidak akan!__'__ pikir Roxas dengan marah._

**_End flash back_****_…_******

'Ugh... _dia__…,_' pikir Roxas yang teringat akan kejadian dua tahun lalu. '_dia adalah werewolf yang menculik__…__ ugh, mengapa aku masih tidak dapat mengingat namanya__…?_' pikir Roxas sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Kekuatanmu meningkat drastic jika di bandingkan dua tahun lalu…," Kata Cloud kepada Riku yang sedang menyerangnya dan tentu saja serangan Riku di hindarinya dengan mudah. "Meski begitu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Cloud membalas serangan Riku ketika menahannya dan serangannya itu berhasil melukai Riku…

"Ugh!" kata Riku sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Darah Riku mengalir keluar dengan deras, dia mencoba menahan derasnya darah yang mengalir keluar dengan memegangi lukanya.

"Kurasa… akan sangat lebih sulit bagiku untuk lolos darimu dibandingkan dengan dua tahun lalu. karena, saat itu kau membiarkan kami pergi begitu saja...," kata Riku sambil menahan lukanya.

Tiba-tiba Riku melemparkan darahnya kearah mata Cloud dan membuat Cloud tidak dapat melihat untuk sementara waktu. Riku langsung mencoba menyerangnya, tetapi serangannya dapat dihindari oleh Cloud meski dia tidak dapat melihat -dia menggunakan instingnya ketika menghindari- dan Riku langsung meraih tangan Sora -yang saat ini dipegang oleh Cloud- ketika serangannya gagal mengenainya, dia mengambil Sora dari Cloud dan berlari menjauh dari Cloud secepat mungkin, dia berniat untuk melarikan diri…

'_Celaka! Dia hendak melarikan diri seperti dua tahun lalu!_' pikir Roxas yang panik saat melihat Riku melarikan diri. Dia langsung berlari mengejarnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari!" Teriaknya dengan marah.

"Roxas!" Teriak Ventus dan Namine yang cemas melihat Roxas mengejar Riku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Sora sekali lagi!" teriak Roxas dengan marah. '_huh?_' Roxas terlihat memegangi bibirnya, dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak sengaja menyebut nama Sora. '_Mengapa aku refleks menyebut nama Sora?_' pikirnya terheran-heran. '_Apakah Sora memanglah__…._'

'_Damn!_' pikir Riku sambil memapah Sora, dahinya terlihat mengkerut dan juga cemas. '_Dia mengejarku dan aku tidak mungkin menyerangnya selagi memapah Sora. Saat ini lukaku juga cukup parah__…,_' pikir Riku sambil menatapi Roxas yang berlari mengejarnya di belakang, semakin lama, dia semakin dekat dengannya. "Sora… Sora…," Katanya memcoba membangunkan Sora tetapi dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Sora!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ugh…," keluh Sora ketika terbangun. '_Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing. Mengapa tercium bau yang sangat manis sekali__…?_' Pikir Sora setengah sadar. "Riku?" kata Sora memanggilnya dengan lemah.

"Sora, sadarlah dan dengarkan aku baik-baik…," kata Riku dengan napas yang terdengar terputus-putus.

Sora langsung sadar sepenuhnya melihat kondisi Riku yang terluka. "Riku! Kau terluka!" katanya dengan terkejut dan juga panik.

"_Yeah_…," kata Riku dengan nada berat dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Sora, dengarkan aku baik-baik, misi ini gagal karena dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, sudah tidak mungkin kita untuk melanjutkannya hingga berhasil. Jika pulang dengan keadaan gagal seperti ini, berarti nyawamu menjadi taruhannya dan aku tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi. Kita akan bersembunyi di tempat Axel untuk sementara hingga lukaku pulih. Jika kita terus bersembunyi dan tidak pulang selama sebulan lebih, Sephiroth pasti menyuruh seseorang untuk melihat kondisi kita di sini dan aku berniat membuat mereka menganggap kita telah gagal dan mati…," katanya menjelaskan, napasnya semakin lama terdengar semakin berat.

Sora hanya mengangguk dengan pelan setelah mendengar penjelasnya. Sora lalu menyadari terdapat aura membunuh tepat di belakang mereka. ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat bahwa Roxas sudah sangat dekat dengan mereka dan dia hendak menyerang Riku.

"Riku!" teriak Sora yang langsung mendorongnya agar serangan Roxas tidak mengenai serangannya.

Sora langsung menyerang Roxas dan Roxas menangkis serangan Sora dengan mudah. Sora mencoba melihat kemasa depan agar mempermudah pertarungannya, tetapi ketika dia mencoba melihat kemasa depan, dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

'_Mengapa aku tidak dapat melihat ke masa depan?_' pikir Sora dengan heran. 'Jangan-jangan!' pikir Sora dengan wajah pucat.

Sora menyadari sesuatu sesaat sebelum dia pingsan, ketika Cloud menyentuh bahunya. pada saat Cloud menyentuh bahu Sora, saat itu juga dia menggunci kemampuan Sora melihat masa depan dan hingga saat ini, efek itu masih bekerja dan membuatnya tidak dapat melihat masa depan.

'_Sial! Mengapa di saat penting seperti ini aku tidak dapat menggunakannya!_' pikir Sora dengan kesal sambil menyerang Roxas dengan sebrutal. '_Keadaan Riku sangatlah parah saat ini dan aku harus segera mengalahkannya secepat mungkin!_'

Semua serangan Sora dapat ditangkis oleh Roxas tanpa kesulitan sama sekali karena kemampuan Roxas bertarung lebih baik daripada Sora. Tanpa kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, Sora terlihat lemah dan minim kemampuan bertarung karena terlalu sering mengandalkan penglihatan masa depannya…

'_Sora__…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap Sora yang tidak berhasil melukai Roxas sedikit pun. '_…Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu…_' pikir Riku sambil menghela napas dalam. '_…vampire yang lain sedang menuju kemari dan jika mereka kemari, kita tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri lagi…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap kearah dimana vampire itu akan datang. '_…kurasa, jika hanya Sora saja, dia masih dapat melarikan dir__i tanpa tertangkap oleh mereka. Maaf ya Sora, mungkin kau bisa berkata bahwa aku ini egois, tetapi aku tidak ingin kau bersama mereka karena... aku ingin...kau hidup sebagai orang normal saja__…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap Sora. '_…dan mungkin juga ini adalah kesempatan yang terakhir kalinya kita bersama-sama lagi…,_' pikirnya sambil menutup matanya.

"Arg!" Teriak Sora ketika dikalahkan oleh Roxas.

Roxas lalu berjalan kearah Riku dan Riku membuka matanya sambil memegangi _blade_nya dengan erat. Riku menarik napas yang dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Roxas langsung berlari kearah Riku dan langsung menyerangnya tanpa basa-basi, Riku langsung menahan semua serangannya dengan cepat. Tidak satu pun serangan Roxas berhasil melukai Riku sedikit pun meski dia telah terluka parah, wajahnya pucat akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

"Riku!" teriak Sora yang hendak menolongnya, tetapi Riku menolak pertolongannya.

"Sora, pergilah sekarang ketempatnya," Perintah Riku sambil menahan serangan dari Roxas.

"Tapi!" Sora hendak membantah perintahnya.

"_This is an order as your __Master, not as_ Riku," kata Riku dengan dingin sambil menatap Sora.

Sora terlihat membatu saat Riku mengatakannya. Dia lalu mengepalkan tangannya sekuat-kuat mungkin hingga tangannya terluka dan berdarah. "_Yes__…__ Master_," Katanya sambil memejamkan mata, dalam hatinya, dia merasa sangat marah saat Riku mengatakannya. '_mengapa... kau menggunakannya di saat seperti ini, Riku!' _pikirnya dengan kecewa dan dia segera berlari.

Sora langsung berlari meninggalkan Riku dan Roxas dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh air mata, tetapi dia menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh sekuat mungkin.

"!" Teriak Sora dengan sedih, kesal, dan marah akan dirinya sendiri sambil berlari. Air matanya akhirnya terjatuh karena tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Riku langsung tersenyum sedih mendengar teriakan Sora dari kejauhan. Beberapa meter dari tempat Riku dan Roxas bertarung, terlihat Cloud dan Ventus berlari kearah mereka, Ventus terlihat sangatlah cemas.

"Roxas!" teriak Ventus yang melihat pertarungan Roxas dan Riku, dia memutuskan untuk menolong Roxas, tetapi Cloud tidak mengizinkannya.

"Ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi…," kata Cloud memberitahukan Ventus.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Riku terlihat mulai kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya karena dia kehilangan banyak darah. Pandangannya juga mulai kabur sehingga membuatnya kesulitan menghidari serangan Roxas. Tidak sengaja, senjata Riku terlempar ketika dia mencoba menangkis serangan Roxas karena tangannya sudah tidak mau menuruti keinginannya lagi…

"_Die_!" teriak Roxas yang hendak membunuh Riku.

'S_elamat tinggal Sora__…_' pikir Riku sambil menatap senjata Roxas yang hendak menusuknya.

_Blade_ Roxas menembus tubuh Riku dan dia tewas seketika…

Roxas menatapi Riku yang tewas dengan tajam, tangan Roxas terlihat sedikit gemetaran setelah dia membunuh Riku…

'_Aku membunuhnya__…_' Pikir Roxas sambil menatapi Riku yang tewas. '_…dan darahnya mengotori bajuku…,_' pikir Roxas sambil menatapi bajunya yang kotor terkena cipratan darah Riku. "…"

Roxas lalu mendekati Riku, dia menggigit lehernya dan meminum sisa darahnya. Dia mengisap habis darah Riku hingga tidak tersisa…

'_Aku merasa kekuatanku meningkat ketika aku mulai meminum darahnya__…,_' pikir Roxas sambil meminum darahnya.

Roxas lalu melepaskan Riku ketika darahnya habis. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Riku dan mendekati Cloud dan Ventus…

"Kau seharusnya tidak membunuhnya Roxas…," Kata Cloud memberitahukannya.

"Aku tahu ayah, tetapi aku tidak dapat mengampuninya yang telah menculik saudara tiri kita!" Kata Roxas memberitahukannya.

"Apakah kau tahu akan resikonya membunuhnya?" Tanya Cloud.

"Aku tidak tahu apa resikoku jika membunuhnya, aku tidak akan lari dan akan tetap menanggung resiko itu," Kata Roxas sambil menatap Cloud dengan yakin. "Mari kita kejar Sora," Ajak Roxas.

Ventus hanya mengangguk dan Cloud hanya terdiam.

Mereka bertiga mengejar dan mencari Sora yang tadi melarikan diri sendiri. Tetapi setelah berjam-jam mencarinya, ketiganya tidak dapat menemukannya dan matahari hampir terbit satu jam lagi…

"Kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.

"Coba kulihat masa depan dahulu…," kata Ventus yang menutup matanya untuk mencari Sora dengan melihat kemasa depan. Ventus menutup matanya selama beberapa menit dan membukanya kembali.

"Bagaimana, Ven?" Tanya Roxas penasaran.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukanya di sini, tetapi kita akan menemukannya besok di tempat yang tidak kau duga." Kata Ventus memberitahukannya.

"Dimana?" Tanya Roxas dengan penasaran.

Ventus hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Roxas.

"Ven?" Tanya Roxas sekali lagi.

"_That enough,_ Roxas, lebih baik sekarang kita mengurus Terra, Aqua, Demyx dan Zexion dahulu. Matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi dan kita harus segera pulang…" Kata Cloud pada Roxas dan Ventus. "…Mari pulang," Ajak Cloud.

"Ya…," kata Roxas dan Ventus bersama-sama.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **Update! Updaaaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeee! (Tak tau harus ngomong apa lagi) read n review guys!

**special note: **reedit.**  
**

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 9**

Sora terus berlari dan berlari sekuat tenaga dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi hingga mencapai batas kecepatannya. Selama berlari, air mata Sora terus mengalir dari matanya yang berwarna biru _sapphire,_ dia terus berlari hingga dia meninggalkan batas Twilight Town. Ketika dia mulai merasa lelah, dia memperlambat larinya hingga dia berhenti berlari dan memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju Hollow Bastion.

Jarak Sora saat ini dengan Hollow Bastion masih sekitar beberapa puluh kilometer dan jika Sora memutuskan hanya berjalan kaki hingga dia sampai di sana, maka dia akan memakan waktu hingga satu hari penuh agar dapat sampai di sana…

Sora lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, yang dia keluarkan adalah sebuah telepon genggam (_Hand Phone/HP_). _HP_ itu bukanlah miliknya, melain milik Riku. Riku menyelipkan Hpnya ke dalam saku Sora ketika dia pingsan, Riku memasukannya ketika dia sedang memapahnya.

Sora lalu menghidupkan _HP_ yang dimatikan itu. Ketika _HP_ itu hidup, di layar HP itu terdapat foto Sora dan Riku. Foto itu diambil oleh keduanya sekitar setahun lalu, dimana Sora berulang tahun. Sora menyeka air matanya dan mencari nomor telepon Axel, dia langsung menghubunginya setelah menemukannya beberapa detik setelah mencarinya…

**_~ Di Hollow Bastion ~_**

Terlihat sebuah bar yang hendak tutup karena sudah larut malam. Seorang lelaki berambut merah panjang terlihat sedang merapikan meja dan kursi yang berserakkan, ada yang terbalik dan ada juga yang berada di atas meja, karena beberapa jam sebelum bar itu hendak tutup, terjadi perkelahian di dalam bar itu. Lelaki yang sedang merapikan meja dan kursi itu adalah Axel, pemilik bar itu…

"Dasar pengunjung bermasalah…" Kata Axel sambil menghela napas ketika sedang merapikan meja dan kursi yang tidak teratur. "…untungnya tidak ada satu pun meja atau kursi yang rusak. Jika ada satu saja yang rusak, kupastikan bahwa yang merusaknya akan memberikanku ganti rugi dua kali lipatnya!" Katanya dengan kesal.

Setelah semuanya dirapikan dan ditata dengan baik oleh Axel, dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan barnya dan mengunci pintu bar itu. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kesebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari lokasi bar itu. Begitu dia sampai di apartemen itu, dia segera menuju ke tempat tinggalnya dan masuk kedalam setelah mencari kunci pintunya di sakunya yang penuh dengan uang dan rokok. Dia langsung masuki kedalam kamarnya dan berbaring karena lelah…

"Akhirnya istirahat juga…," Keluh Axel dengan mata yang terasa berat dan dia hendak tertidur.

_When you walk away…_

'_What the…_' pikir Axel terkejut mendengar suara Hpnya berbunyi secara mendadak.

_…You don't hear me say: Please…_

Axel langsung meraih _HP _yang berada di sakunya dan melihat layar _HP_nya, di layar _HP_nya tertulis bahwa Riku memanggilnya. Dengan kesal, Axel lalu mengangatnya…

"ARG! Riku! Tahukah kau bahwa ini sudah tengah malam menjelang dini hari! Aku baru saja hendak tidur dan kau-"Teriak Axel dengan kesal dan sedikit memaki-maki saat menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Axel…," potong seseorang yang Axel kenal di balik telepon itu dan Axel tahu bahwa suara itu bukan milik Riku.

"Sora?" kata Axel sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya. "Mengapa kau meneleponku dini hari begini? Dan mengapa suaramu terdengar seperti sedang... sedih?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

"Axel…" Kata Sora memanggil namanya sekali lagi dengan nada yang sangat sedih. Axel dapat merasakan kesedihannya meski saat ini dia tidak berada di dekatnya, dia dapat merasakannya hanya melalui suaranya dan dia tahu, bahwa saat ini Sora sangatlah sedih karena suatu hal. "…Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang? Saat ini aku berada di dekat Twilight Town, kira-kira tiga per empat dari Hollow Bastion. Saat ini aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan sampai ke Hollow Bastion tanpa sebuah kendaraan…," Katanya dengan nada datar dan itu membuat Axel semakin cemas.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana Riku saat ini?" Tanya Axel dengan cemas.

"Dia… telah meninggal…" Jawab Sora dengan datar, namun suaranya terdengar sangat sedih.

"…" Axel langsung membatu sejenak mendengar jawabannya. "…K…kau… tunggu di sana beberapa menit lagi, Sora! Aku akan segera menjemputmu!" Katanya dengan nada yang sangat panik.

"Ya…" jawab Sora datar, lalu dia mengakhiri panggilannya.

Setelah Sora mengakhiri panggilannya, dengan cepat, Axel berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan cepat, dia langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan meninggalkannya tanpa dikunci. Dia langsung meluncur ke parkiran di dekat apartemennya, dimana dia menyimpan motor kesayangannnya di sana. Dia langsung menyalakan mesin motornya dan memanaskannya beberapa menit karena sudah beberapa hari dia tidak menggunakan motor kesayangannya itu.

Beberapa menit setelah memanaskan motornya, dia langsung meluncur keluar dari parkiran dan dia memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, dia sudah meninggalkan Hollow Bastion dan menuju ke tempat di mana Sora berada.

Axel membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk mencari lokasi dimana Sora berada. Setelah satu jam berlalu dalam pencarian Sora, Axel lalu menemukannya. Dari kejauhan, Axel melihat Sora terus menundukkan wajahnya kebawah. Axel lalu menghentikan motornya beberapa meter dari Sora dan turun. Dia langsung mendekati Sora dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sora!" kata Axel sambil berlari kearahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Seluruh bajumu berlumuran darah…," katanya yang langsung memegang kedua bahu Sora.

Sora hanya diam dan terus menunduk…

"Sora?" kata Axel yang mencoba membungkuk untuk menatap wajah Sora -karena Axel lebih tinggi beberapa puluh senti darinya- dan dia terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya. "Kau… menangis…?"

"A… aku…" Sora hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

Sebelum Axel mendengar lanjutannya, dia langsung memeluk Sora dengan erat. Axel membiarkan Sora menangis dalam pelukannya tanpa bertanya apa-apa karena dia tahu apa yang hendak Sora katakan, dia pasti sangatlah sedih karena dia telah kehilangan Riku.

Sora pun menangis histeris di dalam pelukan Axel sambil memegangi bajunya dengan erat. Dia terus menangis dan menangis tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Axel dan Axel hanya terdiam sambil mengelus kepalanya, dia merasa sangat sedih juga.

Setelah Sora sedikit tenang, Axel mengajaknya pulang ke Hollow Bastion dan mengajaknya menginap di apartemennya itu. Sora pun setuju tanpa berkata apa-apa…

"Pegangan yang erat, Sora…," Kata Axel memperingatinya sebelum melajukan motornya.

Sora mengangguk pelan dan memeganginya dengan erat. Motor melaju dengan cepat menuju Hollow Bastion, kedua terus menerus terdiam sepanjang perjalanan yang diisi oleh suara motor yang melaju dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di Hollow Bastion. Axel memarkirkan motornya di parkiran yang letaknya sama seperti di tempat sebelumnya.

Sora lalu turun dari motornya Axel dan Axel turun setelah mematikan mesin motornya. Sora terus terdiam sambil mengikuti Axel berjalan menuju apartemennya. Sora terlihat sangat depresi dan dia menjadi diam bagaikan patung. Axel menatapnya dengan cemas, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk mengurangi rasa sedih Sora karena dia kurang begitu mengenalnya.

Axel mau pun Sora kurang begitu akrab karena keduanya jarang bertemu. Meski begitu, bagi Axel, Sora merupakan anak yang ceria dan menyenangkan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Begitu pula bagi Sora, Axel adalah orang yang menarik karena dia mengetahui banyak informasi menarik karena Axel selalu bertukar informasi dengan informasi atau pun materi seperti uang.

"Silahkan masuk…," kata Axel mempersilahkan Sora untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Sora masuk dan menuju sofa, dia lalu duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya…

Axel langsung mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air untuk Sora. Dia lalu kembali keruang tamu dan duduk di sampingnya sambil memberikan air itu.

"Minumlah…," kata Axel sambil memberikannya dan Sora meraih gelas itu. '_Kurasa, lebih baik aku bertanya padanya besok saja…_' pikir Axel sambil menatap Sora yang meminum air yang diberikan padanya.

Lalu Axel berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian dan handuk baru. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberikan sepasang pakaian itu pada Sora…

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini, di kamar mandi ada keranjang pakaian kotor, letakanlah pakaian kotormu di sana," Kata Axel sambil memberikan pakaian dan handuk itu.

"Terima kasih, Axel…" kata Sora sambil meraih pakaian dan handuk itu. "…Maaf aku telah mengotori bajumu karena terkena darah di bajuku dan juga maaf telah merepotkanmu, Axel," Katanya meminta maaf sambil menunduk.

Axel lalu menyentuh kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kau tidak merepot sama sekali…."

Sora lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya yang terasa sangat lengket akibat noda darah yang mengotori pakaiannya. Dia meletakan pakaian kotornya di atas keranjang pakaian kotor itu seperti yang Axel katakan padanya. Dia lalu menggantungkan pakaian dan handuk yang Axel pinjamkan padanya di gantungan baju, lalu menyalakan kran air untuk menghidupkan shower…

Air yang dingin menyentuh kulit Sora yang hangat. Air itu membasahi kepalanya dan dia memejamkan matanya sambil membasahi wajahnya juga. Dia mencoba melihat kemasa depan, dia mencoba mencari Riku di masa depan, tetapi yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan dan kekosongan. Tangannya gemetaran melihatnya, tetapi dia terus dan terus mencoba melihatnya lagi dan berharap dapat melihat Riku di masa depan. Tetapi, sebanyak apapun dia mencoba, yang dia lihat selalu kegelapan dan kekosongan. Tanpa terasa, air matanya mengalir dari wajahnya dan menyatu dengan air shower. Dengan perasaan kesal dan marah, dia memukul dinding kamar mandi dengan sekuat tenaga hingga dinding itu retak…

Axel yang menunggu Sora di luar kamar mandi terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari dinding retak. "Sora? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan cemas, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi.

'_Jangan-jangan dia pingsan?_' pikir Axel dengan cemas.

Axel mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi itu, kamar mandi itu tidak dikunci dan dia segera masuk karena cemas. Dia lalu melihat Sora yang tanpa busana dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. Dia juga melihat dinding kamar mandinya retak…

"_What the...,_" kata Axel dengan terkejut melihat Sora terluka setelah membuat dinding kamar mandinya retak. "Sora! Mengapa kau melukai tanganmu!" tanyanya cemas.

"Maaf telah membuat dindingmu retak, Axel…"Sora mengatakannya sambil menangis, tetapi Axel tidak menyadarinya karena kepalanya tersiram air shower, sehingga air matanya terhapus oleh air. "…Aku akan memperbaikinya nanti."

Axel lalu mengambil handuk dan menarik Sora dari shower, dia menutupi tubuh Sora dengan handuk itu. Lalu dia membawa Sora keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Dia menyuruh Sora untuk duduk di sofa dan dia berjalan pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengambil kotak obat. Axel mengeluarkan kain perban untuk membalut luka di tangan Sora. Dia menyadari bahwa telapak tangan Sora terluka juga, bukan hanya punggung tangannya saja. Setelah selesai membalut luka di tangan Sora, dia menyadari bahwa telapak tangan Sora yang satu lagi juga terluka dan dia memegangi tangan itu dan membalutnya…

Telapak tangan Sora terluka karena dia mengepalkan tangannya terlalu kuat ketika dia merasa sangat bersalah dan marah pada dirinya sendiri, dia sangat tidak berguna ketika dia tidak dapat menggunakan penglihatan masa depan dalam kondisi gawat darurat.

"Selesai…," Kata Axel yang selesai membalut tangan Sora dengan perban. "Pakailah baju ini dan setelah itu kau akan tidur di kamarku, bersamaku. Aku akan menyiapkan kasur lipatnya selagi kau mengganti bajumu di kamar mandi," Katanya memberitahukannya.

Sora langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi mengatakan berkata apa pun setelah Axel memberitahukannya. Axel lalu menghela napas dan menuju kamarnya. Dia mengeluarkan kasur lipat yang tersimpan di lemari dan menggelarnya di lantai. Ketika Axel selesai menggelar kasur lipat itu, terdengar ketukkan pintu dan Axel menyuruhnya masuk. Sora masuk secara perlahan dengan baju yang dia pinjamkan padanya.

"Sora, apakah baju yang kupinjamkan padamu tidak nyaman? Jika tidak nyaman, aku akan mengambilkan baju yang lain…," kata Axel.

Sora menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan, expresi terlihat kosong. Axel memberikan selimut dan bantal padanya.

Sora langsung berbaring di kasur itu. "Axel…" Katanya sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. "…maaf telah merepotkanmu dan maaf juga atas kelakuanku," katanya sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal.

"Tidak apa-apa…," kata Axel tersenyum. "Selamat malam…," katanya sambil mengganti lampu kamar dengan lampu tidur.

Kamar yang terang itu langsung berubah menjadi remang-remang gelap karena pencahayaan yang kurang…

'_Aku takut gelap… aku takut sendirian… aku takut…,_' pikir Sora dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. '_Riku…Riku…,_' pikir Sora sambil memanggilnya dalam hati terus-menerus. '_Mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri? Mengapa…,_' pikirnya sambil menangis di tengah malam yang sunyi ini.

Axel yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur menyadari bahwa Sora sedang menangis. "Sora, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Sora memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak menjawab karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan Axel lebih dari ini.

Axel lalu menghela napas. "Jika ingin menangis, maka menangislah. Jangan di tahan karena itu hanya membuatmu tersiksa," Katanya memberitahukannya.

Maka, Sora menangis setelah mendengar kata-katanya, dia menangis, mencoba melepaskan semua kesedihannya sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Axel hanya bisa menatapinya dengan hati yang terasa sakit karena dia dapat merasakan kepedihannya. Axel tidak dapat berkata atau melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya, dia hanya membiarkan Sora menangis hingga pagi hari. Ketika matahari terlihat menampakkan dirinya, Sora terlihat sangat lelah dan akhirnya dapat tertidur…

Setelah Sora tertidur, Axel tidak memutuskan untuk tidur juga karena hatinya terasa perih, tetapi air matanya tidak dapat keluar. Terlihat air mata yang mengalir keluar dari mata Sora dan Axel menyekanya…

'_Memang sangatlah berat kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayangi…,_' pikir Axel sambil menatapnya.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note:** Arg! Setress dikejar dead line! Any review from my reviewer?

**Note: **oh, if someone asking when did Axel changing his cloth before sleep, he were changing it while Sora took a bath. hehehehe :3


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **Update! XD aku cepat-cepat update biar besok bisa enjoy my own holidays! Break sehari dulu! Ini sakit kepala dan demam kambuh lagi! Huuh! Kesalnya minta ampun! Read n review reader! Kalau bingung mau berkata apa di review, kasih kritikan saja~  
Oh! ini masih tentang Sora! biasanya aku menceritakan secara bergantian n seharusnya kali ini bagian Roxas! tetapi karena dua chapy sebelumnya panjang, jadi Sora harus mendapatkan extra chapy untuk menyaingi chapter 8! XP

To a reviewer name Nophie-Chan: Makasih banyak atas idenya! ^^ Riku nanti masih akan muncul, hanya saja masih beberapa chapter kedepan. di chapy ini dia benar-benar kubuat mati...

To a reviewer name 9x'y yang mengreview di chapter 9: maaf baru di balas reviewnya, lupa kalau ingin membalas review anda... begini, untuk peran Kadaj n his two brothers, mereka akan muncul lagi beberapa chapter kedepan setelah tidak pernah kumunculkan lagi selain di prologue...

**The Half Blood **

**Chapter 10**

Ketika Sora membuka matanya, yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh matanya adalah ruangan asing yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Dia berharap, bahwa begitu dia membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah ruangan yang dia kenal, yaitu kamarnya. Sora juga berharap, bahwa ketika dia membuka matanya, dia akan melihat wajah Riku yang sedang menatapinya dengan senyum ketika dia bangun kesiangan seperti biasanya. Di ruangan asing ini, Sora tidak dapat menemukan siapa pun ketika dia menatap sekeliling ruangan ini…

Sora mencoba bangun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan asing ini. Ketika dia keluar, dia mencium bau asap dari rokok. Axel terlihat sedang berdiri di samping jendela sambil menghisap rokok di sana. Sora lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan Axel langsung menyadari kehadirannya, dia segera mematikan rokoknya dan melemparnya keluar dari jendela.

"Axel, kurasa aku harus pergi…," Kata Sora sambil menunduk, dari nadanya, dia terlihat masih sedih.

"Mengapa kau ingin bergegas pergi, Sora?" Tanya Axel dengan cemas dan bingung, dia cemas karena berpikir bahwa Sora merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di sini.

"Aku ingin mencari Riku…" jawab Sora yang langsung menatap mata Axel dengan ekspresi sedih. "…Dia pasti dibiarkan tergeletak di sana dan aku ingin menguburnya," jelasnya dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku ikut membantu," kata Axel yang menawarkan bantuan.

"_Thanks_…."

Maka Axel mengantar Sora ke Twilight Town. Ketika mereka tiba di sana, cuaca terlihat sangat cerah dan panasnya sinar matahari terasa menusuk kulit. Sora segera membawa Axel pergi ketempat di mana mayat Riku berada dan ketika mereka sampai di tempat itu, tentu saja Axel sangat terkejut ketika melihatnya.

Sora yang berada di samping Axel terlihat gemetaran melihat mayat Riku dan dia melangkah secara perlahan, mendekati Riku yang terbujur kaku di tanah…

'_Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukanlah mimpi dan juga bukanlah mimpi buruk yang bisa kuhindari…_' Pikir Sora dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. '_…Ini kenyataan dan aku tidak boleh lari dari kenyataan…,_' Pikirnya sambil menatap Riku yang sudah ada di depannya dengan tubuh yang bermandi darah yang telah menghitam dan mengotori bajunya. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Sora lalu mencoba menyentuhnya. '_Dingin…,_' Pikirnya begitu tangannya menyentuh badannya. '_Dia telah tewas beberapa jam yang lalu…,_' pikirnya sambil menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Sora lalu menyadari terdapat dua buah lubang kecil di lehernya. '_I…ini…_' Pikirnya tidak percaya ketika melihat dua lubang kecil itu.

"Sora…" kata Axel yang mendadak menyentuh bahu Sora dan itu membuatnya sangat terkejut. "…Kau ingin menguburnya di mana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku berniat menguburnya di sini sebagai pengingat agar aku tidak melupakan siapa yang telah membunuhnya," Jawab Sora dengan sedih sekaligus marah.

'_Kuharap dia tidak ingin membalaskan kematian Riku,_' Pikir Axel yang cemas sambil menatap Sora. "Kalau begitu, mari kita menguburnya di sini…."

Sora hanya mengangguk setelah Axel mengatakannya. Maka keduanya menggali liang kubur untuk mengubur Riku di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat di mana mereka menemukan mayat Riku. Setelah selesai menggali, Sora dan Axel mengangkat mayat Riku perlahan-lahan dan memasukkannya kedalam liang kubur secara perlahan. Sebelum menguburnya, Sora terlihat hendak menangis, tetapi dia menahan air matanya supaya tidak terjatuh.

'_Selamat tinggal, Riku. Terima kasih banyak karena selama ini kau telah menjagaku, menggantikan ibuku yang tewas, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan mulai saat ini, aku akan berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan darimu ataupun dari orang lain…,_' pikir Sora sambil menatapi Riku yang berada di liang kubur itu dengan wajah sedih. '_Setelah ini semua selesai, aku janji, bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi…._'

Axel terlihat menghela napas sambil menatapi liang kubur di mana Riku berada. '_Man…_' pikir Axel sambil mengeluh dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit. '…_Aku sungguh tidak mengira bahwa kau akan pergi secepat ini, kawan. Mana lagi kau meninggalkan sebuah tugas yang berat padaku, yaitu menjaga Sora sesuai perjanjian kita,_' Pikirnya mengeluh dalam hati sambil menatapi Sora yang terlihat sedih dengan dahi mengkerut. '_Aku… pasti akan merindukanmu, kawan. Sebagai teman, kau terkadang memberikan informasi yang penting dan banyak padaku secara cuma-cuma padaku. Yah, meski sebagai gantinya kau membuatku mengucapkan janji bahwa akan menjaga Sora jika suatu saat kau tidak ada lagi di sampingnya…,_' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Mereka berdua terlihat mendoakan Riku selama beberapa menit, lalu mereka berdua menguburnya bersama-sama setelah mendoakannya agar tenang di atas sana, mereka menguburnya dengan wajah sedih.

Di atas liang kubur, Sora meletakan sebuah batu nisan yang tertuliskan nama Riku dan tanggal kematiannya. Dia lalu meletakan seikat bunga berwarna putih polos yang indah, begitu pula Axel, mereka meletakan bunga itu di atas liang kubur.

Axel lalu menatap Sora yang sedang menatapi makam Riku terus menerus dengan wajah yang sedih tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Di saat suasana sedih seperti ini, tiba-tiba perut Axel protes karena dia tidak sarapan sedikit pun dari tadi pagi…

'_Damn, dasar perut yang tidak bisa kompromi! Mengapa kau harus mengeluh di saat yang salah!_' pikir Axel dengan heran sambil menghela napas, dia terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sora lalu menatap Axel dan tersenyum kecil, Axel tersipu malu ketika dia menatapnya. "Kurasa aku telah membuatmu menungguku terlalu lama sehingga membuatmu lapar, Axel…" katanya sambil menatapnya. "…Mari kita pergi."

"Ya…."

Maka Sora dan Axel berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam itu bersama-sama. Ketika keduanya berjalan pergi, sesekali Sora menoleh kembali kearah makam itu dengan wajah sedih hingga mereka meninggalkan lokasi itu dan menuju Twilight Town. Selama perjalanan kesana, Sora terlihat kembali seperti normal dan tidak terlihat sedih lagi…

'_Memulai lembaran baru tanpa bantuan siapa pun…,_' Pikir Sora sambil menatap kedepan. '_Riku, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku dan aku akan membalaskan kematianmu pada orang yang membunuhmu, pasti…,_' pikirnya dengan marah.

Axel yang berada di sampingnya dapat merasakan amarahnya yang begitu kuat. "Sora…,"

"Hm?" jawab Sora dengan cepat. Amarahnya tadi menghilang dengan cepat ketika Axel memanggilnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

'_Cepat sekali amarahnya menghilang,_' Pikir Axel dengan heran. "Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanyanya.

"Apa saja," Jawab Sora.

"Kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak…."

"_Chocolate_?"

"Tidak…"

"_Cake_?"

"Tidak…"

"Bagaimana kalau _ice cream_?" Tanya Axel sambil menatap Sora.

Sora langsung terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Axel, wajahnya terlihat sedih sekilas ketika Axel menyebut kata '_Ice cream_'. "Kurasa boleh…," Kata Sora yang langsung tersenyum.

'_Tadi, dia terlihat sedih sekilas, apa hanya perasaanku saja?_' Pikir Axel sambil menatap Sora dengan heran.

Maka keduanya berjalan ke restoran terdekat, kedua memilih restoran yang berada dekat dengan gerbang masuk Twilight Town karena Axel sudah sangat lapar, dia terlihat pucat pasi akibat kurang tidur dan juga karena lapar.

Axel lalu memilih asal makanan yang terdapat di menu karena Sora selalu berkata '_apa saja_' ketika Axel bertanya dia ingin makan apa. Ketika makanan yang mereka pesan datang, Sora terlihat tidak nafsu makan, dia terlihat lebih sering memainkan makanannya dibandingkan memakannya. Akhirnya dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya, dia hanya memakannya setengahnya saja…

Ketika makanan penutup -_ice cream-_ yang kami pesan datang, wajah Sora terlihat sangat sedih ketika melihat _ice cream_ itu. Sora segera memakan habis _ice cream_ itu dengan cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sora, apa yang hendak kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Axel yang masih memakan _ice cream_nya dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa aku akan menjadi _hunter _untuk menyambung hidup. Riku selalu mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya hidup sebagai _hunter _karena menurutnya suatu saat akan berguna dan dugaannya tepat..." kata Sora dengan sedih. "...sesungguhnya, dia juga memiliki alasan lain mengapa dia mengajarkannya, dia ingin suatu saat aku melangkah sendiri tanpa bantuannya lagi," jelasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Axel.

"Bagaimana dengan kematian Riku? Apakah kau ingin membalaskannya?" Axel bertanya pada Sora dengan wajah serius dan juga cemas.

"Ya."

"…" Axel langsung terdiam dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar jawaban Sora. Dia lalu menghela napas dalam. '_Kurasa, dia akan sangat dendam dengan vampire yang membunuh Riku. Siapa pun vampire yang membunuh Riku, pastinya sangat kuat dan ada kemungkinan itu akan membahayakan nyawa Sora sendiri karena dia memburu vampire yang membunuh Riku itu sendirian,_' Pikir Axel dengan cemas. '_kuharap aku mengenal vampire yang membunuh Riku, sehingga aku bisa membantu Sora, meski hanya sedikit,_' pikir Axel.

"Axel…" Mendadak Sora memanggilnya ketika dia sedang dalam lamunannya. "…Jika nanti aku bertemu dengan _vampire_ itu, kumohon agar kau tidak mencoba melibatkan dirimu dan membahayakan dirimu," Katanya memohon.

"Sora, apakah kau mengenal identitas _vampire_ itu?" Tanya Axel.

"Kau… juga mengenalnya, Axel. Nanti malam, kita akan bertemu dengannya di barmu," Kata Sora memberitahukannya.

'_Malam ini akan bertemu dengan vampire yang membunuh Riku?_' pikir Axel terkejut. '_Semoga tidak terjadi keributan di dalam barku sehingga tidak ada barang-barang yang rusak,_'Pikir Axel dengan cemas. "Sora, usahakan agar tidak terjadi keributan di bar milikku, kumohon…," katanya yang gantian memohon.

Sora lalu tersenyum mendengar permintaannya. "Tidak usah khawatir, Axel, tidak akan ada perkelahian nanti malam. Mereka hanya akan menemuiku di sana karena mereka tahu aku akan berada di sana…" katanya memberitahukannya. "…mereka tahu keberadaanku di sana karena ada seorang _vampire_ yang dapat melihat masa depan dan mereka mencari keberadaanku dengan kemampuannya itu," Kata Sora menjelaskan.

"Oh…."

Mereka berdua membisu karena sudah tidak ada pertanyaan yang ingin Axel tanyakan pada Sora. Maka Axel membayar tagihannya dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hollow Bastion. Ketika mereka berdua kembali kesana, Axel tidak langsung membawa Sora kembali ke apartemennya, dia mengajak Sora pergi kesebuah mall untuk membelikannya beberapa pasang pakaian karena Sora tidak mungkin kembali ke Castle Hollow Bastion untuk mengambil pakaian yang selama ini dikenakan.

Awalnya, Sora menolak untuk dibelikan beberapa pasang pakaian oleh Axel karena dia yang akan membayarkannya untuknya. Tetapi Axel sama sekali tidak keberatan mengeluarkan uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit untuk membelikan pakaian untuk Sora karena dulu Riku sudah banyak membantunya dan dia ingin membalas kebaikannya sedikit saja dengan cara membelikan Sora beberapa pasang pakaian. Akhirnya Sora setuju dibelikan beberapa pasang pakaian setelah Axel menjelaskannya…

"Uh, apakah ini tidak kebanyakan, Axel?" Tanya Sora dengan cemas setelah Axel membelikannya beberapa puluh pakaian untuknya.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Axel sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah cemas begitu, Sora,"Katanya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sora. "Tersenyumlah…," katanya melepaskan cubitannya dan terdapat bekas kemerahan pada pipi Sora akibat cubitannya. Sora lalu memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah lalu tersenyum. "Nah, begitu dong!" kata Axel yang langsung tersenyum. '_Sebenarnya, keuanganku lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sehari-hari karena aku menjual informasi dari Riku dengan harga yang cukup tinggi. Berkat dia pula, kehidupanku yang dulu membosankan menjadi menyenangkan karena aku dapat lepas dari pekerjaan sebagai penjaga toko buku yang sangat membosankan itu. Dia telah mengubah hidupku._' Pikir Axel sambil tersenyum menatap Sora yang akhirnya tersenyum. '_Setidaknya, aku bisa membalas kebaikan Riku sedikit dan itu membuat beban di pundakku sedikit berkurang.'_

Ketika mereka berdua selesai belanja, Axel mengajak Sora kembali ke apartemennya. Keduanya segera memasuki apartemen, Axel terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk ketika dia masuk…

"Jika kau lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Axel…"kata Sora sambil menatapnya. "…Aku tahu kau tidak istirahat sedikit pun sejak kau menjemputku."

"…Baiklah, lagipula aku harus membuka barku nanti sore. Di dalam lemari pendingin, terdapat beberapa minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan, ambil saja jika kau bosan atau pun lapar," Kata Axel sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur.

"_Kay_~" jawab Sora sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Axel masuk kedalam kamarnya, Sora lalu menghela napas yang dalam. Dia berjalan mendekati sofa dan duduk di sana. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya, bukan karena dia ingin tidur, melainkan karena dia ingin melihat masa depan…

Setelah beberapa menit memejamkan matanya, dia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah langit-langit dengan wajah sedih sambil memegang dadanya dengan pelan. '_Apakah aku sanggup membunuhnya?'_ pikir Sora yang memegang dadanya lebih erat dari sebelumnya. '_Setiap kali aku menatapnya, dadaku ini terasa sakit dan perasaan ini sangatlah berbeda ketika aku menatap Riku. Riku selalu membuatku nyaman dan aman jika berada di sampingnya mau pun ketika aku menatapnya, tetapi dia sudah tidak ada lagi, tidak ada…,'_Pikirnya dengan wajah sedih. '_Roxas, mengapa sepertinya takdir selalu mempertemukan kita? Apakah takdir mempermainkanku? apakah takdir juga yang selalu mempertemukan kita meski aku tidak ingin menemuimu? jika ini memanglah takdirku dan takdirmu untuk selalu bertemu, maka aku akan mencoba mengubah takdir itu...'_ pikirnya sambil menutup matanya.

Sora terus menerus duduk di sofa sambil menutup matanya hingga siang menjelang sore hari. Ketika sore tiba, Axel keluar dari kamarnya karena terbangun oleh alaramnya, dia hendak bersiap-siap membuka barnya. Ketika keluar, Axel melihat Sora yang duduk di sofa dengan mata yang tertutup…

'_Dia tertidur di sofa?_' pikir Axel sambil menatap kearah Sora.

Axel lalu mendekati Sora dan hendak menyentuh wajahnya untuk memastikan apakah Sora tertidur ataukah tidak. Ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh pipinya, mata Sora terlihat terbuka secara perlahan dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Axel. Axel pun membatalkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Sora ketika melihat matanya terbuka…

"Kenapa, Axel?" Tanya Sora sambil menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau tertidur, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau tertidur ataukah tidak…"Kata Axel menjelaskan. "… jika tadi kau memang tertidur, aku berniat memindahkanmu kedalam kamarku karena udara di sini dingin dan kau bisa sakit," Katanya memberitahukan dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku tidak tertidur, hanya saja aku mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi nanti malam…," Kata Sora menjelaskan dengan senyum kecil.

"Oh…," Kata Axel sambil menatapnya. "_Hey_, apakah kau ingin ikut membantuku membuka bar?"Tanyanya.

"_Yeah_, aku mau, jika kau meninggalkanku di apartemenmu, Axel, maka aku akan merasa bosan di sini," Jawab Sora dengan senyum.

"_Thanks…_"

Maka keduanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan apartemen Axel dan menuju ke tempat di mana bar milik Axel berada. Hanya beberapa puluh menit setelah bar itu di buka, pengunjung setia bar ini mulai berdatangan dan bar ini langsung ramai dengan cepat…

"Axel, siapa bocah itu? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya…," Tanya salah seorang pelanggan setia Axel sambil menatap Sora yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, dia adalah seorang _hunter_.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya, Marluxia?" Axel bertanya balik dengan heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya heran saja, karena jarang ada bocah seusianya berada di tempat seperti ini, apakah tidak berbahaya dia berada di sini? Di sini banyak sekali _werewolf_ mau pun _vampire_, bisa-bisa dia menjadi mangsa mereka…," Tanya _hunter _yang bernama Marluxia itu.

Axel lalu tersenyum sinis. "Sepertinya kau masih belum dapat membedakan manusia yang memiliki darah setengah _vampire _atau tidak, Marluxia. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, karena dia sama kuatnya denganmu dan dia sedang menunggu seseorang saat ini…,"jelasnya pada Marluxia.

"…" Marluxia hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Axel.

Sora -yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja bar Axel- sedang menatap kearah pintu masuk dan dia tidak pernah melepaskan padangannya sedikit pun dari pintu masuk itu. Beberapa jam kemudian, dia menangkap sosok yang ditunggunya dari tadi di pintu masuk bar ini dan dia adalah…

**__****To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: **Chapter 10 selesai… wew! Aku tidak menyangka bakalan sampai di chapter 10 tanpa ada kata writer block! Horeeeeeeeee~ -menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar seperti yang biasa lakukan oleh Marluxia- (Teplak! -Di pukul Marluxia karena menirunya-) Ouch! TT_TT  
Please review guys! Kritikan juga ga apa-apa! Asal kritik membangun! Sekarang author lebih mengharapkan kritikan supaya cerita kedepannya lebih baik…


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note: **yay! I am update super fast because my holidays! Wohooooo! Yah, karena ada yang minta cepat-cepat update juga sih dan juga sedang mood! XP  
Reader! Please spare your time to reviewing? Flame is okay, asal yang bukan yang menjatuhkan, tapi membangun…

**The Half Blood **

**Chapter 11**

Roxas terlihat berjalan masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dari sekian banyak kamar yang ada di Old Mansion ini, dia memasuki kamar itu -yang bukan kamarnya- dengan wajah cemas sambil membawa sebuah botol yang berisi cairan berwarna merah pekat. Ketika dia masuk, dia melihat Ventus, Namine, dan Tifa berada di dalam kamar itu. Roxas lalu memberikan botol yang berisi cairan merah itu kepada Tifa.

Tifa lalu membuka botol yang Roxas berikan itu, cairan yang berada di botol itu ternyata adalah darah yang mulai mengental. Dia lalu mendekati Zexion yang terbaring di kasur dan mencoba memasukkan darah itu secara perlahan kedalam mulut Zexion, dia masih tidak sadarkan diri...

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

"…" Tifa terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Zexion, lalu dia menatap kearah Roxas, Ventus, dan Namine sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Sepertinya dia tidak mengalami kemajuan…" Jawabnya dengan tatapan sedih. "…kondisinya sama seperti Terra, tubuhnya tidak dapat memulihkan luka-luka yang ada meski kita sudah memberikan banyak darah padanya. Sepertinya, mereka berdua terkena sebuah _curse_ dan jika _curse_ ini tidak dihilangkan, maka keduanya tidak akan pernah sadar…," katanya menjelaskan dengan wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana cara menghilangkan _curse_ itu?" Tanya Namine sambil menatap kearah Zexion dengan wajah sedih.

"...Yang dapat menghilangkan _curse_ itu hanya seseorang yang memiliki darah _witch_ dan juga dapat menggunakan _magic_," Jawab Tifa sambil menatap Zexion.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita dapat menemukan seorang _witch_? Keberadaan mereka sudah sangatlah langka saat ini," Tanya Ventus yang terlihat putus asa.

Tifa lalu tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Ventus. "Kita mengenal seorang _witch_, Ven dan kurasa, dia juga yang telah memberikan _curse_ ini pada Terra dan Zexion," Katanya menjelaskan, senyum yang berada di wajahnya menghilang ketika dia menjelaskan. "Yang menjadi masalah, aku tidak tahu apakah dia mau mencabut _curse_ itu ataukan tidak…," jelasnya, wajah terlihat sedikit sedih ketika mengatakannya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Roxas maupun Ventus bersamaan.

"Sora…," Jawab Cloud yang tiba-tiba berada di ruangan ini.

"Sora?" Kata Roxas, Ventus dan Namine dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

"Aku tahu bahwa Sora dapat menggunakan _magic_. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa Sora memiliki darah _witch_…" kata Namine dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Namine benar, _Dad_, bagaimana mungkin Sora memiliki darah _witch_? Dia memiliki darah setengah _vampire_ dan manusia, darah _vampire_nya berasal dari _Dad_, sedangkan darah manusianya berasal dari _Mom_nya, Aerith. Jadi bagaimana _Dad_ dapat mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki darah _witch_ juga?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.

"…Aerith memanglah seorang manusia biasa…" kata Cloud membenarkan perkataan Roxas. "…Roxas, apakah kau tahu _legend_ bagaimana _witch_ kehilangan kemampuannya dan menjadi manusia biasa?" Cloud bertanya balik pada Roxas.

"Huh? Itu…" Roxas hendak menjawabnya,tetapi dia menjadi terdiam karena dia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"_Witch _kehilangan kemampuannya ketika dia mulai merasakan perasaan yang bernama cinta," Jawab Ventus. "Benarkan?" Tanya Ventus pada Cloud.

"Tepat," Cloud membenarkan jawaban Ventus.

"Jadi, maksud _Dad_?" kata Roxas dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ya,"Jawab Cloud sambil mengangguk pelan.

'_Ini aneh__…_' Pikir Ventus sambil menatap Roxas. '_…rasanya Dad pernah mengatakan hal ini pada kami atau mungkin aku salah ingat, ya? Jika memang Dad pernah mengatakan hal ini, pastinya Roxas akin segera mengingatnya karena dia tidak pernah sekali pun lupa dengan apa yang dia lihat maupun yang dia dengar, karena ini adalah salah satu kelebihannya__,_' Pikirnya dengan dahi yang mengkerut. '_Kurasa aku yang salah ingat__…_' pikirnya sambil menangguk-angguk dengan pelan. '…_man, coba saja aku memiliki memori yang sama baiknya seperti Roxas.'_

"Kalau begitu! Kita harus menemui Sora malam ini juga!" kata Roxas pada semua yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Iya, malam ini pasti kita akan menemuinya kan, Namine?" Tanya Ventus sambil menatapnya.

"Ya…" jawab Namine sambil mengangguk. "…kemampuanku melihat masa depan sudah pulih dan aku melihat kalian akan menemuinya di Hollow Bastion," Katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Dimanakah… kita akan menemuinya, Namine?" Tanya Roxas dengan penasaran.

Namine lalu menatap Ventus dan Ventus menatapnya juga sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu… belum bisa dipastikan…," jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Roxas dengan bingung.

"…Aku… ingin melihat keadaan Aqua dulu…" Kata Ventus yang terlihat ingin mengelak pertanyaan Roxas.

Roxas lalu menatap kearah Namine dan Namine terlihat hendak pergi juga.

"Aku… ingin melihat keadaan Demyx dulu…" kata Namine sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Roxas hanya bisa menatap Ventus dan Namine yang pergi satu per satu dari ruangan ini dengan heran. Lalu dia menatap kearah Cloud dan Tifa dengan wajah heran.

"Roxas…" kata Tifa yang berjalan mendekatinya. "…Jika kau bertemu dengan Sora, bersikaplah yang lembut padanya…" katanya memberitaukannya. "…dan jika dia bersikap kasar padamu, jangan sampai kau terbawa emosi dan memakinya. Sora merupakan tipe orang yang _sensitive_, dia dapat merasakan apakah orang itu marah ataukan tidak dengan cepat. Dia tidak suka dengan orang yang berpikir singkat dan keras kepala, begitulah yang kuketahui tentangnya. Dia pasti akan bersikap dingin padamu karena kaulah yang membunuh _werewolf_ itu, orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Kau harus bersabar menghadapi sikapnya, ya?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kepala Roxas.

Roxas hanya menggangguk mendengarnya…

**_~ Night Came ~_**

"Ven, kau sudah siap belum!" Tanya Roxas dengan perasaan yang tidak sabaran, dia meneriaki Ventus dari arah ruang tamu agar Ventus dapat mendengar ucapannya.

Sesungguhnya Roxas tidak perlu berteriak, karena jika dia memanggilnya dengan suara kecil pun, Ventus tetap dapat mendengarnya karena pendengaran _vampire_ termasuk tajam.

"Sebentar lagi, Roxas…," jawab Ventus dengan pelan dan Roxas dapat mendengar jawabannya dengan sangat jelas.

Roxas lalu menghela napas. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah jam, dia tidak suka membuang waktu dan menunggu terlalu lama. Namine terlihat melintasi ruang tamu, dia tidak sengaja melihat Roxas yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Mengapa kau terlihat gelisah seperti itu, Roxas? Apakah kau sedang menunggu anakmu lahir?" Tanya Namine yang setengah bercanda Roxas untuk menurunkan rasa tegang yang dirasakan oleh Roxas saat ini, dia tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

Roxas lalu menghela napas mendengar candaan Namine. "Aku gelisah karena aku khawatir apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, Namine…" katanya menjelaskan. "…Apakah Sora mau pulang bersama kita? Apakah dia mau menghilangkan _curse_ pada Terra dan Zexion? Apakah dia mau tinggal bersama dengan orang yang membunuh_ werewolf -orang yang sangat berarti baginya, maksudku- _dan mau memaafkanku?" Tanyanya dengan cemas.

Senyum Namine langsung menghilang ketika mendengar pertanyaan Roxas. "Untuk semua pertanyaanmu, aku tidak dapat memberi jawaban yang pasti…" jawabnya sambil menyentuh dadanya. "…pikiran Sora selalu berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Jika dia harus mengganti seluruh rencananya agar dia mendapatkan keberhasilan, maka dia akan melakukannya," Katanya menjelaskan sambil menutup matanya.

"Dia pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Roxas.

Namine menggangguk lalu menjawab. "Dia pernah melakukannya dua kali ketika aku masih mengandalkannya dulu…," katanya sambil menunduk.

"…" Roxas langsung terdiam dengan kening yang mengkerut dan kepala yang menunduk, terdapat banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Ventus berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu, di mana Roxas dan Namine berada.

"Kau ingin ikut, Namine?" Tanya Ventus sambil menatap Namine ketika dia memasuki ruang tamu.

"Tidak…" Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "… aku ingin menunggu di sini saja," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi, Ven," Ajak Roxas.

"kay," Jawab Ventus.

"Hati-hati ya…," kata Namine yang menatap kepergian mereka.

**_~ At Hollow Bastion ~_**

Keduanya tiba di Hollow Bastion setelah melakukan perjalanan selama beberapa puluh menit. Kota ini terlihat terang meski pun sudah malam, itu karena lampu kota yang terang benderang sehingga membuat kesan seakan-akan ini masih seperti siang hari. Roxas langsung menatap kearah Ventus dengan wajah yang tegang…

"Dimana kita akan menemuinya, Ven?" Tanya Roxas.

"Di sana…" Jawab Ventus sambil menunjukkan kesebuah tempat. "…Di bar yang biasa kau kunjungi untuk mendapatkan informasi, _Castle Oblivion_."

"Di sana!" kata Roxas tidak percaya. "Kau tidak salah lihat, Ven?"

Ventus terlihat kecewa atas pertanyaan Roxas. "Roxas, meski ketepatanku melihat masa depan hanya sebesar tigapuluh persen, tetapi Namine juga melihat dia berada di sini, dia seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Kau tidak percaya?" tanyanya dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Ugh, bukan begitu, Ven…" kata Roxas dengan menyesal karena sudah membuat Ventus menganggap dia meragukan kemampuannya. "…Aku hanya takut jika terjadi perkelahian di dalam bar itu, Axel akan mengalami kerugian yang cukup besar akibat kerusakan yang terjadi selagi perkelahian," Katanya menjelaskan. "Kau tahu bukan, bahwa jika terjadi perkelahian di sana, aku bisa masuk daftar hitam dan juga buruan yang paling di cari...," jelasnya dengan nada kecil.

"Oh…," Kata Ventus yang terlihat cukup tercengang mendengarnya. "Nanti tidak akan ada perkelahian, karena -kata Namine, sih, penglihatannya akan masa depan memang lebih tepat- dia tidak berniat berkelahi di sana. Kau hanya akan mencoba mengobrol dengannya dan mencoba mengajaknya tinggal bersama kita," Katanya menjelaskan.

"Apakah dia setuju?" Tanya Roxas penasaran.

"Well, untuk pertanyaanmu yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti…" Jawab Ventus dengan sedih. "…bahkan Namine juga tidak berani memberikan jawaban pasti…"

Roxas terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarnya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang dari pada menunggu di sini dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa."

Ventus hanya mengangguk dan keduanya berjalan masuk kedalam bar itu. Ketika mereka berdua masuk, terdapat beberapa _hunter_ dan _werewolf_ menatapi mereka masuk. Terdapat pula sekelompok _vampire _yang menyapa mereka berdua dan mengajak mereka berdua bergabung dengan mereka untuk sekedar minum-minum atau pun mengobrol. Tetapi Roxas dan Ventus segera menolak dengan tegas dan mencoba mencari keberadaan Sora di tengah ramainya pengunjug bar ini. Keduanya akhirnya menemukan Sora berada di dekat meja bar dan dia sedang menatapi mereka berdua.

"Ven, kurasa aku akan menemuinya sendiri, bisakah kau menungguku di sini?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatap kearah di mana Sora berada. "Jika situasinya terlihat aneh, kau boleh mendekat…."

"Ya," jawab Ventus sambil menatap Sora.

Roxas berjalan mendekati Sora, dia melihat Axel berada tidak jauh dari Sora, tetapi dia sedang mengobrol dengan seorang _hunter_. Sora terus menerus menatapi Roxas tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun, tatapannya terasa kosong dan dingin bagaikan es, entah mengapa bagi Roxas itu terasa menusuk…

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sora dengan dingin ketika Roxas duduk di sampingnya.

Axel terlihat menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan _hunter _itu dan langsung menatap kearah Sora dan Roxas.

"Aku datang karena hendak bertanya padamu…" Jawab Roxas sambil menatapnya. "…kau sebenarnya mengenalku, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab bahwa aku mengenalmu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Sora bertanya balik dengan dingin.

"Lalu mengapa kau memilih _werewolf _itu? Padahal aku, saudara tirimu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu semenjak kau diculik. Mengapa, Sora?" Tanya Roxas dengan sedih sambil menatapnya. "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau ingin kembali ke Twilight Town agar bisa bermain lagi denganku?"

"..." Sora terdiam sejenak. "Aku... tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ingin kembali ke Twilight Town, aku tidak pernah merasa mengatakannya dulu," Kata Sora dengan dingin. "Siapa yang ingin kembali ke sana jika dia tidak diterima oleh keluarga besarnya…," Katanya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Tapi, kau memang mengatakannya, Sora! Aku masih ingat dengan jelas di hari kau akan pulang!" kata Roxas berusaha meyakinkannya. "Waktu itu kau hendak pulang ke Destiny Island karena kau merindukan _Mom_mu dan ingin tinggal bersamanya, saat itulah kau mengatakannya bahwa kau ingin suatu saat aku datang untuk main kesana sekaligus menjemputmu supaya kau dapat bermain lagi di-" sebelum Roxas menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Sora memotongnya.

"_I never said that!_" teriak Sora dengan marah, dia berdiri saat mengatakannya. "Waktu itu aku datang karena dipaksa! Mereka! Merekalah alasan aku dibawa paksa karena mereka ingin melihat apakah aku sempurna sebagai _vampire _ataukah tidak! Aku tidak pernah sekali pun ingin berada di sana jika saja _Mom _tidak membujukku untuk ikut dengannya! Waktu itu aku memang akrab denganmu karena kau sama lemahnya sepertiku! Bukan karena kau saudara tiriku!"

Sora terlihat kehabisan nafas setelah dia berteriak...

"_What?_" kata Roxas tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sora ucapkan. '_Apakah__…,_' pikirnya mencoba mengingat seperti yang Sora katakan. Tiba-tiba kepala Roxas terasa sangat sakit ketika dia mencoba mengingatnya. "Arg!" Teriak Roxas kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Roxas!" teriak Axel yang langsung mendekatinya ketika melihat Roxas berteriak. "Sora, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Axel.

"…" Sora hanya terdiam sambil menatapi kondisi Roxas, dia terlihat masih mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"Roxas!" terlihat Ventus yang berlari mendekati Roxas ketika melihat kondisinya aneh. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Sora!" tanyanya sambil memegangi kedua bahu Sora dengan kuat.

"…" Sora hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ventus, menghindari tatapan Ventus.

Roxas lalu memegangi jaket Ventus. "D… dia… tidak ber…buat… apa-apa… Ven…," katanya sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Arg! Kepalaku…," katanya merintih kesakitan.

"Roxas!" kata Ventus yang panik dan khawatir.

"Lebih baik kita carikan dia tempat istirahat dahulu…" kata Axel yang langsung memapah Roxas. "…di ruangan belakang, terdapat tempat untuknya beristirahat. Lebih baik dia istirahatkan di sana." Katanya yang langsung membawanya kesana.

Axel membawanya ke ruangan yang berada tidak jauh dari meja barnya, terdapat sebuah sofa yang dapat di rentangkan seperti kasur di sana dan Axel membaringkan Roxas di sana. Ventus lalu mendekati Roxas dengan wajah cemas, Sora terlihat memasuki ruangan itu paling terakhir.

"Roxas, apa yang membuat kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Ventus dengan cemas dan khawatir, karena selama ini _vampire _tidak pernah merasakan sakit kepala.

"Ugh… aku…tidak tahu… ugh… setiap kali… aku… ugh… memi…kirkan… kata…kata Sora… kepalaku… agh! te…rasa… sakit…" Jawab Roxas.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Ventus.

"Aku hanya mengatakan tentang masa lalu kami…" Kata Sora menjelaskan dari belakang Ventus sambil menatap Roxas. "…Kepalanya sakit karena dia mencoba membuka memori yang selama ini di kunci oleh seseorang, memorinya saat ini adalah memori palsu. Ketika dia mencoba mengingat momori aslinya, maka kepalanya akan terasa sakit karena efek dari _magic_ atau mungkin juga itu _curse_ yang mengunci memorinya," Katanya memberitahukannya.

"Me…mori… ugh… palsu?" kata Roxas dengan heran sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ya…" kata Sora sambil mengangguk. "…semakin kuat kau mencoba mengingatnya, maka rasa sakit itu akan semakin kuat. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, jika kau terus mencoba mengingatnya, maka hanya akan menambah rasa sakitmu," Katanya menyarankan. "Lebih baik kau lupakan apa yang telah kukatakan padamu, karena ini lebih baik…" katanya yang menatap kearah jendela, dia menatapi mobil yang lalu lalang di jalan raya yang tidak pernah sepi.

"Tidak, jika aku tidak… ugh… mengingatnya! Maka aku tidak… ugh… akan tahu kebenarannya! Agh! Aku ingin tahu yang… ugh… sebenarnya!" kata Roxas sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Roxas…," Kata Ventus sambil menatapnya dengan cemas.

Axel juga menatap Roxas dengan cemas. "Sora, apakah kau tahu bagaimana caranya agar _magic_ atau _curse_ yang mengunci ingatannya dihilangkan?" Tanya Axel sambil menatapnya. "Bukankah kau dapat menggunakan _magic_ dan mengerti soal _curse_?"

"Sesungguhnya, aku dapat menghapus _magic _atau _curse _yang mengunci memorinya, tetapi aku tidak ingin menolongnya,"Jawab Sora dengan dingin sambil menatap Roxas yang kesakitan.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Axel dengan heran.

"Karena dialah orang yang membunuh Riku, Axel…" Jawab Sora dengan hawa membunuh yang kuat dan tertuju pada Roxas.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Wkwkwkw! Moga-moga aku tidak berhenti di tempat yang salah, jika salah, bisa-bisa dedeku minta aku update cepat-cepat lagi…


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: **Wew, update lagi! XD dedeku memintaku update SECEPATNYA karena PENASARAN, yah kalau dia bilang begitu, yah, mau bilang apa lagi saya? –curhat-  
Thank for review and please enjoy the story~

**Special Note: reedited.**

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 12**

"Di…dia?" Axel terlihat sangat terkejut ketika Sora mengatakan bahwa Roxas - yang merupakan teman dekat Axel juga—adalah orang yang membunuh Riku. "Benarkah?" Tanya Axel pada Roxas dan juga Ventus dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"…" Roxas mau pun Ventus hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Axel.

"Pergilah…" Kata Sora yang memerintahkan mereka untuk pergi dengan dingin. "…Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah mau tinggal bersama kalian di sana! Di tempat dimana orang yang telah membunuh Riku dan juga _Mom_! Tidak akan pernah!" Teriak Sora dengan berang.

Ventus terlihat marah mendengar kata-kata Sora. "Bukankah yang membunuh _Mom_mu bukanlah kami, melainkan para _werewolf_ itu? Kami ini hanya mencoba menolongmu! Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini pada kami!" Tanyanya dengan marah.

"Aku tahu bahwa yang membunuh _Mom_ bukanlah kalian melainkan clan _werewolf_…," Jawab Sora sambil menatap kelantai dengan memegangi lengan kanannya dengan erat.

"Lalu mengapa kau lebih memilih tinggal bersama mereka! Padahal kau masih punya _kami_, yang masih memiliki setengah darah yang sama denganmu!" kata Ventus dengan bingung dan terlihat kesal karena frustasi.

"Jika kau ingin tahu alasan yang lebih jelasnya, tanyakan langsung pada Ay…bukan, pada Cloud sendiri!" Jawab Sora yang menolak menyebut Cloud sebagai ayahnya.

Roxas mau pun Ventus terkejut ketika Sora mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sora?" Tanya Roxas dengan sakit kepala yang sedikit meringan karena dia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan masa lalunya.

"…" Sora terdiam sejenak sambil memendam perasaan sedihnya. "Cloud akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan kau tanyakan padaku…" Katanya sambil menatap Roxas dengan dingin. "…jangan temui aku lagi hingga kau mendapatkan jawabannya," kata Sora sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Roxas.

"Sora…," Kata Roxas yang menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Pergilah, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuhmu saat ini, karena aku telah berjanji pada Axel bahwa tidak akan ada pertarungan di dalam barnya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih dari ini…" Kata Sora memberitahukannya dengan ekspresi sedih, dia berusaha menghindari tatapan Roxas.

"Roxas, ayo kita pergi…" Ajak Ventus.

"…"Roxas hanya terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Sora, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan, dia berbalik dan menatap Sora sejenak, wajah Sora terlihat sedih sambil mengenggam lengannya dengan erat, dia terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

Ventus yang menyadari bahwa Roxas berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Sora langsung menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka segera berjalan keluar dari bar itu dengan cepat.

Sora lalu menghela napas setelah mereka berdua pergi sambil melepas genggamannya pada lengannya, tetapi masih menyandar di dinding karena dia merasa lemas. Axel lalu memegang bahunya sambil menatapnya.

"Maukah kau menceritakannya secara detil padaku?" Tanya Axel.

"Axel…" kata Sora sambil menatapnya dengan sedih. "…Mengapa kau ingin tahu? Apakah kau berniat untuk ikut campur?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Tidak…" kata Axel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "…Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya saja. Dulu, Riku pernah menceritakan ini padaku, hanya saja dia tidak menceritakannya secara detil. Riku pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa _Mom_mu meninggal karena kesalahanya juga, tetapi dia tidak menceritakan mengapa itu menjadi kesalahannya…," katanya menjelaskan.

"Hey Axel, seberapa besarkah kepercayaan Riku padamu?" Tanya Sora sambil menatapnya dengan relex, tubuhnya sudah tidak lemas lagi.

"Kalau itu, aku kurang begitu tahu…" Jawab Axel sambil menghela napas. "…terkadang dia suka menceritakan sesuatu yang penting padaku tanpa rasa khawatir bahwa aku akan membocorkannya dan terkadang ketika dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padaku, dia tidak jadi menceritakannya padaku dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui juga."

"Begitu ya…," kata Sora dengan senyum. "Dulu, tiga hari sebelum kematian _Mom_ku, aku bertemu dengan Riku…" Katanya sambil mulai mengingat masa lalunya. "…waktu itu, ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku tahu dia itu _werewolf_ dan juga musuhku, tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan aura membunuh darinya…"

**_~ Flash Back ~ Sora Point Of View ~_**

_Seminggu setelah kepulanganku dari Twilight Town, hari-hari kulalui layaknya seorang anak normal, yaitu bersekolah di pagi hari dan pulang ketika siang hari. Aku sangatlah jarang bermain dengan teman-teman sekelasku karena aku sibuk berlatih dengan magicku yang masih belum sempurna._

_Biasanya aku berlatih di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah laut dekat desa Destiny Island. Di sana merupakan tempat bermain bagi anak-anak yang tinggal di Destiny Island karena mereka dapat bermain bebas di sana tanpa diganggu oleh orang tua mereka. Mereka dapat menyeberang ke pulau kecil itu menggunakan sebuah perahu kecil._

_Aku yang setiap hari pergi kesana selalu bertemu dengan beberapa anak yang selalu bermain di pulau kecil itu. Tidak sekali pun aku pernah menyapa mereka dan mereka juga sebaliknya, karena aku selalu berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka. Aku selalu berlatih magic di sebuah gua yang hanya aku saja yang mengetahuinya, karena tempat masuk gua itu cukup tersembunyi, sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain aku._

_Gua itu merupakan satu-satunya tempat latihanku, tidak ada yang lain. Setiap hari aku berlatih dari siang hingga tengah malam. Aku selalu pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lelah dan sangat lapar akibat tidak makan sedikit pun sejak aku pulang sekolah._

_Suatu hari, aku akhirnya jatuh pingsan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis latihan seperti biasanya. Lalu aku ditolong oleh seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Begitu aku siuman, aku sadar bahwa aku ditolong oleh seorang werewolf dan aku langsung menyerangnya sesaat setelah aku siuman…_

**_~ Normal Point Of View ~_**

"…Apakah _werewolf_ yang kau maksud itu Riku?" Tanya Axel.

"Ya…" Jawab Sora sambil mengangguk.

**_~ Flash Back ~ Sora Point Of View ~_**

_…Karena aku masih terlalu lelah, aku langsung dikalahkan olehnya dengan mudah. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku mencoba melarikan diri darinya dan aku sungguh heran sekali ketika menyadari dia tidak mengejarku, padahal saat ini dia pasti dapat mengejarku dengan mudah karena kecepatan lariku yang lambat akibat kelelahan, tetapi dia tidak mengejar…_

_Ketika aku sampai di rumah lebih larut dari biasanya, Momku sangatlah cemas dan lega melihatku kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Beliau selalu menunggu kepulanganku setiap harinya dengan wajah yang selalu cemas…_

_Keesokkan harinya aku berangkat kesekolah seperti biasanya dan begitu pulang, aku langsung pergi kepulau kecil untuk berlatih magic seperti biasanya, hanya saja, khusus hari ini saja aku berhenti berlatih sebelum aku benar-benar kelelahan karena aku merasa akan bertemu dengan werewolf itu lagi dan tentu saja dugaanku tepat. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan segera meningkatkan kewaspadaanku karena aku khawatir dia akan menyerangku secara mendadak. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan niat untuk membunuhku padanya._

_Perlahan, kewaspadaanku menurun karena dia tidak berniat menyerangku sama sekali. Aku menatapnya dengan wajah heran karena tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak menyerangku, yang merupakan musuh para werewolf, vampire. Aku tahu dia mengetahui bahwa aku ini vampire dari penciumannya yang sangat tajam dan lebih tajam dari penciuman vampire meski aku ini hanya memiliki setengah darah vampire. Tetap saja clan werewolf akan menganggapku sebagai musuh mereka meski aku hanya memiliki setengah darah vampire, karena bagi mereka, meski aku hanya memiliki setengah darah dari vampire, mereka akan tetap menganggapku sebagai vampire yang merupakan musuh abadi mereka._

_Aku lalu bertanya padanya mengapa dia tidak menyerangku dan dia menjawab bahwa tugasnya di sini hanya sebagai pengintai,bukan sebagai pembunuh. Dia lalu berkata padaku bahwa hidupku pasti sangatlah berat karena aku memiliki darah campuran. Aku yang memiliki darah setengah witch dan juga setengah vampire tidak pernah diakui sebagai vampire, witch,mau pun manusia normal._

_Mendengar perkataannya yang pada kenyataan adalah benar, hati ini terasa sakit sekali dan aku langsung berlari pergi meninggalkannya dan segera pulang sambil menahan tangis. Perkataannya memanglah benar dan itu yang membuatku sakit hati. Ketika aku berada di rumah Dad, keluarga besar vampire menolakku karena ketidak sempurnaan diriku. Orang-orang yang tinggal di sini juga tidak terlalu menyukaiku karena kekuatanku yang melebihi anak-anak pada normalnya. Di clan witch yang sudah sangatlah langka juga tidak mengakuiku sebagai salah satu dari mereka akibat magicku yang tidak sempurna. Semua yang kumiliki selalu setengah-setengah dan tidak akan pernah bisa sempurna karena aku memiliki darah setengah vampire dan witch…_

**_~ Normal POV ~_**

"Lain sekali dengan kakakku, Vanitas. Seluruh kemampuannya sempurna sehingga keluarga besar vampire dan clan witch mengakui kemampuannya…," kata Sora dengan sedih.

"Kau punya saudara kandung, Sora!" Tanya Axel yang terkejut begitu mengetahuinya.

"Ya…" Kata Sora sambil mengangguk. "…dan aku tidak pernah menceritakan pada Riku karena dia telah menghilang sekitar tiga tahun sebelum kematian _Mom_."

**_~ Flash Back ~ Sora Point Of View ~_**

_Malam di hari kematian Mom dan juga ketika aku diculik, Mom terlihat lebih cemas dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya ketika aku habis pulang dari latihan. Saat aku bertanya ada apa padanya, beliau bilang tidak apa-apa dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang dan memintaku untuk menemaninya. Karena lelah, aku pun tertidur di sofa selama beberapa menit dan terbangun kembali._

_Saat aku terbangun lagi, aku masih melihat beliau masih mondar-mandir dengan perasaan gelisah. Ketika aku bertanya apa yang sedang beliau tunggu, dia menjawab bahwa dia sedang menunggu Dad dan Dad hendak membawa kami ketempat baru._

_Saat itu aku yang sangat lelah dan mengantuk memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih dalam dan kembali tertidur karena mataku sudah terasa sangat berat meski sesungguhnya aku sangat benci bahwa Dad datang menjemput kami. Ketika aku terbangun kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sadar bahwa Mom sedang menggendongku. Mom lalu meminta maaf karena beliau telah membangunkanku, setelah beliau meminta maaf, aku mendengar suara benda pecah. Aku lalu heran mengapa ada benda yang pecah, aku lalu bertanya pada Mom apakah ada seekor kucing yang tidak sengaja masuk melalui jendela karena beliau terkadang suka lupa menutup jendela._

_Beliau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan beliau tampak sangat gelisah ketika mendengar bunyi benda yang pecah sekali lagi. Beliau berlari kearah ruang rahasia yang ada di dalam kamarnya, ruangan rahasia ini hanya akan di gunakan jika musuh kami menyerang dan mengepung rumah ini, ruangan rahasia ini merupakan jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari rumah ini selain melalui pintu depan jika pintu depan telah dikepung oleh musuh._

_Aku lalu memanggil Mom dengan wajah heran mengapa kita keluar melalui jalan rahasia ini, bukan melalui pintu depan karena aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu musuh telah mengepung kami. Beliau tetap terdiam dan memelukku lebih erat lagi tanpa menjawab panggilanku. Dari belakang Mom, aku mendengar lolongan werewolf dan merasa tubuh Mom langsung gemetaran ketika mendengar lolongan itu. Dari arah belakang yang gelap, perlahan aku melihat segerombolan werewolf yang berlari kearah kami._

_Mom lalu menyebut nama Dad sambil memelukku lebih erat lagi dan berharap bahwa Dad segera datang atau paling tidak kita dapat lolos dari kejaran werewolf itu. Aku pun menatap kearah belakang dengan wajah cemas karena saat ini aku juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dalam keadaan lelah dan dalam kondisi kehabisan magic power._

_Tiba-tiba Mom berhenti berlari dan aku langsung menoleh kedepan. Aku melihat seekor werewolf dengan bulu berwarna silver yang indah di tengah gelapnya jalan rahasia ini. Perlahan werewolf itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia dengan berambut silver, sama seperti bulunya. Aku pun menatap kagum ketika melihatnya berubah wujud karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku melihat werewolf berubah wujud._

_Werewolf itu adalah werewolf yang telah menolongku ketika aku pingsan dalam perjalanan pulang karena lelah. Aku sempat berpikir apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Apakah dia satu kelompok dengan werewolf yang mengejar kami saat ini? Apakah dia musuh ataukah teman?_

_Semua pertanyaanku terjawab ketika dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tanganku. Dia lalu mencoba menarikku dari Mom yang sedang memelukku dengan erat. Mom berteriak sambil menolak memberikanku pada werewolf itu. Dari belakang, kulihat werewolf yang tadi mengejar kami langsung menyerang Mom. Mom berteriak dan merintih kesakitan ketika werewolf itu menggigit tubuhnya, beliau tidak sengaja melepaskanku ketika werewolf itu menggigitnya dan werewolf berambut silver itu langsung menarikku dan membawaku menjauh dari Mom. Mom langsung terjatuh ke tanah dengan tidak berdaya sambil menatapiku dibawa pergi oleh werewolf dengan wajah yang dibasahi oleh air mata._

_Aku mencoba meronta-ronta agar dia melepaskanku, tetapi werewolf itu menggenggamku dengan erat. Aku mencoba meronta-ronta sekali lagi tetapi tidak berhasil. Kekuatanku saat ini sangat lemah karena lelah dan aku hanya bisa menangis ketika dia membawaku pergi menjauh dari Mom sambil menatapinya yang hampir tewas disiksa oleh segerombolan werewolf itu._

_Aku terus meronta-ronta memohon untuk di lepaskan sepanjang perjalanan werewolf itu membawaku sambil menangis. Werewolf itu hanya terdiam lalu meminta maaf padaku. Aku hanya bisa melihat kearah jalan rahasia itu terus-menerus setelah kami keluar dengan mata yang di penuhi air mata yang mengalir dengan deras. Aku sungguh tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Mom di dalam sana, tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku berharap bahwa beliau selamat meski aku tahu itu sangatlah mustahil…_

**_~ Normal Point Of View ~_**

"Ketika aku menatapi Mom yang hampir tewas, aku sangat menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena lemah dan tidak dapat melindungi beliau sama sekali. Perasaan itu jugalah yang kurasakan ketika Riku menyuruhku pergi ketika kondisinya sudah sangat parah, saat itu aku juga tidak dapat menolongnya sedikit pun…" Sora menjelaskannya dengan mata yang terdapat air mata. "…setelah Riku menculikku dan membawaku tinggal bersamanya, dia berjanji bahwa hidupku tidak akan seberat hari-hari biasanya. Dia juga berjanji padaku akan menjaga dan melindungiku, tidak seperti mereka."

Axel menghela napas yang dalam ketika Sora menyebut kata '_mereka_' yang di maksud dengan Roxas dan keluarganya. '_Apakah ayah Sora tidak memperdulikan bagaimana nasib Sora saat ini?_' pikirnya dengan heran.

"Memang hidup dengan Riku membuat nyawaku menjadi terancam, karena aku yang memiliki darah setengah _vampire_ berada ditengah clan _werewolf_ yang merupakan musuh abadi _vampire_. Pernah berkali-kali nyawaku terancam karena ada beberapa _werewolf_ yang ingin membunuhku, tetapi sebagian besar _werewolf_ yang mencoba membunuhku mati di tanganku ketika aku melawan mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Sebagiannya lagi dibunuh oleh Riku karena mereka mencoba membunuhku…." Kata Sora menjelaskan. "…terkadang, yang mengincar nyawaku ini bukan hanya _werewolf_, tetapi _vampire_ juga karena mereka menganggap aku telah berhianat karena tinggal bersama clan _werewolf_ dan mereka menganggap aku harus disingkirkan. Kau tahu, Axel, sebagian besar yang mengincar nyawaku ini merupakan _vampire_, bukan hanya _werewolf_ saja," Katanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Sora…," Axel terlihat sedih ketika Sora mengatakannya.

Sora lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Jangan berwajah sedih begitu, Axel. Mungkin ini sudah nasibku, aku berbohong bahwa aku ingin balas dendam pada Roxas karena dialah yang membunuh Riku," Katanya memberitahu.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Axel dengan bingung.

"Karena dendam di hatiku ini tidak pernah bertahan lama dan ini juga terjadi pada Riku. Dulu, aku sangat membencinya dan menutup hatiku untuknya, tetapi dia selalu meminta maaf setiap kali aku sedih. Dia juga menceritakan bahwa dia diperintahkan untuk mengintaiku karena ingin menculikku, bukan karena hendak membunuh Mom. Mom terbunuh karena dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menculikku karena melihat kehidupanku yang sangat berat hingga akhirnya Sephiroth menyuruh beberapa _werewolf _untuk membantunya menculikku meski harus membunuh Mom…" Kata Sora menjelaskan dengan wajah sedih. "…karena sikap baiknya itu, perlahan hatiku yang kututup dengan rapat mulai membukakan pintu untuknya."

"Sora, lalu mengapa kau menolak tawaran Roxas untuk tinggal bersamanya jika kau sudah tidak ada niat untuk balas dendam padanya?" Tanya Axel yang masih bingung.

"Aku takut jika aku menerima tawaran Roxas untuk tinggal dengannya, aku akan membuka hatiku yang telah tertutup rapat untuknya. Dia pasti akan meminta maaf, sama seperti yang pernah Riku lakukan. Seluruh keluarga Roxas pasti akan memperlakukanku lebih baik daripada yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu karena mereka tahu bahwa aku belum memaafkan mereka yang telah membunuh Riku. Jika aku sampai membuka hatiku untuk mereka, aku takut tidak akan bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan, sama seperti ketika aku masih tinggal bersama Riku…" kata Sora menjelaskan. "…Riku pernah berkata padaku ada baiknya jika aku mencoba untuk hidup sendiri tanpa bantuannya, dia ingin aku pergi sejauh-jauh mungkin dari sana dan memulai lembaran baru dengan harapan bahwa hidupku akan lebih bahagia daripada tinggal bersamanya. Tetapi aku menolak tawarannya karena aku senang tinggal dengannya yang telah mengubah hidupku yang berat menjadi sedikit lebih ringan dari normal."

"Sora, jadi maksudmu itu…," kata Axel sambil menatapnya.

"Ya…," kata Sora sambil mengangguk. "Aku ingin mencoba menjadi _hunter_ dan akan tinggal sendirian agar tidak merepotkanmu dan terlalu mengandalkanmu, Axel," Jawab Sora sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Sora, saat ini kau belum mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk membeli sebuah apartemen untuk kau tinggali," Kata Axel dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak akan membeli apartemen secepat itu, Axel…" Kata Sora sambil tertawa pelan. "…Aku akan membeli apartemen setelah aku mempunyai uang yang cukup, kau tidak perlu berwajah khawatir seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku lebih senang pindah secepat mungkin karena tidak ingin merepotkanmu, tapi aku belum mempunyai uang yang cukup sehingga harus tinggal denganmu selama beberapa hari lagi," Katanya memberitahu.

"Oh…," kata Axel terlihat lega mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau harus kembali ke meja bar, pelangganmu pasti sedang menunggumu kembali saat ini," kata Sora memberitahukannya.

"Ya…," Axel lalu hendak berjalan keluar, sebelum keluar, dia berhenti sejenak dan melemparkan sesuatu pada Sora. Yang dilempar olehnya adalah kunci apartemennya. "Jika kau lelah, kau dapat kembali ke apartemenku. Bar ini baru akan tutup sekitar jam dua dini hari," Katanya memberitahu.

"Kay…," Jawab Sora tersenyum.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Wkwkwkw! Sora mengusir Roxas!

**Sora:** what so funny?  
**Me:** Nothing! It just I feel you sound to meanie to him~  
**Sora:** Really? Did I sound to meanie to you, Roxas?  
**Roxas:** Well, you can say so. When you said '_leave_' to me it make kinda me sad…  
**Sora:** Oh sorry then… hey! Wait a second! Why I am the one should apologize? The one should say sorry to you is the author! He was the one that make the story! Not me!  
**Me:** Aww! He got me! XP  
**Sora:** Apologize to Roxas!  
**Me:** Aww! Okay,okay. Roxas, I am sorry, will ya apologizing me?  
**Roxas**: Sure.  
**Me:** Thanks! (Hugs him) don't forget to review~


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note: **Update~ chapy ini mungkin bisa di katakan masih membahas masa lalu Sora, jadi sedikit nyambung dengan chapy sebelumnya…  
so, read n review~

**special note:** reedited.

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 13**

Roxas dan Ventus berjalan keluar bar dengan bergegas. Wajah Ventus terlihat sangat kesal dan bingung sambil menarik Roxas –yang sesekali menoleh kedalam bar terus-menerus- keluar dari bar. Setelah keduanya keluar, keduanya berhenti sejenak beberapa meter dari bar itu…

"_Damn_! Jika dia tidak ingin ikut bersama kita, bagaimana kita dapat menyembuhkan _curse_ pada Terra dan Zexion!" Teriak Ventus dengan kesal.

"…" Roxas hanya terdiam mendengar keluhan Ventus karena pikirannya masih terfocus pada ucapan Sora. '_Tanyakan langsung soal ini pada ay…bukan, pada Cloud sendiri!_' kalimat Sora yang satu itu masih membekas di memori Roxas. '_Yang mana… sesungguhnya yang benar? Ingatanku saat ini ataukah yang Sora maksud? Ugh…_' Pikirnya, tiba-tiba kepaa Roxas terasa sakit sekali. '_… kepalaku sakit lagi…,_' wajah Roxas terlihat kesakitan ketika dia mencoba mengingat masa lalunya yang sesugguhnya.

"Roxas, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu sakit lagi?" Tanya Ventus dengan cemas sambil menatapnya.

"…" Roxas hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

"Roxas!" panggil Ventus yang berteriak.

"Huh?" Roxas terkejut ketika Ventus memanggilnya dengan keras karena dia sedang memikirkan tentang perkataan Sora dengan serius. "K…Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah kaget.

Ventus lalu menghela napas. "Aku ini bertanya padamu dan apakah kau mendengarnya?" tanyanya.

"…Tidak…" jawab Roxas sambil menunduk. "…Maaf Ven, kejadian tadi membuatku sangat bingung, apalagi ini menyangkut memoriku," Jelasnya.

"…" Ventus lalu terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menghela napas. "Lebih baik kita segera pulang dan bertanya langsung pada_ Dad_ supaya semua lebih jelas," Ajaknya.

Roxas hanya mengangguk dan keduanya segera meninggalkan Hollow Bastion dan menuju ke Twilight Town. Mereka segera pulang ke rumah mereka, Old Mansion…

Roxas bergegas memasuki Old Mansion dan langusng menuju kearah ruangan bawah tanah -tempat Cloud biasa bekerja- yang dingin dan minim pencahayaan. Dari belakang Roxas, Ventus menyusulnya dengan perlahan.

Di dalam ruangan bawah tanah, terlihat Cloud yang sedang sibuk membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang tersusun rapi di atas mejanya. Konsentrasinya langsung pecah ketika seseorang mendadakmasuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu…

"Dad!" Teriak Roxas ketika memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, sama sekali tidak mengingat akan sopan santun saking bingungnya akan memorinya sendiri.

Cloud lalu berhenti membaca kertas yang sedang dipegang olehnya dan merapikan kertas-kertas –yang sesungguh sudah sangat rapi—sebelum berbicara dengan Roxas. Dari belakang Roxas, terlihat Ventus yang berdiri di balik bayangannya…

Cloud lalu menatap kearah kedua anaknya dengan tenang. "Roxas, berapa kali harus kuberitahu bahwa sebelum masuk kesini, ketuklah pintunya terlebih dahulu," Katanya menegur.

"Maaf…" Kata Roxas yang langsung meminta maaf. "… aku tergesa-gesa sehingga lupa mengetuk pintu karena ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan…," Jelasnya sambil mencoba menenangkan diri dari perasaan penasaran.

"…" Cloud lalu terdiam sejenak lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. "Mari kita bicarakan ini di ruang tamu," katanya yang hendak menuju pintu keluar sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

Maka bersama-sama dengan Cloud, Roxas dan Ventus berjalan keluar dari ruangan bawah tanah ini. Ketika mereka berjalan keluar ruangan bawah tanah ini, mereka berpapasan dengan Tifa yang hendak memasuki ruangan bawah tanah untuk menemui Cloud.

"Oh, Roxas, Ven, kalian berdua sudah pulang, di manakah Sora?" Tanya Tifa pada keduanya.

"Tentang itu…" Kata Roxas terlihat bingung sambil menatap kearah Ventus dengan sedih.

Ventus juga menatap kearah Roxas dengan sedih juga, lalu menatap Tifa. "…Kami gagal." Lanjut Ventus.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Tifa bingung.

"Dia menolak karena Roxas telah membunuh werewolf itu dan…" Ventus menghentikan penjelasannya.

"…Dan juga Sora _Mom_…" Kata Roxas melanjutkan sambil menatap Cloud. "…katanya dia tahu yang membunuh _Mom_nya adalah clan _werewolf_ dan apa alasannya memilih tinggal bersama clan _werewolf_ dibanding dengan kita, dia tidak mau memberikan alasannya. Dia menyuruh kita bertanya sendiri pada _Dad…_," katanya menjelaskan.

Tifa lalu menatap kearah Cloud, begitu pula Ventus. Cloud hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Roxas…

"_Dad_, apakah benar bahwa memoriku yang asli dikunci sehingga aku tidak dapat mengingatnya? Dan apakah benar bahwa memoriku yang saat ini kuingat dan beberapa tahun lalu adalah palsu?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatap matanya.

"…" Cloud terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Mari kita ke ruang tamu dulu sebelum penjelasan…," ajaknya.

Maka mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang tamu sebelum mendengar penjelasan dari Cloud…

Sementara itu, di salah satu ruangan kamar di Old Mansion ini, Namine dan Demyx terlihat sedang bicara satu sama lain sambil menatap Zexion yang terbaring di atas kasur dengan luka-luka yang tidak kunjung sembuh karena _curse_ pada tubuhnya…

"Kapan ya Zexion akan sembuh dan bangun dari tidurnya…?" Tanya Demyx dengan wajah sedih dan murung.

"Aku juga kurang tahu…" Jawab Namine dengan sedih juga. "…ketika melihat ke masa depan, aku masih melihat Zexion dan Terra masih terbaring di kasur dengan luka-luka mereka."

"Zexion…," Kata Demyx dengan sedih.

Sementara di salah satu ruangan yang lain, terlihat Aqua yang sedang menatapi Terra yang terbaring di kasur dengan luka-luka yang tidak kunjung sembuh juga…

"Terra…" Kata Aqua sambil menatapnya. "…berkali-kali aku mencoba menyembuhkan _curse_ pada tubuhmu yang membuat seluruh lukamu tidak kunjung sembuh dan berkali-kali pula aku gagal menghilangkan _curse_ itu…," katanya menatapnya dengan sedih. "Mengapa…? Mengapa _curse_ itu tidak hilang-hilang? Padahal kita, _vampire_, dapat menggunakan _magic_ juga meski tidak sehebat _witch_. Seberapa kuatkah _curse_ pada tubuhmu, Terra…?"

Sementara di ruang tamu…

Roxas sedang menatap Cloud dengan perasaan gelisah karena menunggu jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Cloud. Ventus yang berada di samping Roxas juga ikut gelisah, bukan karena dia sedang menunggu jawaban seperti yang Roxas tunggu, melainkan dia gelisah akibat saudaranya sendiri. Sesama saudara kembar dapat merasakan perasaan yang sedang di rasakan oleh saudara kembarnya karena ikatan batin mereka yang kuat…

"Roxas, kau tidak perlu terlalu tegang seperti itu…" Kata Tifa sambil tertawa pelan melihat wajah Roxas yang tegang. "…Ven yang berada di sebelahmu jadi ikut tegang," Katanya memberitahu.

"H…Huh?" kata Roxas yang terkejut ketika Tifa mengatakannya. Dia lalu menatap kearah Ventus yang terlihat tegang. "Oh, maaf Ven…," katanya meminta maaf.

"…" Ventus hanya menghela napas mendengar permintaan maaf dari saudara kembarnya.

"Roxas, Ven…" Kata Cloud yang mulai berbicara.

Roxas dan Ventus langsung memfocuskan mata mereka pada Cloud.

"…Jawaban manakah yang ingin kalian dengar terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Cloud.

Roxas dan Ventus lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Ventus lalu memberi isyarat pada Roxas bahwa dia yang menentukan mana yang ingin didengar dahulu. Roxas lalu mengangguk setelah melihat isyarat Ventus.

"Aku ingin dengar mengapa Sora lebih memilih tinggal bersama _werewolf_ dibandingkan dengan kita, keluarganya," Jawab Roxas.

"…" Cloud terdiam sejenak dan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Dia memilih tinggal bersama mereka karena keluarga besar kita menolaknya. Sora tidak diakui oleh keluarga besar kita karena kemampuannya belum sempurna ketika dia diuji, dulu…" Katanya menjelaskan.

"'kemampuannya belumlah sempurna'?" Tanya Roxas sambil mengulangi ucapan Cloud.

Cloud lalu mengangguk dengan pelan. "Kemampuannya sebagai _half vampire_. Meski dia hanya memiliki setengah darah _vampire_, seharusnya kemampuannya mendekati_ vampire_ sesungguhnya. Contohnya, luka yang lebih cepat sembuh di banding manusia biasa, kepekaan pendengaran, penglihatan yang baik di tempat gelap tanpa sedikit pun cahaya, dan kekuatan yang melebihi manusia normal…" Jelasnya. "… dari keempat jenis tes yang dicoba Sora, dia hanya lulus dua tes, yaitu penglihatan yang baik di kegelapan dan kekuatan yang melebihi manusia biasa."

"_Dad_, mengapa waktu itu kemampuan Sora belum sempurna? Padahal aku dengar dari Terra bahwa kakak Sora yang saat ini menghilang itu, Vanitas, diakui oleh keluarga besar kita," Tanya Ventus dengan bingung.

"Vanitas diakui karena kemampuannya berkembang sangat pesat ketika dia masih kecil. Apa pun yang diajarkan padanya waktu itu, dia dapat menguasainya dengan mudah. Vanitas lebih menonjolkan sifat _vampire_nya daripada _witch,_ seperti ibunya, Aerith. Maka dari itu, waktu itu _magic_nya sangatlah lemah di bandingkan dengan Sora yang mencoba tes itu ketika umurnya sama seperti Vanitas ketika mengikuti tes…" jelas Cloud.

"…dua tahun setelah dia diakui oleh keluarga besar kita, _Mom_nya, Aerith berniat membawanya mengikuti tes di clan _witch_ untuk mengetahui apakah dia juga akan diakui oleh clan _witch_ juga. Dua tahun sebelum ujian itu dimulai, Vanitas mulai mempelajari _magic-magic_ yang dikuasai oleh _witch_ dan dia berhasil menguasai seluruh _magic-magic_ tingkat sulit hanya dalam waktu dua tahun itu. Ketika dia diuji, dia pun diakui oleh clan _witch_…" Lanjut Cloud.

"…sedangkan Sora…" Kata Cloud yang berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas. "…dia mempunyai sedikit hambatan karena kemampuannya sebagai _vampire_ dan _witch_ berkembang di saat yang bersamaan sehingga membuatnya bingung ingin memfocuskan yang mana dan membuat kemampuannya tidak sempurna," Katanya sambil menatap Roxas dan Ventus.

"…" Roxas dan Ventus sama-sama terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Cloud.

"Tetapi…" Sambung Cloud di tengah keheningan. "… jika kuperhatikan kemampuan Sora saat ini, kemampuannya lebih berkembang pada sisi _witch_ daripada sisi _vampire_. Dia dapat menggunakan _magic illusion_ yang sama seperti yang digunakan oleh Zexion ketika dia melawan Aqua, begitulah yang Aqua ceritakan padaku. Ketika dia melawan Demyx dan Zexion -setelah mengalahkan Aqua, Sora menggunakan _magic fire_ ketika melawan _magic water_ dari Demyx. Dia dapat mengontrol _magic_nya bersamaan magic lainnya untuk menyerang Zexion, yaitu_ magic blizzard_. Dengan kemampuan mengontrol _magic_ yang sangat baik, clan _witch_ akan mengakui kemampuannya sebagai _witch_ jika ada salah seorang clan _witch_ yang melihatnya…"

"Jika… dia dapat mengontrol _magic_nya dengan baik, mengapa ketika aku menyerangnya _werewolf_ –Riku, maksudku, ketika dia terluka cukup parah, Sora tidak menyerangku dengan _magic_nya? Padahal serangan fisiknya sangat lemah ketika dia menyerangku…," Tanya Roxas dengan heran sambil mengingat kejadian waktu itu, dimana Sora berusaha menyerangnya ketika Riku terluka parah.

"Itu karena aku menggunakan sebuah _curse_ padanya dan _curse_ itu bernama _silent. Silent_ adalah _curse_ yang membuat seseorang tidak dapat menggunakan _magic_. Saat ini efek dari _curse_ itu sudah hilang karena efeknya hanya sementara…," Jelas Cloud.

"Tunggu! Jika _Dad _dapat menggunakan _magic curse_, berarti _Dad _dapat menyembuhkan mereka, bukan?" Tanya Ventus dengan heran.

"_Curse_ yang Sora berikan pada mereka,Terra dan Zexion, adalah _curse_ tingkat tinggi. _Curse_ itu memakan _magic power_ yang banyak dan untuk menghapus _curse_ itu, dibutuhkan juga _magic dispel_ tingkat tinggi. _Magic_ _dispel_ milikku hanya sampai di tingkat tengah," jawab Cloud sambil menatap Ventus.

"…dan _magic dispel_ tingkat tengah tidak dapat menyembuhkan _curse_ pada Terra dan Zexion…" Lanjut Aqua yang berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. "…aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali menghapus _curse_ pada Terra menggunakan _magic dispel_ tingkat tengah, tetapi selalu gagal," Katanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa hanya yang memiliki darah _witch_ saja yang dapat menyembuhkan _curse_ tingkat tinggi ini? Begitu maksudmu, Aqua?" Tanya Ventus.

"Ya…," kata Aqua sambil mengangguk.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menjadi hening…

"…Masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di kepalaku…" kata Roxas yang memecahkan keheningan. "…mengapa…, mengapa Sora meminum darah Zexion, Terra, Demyx dan Aqua? Padahal dia setengah _vampire_ dan setengah _vampire_ tidak meminun darah seperti _vampire_ utuh…" Tanya Roxas dengan bingung.

"Dia meminum darah untuk memulihkan magic powernya. Karena dia setengah _vampire_ dan juga _witch_, tubuhnya tidak dapat memulihkan _magic power_ dengan baik layaknya_ witch_ normal. Jika kita meminum darah untuk memulihkan kekuatan kita, maka Sora meminum darah untuk memulihkan _magic power_nya. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh kakaknya, Vanitas," Kata Cloud menjawab.

"Ketika Vanitas kehabisan _magic power_, maka dia akan menjad brutal karena rasa haus yang menguasainya itu. Dia pernah membunuh banyak manusia yang tidak bersalah hanya untuk mendapatkan darah mereka supaya rasa haus itu segera pergi…," kata Tifa melanjutkan dengan wajah sedih.

"…_Mom_nya, Aerith, pernah mencoba menghentikannya membunuh lebih banyak orang-orang yang tidak berdosa. Ketika mencoba menghentikan Vanitas, Vanitas menyerangnya hingga Aerith terluka parah. Ketika darah Aerith mengenainya, dia tersadar dan berhenti melukai Aerith. Dia segera menggunakan _magic healing_ pada Aerith dan meminta pertolongan pada kami, maksudku, aku dan Cloud. Dia menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang baru saja dia alami dan kami segera menolong Aerith. Dalam perjalan menolongnya, Vanitas tiba-tiba menghilang dan sejak itu keberadaannya tidak diketahui lagi…," Jelas Tifa sambil meletakan tangannya di dadanya, dia terlihat sedih.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menjadi hening kembali…

"Apakah… Sora mengetahuinya?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatap Cloud dan Tifa dengan dahi mengkerut.

Cloud dan Tifa hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan pelan.

"Begitu ya….," Kata Roxas sambil menunduk sejenak, lalu dia menatap kearah Cloud. "_Dad_, bisakah _Dad _memberitahukanku apakah memoriku saat ini adalah asli ataukah palsu?" tanyanya.

"Memorimu…" Kata Cloud sambil menatap Roxas.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **okay guys, soal memory Roxas tidak akan di bahas di dua chapy kedepan, tapi baru akan di bahas beberapa chapy kedepan. Jadi, kuharap kalian tidak penasaran~  
Yey! Chapy berikutnya adalah Sora POV~ review! ^^


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note:** Huahaha, sorry guys if I took so long to update! Oh! And thank a lot for the review! I was very happy! ^^

**Penting!** Aku memasukan OC (Other Character/non KH) ke dalam cerita ini. Sebelum membaca,mari kuperkenalkan dulu:

**Kyle:** Dia memiliki rambut blond dengan mata berwarna cobalt blue. Sifatnya mirip dengan Sora, dia ceria, ceroboh, bodoh, tapi bisa diandalkan dan kuat. Dia suka melindungi yang lemah dan kelewatan baik hati hingga mudah dimanfaatkan. Kyle memiliki darah pure werewolf dan senjatanya sword.

**Reala**:Dia adalah gadis yang penuh tanggug jawab dan ceria. Tetapi dia mudah murung jika ada yang membuatnya sedih. Dia terkadang cepat putus asa jika tidak ada yang menyokongnya. Reala memiliki rambut warna cokelat tua dengan warna mata cokelat juga. Dia type penurut dan taat akan perintah, tetapi dia akan melawan perintah jika sudah bertentangan dengan keinginan hatinya. Dia memiliki darah setengah werewolf dan witch, tetap lebih ke witch, sama seperti Sora.

**Special note: reedited.  
**

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 14**

Di sebuah _castle_ yang berada di Hollow Bastion, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut _brunette_berjalan memasuki _castle_ yang angker itu, lelaki itu memiliki bekas luka di antara kedua matanya dan lelaki itu bernama Leon. Dia memasuki ruangan rahasia yang terdapat di _castle_ itu dan menuruni tangga yang sangat panjang dengan cepat.

Ketika dia sampai di dasar ruang bawah tanah itu, dia bertemu dengan tiga pemuda berambut _silver_, mata ketiga pemuda itu langsung tertuju padanya ketika dia tiba di sana.

"Apakah kabar yang tersebar itu benar?" Tanya salah satu pemuda berambut _silver_ yang memiliki panjang rambut sebahu, dia bertanya pada Leon.

"Ya…," Jawab Leon singkat dan jelas.

"_Damn_, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Riku akan mati di tangan mereka…," kata salah satu pemuda berambut _silver_ yang lain, dia memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggul.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah itu?" Tanya salah satu pemuda berambut _silver_ yang lain, dia memiliki rambut paling pendek di antara ketiga pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Dia menghilang, saya hanya mendengar rumornya saja, bahwa dia berhasil melarikan diri dari clan _vampire_ setelah mereka berdua berhasil mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya," Jawab Leon.

"Oh~," kata pemuda berambut _silver_ yang memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu dengan senyum sinis. "Itu pasti akan menjadi informasi yang sangat berguna bagi kita. Yazoo…" Katanya sambil menatap pemuda berambut _silver_ yang memiliki rambut yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggul. "…Loz…" katanya yang mengalihkan tatapanya ke pemuda berambut _silver_ yang memiliki rambut paling pendek. "… mari kita cari keberadaanya sekarang. Ini pasti menarik sekali~,"katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"_kay_~," jawab kedua pemuda _silver_ yang lain dengan tersenyum sinis juga.

Ketika pemuda berambut _silver_ itu lalu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari _castle_ ini, langkah salah satu pemuda berambut _silver_ itu terhenti karena Leon memanggilnya ketika dia hendak menaiki tangga…

"Kadaj…," kata Leon memanggil pemuda dengan rambut sepanjang bahu itu.

"_What_?" kata pemuda dengan rambut sepanjang bahu itu, dialah yang bernama Kadaj, dia menjawab dengan kesal sambil menatap Leon.

"Tolong jangan sakiti Sora…," Kata Leon sambil menatapnya.

"_Geez_," kata Kadaj sambil menghelan napas yang dalam. "kau mau pun Riku selalu mencoba melindungi bocah menyebalkan itu…," dia mengatakannya sambil menaiki tangga dan pergi dari sana.

"…" Leon hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kadaj.

Setelah ketiga pemuda itu pergi, Leon lalu berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga, tempat dia memasuki ruangan bawah tanah ini. Pintu ruangan itu berwarna cokelat gelap dengan sebuah tulisan yang terdapat di pintu itu, tulisan itu tertulis nama seseorang, yaitu '_Sephiroth_'.

Ketika Leon hendak memasuki ruangan itu, pintu ruangan itu mendadak terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ dengan mata cokelat, dia mengenakan gaun pink pucat sepanjang lutut dengan tali merah tua melingkar di pinggangnya, dia hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Leon…" Kata gadis berambut _brunette_ yang memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu itu. "…apakah kau ingin menemui _Master_ Sephiroth? Saat ini beliau sedang tidak ada di tempat karena beliau sedang ada urusan di luar," kata gadis itu memberitahu.

"…" Leon hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum padanya. "Apakah kamu sudah menemukan kabar tentang Riku dan Sora?" tanyanya.

"Riku… dia tewas dibunuh…" Kata Leon menjelaskan dan gadis itu terkejut mendengarnya. "…sedangkan Sora, saat ini dia menghilang dan keberadaannya saat ini tidak jelas," Jawabnya.

"Begitu ya…," Kata gadis itu dengan sedih. "Semoga saja Sora akan selalu baik-baik saja…."

"Reala…," Kata Leon menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Ya?" sahut gadis berambut _brunette_ yang bernama Reala itu dengan cepat.

"Bisakah… aku meminta tolong padamu?" Tanya Leon padanya.

"_Sure_," Jawab Reala dengan senyum.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki pria ini…" Kata Leon sambil memberikan sebuah foto kepada gadis itu. "…nama pria ini Axel dan aku tahu kau mengenalnya. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki tempat tinggalnya," Jelasnya.

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, ada apa dengan pria ini?" Tanya Reala sambil menatap foto yang diberikan oleh Leon.

"Dia merupakan salah satu teman dekat Riku dan Sora. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini Sora tinggal bersamanya…" Jelas Leon sambil menatap tajam Reala. "… jika memang rumor itu benar, Reana, segera laporkan padaku secepat mungkin dan jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun, termasuk _Master_ Sephiroth," Perintahnya.

Reala terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Leon, lalu dia mengangguk dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju tangga yang membawanya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah ini…

Setelah Reala pergi, Leon lalu menghela napas yang dalam sekali. '_Riku, kau meninggalkan beban yang cukup berat padaku…,_' pikir Leon sambil menatap Reala yang telah menghilang di balik kegelapan lorong bawah tanah ini.

Ketika Reala keluar dari ruang bawah tanah melalui jalan rahasia di _castle_, dia berjalan keluar _castle_ sambil menatap foto yang Leon berikan. Ketika dia berada di luar _castle_, dia bertemu seorang pemuda berambut _blond_ dengan baju ketak berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan celana putih yang mengkilat ke biru-biruan. Dia memakai sarung tangan yang panjangnya mendekati bahunya dengan sebuah sarung pedang hitam yang tergantung di punggungnya. Pemuda itu adalah seorang _werewolf_…

"Kyle!" Teriak Reala sambil berlari mendekati pemuda blond yang ingin meninggalkan halaman _castle_ juga.

Pemuda itu lalu menoleh. "Reala?" Mata pemuda _blond_ yang berwarna _cobalt blue_ itu menangkap sosok Reala yang berlari mendekatinya. "Mengapa kau berada di luar sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk mencari informasi!" Jawab Reala dengan ceria. "Kau ingin pergi, Kyle?"

"Ya…" Kata Kyle sambil mengangguk. "… aku diperintahkan oleh _Master_ Sephiroth –yang disampaikan oleh seorang _werewolf _padaku- untuk mencari Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz setelah beliau mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak ada di _castle_, beliau ingin memberi sebuah tugas kepada mereka. Aku harus menyampaikan tugas mereka jika aku berhasil menemui mereka," Jelasnya. "Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"_Well_, kurasa aku akan pergi ke bar bernama Castle Oblivion," Jawab Reala sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah aku boleh menemanimu kesana?" Tanya Kyle.

"_Sure_, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan tugasmu sejenak?" Tanya Reala dengan bingung.

"Kurasa aku akan mencari mereka belakangan saja, soalnya ketiga orang itu sulit ditemukan. Siapa tahu kalau aku pergi bersamamu, maka aku akan bertemu dengan mereka," Kata Kyle sambil bercanda.

Reala lalu tertawa pelan mendengar candaannya. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Kyle."

"Yah, siapa tahu." Kata Kyle tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

Keduanya lalu pergi meninggalkan halaman _castle_ itu bersama-sama. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya membisu terus tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun hingga mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk bar CastleOblivion. Ketika keduanya memasuki bar itu, terlihat begitu banyak _hunter_, _vampire_, dan _werewolf_ yang berkumpul di mejanya masing-masing tanpa ada perkelahian meski musuh mereka berada di tempat yang sama. Beberapa clan _werewolf_ mengajak Kyle dan Reala bergabung dengan mereka di meja mereka, tetapi ditolak oleh mereka dengan alasan memiliki urusan penting di sini.

Reala dan Kyle berjalan mendekati meja bar dimana pemilik bar itu, Axel, berada. Axel menatapi kedua pemuda-pemudi yang berjalan mendekati meja barnya sambil menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas yang kosong tanpa melihat apakah gelas itu hampir penuh atau baru terisi setengahnya.

Axel berhenti menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas tepat setelah gelas itu hampir penuh tanpa melirik gelas itu sedikit pun dan melempar gelas itu kearah pelanggannya yang duduk di meja barnya. Gelas itu terseret di atas meja kayu yang mulus hingga sampai di tangan pelanggannya yang memesan anggur itu tanpa tumpah sedikit pun.

Reala lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di meja bar, dia memilih kursi yang berada paling dekat dengan Axel. Sedang Kyle, dia memutuskan untuk berdiri di belakang Reala saja sambil menatap ke arah Axel dengan tatapan yang lurus. Tetapi tatapan yang tidak berlangsung lama, perhatiannya teralih kepada salah satu pelanggan bar ini yang berada tidak jauh darinya…

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" Tanya Axel pada Reala dengan senyum.

"Ya…" Jawab Reala yang membalas senyumnya. "…Aku ingin membeli informasi darimu."

"Oh, bolehkah aku tahu berapa uang yang kau miliki, Nona? Karena tariff informasi biasa adalah sepuluh ribu _munny_ dan untuk informasi penting tarifnya bermacam-macam tergantung seberapa penting informasi itu," jelas Axel dengan senyum.

"Well, aku hanya membawa uang sebanyak limapuluh ribu _munny_ saja…," Kata Reala yang langsung mengeluarkan sekantong uang dan langsung meletakannya di atas meja, tepat di depan Axel. "Kurasa ini cukup untuk menjawab tiga hingga empat pertanyaan, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Ya…," Jawab Axel yang masih tersenyum.

"Baiklah…" Kata Reala sambil mengeluarkan sebuah memo dan pulpen. "…Namamu Axel, bukan?" Tanyanya dan Axel mengangguk. "Di manakah kau tinggal?"

"Di sebuah apartement yang terletak tidak jauh dari sini," Jawab Axel.

"Berapakah nomor kamarmu?" Tanya Reala sekali lagi sambil mencatat jawaban Axel yang tadi.

"No 8." Jawa Axel. '_Sudah duapuluh ribu munny._' Pikirnya.

"Kau mengenal seorang _half_ _vampire_ yang bernama Sora, teman dari _werewolf_ bernama Riku?" Tanya Reala lagi sambil menatap matanya.

"Ya…," Jawab Axel. '_Ada apa dengan Sora?_' pikirnya dengan waspada.

"Kau tahu dimana dia berada saat ini?" Tanya Reala sambil menatap Axel dalam-dalam.

"…untukpertanyaan yang satu itu, tarifnya duapuluh lima ribu _munny_ dan itu berarti uangmu telah habis…" Kata Axel memberitahukan gadis itu dan dia hanya menangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "… saat ini dia tinggal bersamaku, tetapi itu hanya sementara. Setelah dia memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli sebuah apartement untuk dia tinggali, maka dia akan segera pindah," Jawabnya.

"Begitu ya…" kata Reala sambil mencatat jawaban Axel. "…ok, silahkan ambil bayarannya," katanya sambil mendorong kantung yang berisi limapuluh ribu _munny_ yang berada di meja, dia mendorongnya pada Axel.

Axel lalu mengambil uang itu, tetapi dia mengambalikan sepuluh ribu _munny_ kepada Reala dan itu membuat gadis itu heran.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menanyakan ini?" Giliran Axel yang bertanya balik.

Reala lalu tersenyum dan mengambil uang yang dikembalikan oleh Axel. "Leon…," Jawabnya.

"Maksudmu, Leon, teman dari Riku dan Sora?" Tanya Axel sekali lagi.

"Ya…," Jawab Reala dengan senyum polos. "Ah, aku harus segera pergi, urusanku sudah selesai…" katanya sambil berdiri. "…tolong sampaikan pada Sora, bahwa Leon sepertinya cukup mengkhawatirkanya meski itu tidak tampak di raut wajahnya dan aku juga titip salam padanya…" katanya sambil menatap Axel. "…kurasa dia tidak mengenalku karena kami hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali saja, tetapi aku mengenalnya cukup baik. Namaku adalah Reala,"katanya memberitahukan namanya.

"Ya…," jawab Axel sambil mengangguk.

Reala lalu mencari sosok Kyle yang telah hilang dan tidak berada di belakangnya lagi ketika dia hendak pergi…

"Kyle?" panggil Reala dengan heran ketika menyadari temannya menghilang.

"Temanmu tadi pergi keluar dari bar bersama salah satu pelangganku," Kata Axel memberitahu.

"Oh…" Kata Reala sambil menatap pintu keluar. Lalu dia berjalan pergi…

Beberapa meter dari bar Castle Oblivion_,_ di sebuah gedung apartement yang berlantai lima. Sora sedang duduk di pagar pembatas yang berada lantai empat gedung apartement itu sambil menatap kearah bar milik Axel yang berada jauh dari apartement itu_._ Tidak jauh dari lokasi Sora berada, terdapa tiga pemuda berambut _silver_ berjalan mendekati Sora. Ketiga pemuda itu adalah Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz…

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Sora yang masih membelakangi mereka.

"_Simple_~" Jawab Kadaj tersenyum sinis.

"Tempat _dia_ berada," Lanjut Yazoo tersenyum sinis juga.

"_Dia _ yang mana?" Tanya Sora dingin. "Riku ataukah lelaki itu?"

"Lelaki itu…," Jawab Loz. "Riku sudah tidak ada, kau juga mengetahuinya, bukan?"

"…Twilight Town, _the Old Mansion_…" Jawab Sora sedingin mungkin pada ketika pemuda _silver_ itu. "...kuharap setelah aku menjawabnya, kalian tidak akan menggangguku lagi," katanya sambil menoleh kearah mereka.

"Kurasa itu mustahil, karena kami kesini untuk menyingkirkanmu, pengkhianat!" Kata Kadaj dengan senyum sinis sambil mengeluarkan _knife_nya dengan cepat dari sakunya dan hendak menyerang Sora.

Sora menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong, lalu perlahan dia menutup matanya. Tubuhnya lalu terjatuh melewati pagar pembatas dan dia terjatuh dari gedung itu. Kadaj lalu melompati pagar pembatas dan terjun dari gedung itu untuk mengejar Sora yang terjatuh. Sora membuka matanya dan dia menjulurkan tangannya keatas, dimana Kadaj berada…

Dari ujung tangan Sora, tangannya terlihat berasap, seakan-akan tangannya sedang terbakar. Perlahan, dari tangan Sora muncul sebuah api dan semakin lama api itu berada di tangan Sora, maka api itu semakin membesar dan membesar hingga sebesar satu meter seiring semakin dekatnya jarak antara Kadaj dengan Sora.

Sora lalu menembakkan api itu kearah Kadaj dan dia terhempas ke atas bersamaan dengan api itu mengenainya . Tubuh Kadaj yang termakan oleh api itu menabrak dinding gedung dan membuat gedung itu hancur cukup parah, tetapi tidak sampai membunuh Kadaj. Kadaj hanya terluka sedikit karena berhasil melindungi tubuhnya dari ledakan itu dengan cukup baik…

Sedangkan Sora yang terus terjatuh kebawah, dia segera membalikkan badannya yang masih menghadap keatas untuk diputarnya kebawah, dia sedang melihat seberapa dekatkah jarak tubuhnya dengan tanah. Sora menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah dan tiba-tiba aspal yang kering yang berada di bawahnya itu muncul banyak air. Tubuh Sora lalu terjatuh di atas air itu dan air itu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbentur ke aspal.

Air itu perlahan mongering dan Sora menginjakkan kakinya di aspal yang masih basah. Dia lalu menatap keatas di mana ketiga pemuda berambut _silver_ itu yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan kesal, sepertinya mereka kesal karena _terpaksa_ membiarkan Sora untuk lolos dari serangan mereka.

Maka Sora berjalan meninggalkan lokasi itu dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju bar _Castle Oblivion_. Dalam perjalannya, Sora berpapasan dengan seorang _werewolf_ berambut _blond_, dia terlihat tergesa-gesa melewati Sora bersama dengan seorang _hunter_. Sora ingin memanggilnya, tetapi _werewolf_ itu sudah berada sangat jauh darinya…

'_Kyle?_' Pikir Sora sambil menatap _werewolf_ yang melewatinya itu.

Sora lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke bar dan segera memasukinya. Dia melihat Axel sedang berada di meja bar seperti biasanya dan dia mendekatinya…

"Hay Ax, siapa yang tadi mencariku? Reala?" Tanya Sora pada Axel yang baru saja menyadari kehadiran Sora.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Axel dengan bingung.

"Tau saja…" Jawab Sora sambil tersenyum.

"Well, yeah. Dia datang karena mencari informasi tentangmu dan juga tempat tinggalku. Dia titip salam padamu dan menitip pesan bahwa Leon mencemaskanmu…" Kata Axel memberitau.

"Begitu ya…" Kata Sora yang menjadi murung. "Axel, aku kemari karena ingin memberitaukanmu bahwa aku akan pindah ke apartement milikku sendiri. Aku baru saja membelinya."

"What? Tapi bukankah kau baru menjadi _hunter_ selama dua minggu? Kau sudah mendapatkan uang untuk membeli apartement dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Sora?" Tanya Axel dengan heran.

"Yeah, aku membunuh semua target yang kau berikan padaku dalam waktu dua minggu ini…" Kata Sora menjelaskan.

Mata Axel terbuka lebar mendengar penjelasan Sora. "kau sudah memburu semua target yang kuberikan hanya dalam dua minggu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Yup! Aku memburu mereka secepatnya agar aku tidak merepotkanmu, Axel. Aku tidak suka merepotkanmu terlalu lama." Jelas Sora sambil menatapnya.

"Oh…" Kata Axel yang terlihat sedikit sedih mendengarnya. "ngomong-ngomong, mengapa bajumu basah?"

"Habis mendinginkan kepala…" Jawab Sora sambil tersenyum.

"…kau akan sakit jika tidak segera mengganti pakaianmu." Kata Axel dengan cemas.

"Ya…" kata Sora sambil mengangguk pelan. "… aku akan segera mengganti bajuku dan mengemas baju-bajuku. Ini alamat apartment yang kubeli…" kata Sora sambil memberikan sebuah brosur. Brosur itu basah ketika Axel menyentuhnya akibat bajunya yang basah, tetapi brosur itu masih dapat dibaca. "…nomor kamarku 13…: katanya memberitau.

"13? Bukankan itu nomor sial?" Tanya Axel cemas.

Sora lalu tersenyum mendengarnya. "karena itu nomor sial, makanya aku pilih, Axel. Kesialan selalu melekat padaku, orang-orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku. Nomor itu hanya sebagai pengingat bahwa betapa sialnya diriku ini." Katanya dengan senyum lemah yang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Sora…" Kata Axel menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu Axel, kurasa ini memang nasibku, bukan salah siapapun…" Kata Sora dengan senyum yang di paksakan. "… aku… akan pergi ke apartementmu sekarang dan mengemas barang-barangku dan… oh, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, Axel. Aku akan selalu mengunjungi barmu setiap hari untuk mencari target." Katanya dengan senyum dan dia berjalan meninggalkan meja bar. "Night Ax! Besok aku akan datang lagi…"

"Yeah. Night Sora…" Kata Axel sambil menatap Sora pergi.

**TBC…**

**Author Note: **wew! OCku akan muncul lagi! Tapi tidak sering-sering… so, review?


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note: **Hey guys, maaf agak lama update! ^^ biasanya aku update seminggu sekali atau dua kali. Tapi berhubung aku lagi pulang kampung, net di sini agak susah connect, jadi susah buat OL! XD

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 15**

Di siang hari, ketika terik matahari yang sangat panas, Roxas sedang menatap keluar dari salah satu jendela _mansion_ dengan wajah waspada. Ketika dirinya mendekati cahaya matahari yang menembus di balik jendela, kulitnya yang terkena sinar matahari tidak terbakar layaknya seperti _vampire_ lainnya, yang jika terkena sinar matahari, maka mereka akan terbakar. Tetapi dia tidak…

"…" Roxas menatapi dirinya yang bermandi sinar matahari yang selalu ditakuti sejak dulu karena dapat melukainya. '_Aku tidak mengira bahwa ini akan berhasil,'_ pikirnya dengan senyum kecil.

Roxas lalu membuka jendela _mansion_ itu selebar-lebar mungkin dan membiarkan dirinya bermandi sinar matahari yang tidak pernah dirasakan olehnya selama ini. Hangatnya sinar matahari membuatnya nyaman dan lupa sesaat bahwa dia ini adalah seorang _vampire_. Ketika angin berhembus lembut, dia mencium bau yang sangat tidak enak terbawa oleh angin lembut itu. Lalu dia mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menemukan sekelompok orang yang mencurigakan di tengah hutan sambil menatap ke arah Old Mansion ini.

Roxas menyadari bahwa mereka belum menyadari kalau keberadaan mereka sudah diketahui olehnya. Maka dia pun berpura-pura tidak menyadari sehadiran mereka, sehingga menghilangkan kecurigaan mereka bahwa dia sadar akan keberadaan mereka.

'_Lima orang…' _pikir Roxas sambil menutup kembali jendela yang dibukanya tadi, '…_ tiga werewolf…bukan! Empat werewolf dengan seorang hunter yang bersama mereka…_' pikirnya sambil menutup jendela itu dengan gorden yang sangat tebal, supaya cahaya matahari tidak masuk kedalam. '…_Kadaj dan kedua saudaranya tahu tentang tempat ini lebih cepat dari yang kukira. Apakah rumor tentang kematian Riku di sini begitu cepat tersebar? Padahal baru dua minggu berlalu sejak kematiannya…'_ pikirnya heran.

Roxas berjalan keluar dari Old Mansion. Sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat tidak membuatnya gentar sedikit pun untuk keluar dari tempat yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang selalu ditakuti oleh _vampire_. Ketika keluar, Roxas menatap keatas, menatap ke arah matahari yang sangat menyilaukan matanya itu.

Di sekitar matahari, terdapat awan gelap yang hampir menutupi matahari yang sangat terik itu dan membuat seluruh hutan di sekitar Old Mansion menjadi gelap. Roxas berjalan memasuki hutan di mana _werewolf_ dan _hunter_ itu bersembunyi, dia berniat untuk menemui mereka…

"Dia datang…" Kata Kadaj yang menyadari bahwa Roxas mendekati mereka karena angin membawa aroma tubuh Roxas, bagi _werewolf_, bau _vampire_ sangat tidak enak di hidung mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang _vampire_ dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari!" tanya _hunter_ yang satu-satunya berada di kelompok _werewolf_ itu dengan heran dan juga bingung.

"Ini wajar, sepertinya mereka menggunakan '_itu'_ agar dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari," Kata Loz menjelaskan pada _hunter_ itu sambil menatapi Roxas yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

"Tetapi '_itu'_ memiliki kelemahan yang fatal, yaitu, ketika dia berada di bawah sinar matahari, maka kekuatannya sebagai _vampire_ akan menurun hingga setengah atau bahkan lebih, sehingga kekuatannya dapat dikatakan setara dengan _hunter_ biasa," jelas Yazoo sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Dia tidak sendiri, aku mencium bau dua _vampire_ lain yang berada jauh darinya, tetapi dekat dengan posisi kita," kata Loz menberitahu sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Aku akan mengurus dua _vampire_ yang berada di dekat kita," kata Kadaj yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat, dia terlihat semangat dengan senyum sinis yang melekat di wajahnya itu.

"Kyle, kau ikuti Kadaj," perintah Yazoo pada _werewolf_ blond yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam terus di sebelahnya.

Kyle lalu mengangguk dan segera mengejar Kadaj. Loz lalu berjalan mendekati Roxas yang berada sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berada. Tatapan tajam dari Roxas mau pun Loz membuat suasana menjadi sangat panas dan juga tegang. Loz terus menatap Roxas dengan senyum sinis dan Roxas mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" Tanya Roxas dengan datar.

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan apakah rumor bahwa _vampire_ '_itu'_ tinggal di sini," jawab Loz sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kami mendengar bahwa _dia_ tinggal bersama keluarganya dan pastinya kau adalah anaknya, bukan?" katanya menduga-duga.

"…" Roxas hanya terdiam sambil menatap tajam kearah Loz, tetapi belum ada aura membunuh yang terpancar darinya.

Perlahan, Roxas mengambil senjatanya dan memasang gaya bertarung, dia siap menyerang Loz kapan pun jika dia ingin.

"Hump! Kau menantangku bertarung dibawah sinar matahari?" Tanya Loz dengan senyum sinis. "Ini pasti akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat seru." katanya yang langsung meremas jemari-jemarinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi, dia pun memasang gaya bertarung dan sikap waspada.

Roxas memegang senjatanya dengan erat dan bersikap waspada juga. Sebelum dia menyerang, dia menatap kearah langit sejenak dan melihat matahari akan tertutup oleh awan gelap sebentar lagi…

Loz lalu menyerang Roxas ketika dia menatap keatas, focus Roxas yang tadinya tertuju sejenak pada langit langsung terfocus pada Loz yang menyerangnya. Dia langsung melompat dan menghindari serangan dari Loz sesaat sebelum serangan itu mengenainya. Serangan Loz yang meleset langsung mengenai pohon yang berada di belakang Roxas, pukulan dari sebuah tangan kosong yang begitu kuat membuat pohon itu tumbang dalam satu hantaman…

'_Damn, kekuatan werewolf tetap mengerikan meski mereka masih dalam wujud manusia…_' pikir Roxas dengan keringat yang berada di wajahnya sambil menatap pohon yang tumbang itu. '_…setelah matahari tertutup oleh awan selama tigapuluh menit, maka aku dapat menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh! Aku harus segera mengalahkannya karena masih tersisa satu hunter dan satu werewolf lagi yang harus kukalahkan. Semoga Terra dan Ven dapat mengalahkan kedua werewolf itu…,'_ pikir Roxas sambil menghindari serangan kedua dari Loz.

Di sisi lain, Ventus –yang masih bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon-pohon untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang sangat terik agar tubuhnya tidak terbakar—sedang menatapi Kadaj dan Kyle yang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Terra –yang berada tidak jauh dari Ventus—juga sedang menatap kearah kedua _werewolf_ itu dari atas pohon sambil berlindung dari sinar matahari. Dia sudah memasang _mode_ bertarung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sejak dia melihat kedua _werewolf_ itu memisahkan diri dengan teman mereka. Dia siap melompat turun kapan saja jika kedua _werewolf_ itu mulai menyerang Ventus…

'_Semenit lagi kita dapat bergerak bebas…,_' pikir Ventus yang mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Kadaj lalu menyerang Ventus ketika dia mengetahui posisinya bersembunyian. Ventus segera menghindari serangan dari Kadaj sambil menghindari sinar matahari yang menembus dari celah-celah dedaunan. Terra langsung melompat kearah Kadaj dengan cepat dan kecepatannya itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh kasat mata, dia langsung mencoba menyerang Kadaj dari belakangnya.

Kyle yang berada di belakang Kadaj langsung menyerang Terra yang hendak menyerang Kadaj, serangan dari Kyle dihindari oleh Terra setelah dia membatalkan niatnya untuk menyerang Kadaj ketika dihalangi oleh Kyle. Serangan kedua Kyle ditahan oleh Terra dengan mudah dan ditangkis oleh Terra dengan kuat. Bukan hanya senjata Kyle yang terlempar dari tangannya, tubuhnya ikut terlempat ketika menahan serangan dari Terra.

Ventus lalu berlari mendekati Kyle –setelah berhasil menjauhi Kadaj—yang terlempar karena serangan Terra, dia langsung menyerang Kyle yang masih dalam posisi terlempar dan Kyle berusaha semaximal mungkin menahan serangan dari Ventus dengan tangan kosong.

Selagi menahan serangan Ventus, Kyle berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di udara. Meski Kyle terlihat lemah, tetapi dia memiliki gerakan yang gesit, maka dari itu dia tidak memiliki masalah dalam menyeimbangkan diri di udara. Serangan kedua Ventus berhasil dia tahan dengan sempurna karena tubuhnya sudah seimbang di udara sebelum kakinya mendarat di tanah.

Serangan Ventus yang berikutnya juga dapat dihindari dengan cepat dan Kyle tiba-tiba melompat ke atas pohon, dia menyerang Ventus ketika dia melompat turun untuk memperkuat serangannya. Serangan Kyle berhasil melukai Ventus dan Ventus tidak hanya terluka terkena serangan dari Kyle, dia terkena sinar matahari ketika menahan serangan Kyle dan membuat pertahanannya menurun.

Kuku tangan Kyle sangatlah tajam seperti silet ketika melukai lengan Ventus, tetapi bekas luka itu cepat tertutup hanya dalam beberapa detik saja karena _vampire_ mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat cepat selama darah di dalam tubuh mereka masih ada.

'_Damn, ternyata cukup kuat…'_ pikir Ventus sambil melihat luka yang perlahan mulai tertutup.

Terra langsung menyerang Kadaj dengan brutal setelah Ventus mengambil alih targetnya, Kyle, dengan cepat. Kadaj dapat menahan seluruh serangan Terra dengan kedua _knife_ andalannya. Terra melemparkan sebuah tendangan kearah Kadaj dan tendangannya itu meleset. Tangan Terra lalu meraih kearah tangan Kadaj dan menariknya sedekat mungkin.

Terra lalu menggigit lehernya dan Kadaj berusaha lepas dari gigitan Terra dengan cara menusukkan _knife_ kearah perutnya. Serangan Kadaj kena, tetapi tidak menyurutkan niat Terra untuk melepaskan gigitannya dari leher Kadaj.

Kadaj lalu mencabut knife yang tertancap dalam di perut Terra dengan cepat dan mencoba mengarahkan knifenya kearah jantung Terra. Terra melepaskan gigitannya tepat sesaat setelah _knife_ Kadaj hampir mengenai jantungnya itu, sehingga _knife_ itu tidak melukai Terra.

"Cih!" Kata Kadaj dengan kesal karena gagal membunuhya.

Luka tusukan pada perut Terra memulih dengan cepat dan cahaya matahari tiba-tiba saja menghilang karena ditutupi oleh awan gelap, bersamaan dengan sembuhnya luka Terra…

'_Now!_' Pikir Roxas, Ventus, dan Terra bersamaan meski mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Roxas berlari meninggalkan Loz yang dari tadi sibuk menyerangnya karena serangannya gagal terus dan lebih banyak mengenai pohon di hutan itu. Roxas berlari kesuatu tempat dan Loz berlari mengejarnya dengan wajah kesal. Ketika Roxas memasuki lapangan luas tanpa pohon, dia lalu melihat Ventus dan Terra yang juga berlari memasuki lapangan itu juga.

Kadaj dan Kyle terlihat berlari memasuki lapangan itu juga karena mengejar Ventus dan Terra. Roxas langsung berlari ke arah Kadaj dan menyerangnya, sedangkan Terra berlari kearah Loz yang baru saja memasuki lapangan ini dan menyerangnya. Ventus memutuskan untuk membantu Roxas menyerang Kadaj.

Sedangkan Kyle, dia terlihat bingung karena tidak tahu harus membantu siapa karena tidak ada musuh yang menyerangnya, jika dia membantu Loz, maka ada kemungkinan mereka berdua dapat mengalahkan Terra dengan mudah, tetapi dilain pihak, ada kemungkinan bahwa Kadaj akan kalah dengan mudah karena diserang oleh dua musuh sekaligus meski dia cukup kuat untuk melawan dua musuh secara bersamaan.

Roxas menyerang Kadaj dengan sebuah senjata, _long sword_, Ventus terlihat melemparkan senjatanya, _sword_, kepada Roxas.

'_Roxas!_' pikir Ventus melempar senjatanya kearah Roxas.

Roxas menangkap senjata itu dan menggunakan kedua senjata itu untuk menyerang Kadaj dengan gerakan cepat dan brutal. Gerakan Roxas menjadi lebih cepat melebihi biasanya ketika dia sudah memegang dua senjata, dia lebih gesit dalam menyerang mau pun ketika dia menahan serangan dari lawan dengan kedua senjatanya.

Ketika Roxas menghindari serangan dari Kadaj, maka saat itulah Ventus menyerang Kadaj dengan tangan kosong. Karena serangan Ventus dilakukan ketika Kadaj menyerang Roxas, maka kesempatan dia menghindar pun menjadi kecil dan dia menjadi terdesak ketika keduanya melancarkan serangan bersamaan.

Di belakang Roxas, Kyle mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang. Ventus yang menyadari bahwa Kyle hendak menyerang Roxas segera menembakkan _magic fire_ kearah Kyle dan _magic_ itu mengenainya.

Roxas lalu menyerang Kyle dan membiarkan Ventus menghadapi Kadaj sendirian untuk sesaat. Meski gerakan Kyle sangatlah gesit, dia tidak dapat menghindari seluruh serangan Roxas yang datang bertubi-tubi secara terus menerus tanpa terhenti. Roxas tidak membiarkan Kyle mencoba membalas serangannya meski hanya sekali, dia terus dan terus menyerangnya dan itu membuat Kyle hanya dapat bertahan saja.

"_Die_!" teriak Roxas sambil memberi serangan fatal kepada Kyle.

Tubuh Kyle terkena dua sabetan dalam dari senjatanya Roxas, tubuhnya langsung terjatuh ketanah dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dengan deras dari tubuhnya. Kyle tidak sadarkan diri dalam sekejap setelah tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah dan Roxas segera mengalihkan focusnya dari Kyle yang telah pingsan –atau yang menurutnya telah mati saat ini—ke arah Kadaj yang masih bertarung dengan Ventus.

Terra dan Loz mempunyai sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang, serangan dan pukulan dari masing-masing lawan dapat ditahan dengan sempurna. Terra sesekali menatap kearah Roxas dan Ventus yang sedang bertarung dengan Kadaj karena mengkhawatirkan kedua pemuda itu.

"Kau seharusnya lebih focus padaku, lawanmu, bukan temanmu!" Kata Loz yang memanfaatkan kelengahan Terra ketika dia menatap kearah Roxas dan Ventus.

Serangan dari Loz berhasil mengenainya dan membuat Terra terpukul mundur beberapa puluh senti dari posisi semulanya…

Di sisi lain, setelah Kadaj, Kyle, dan Loz pergi meninggalkan Yazoo dan _hunter_ yang bersamanya itu, Yazoo mengajak _hunter_ itu untuk mendekati Old Mansion.

"B_y the way_, siapa namamu?" tanya Yazoo pada _hunter_ yang berada di sampingnya sambil berjalan mendekati Old Mansion.

"Nama saya Zack…" Jawab _hunter_ yang memiliki rambut _spike_ berwarna hitam itu.

"_So_, Zack, darimana kau mendapatkan informasi pasti tentang _dia_ ini, huh? Dari Axel? Rasanya dia tidak pernah mendapatkan informasi ini karena aku sudah sering menanyakan padanya…," tanya Yazoo pada Zack sambil menatapnya dengan senyum sinis.

"Maaf, tapi saya sudah berjanji bahwa akan merahasiakan identitasnya setelah membeli informasi ini dengan harga mahal," jawab Zack sambil menatap kearah Old Mansion yang sudah semakin dekat.

"Hee~ pasti dari dia," kata Yazoo sambil tersenyum sinis. "Tidak kusangka informasi yang dia berikan itu benar, kukira dia berusaha menipu kami."

Zack hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yazoo.

Ketika keduanya tiba di depan garbing Old Mansion, terlihat seorang gadis muda dengan rambut _blond_ berdiri di depan gerbang itu sambil menunggu kedatangan Yazoo dan Zack. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Yazoo dan Zack datang, dan entah mengapa senyuman gadis itu membuat Yazoo terlihat kesal…

"Selamat datang di Old Mansion, Tuan _werewolf_ dan Tuan _hunter_. Perkenalkan, _my name is_ Namine…" Kata gadis blond itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke dadanya. "…saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa kalian tidak dapat memasuki tempat ini dan kuharap anda berdua mau meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa ada kekerasan sedikit pun karena ini masih wilayah clan kami. Kehadiran anda berdua dan teman anda yang lain telah meresahkan kami, clan _vampire_, dan jika kalian tidak pergi secepatnya, maka clan kami menyerang kalian tanpa segan-segan," ancamnya dengan senyuman.

"Heh, memangnya aku takut pada kalian?" Tanya Yazoo dengan senyum sinis sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu, yaitu sebuah senjata, _gunblade,_ dan dia langsung menembakkan senjatanya pada Namine sedetik setelah dia mengeluarkan _gunblade_nya.

Peluru yang dia tembakkan ke arah Namine berhasil mengenai Namine, tetapi tidak melukainya. Tubuh Namine perlahan menghilang setelah terkena peluru dari tembakan Yazoo…

"Cih! Ilusi…," kata Yazoo kesal.

Yazoo mau pun Zack tiba-tiba melompat untuk menghindari sebuah jebakan air yang tiba-tiba berada di bawah mereka. Sekeliling mereka berdua bermunculan banyak _vampire_, tetapi seluruh wajah _vampire_ itu sama persis. _Vampire_ itu memiliki rambut silver dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah oleh rambut. _Vampire_ itu adalah Zexion…

"Ilusi!" kata Zack yang langsung mengeluarkan senjatanya, _heavy blade_.

Satu per satu ilusi Zexion menyerang Yazoo mau pun Zack, Yazoo dan Zack langsung menyerang ilusi yang mencoba menyerang mereka dan ilusi yang mereka serang itu menghilang dalam satu tebasan. Ilusi yang lain pun mencoba menyerang keduanya, tetapi sekali lagi, ilusi yang mencoba menyerang itu langsung menghilang ketika diserang oleh keduanya…

'_Yang mana yang asli dari keseluruhan ilusi ini…,_' pikir Zack bingung sambil menyerang ilusi yang mencoba menyerangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba dari tanah yang Zack pijak, muncul genangan air dan air itu membeku dengan cepat sambil meruncing ke arah Zack. Duri-duri es yang tajam langsung bermuncullan di sekitar Zack, di sekitar Yazoo juga mulai bermunculan.

Zack mau pun Yazoo menghindari seluruh duri-duri es yang bermunculan dengan cara menghancurkan setiap duri es yang bermunculan. Yazoo tiba-tiba melompat karena terdapat duri es yang besar dari arah belakangnya dan hampir mengenainya jika dia tidak melompat ke samping.

Seluruh duri-duri es yang hancur itu berubah menjadi cair dan menghilang. Focus Yazoo dan Zack kembali ke arah ilusi. Perlahan-lahan,seluruh ilusi Zexion menghilang karena Zack dan Yazoo menyerang seluruh ilusi itu.

Ketika seluruh ilusinya hilang, tiba-tiba kabut perlahan muncul. Udara langsung terasa dingin di kulit Zack dan Yazoo. Pandangan mereka menjadi terbatas karena kabut, jarak pandang mereka tidak lebih dari lima meter. Zack bahkan tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Yazoo yang berada tidak jauh darinya,begitu pula sebaliknya. Ada kemungkinan mereka akan saling serang karena mengira bahwa teman mereka adalah musuh…

'_Damn,ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira…,' _Pikir Yazoo.

'_Aku tidak boleh lengah…,'_ Pikir Zack sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Kau harus pergi dari sana, Zack," Kata seseorang kepadanya.

"Siapa …?" Kata Zack dengan nada kecil dan waspada.

"Ikut aku…" Kata seseorang dibalik kabut yang pekat itu. "…cepat! Kalau tidak kau akan ikut tertangkap seperti mereka!" katanya memberitahu.

"…" Zack hanya terdiam sambil melihat sebuah bayangan dibalik kabut itu dengan waspada.

"Zack, percayalah padaku! Aku ini bukan musuh! Kau kenal suaraku, bukan?" Tanya bayangan itu.

Perlahan, Zack dapat melihat dan mengenali orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sora?" katanya dengan bingung.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note: **well, aku tahu banyak yang membingungkan di ceritaku. Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan tanya di review atau di PM ^^  
ah, aku tahu pasti akan banyak yang bertanya bagaimana Terra dan Zexion dapat lepas dari curse Sora, nanti akan terjawab beberapa chapter kedepan dan akan di jelaskan juga mengapa Roxas dapat berjalan di bawah matahari, sedangkan Ventus tidak. reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiewww! ^^


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Note: **update! ^^ lol, termasuk cepat atau biasa aja ya? XD

To **Yaya Hanamaki: **huh? Sora ada di chapy 15? O.O? oh! Yang ujung2nya aja bukan? XP di sini akan Tarawa kok~

To **Nophie-Chan: **lol, tebakan Noph memang benar = =" apakah semudah itu menebak bahwa memang Sora yang memberi curse pada Roxas? Atau karena pairingnya saja yang Sor x Rox? XP  
Ah, soal Zack, aku ambil Zack yg di BBS, bukan FF7. Aku ga suka yang terlalu tua, sukanya anak muda! -plak- nah, sisa pertanyaan Noph akan terjawab beberapa chapy kedepan! Tak seru di kasih spoiler! XPPP

To **Hikaru Uzumaki:** hueee… maaf banyak di skip, soalnya nanti bakalan ada flash back! ^^ aku suka memainkan waktu, maju mundur, maju mundur, maju mundur, maju… -plak!(di hajar karena mengulang2 kata2 tanpa henti)- hehehehe….

**

* * *

**

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 16**

Seorang pemuda berambut brunette terlihat sedang duduk di atas menara jam di stasiun Twilight Town. Pemuda itu adalah Sora dan dia sedang menatap ke arah hutan yang berada di dekat kota ini. Tatapannya lebih tertuju pada Old Mansion daripada hutan-hutan di sekitarnya. Dia dapat melihat beberapa pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari Mansion itu tumbang satu per satu…

'_Sudah di mulai…'_ pikir Sora sambil menatap ke arah pepohonan yang tumbang itu. Tatapannya lalu beralih ke arah langit yang biru dengan awan yang hampir menutupi matahari itu. "…" mulut Sora terbuka, tetapi tidak terdapat satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

Sora lalu menghela napas. Dia lalu melompat turun dari menara jam dan dia mendarat dengan kaki kiri menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu, di susul lutut kirinya yang menekuk ke bawah sehingga menyentuh tanah, baru kaki kanannya menyentuh tanah. Dia lalu menatap ke atas, ke arah menara jam, terlihat tiga orang pemuda-pemudi yang baru saja tiba di puncak menara itu, di mana Sora berada tadi. Ketiga pemuda itu adalah Heyner, Pance dan Olette yang pernah Sora temui di hari sebelum Riku menemui ajalnya…

Sora lalu berjalan meninggalkan stasiun dan menuju ke arah hutan…

"Hey Pance, bukankah itu orang yang waktu itu melompat turun dari menara ini?" tanya pemuda berambut blond bernama Heyner itu.

"Ya, dia adalah orang yang waktu itu." Kata pemuda berambut hitam bernama Pance yang membenarkan kata-kata Heyner.

"Rasanya, tadi aku merasa dia menatap ke arah kita…" kata gadis berambut brunette bernama Olette. "…Kalian lihat?" tanyanya.

"Ya…" jawab kedua cowok itu.

_**~ a few minutes later ~**_

Sora berhenti di sebuah dinding pembatas antara Twilight Town dan hutan di kota ini. Dinding itu berlubang dan lubing itu kira-kira sebesar dua meteran. Sora lalu memegangi dinding yang berlubang itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas. Perlahan setelah dia mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak terdengar begitu jelas itu, kabut perlahan-lahan muncul di dalam hutan dan kabut itu semakin lama semakin tebal. Jarak maximal pun menjadi hanya sekitar tiga meteran. Lebih dari tiga meteran, maka yang terlihat hanyalah bayangan saja dan jika terlalu jauh, maka yang terlihat hanya putih kabut yang terlihat bagaikan bagaikan salju.

'_Dengan ini, mereka tidak akin menyadari keberadaanku karena aroma tubuhku telah ditutupi oleh embun dari kabut ini, sehingga mereka hanya dapat mencium bau air dari embun ini saja…'_ pikir Sora yang berjalan memasuki kabut tebal itu.

Langit yang telah gelap karena awan gelap yang telah menutupi matahari membuat jarak pandang di tengah kabut ini semakin parah. Vampire maupun werewolf hanya dapat mengandalkan insting mereka untuk bertarung di tempat yang memiliki jarak pandang yang sangat terbatas ini. Mereka juga harus berhati-hati karena bisa salah serang karena mengira teman sendiri adalah musuh.

Sora berjalan dengan keadaan mata yang tertutup. Meski dia berjalan dengan mata tertutup, tidak sekalipun dia menabrak pohon ataupun tersandung akar pohon yang keluar dari tanah. Dia berjalan tanpa menabrak karena menggunakan insting, indra pendengaran dan kemampuannya melihat masa depan. Ketika dia harus berbelok supaya tidak menabrak pohon, maka dia akan berbelok tanpa membuka matanya meski hanya sedetik.

Tiba-tiba dia berbelok lagi karena dia ingin menghindari tempat pertarungan Kadaj dan Loz yang sedang bertarung dengan tiga vampire, Roxas, Ventus dan Terra. Sora lalu berhenti di depan seorang pemuda berambut blond yang terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh yang bermandi oleh darahnya sendiri, dia adalah Kyle. Sora lalu membuka matanya dan menatap pemuda yang berada dalam kondisi kritis itu.

'_Man, Reala akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menolongnya…_' pikir Sora yang menghela napas ketika melihat kondisi Kyle.

Sora lalu memapah tubuh Kyle dan membawanya menjauh dari lokasi pertarungan antara werewolf dan vampire itu. Jarak antara posisi Sora saat ini dengan para werewolf maupun vampire yang sedang bertarung itu hanya sekitar beberapa meter saja dan Sora harus segera mengungsi supaya keberadaannya tidak di ketahui oleh werewolf atau vampire.

Setelah jarak Sora maupun para werewolf dan vampire itu terasa cukup jauh, Sora lalu menyandarkan Kyle di dekat pohon yang berada sedikit jauh dari Old Mansion. Sora lalu meninggalkannya dan mendekati Old Mansion. Lalu dia melihat sebuah bayangan setelah berjalan beberapa menit mendekati Mansion…

"Kau harus pergi dari sana, Zack…" Kata Sora kepada bayangan itu.

"Siapa …" Kata bayangan itu dengan nada waspada dan kecil.

Sora lalu berjalan mendekati bayangan itu dengan cepat setelah melihat sebuah bayangan lain yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan cepat. "Ikut aku, cepat! Kalau tidak kau akan ikut tertangkap oleh mereka!" katanya memberitau bayangan yang berusaha dia dekati.

"…" bayangan itu hanya terdiam karena masih tidak percaya pada Sora sedangkan bayangan yang satu lagi semakin dekat dengan Sora sambil mengarahkan sesuatu padanya.

"Zack, percayalah padaku! Aku ini bukan musuh! Kau kenal suaraku, bukan?" Tanya Sora yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Sora?" kata bayangan itu dengan bingung ketika dapat melihat wajah Sora, dia adalah Zack.

"Ikut aku!" Kata Sora yang langsung meraih tangannya dan menariknya berlari dari lokasinya berdiri.

Tiga buah tembakkan mengarah pada Sora maupun Zack, tetapi tembakkan itu meleset karena mereka berdua berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Keduanya berlari secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan berusaha menjauh dari bayangan yang menembakkan tiga peluru tadi itu. Bayangan itu menyadari bahwa Sora dan Zack berlari menjauh darinya dan bayangan itu segera mengejar mereka sambil menembakki mereka terus menerus. Sora maupun Zack berusaha menghindari setiap peluru semaximal mungkin supaya tidak melukai mereka dan membuat pelarian mereka melambat. Sora berhenti sejenak dan mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang tidak jelas sama sekali di telinga Zack. Tiba-tiba muncul dinding es sepanjang sepuluh meter dengan ketinggian tiga meter di depan Sora dan Sora langsung berlari lagi menyusul Zack di depannya. Karena terhalang oleh dinding es yang tinggi dan panjang, bayangan yang tadi mengejar Sora maupun Zack berhenti mengejar akibat dinding es itu…

Sora dan Zack sampai di tempat di mana Sora meninggalkan Kyle, Sora lalu mencoba memapah Kyle yang masih pingsan dengan kondisi kritis.

"Zack, tolong bantu aku membawanya…" Kata Sora meminta tolong padanya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Zack pada Sora.

Zack dan Sora sudah saling mengenal sekitar semingguan, Axel-lah yang mengenalkan Zack pada Sora karena Sora meminta Axel untuk mencarikan seorang hunter yang bisa di percaya untuk membantunya melaksanakan sebuah misi. Zack di pilih oleh Axel karena pengalamannya sebagai hunter yang sudah cukup baik dan juga karena umur Sora dengannya hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya. Kemampuannya bertarung juga jauh lebih baik daripada Sora dan dia merupakan orang yang bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi aku mengenal temannya cukup baik." Jelas Sora. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah membawa mereka kemari sesuai perjanjian kita. Dengan ini jumlah musuhku akan berkurang…" Katanya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula bantuan ini sepadan dengan informasi yang kau berikan padaku." Kata Zack sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita segera keluar…"

"Yeah." kata Sora sambil tersenyum.

Ketika keduanya sedang menuju keluar dari hutan, Sora menggunakan healing magic pada Kyle supaya kondisinya tidak semakin parah. Dia hanya meng-healing sebagian lukanya saja karena tidak ingin Kyle terbangun dan mengetahui bahwa Sora-lah yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kyle…" Kata Sora memanggil werewolf yang sedang dia papah bersama Zack itu.

"Ugh…" Kata Kyle yang setengah sadar dengan nada kecil.

"Good, ini akan membuatnya bertahan hingga kita keluar dan juga ketika dia sadar karena tubuhnya telah memulihkan lukanya dengan sendiri." Kata Sora sambil menatap Kyle yang pingsan lagi.

"Kau berniat meninggalkannya ketika kita sudah keluar dari hutan ini?" Tanya Zack sambil menatap Sora.

"Ya…" Kata Sora sambil mengangguk pelan. "…aku tidak dapat membiarkan dia mengetahui bahwa aku yang menolongnya…" Jelasnya.

"Sora!" Teriak seseorang dari arah kejauhan. "Tunggu!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Sora dan Zack.

Sora maupun Zack berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Sora lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sebuah bayangan yang dia kenal berlari kearahnya. Dia melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyle dan di serahkan seluruhnya pada Zack.

"Hey Zack, tolong kau bawa Kyle keluar, aku akan menemui dia…" Kata Sora sambil menatap kearah bayangan itu. "…Nanti kita akin bertemu di tempat biasa."

"Yeah…"

Maka Zack pergi meninggalkan Sora sambil memapah Kyle sendirian. Tatapan Sora tidak lepas sedikit dari bayangan yang berlari mendekatinya dengan cepat. Sosok bayangan itu semakin terlihat jelas ketika bayangan itu semakin dekat dengannya. Bayangan itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sosok seorang pemuda berambut blond dengan mata biru yang langsung menangkap mata Sora yang juga berwarna biru, sama seperti mata pemuda itu. Pemuda itupun berhenti beberapa langkah dari Sora dengan senyum yang sejak tadi melekat di wajahnya…

"Aku telah membunuh mereka semua seperti janjiku…" kata pemuda itu dengan senyum.

"Tapi masih tersisa satu lagi, Roxas…" Kata Sora mengingatkannya.

"Dia akan segera tewas di bunuh oleh yang lain!" Kata pemuda blond itu, Roxas memberitaukannya.

"Aku tau…" Kata Sora tersenyum dingin. "…terima kasih telah menepati janjimu."

"Jadi, kapan kau ingin tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Roxas dengan wajah senang.

"Tidak sekarang… " Jawab Sora dengan cepat. "… aku pasti akan tinggal di sana, tetapi tidak setiap hari aku akan menginap di sana…" Katanya dengan senyuman, tetapi senyuman itu bukan berasal dari hatinya, melainkan hanya senyum palsu. "…kau terlihat sangat menginginkanku tinggal secepatnya di sana sejak memorymu telah kembali." katanya memberitau.

"Begitu ya…" Kata Roxas sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tidak sadar bahwa dia memang ingin Sora tinggal secepatnya dengan keluarganya. "Well yeah…" Katanya yang akhirnya mengakui setelah dia sadar bahwa dia _memang_ ingin Sora segera tinggal bersamanya. "…kurasa karena aku ingin tetap bisa memegang janji kita, yaitu menyingkirkan setiap orang yang ingin melukaimu jika suatu saat aku lebih kuat darimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kau memang telah memenuhi janjimu meski sedikit terlambat…" Kata Sora tersenyum kecil, tetapi terlihat sedih.

Roxas yang tidak menyadari kesedihan Sora lalu memberikan sesuatu padanya. "Ini, ini adalah darah dari salah satu werewolf yang aku bunuh itu…" katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol yang berisi cairan merah yang kental kepada Sora.

"Thanks…" Kata Sora sambil menerimanya. "…aku harus pergi…" katanya yang hendak pergi.

"Sora, wait!" Kata Roxas yang langsung menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Bolehkah aku…"

"Leaving a mark on my neck(meninggalkan tanda di leherku)?" Kata Sora menyelanya.

"Bagaimana kau…" sebelum Roxas menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sora kembali menyela.

"Aku melihatmu menggigit leherku di masa depan…" Jelas Sora.

"O…oh…" Kata Roxas tercengang. "So, kau mengizinkanku meninggalkan sebuah mark di lehermu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah berharap.

"yeah…" kata Sora menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "… jika kau memang ingin meninggalkan mark padaku, aku tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula aku ini bukan milik siapapun semenjak Riku tewas di tanganmu…" Katanya dengan sedih.

Perasaan bersalahpun terlihat di wajah Roxas, dia lalu memeluk Sora dengan erat. "Maafkan aku…" katanya sambil memeluk Sora dengan erat.

"…" Sora hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Roxas memeluknya.

Roxas lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan pelan dan menangkap bibirnya. Sora tidak terlihat berusaha mengelak ciuman Roxas ataupun melawannya, dia hanya membiarkan Roxas berbuat sesuka hatinya saja tanpa protes sedikitpun. Sora menutup matanya perlahan setelah menatap mata Roxas yang biru bagaikan langit biru. Perlahan, ciuman Roxas bergerak kearah leher Sora dan terlihat taring yang sangat tajam di balik bibir Roxas yang merah bagaikan darah. Taring itu langsung menembus kulit Sora yang tipis dan dia langsung menghisap darahnya. Sora meringis kesakitan ketika taring itu menembus kulitnya. Darah Sora yang manis membuat Roxas kehilangan kesadarannya selama sejenak bahwa dia hanya berniat menginggalkan mark.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin menghisap darahku? Sampai aku pingsan?" gerutu Sora dengan nada kesal karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing setelah Roxas menghisap darahnya dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Roxas langsung berhenti menghisap darah Sora setelah dia mengeluh padanya. Perlahan, dia mencabut taringnya supaya tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berlebihan pada leher Sora. Roxas lalu menjilati luka Sora yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah…

"darahmu sangatlah manis…" Kata Roxas setelah menjilati leher Sora.

"Whatever…" Sora menghela napas ketika mengatakannya.

Kabut perlahan-lahan mulai menipis dan matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di balik awan gelap yang menutupinya itu…

"Bagaimana dengan _curse_ itu?" Tanya Sora sambil menatap ke arah bahu Roxas.

"Cukup baik, curse ini hanya mengurangi kekuatanku sebesar sepuluh persen saja ketika aku berada di bawah sinar matahari…" jelas Roxas sambil menatap bahunya.

"masih berkurang ya…" Sora menghela napas ketika mengatakannya. '_Ternyata magicku masih belum sempurna juga…_' pikirnya. "Aku harus pergi…" katanya yang terlihat ingin bergegas pergi sebelum kabut ini terlalu menipis.

"Sora…" kata Roxas sambil menatapnya. "…kira-kira kapan kau ingin tinggal bersama kami?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"sebentar lagi kurasa…" jawab Sora yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan hutan ini sambil membelakangi Roxas.

Maka Sora berlari meninggalkan hutan ini secepat mungkin sebelum kabut itu hendak menghilang sepenuhnya. Dia berlari memasuki Twilight Town dan berjalan menuju sebuah toko yang menjual ice cream, tempat biasanya Sora dan Riku menghabiskan waktu ketika berada di Twilight Town. Di dalam toko itu, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah yang diikat sedang duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di toko ini bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, keduanya terlihat sedang mengobrol. Sora berjalan masuk toko ice cream itu dan mendekati keduanya.

"Maaf lama…" Kata Sora pada lelaki berambut merah yang diikat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Kata lelaki berambut merah yang mirip dengan Axel itu.

"Siapa dia, Reno?" Tanya Sora pada lelaki berambut merah itu sambil menatap gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Sora ya?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu sambil menatap Sora. "perkenalkan, nama saya Xion dan saya baru saja menjadi hunter. Pengalaman saya baru sekitar tiga bulanan…" Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "…saya dengan anda belum mempunyai partner?" Tanyanya.

"Reno!" Teriak Sora dengan kesal sambil menatap lelaki berambut merah itu. "jangan seenaknya mencarikan partner untukku! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali bahwa _aku tidak membutuhkan PARTNER!_" Sora mengatakannya sambil menghela napas yang dalam.

"Well, Axel sangat mencemaskanmu karena kau tidak memiliki seorang partner pun semenjak kematian Riku…" Jelas Reno sambil menatapnya.

Reno adalah kakaknya Axel, dia adalah seorang hunter yang memiliki darah setengah werewolf, sama seperti Axel. Axel memilih untuk tidak menjadi hunter seperti kakaknya karena dia tidak terlalu suka pada kekerasan.

Sora lalu menghela napas pelan. "Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang partnerpun karena aku _masih_ memiliki partner. Saat ini dia tidak menemaniku karena aku masih belum memerlukan bantuannya." Jelasnya.

"Oh, siapakah dia?" Tanya Reno dengan heran.

"Kau mengenalnya dengan baik…" Jawab Sora dengan menghela napas yang dalam. "…Maaf Xion, tetapi aku tidak memerlukanmu sebagai partnerku. Aku lebih senang bekerja sendirian…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Kata Xion sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "…jika kau berubah pikiran, kau dapat menghubungiku kapan saja…" Katanya sambil memberikan kartu nama yang tercantum nomor teleponnya. "…kapan saja aku siap menerima sebagai partnermu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks…" Kata Sora dengan nada datar.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…" Kata Xion yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Maka Xion berjalan keluar dari tempat ini. Sora dan Reno terus menatap gadis berambut hitam itu hingga dia keluar. Tatapan keduanya lalu bertemu setelah Xion hilang dari pandangan mereka…

"…untuk bayarannya…" Kata Sora sambil menatap Reno. "… aku minta di kirim ke rekeningku saja. Jika mereka tidak yakin aku berhasil membunuh ketiga _werewolf_ itu, mereka dapat mencari mayat mereka di sekitar hutan sini, Reno." katanya memberitau.

"Kay, jangan lupa bagianku juga ya?" tanya Reno dengan senyum.

"Iya…" Kata Sora tertawa pelan. "…kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Katanya pamitan.

"Sora…" Reno tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan langsung menghentikan langkah Sora. "…berhati-hatilah, aku mengingatkanmu karena kau setengah vampire…"

"Apa?" tanya Sora heran.

"belakangan ini banyak vampire maupun yang setengah vampire tewas mengenaskan. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar buruan hunter. Ada dugaan bahwa yang membunuh mereka adalah slayer. Sejak dulu slayer adalah kelompok yang paling membenci vampire, mereka selalu membunuh vampire yang mereka temui, tidak peduli vampire itu jahat ataupun baik." Jelas Reno.

"Aku akan berhati-hati…" kata Sora sambil berjalan meninggalkan toko ice cream.

Setelah meninggalkan toko ice cream, Sora langsung memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke Hollow Bastion. Dia menumpang pada salah satu kendaraan yang ingin menuju kota itu…

Ketika dia menaiki kendaraan yang hendak menuju Hollow Bastion, dia menyadari bahwa salah satu penumpang yang berada di kendaraan yang dia tumpangi itu adalah seorang slayer. Slayer itu juga menyadari bahwa Sora memiliki darah setengah vampire karena dia menyadari terdapat sebotol darah yang berada di saku Sora…

"hey…" Kata Sora yang menyapa slayer itu dengan senyum.

"…" slayer itu hanya terdiam sambil menatapi Sora dengan wajah waspada.

"Aku tidak akin menyerangmu…" Kata Sora sambil tersenyum sinis. "…jika kau tidak menyerangku…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note: **reviewwwwwwwwww! Oh! Kalau masih ada miss typo, bilangin ya? Soalnya Microsoft works word processornya(Wps) menyebalkan, suka auto correct sendiri… =="


	18. Chapter 17

**Author Note: **Update lagi! ^^ hum… cadangan storyku hanya sampai chapy 21 n belakangan ini aku malas mengerjakan lanjutannya… ==" kira-kira dengan kecepatan aku update ini, kurasa aku akan mengalami masa stress karena harus memikirkan story di tengah masa liburanku! XDyah, ga p p sih, soalnya aku jadi sering baca2 komik di rumah dan itu juga menambah inspirasi~  
ah, belakangan ini reviewernya surut, kurasa gara2 ujian sekolah ya? gambate ne yang masih ujian! ^^  
hehehe, update di hari ultah nih! ^^ hadiah dunk?

Ah, aku baru dapat pertanyaan gila dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tau jawabannya, yaitu: biasanyakan penyesalan datangnya terlambat. Jika penyesalan datangnya tidak terlambat, apa namanya ya? XPwkwkwkwkw! Read and review guys! ^^

to **Nophie-chan** : huahahahaha ==" Sora masih rada2 sungkan sama Roxas! XP alasannya akan di beritau beberapa chapy kedepan n juga lagi mikir2 kenapa dia sungkan! XD

to **Hikaru Uzumaki: **waduh... soal KH3: keyblade war ya ==" kuusahakan update deh, chapy berikutnya belum siap n masih dalam tahap pengerjaan...  
focusku selalu mengarah ke Half Blood, soalnya review lebih deras di sini! ^^

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 17**

Roxas terus-menerus menatapi Sora yang berlari menjauh darinya karena ingin segera keluar dari hutan ini sebelum kabut ini menghilang sepenuhnya. Roxas lalu menghela napas pelan setelah sosok Sora hilang di telan oleh kabut yang mulai menipis ini. Di samping Roxas, tiba-tiba seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya muncul dan berdiri di dekatnya.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya orang yang mirip sekali dengan Roxas itu, dia adalah Ventus, kembaran Roxas.

"Ya…" Jawab Roxas sambil menatap kearah tempat sebelum Sora menghilang ditelan oleh kabut.

"Sebentar lagi kabut akan menghilang dan cahaya matahari akan masuk kedalam hutan ini. Aku dan Terra menyerahkan sisanya padamu, Roxas. Segera ambil darah mereka sebelum darahnya mengering." Kata Ventus memberitau.

"Ya…" jawab Roxas sambil menatap kearah Ventus.

Maka Ventus segera meninggalkan Roxas sebelum kabut ini menghilang sepenuhnya. Begitu sosok Ventus menghilang ditelan kabut, beberapa menit setelah dia pergi, kabut menghilang sepenuhnya dan matahari menembus masuk ke dalam hutan melalui celah-celah dedaunan pohon dan menerangi hutan yang tadinya gelap ini. Hutan inipun menjadi sedikit lebih terang karena cahaya matahari itu.

Roxas lalu menatap ke atas, cahaya matahari yang menembus melalui celah-celah dedaunan langsung menyilaukan matanya ketika cahaya itu tepat mengenai matanya. Dia langsung menutupkan matanya karena silau dan sempat membuatnya buta beberapa saat. Begitu matanya terbuka, dia tiba-tiba tersenyum…

'_Sungguh menyenangkan dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari…_' pikir Roxas sambil tersenyum.

Roxas lalu berjalan ke sebuah tempat, tempat dimana pertarungan clannya dengan para werewolf itu. Di tanah tempat pertarungan itu, terlihat dua orang lelaki yang terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah. Kedua lelaki itu adalah werewolf yang di kalahkan oleh clannya Roxas, Kadaj dan Loz.

Roxas mendekati kedua orang itu dan dia memegang salah satu pergelangan tangan dari kedua werewolf itu. Diambilnya pisau kecil yang terdapat di sakunya dan disayatkan pada pergelangan nadi tangan yang saat ini dia pegang. Darah yang mengalir keluar dari pergelangan nadi itu langsung dia tampung di dalam sebuah botol plastik kosong yang bening dan besar, kira-kira botol itu dapat menampung dua liter air ataupun darah…

'_Hm… meski di bawah sinar matahari, penciumanku masih tetap tajam. Meski aroma tubuh mereka tetaplah tidak enak di hiding, tetapi darah mereka tetap tercium manis seperti biasanya. Kepekaanku dalam melihat sekelilingku juga masih bekerja dengan baik dan kecepatanku juga masih sama. Yang paling unik, insting vampireku masih bekerja dengan baik. Kurasa curse yang Sora berikan sudah mendekati kata __**sempurna**_…' pikir Roxas sambil menunggu botol plastik bening itu penuh dengan darah werewolf.

Setelah selesai mengambil darah pada salah satu werewolf itu, Roxas segera beralih pada yang satunya lagi. Dia menggenggam lengan werewolf itu dan menyayat pergelangan nadinya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil botol plastik bening dan menampung darah yang mengalir keluar dari pergelangan nadi itu. Setelah botol itu penuh dan darah werewolf itu mengering, Roxas segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke arah Old Mansion.

'_Tinggal satu werewolf lagi…_' pikir Roxas sambil berjalan mendekati Old Mansion.

Sebelum Roxas sampai di depan pagar Old Mansion, dia berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas. Dia menarik napas bukan karena dia membutuhkan oksigen, tetapi dia mencari aroma darah yang tercium manis di hidungnya yang berada di sekitar sana. Ketika menangkap bau darah yang dia cari, dia segera mendekati arah bau itu dan melihat seorang bersandar di pohon dengan keadaan terluka parah. Orang itu masih hidup dan ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan bertahan beberapa jam lagi akibat lukanya yang parah…

Roxas lalu menghela napas dalam melihat orang itu masih hidup. '_Ternyata Namine, Demyx, maupun Zexion masih belum berani membunuh, meski orang ini adalah werewolf, musuh abadi vampire…_' pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Maaf…" katanya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan werewolf itu dan menyayatnya hingga darah werewolf itu terciprat dan mengenai wajah Roxas.

Roxas lalu menampung darah itu ke dalam botol. Selagi menunggu botol itu penuh dengan darah, Roxas membersihkan darah di wajahnya dengan cara menyekanya dengan punggung tangan. Lalu dia menjilati punggung tangannya yang terdapat darah werewolf itu. Darah itu terasa manis sekali…

Tiba-tiba bahu kiri Roxas terasa sangat sakit sekali dan tidak sengaja dia menumpahkan darah di dalam botol yang sedang dia isi itu karena terkejut akan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya itu. Untungnya darah itu hanya tumpah setengahnya saja karena Roxas segera mendirikan posisi botol yang tadi terbaring di tanah itu.

'_Ugh, mengapa curse itu tiba-tiba terasa sakit?_' pikir Roxas heran.

Roxas lalu membuka jaketnya perlahan-lahan(**A/n:** karena aku bukan author yg suka fasion, jadi baju Roxas sama seperti KH2. ^^) dan menatap ke arah curse yang berada di bahu kirinya. Lambang curse itu terlihat berwarna merah seperti darah dan menimbulkan kesan bahwa itu berdarah, tetapi tidak ada satu tetespun darah yang keluar dari lambang curse itu. Roxas lalu teringat perkataan Sora dulu, ketika dia menawarkan sebuah curse pada Roxas agar dia dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari yang selalu dia takuti…

_**~ Flash Back ~**_

_Tiga hari setelah Roxas menanyakan tentang memory yang dikunci oleh Cloud…_

_Roxas menemui Sora bersama dengan Namine di Hollow Bastion, saat itu Sora berada di bar bernama Castle Oblivion seperti yang dilihat Namine maupun Ventus melalui penglihatan masa depan mereka. Saat itu Ventus memutuskan tidak ikut bersama Roxas dan Namine karena dia masih kesal dengan sikap Sora yang dingin ketika Sora menolak untuk tinggal bersama mereka di hari sebelum Roxas menanyakan memorynya pada Cloud. Namine memutuskan ikut bersama Roxas karena ada suatu hal yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Sora._

_Namine terlihat tengang ketika mereka berdua memasuki bar itu karena Namine baru pertama kalinya memasuki tempat yang seperti itu dan itu juga karena dia jarang berkunjung kekota lain. Tetapi dia tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit tenang, itu karena ada Roxas di sampingnya…_

_Beberapa pengunjung bar menatapi keduanya ketika mereka berdua masuk. Terdapat beberapa vampire yang memanggil mereka berdua dan Namine terlihat bingung ketika di panggil. Untungnya Roxas menyuruh Namine mengacuhkan panggilan para vampire itu sehingga dia tidak terlihat bingung lagi. Namine memegang tangan Roxas dengan erat agar tidak tersesat di bar yang sangat luas ini hingga mereka tiba di sebuah meja bar dengan seorang bartender berambut merah spike. _

_Bartender itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang hunter berambut pink dan seorang pemuda berambut brunette yang terlihat seperti hunter pemula. Bartender itu lalu menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan hunter berambut pink dan pemuda brunette itu ketika melihat sosok Roxas dan Namine di balik pengunjungnya yang lalu-lalang._

_Pemuda berambut brunette itu lalu menghadap ke arah belakang karena melihat bartender itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka yang sedang seru karena sesuatu hal. Pemuda itu langsung menangkap mata Roxas yang biru itu dan dia juga menyadari bahwa di samping Roxas, Namine sedang tersenyum padanya. Pemuda brunette itu lalu membalas senyum gadis blond itu dan itu membuat Namine sangat lega karena dia mengira pemuda itu sangat membencinya setelah kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian itu, yaitu ketika kematian Riku…_

"_Kurasa memorymu telah kembali…" Kata pemuda brunette itu dengan senyum, kata-kata itu tertuju pada Roxas dan pemuda brunette itu adalah Sora._

"_Yeah…" Kata Roxas sambil mengangguk. "…aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, tetapi setelah kau berbicara berdua dahulu dengan Namine…"_

_Sora lalu menatap kearah Namine, wajah gadis itu terlihat sedikit gelisah dan panik ketika tatapan Sora tertuju padanya secara mendadak. Sora lalu mengajak gadis itu keluar dari bar ini supaya pembicaraan mereka lebih nyaman dan Namine segera mengangguk. Sora lalu berjalan keluar dari bar dan dari belakanganya, Namine menyusulnya…_

_Roxas lalu menatap bartender berambut merah spike itu, Axel. Dia lalu bertanya beberapa hal padanya, tentang apa yang Sora lakukan setelah Riku meninggal dan Axel menjawab bahwa dia menjadi seorang hunter tanpa satu partnerpun. Tentu saja jawaban Axel sangat mengejutkan Roxas, karena biasa seorang hunter minimal memiliki satu partner kerja dan paling banyak sepuluh atau masih bisa lebih…_

"_Dia tidak memiliki satu partnerpun!" Kata Roxas tidak percaya._

"_Yeah…" kata Axel sambil mengangguk. "… untuk sementara aku belum melihat dia mengalami kesulitan dengan target-targetnya meski dia berburu tanpa seorang partnerpun…" katanya sambil menatap pintu keluar sejenak, lalu tatapannya kembali pada Roxas. "…Roxas, mengapa kau membunuh Riku?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata Roxas._

_Roxas lalu menghela napas dan menjelaskan pada Axel bahwa pemicunya untuk membunuh Riku adalah karena memory yang bermasalah…_

"…_Aku kira saat itu dia ingin menculik Sora sekali lagi setelah kami berhasil menemukannya lagi, kejadian itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian dua tahun lalu, dimana Sora pergi bersama werewolf itu karena keinginannya, bukan karena dipaksa seperti yang ada di dalam memory palsuku…" Jelas Roxas dengan wajah sedih. "…kejadian dua tahun lalu itu dikunci bersamaan dengan kejadian masa laluku bersama Sora dan memory itu di ganti dengan memory palsu. Ayah mengunci memoriku karena dua tahun lalu aku marah dan lepas kontrol karena Sora menolak untuk tinggal bersama kami karena dia menyalahkan kami yang gagal menyelamatkan mamanya. Tetapi aku lepas control bukan hanya karena Sora menolak kami, tetapi karena aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku pada Sora ketika kami masih kecil dulu. Janji kami adalah: jika suatu saat aku lebih kuat darinya, maka aku akan selalu melindunginya apapun yang terjadi. Bukan hanya aku ingkar janji padanya karena masih belum bisa melindunginya, aku bahkan lebih lemah darinya saat itu. Itulah yang aku sesalkan…" jelasnya._

"_I see…" Kata Axel yang mengerti. "…lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya sekarang?"_

"_Kurasa aku tidak tau…" Kata Roxas tersenyum kecil sambil menghela napas. "…tetapi, kurasa aku tau apa yang akan kukatakan setelah aku hanya berdua dengannya saja. Karena dia menyuruhku untuk datang lagi jika memoryku telah kembali. Kurasa itu mengartikan bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, makanya dia menyuruhku datang lagi setelah memoryku kembali…" Katanya sambil menatap ke atas, ke arah lampu penerang bar ini. "…Kau tau apa yang hendak dia katakan, Axel?"_

"_Nope~" Jawab Axel dengan senyum._

"_Geez, jika kau menjawabnya dengan senyum begitu, berarti apa yang hendak Sora katakan padaku itu penting ya?" Tanya Roxas yang tertawa kecil._

_Axel hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Roxas dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam pembicaraan antara Axel dan Roxas, Sora-pun kembali ke dalam bar bersama Namine…_

_Expresi Namine terlihat sedih, tetapi begitu menatap Roxas, dia segera memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya supaya Roxas tidak menyadari kesedihannya. Sora langsung menatap Roxas dan memberi sebuah aba-aba untuk mengikutinya berjalan keluar dari bar ini. Setelah memberi aba-aba, Sora langsung berjalan keluar dari bar ini sekali lagi…_

"_Namine…" Kata Roxas sambil menatapnya. "…kau tunggu di sini ya? Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk menyerang." Katanya dan Namine hanya mengangguk. "Hey Axel, jika terjadi keributan dan membuat tempatmu hancur, nanti aku yang akan membayar ganti ruginya." katanya memberitau sambil berjalan keluar dari bar._

_Setelah mendengarkan kata-kata itu, Axel langsung menatap Namine dengan pandangan heran…_

_Ketika Roxas keluar dari bar, Sora terlihat menunggunya tepat beberapa langkah di depan pintu masuk bar. Setelah melihat sosok Roxas keluar dari pintu masuk bar, maka Sora langsung berjalan ke suatu tempat dan Roxas mengikutinya. Keduanya berjalan ke suatu tempat dan selama perjalanan ke sana, tidak sekalipun salah seorang dari kedua orang itu berbicara. Langkah Sora tiba-tiba terhenti di sebuah castle yang terlihat angker dan tua. Dia menatap sejenak castle itu, lalu tatapannya beralih kepada Roxas._

"_Roxas, let's make a deal…" Kata Sora padanya tanpa expresi sedikitpun._

"_A deal?" Tanya Roxas bingung. "Perjanjian apa?"_

"_Kau masih ingin aku menerima permintaan maafmu, bukan?" tanya Sora padanya dan Roxas langsung mengangguk. "Castle ini adalah tempat persembunyian pada werewolf dan kurasa sebagian werewolf yang ada di dunia ini pernah bersembunyi di sini dan pemimpin besar mereka, Sephiroth juga berada di sini." Kata Sora memberitau._

"_Me… mengapa kau memberitaukan padaku informasi yang sepenting ini!" tanya Roxas yang terkejut dan juga heran._

"_Karena aku ingin kau membantuku menyingkirkan mereka…" Kata Sora sambil menatap ke arah castle itu. "… aku ingin mengalahkan Sephiroth dan ketiga orang kepercayaan dan juga saudaranya itu, Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz."_

"_Baiklah…" Kata Roxas sambil mengangguk, tetapi dia ragu apakah dapat membantu Sora membunuh ke empat orang itu._

"_Don't worry…" Kata Sora yang dapat melihat kekhawatiran. "…kau dan seluruh saudaramu pasti dapat mengalahkan mereka. Aku akan memancing ketiga orang kepercayaan Sephiroth untuk pergi ke Twilight Town dengan menyebarkan rumor bahwa Cloud, vampire terkuat dan legendaries itu berada di sana…" katanya menjelaskan._

"_Ka… kau memberitaukan tempat tinggal kami!" kata Roxas kaget._

"_Tidak kesemua orang, hanya beberapa orang saja sehingga informasi menjadi sebuah rumor yang tidak pasti kejelasannya." Jawab Sora sambil tersenyum sinis. "…lalu aku akan membantu kalian melawan mereka, tetapi aku hanya sebagai support saja. Aku akan menggunakan magic mist dan magic itu akin menumpulkan kemampuan werewolf dan juga kalian. Tetapi kalian tetap unggul di balik mist ini, karena kalian di bekali oleh kemampuan magic, sedangkan para werewolf tidak." kata Sora memberitau sambil tersenyum sinis. "usahakan kalahkan mereka secepat mungkin, karena magic mistku hanya bertahan selama beberapa puluh menit saja, itu karena aku akan menutupi seluruh hutan dengan mist, maka dari itu hanya than beberapa menit karena terbatasnya magic powerku." jelasnya dengan wajah serius dan Roxas mengangguk._

"_tetapi bagaimana jika mereka menyerang di siang hari? Mereka pasti tidak yakin bahwa kami berada di sana karena kami tidak dapat keluar di siang hari. Lagipula di Old Mansion terpasang sebuah barrier dan effect barrier itu di setting khusus untuk werewolf agar werewolf tidak menyerang kami di siang hari. Tetapi jika mereka memaksa masuk, maka mereka dapat masuk jika telah menghancurkan barrier itu…" Kata Roxas menjelaskan._

_Sora lalu tersenyum sinis lagi. "Ah, kau mau jadi bahan percobaanku?"_

"_Pe…percobaan!" kata Roxas terkejut dan khawatir._

"_Kau ingin dapat berjalan di bawah matahari?" tanya Sora dan Roxas mengangguk._

_Sora tiba-tiba melukai tangannya dengan sebuah pisau kecil yang dia ambil di sakunya…_

"_Buka bajumu." Perintah Sora._

"_Untuk apa?" tanya Roxas heran._

"_Buka saja…" kata Sora dan Roxas menurutinya. _

_Sora lalu menyentuh bahu kiri Roxas dengan tangannya yang terluka. Dia menggambar sesuatu pada bahu kiri Roxas dengan darahnya itu. Ketika darah Sora menyentuh kulit Roxas, Roxas meringis kesakitan. Seharusnya dia tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun karena vampire tidak dapat merasakan sakit apapun karena luka tusuk saja tidak membuat dia merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Yang membuatnya dapat merasakan rasa sakit hanya sinar matahari (__**A/n:**__ dan juga sakit hati! XP). Setelah selesai menggambar sebuah lambang yang berbentuk hati yang terbalik. Warna darah Sora yang tadinya merah di bahu Roxas perlahan berubah menjadi putih dan rasa sakit di bahunya menghilang perlahan-lahan hingga tidak terasa lagi._

"_apa ini? Tanya Roxas bingung._

"_Lambang di bahumu di sebut curse __**Nobody**__, curse itu dapat membuatmu berjalan di bawah sinar matahari…" Jelasnya._

"_Benarkah?" tanya Roxas._

"_Yeah…" Kata Sora mengangguk. "…tetapi selama kau berada di bawah sinar matahari, kau tidak boleh minum darah sedikitpun atau nanti kau akan menghadapi resiko curse ini break lebih cepat dari waktunya, yaitu mati terbakar matahari karena curse ini tidak dapat melindungimu lagi…" katanya mengingatkan Roxas dengan wajah serius. "…usia curse ini hanya sebulan. Jadi, dua hari sebelum curse ini mencapai umur satu bulan, kau sudah harus menghindari matahari lagi." katanya memberitau._

_**~ End Flash Back ~**_

Roxas menatapi cursenya. '_Damn, curse ini nyaris break hanya karena aku menjilati sedikit darah saja di bawah sinar matahari…'_ pikir Roxas dengan keringat yang hampir terjatuh dari wajahnya karena dia merasa cahaya matahari terasa sangat panas sekali jika berlama-lama terkenanya dan membuatnya berkeringat dalam jumlah banyak. '_wajar saja setelah beberapa hari setelah bertemu dengan Sora, curse pada Terra dan Zexion hilang karena sudah melebihi batas usia curse itu…'_ pikir Roxas sambil tersenyum.

'…_makanya waktu itu dia bilang aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa dan cukup menunggu saja untuk menghilangkan curse para Terra dan Zexion. Sampai sekarang aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas betapa kecewanya Ventus ketika aku pulang tanpa membawa apapun untuk menghilangkan curse pada Terra dan Zexion. Tetapi kekecewaannya berganti dengan wajah senang setelah Terra dan Zexion sadar beberapa hari kemudian.' _pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah botol darah yang tumpah tadi terisi penuh kembali dan darah werewolf itu telah mengering, Roxas segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan memasuki Old Mansion. Ketika dia masuk, Ventus, Namine, Terra, Aqua, Demyx, dan Zexion langsung menatapnya dan Roxas membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyum.

"Welcome back." sambut mereka semua pada Roxas yang baru saja masuk itu, ada yang tersenyum dan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan expresi biasa ketika menyambutnya.

"Yeah!" kata Roxas sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah semua berakhir dengan baik, sayangnya aku tidak membantu kalian sedikitpun…" Kata Aqua dengan sedih.

"heh, siapa bilang kau ini tidak membantu? Kau ini back up jika Namine, Demyx dan Zexion gagal mencegah werewolf itu memasuki mansion ini, Aqua. Kau ikut bertarung atau tidak, kemenangan kita adalah kemenangan bersama. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang penting kita berhasil!" Kata Roxas mencoba menghibur Aqua.

Aqua lalu tersenyum mendengarnya, begitu juga yang lain. Dengan cepat, Ventus menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa gelas dan Roxas melemparkan botol darah yang tadi dia isi pada Terra dan Ventus. Dengan cepat, Terra maupun Ventus menuangkan darah itu ke dalam gelas-gelas kosong dan Roxas membagikan setiap gelas yang telah terisi darah pada setiap orang sampai masing-masing dapat segelas darah. Mereka semua memeriahkan keberhasilan mereka secara sederhana dan hanya berlangsung sejenak dengan meminum darah werewolf itu…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Danno(_artinya done)! ^^ review please? Ada pertanyaan? ada miss typo?_


	19. Chapter 18

**Author Note: **update! ^^ enjoy the story guys! –malas ngomong-

**The Half Blood **

**Chapter 18**

Sora berjalan memasuki bar dengan baju dan wajah yang kotor oleh cipratan darah. Semua pengunjung bar di sana langsung menatap kearah Sora yang masuk dengan baju berlumuran darah itu, ada yang menatapnya seperti ingin memakannya, dan ada pula yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Terdapat beberapa pengunjung membisikkan sesuatu tentang Sora sambil tertawa pelan.

Axel yang menyadari kehadiran Sora di barnya memberi tatapan terkejut kearah Sora karena melihat baju dan wajahnya berlumuran darah. Zack yang berada di dekat Axel-pun memberi tatapan terkejut pada Sora melihatnya berlumuran darah…

"Sora…" Kata Axel sambil menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. "…apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa bajumu kotor oleh cipratan darah?"

"Aku di serang slayer…" Jawabnya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi dekat meja bar, dimana Axel berada dan Sora tepat berada samping Zack. "…mereka cukup berbahaya…" keluhnya.

"Slayer?" Tanya Zack dengan heran. "So, the rumor was true…" katanya dengan nada kecil.

"Jadi, darah di wajahmu itu…" kata Axel sambil menatap wajah Sora.

"Yeah…" kata Sora sambil mengangguk. "…darah milik slayer yang kutemui tadi. Sepertinya beberapa vampire di sini terlihat sedang membicarakan tentang slayer yang menyerangku." Katanya sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"…" Axel menatap sekeliling barnya yang terlihat cukup ribut sejak Sora masuk.

"…" tatapan Sora lalu beralih kearah Zack. "…Soal bayaranmu, uangnya telah kutransfer ke rekeningmu, Zack." Katanya memberitahu.

"Bukankah uang hadiah dari buruan baru akan cair setelah seminggu kemudian?" Tanya Zack.

"Memang belum cair, tapi untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, kurasa aku tidak dapat berada di Hollow Bastion untuk sementara waktu…" Jelas Sora.

"Kau hendak pergi jauh,Sora?" Tanya Axel sambil mengocok sebuah minuman yang baru saja di pesan oleh Zack.

"Begitulah…" Jawab Sora sambil menghela napas. "..Axel, aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, sekarang…" mintanya sambil menatap Axel yang sedang menuangkan minuman yang telah selesai dia kocok ke dalam gelas.

"Okay…" kata Axel sambil melempar gelas kearah Zack, gelas itu menggesek meja bar itu dan berhenti tepat di tangan Zack. "…Zack, tolong kau gantikan aku sebentar, nanti kubayar…" kata Axel yang berjalan keluar dari meja bar.

Zack hanya mengangguk pelan. Sora dan Axel lalu pergi keruangan tempat penyimpanan botol bir. Jumlah botol bir itu mendekati ribuan dan terdapat ratusan jenis bir yang tersimpan di sana. Setelah memasuki ruangan itu, Sora langsung menghela napas dalam sambil menatap Axel dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Axel…" kata Sora sambil menatap matanya yang berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan. "…malam ini aku berniat membunuh Sephiroth." Katanya memberitahu.

Axel terdiam karena terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sora, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sora…

"Kurasa, setelah aku membunuhnya, aku akan di buru oleh sekelompok werewolf yang masih setia padanya. Maka dari itu aku harus menghilang beberapa minggu atau hingga berbulan-bulan supaya konflik antara werewolf yang setia dengan Sephiroth dengan werewolf yang dipimpin oleh pemimpin baru segera reda…" Jelas Sora dengan wajah sedih. "…Aku akan tinggal sementara dengan Roxas dan keluarganya di Twilight Town." Katanya memberitahu.

"Mengapa kau ingin membunuhnya Sora! Bukankah kau tidak mempunyai dendam padanya!" Tanya Axel yang bingung dan juga cemas.

"Ah, aku ingin membunuhnya bukan karena aku dendam padanya, Axel. Lebih tepatnya aku di tawari untuk membunuhnya. Aku menerima tawaran itu bukan karena uangnya saja, ada hal lain yang membuatku menyetujui tawaran itu…" Jelas Sora sambil menunduk.

"apa itu?" Tanya Axel.

"…Karena keberadaan Sephiroth sangatlah mengancam nyawaku. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang yang telah berhianat. Lagipula dia pasti sangat ingin membunuhku karena aku telah merenggut nyawa seluruh saudaranya, Riku, Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz." Jawab Sora dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak adakah jalan lain?" Tanya Axel cemas.

"No…"kata Sora sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "… seandainya, jika mereka mengincarmu juga setelah aku membunuhnya, maka aku akan datang membantumu…" katanya memberitahu.

"No need, Sora…" Axel tersenyum saat mengatakannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "… I can protect myself, I know how to fight. Meski aku bukanlah hunter seperi Reno, tapi aku telah di ajarinya cara bertarung sejak kecil. Well, untuk jaga-jaga saja karena half werewolf seperti kami selalu di pandang rendah oleh clan werewolf. Ah, tapi hanya Riku saja yang tidak pernah memandang rendah aku…" Kata Axel sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah…" kata Sora setuju. "…half blood seperti kita memang selalu di rendahkan oleh clan sendiri…"katanya dengan nada sedih.

Sora dan Axel terdiam sejenak hingga Sora menghela napas yang dalam. Dia lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruangan itu…

"Aku harus pergi, keberadaanku hanya akan mengundang masalah…" kata Sora.

"Sora…" Axel memanggilnya dan langkah Sora langsung terhenti. "be careful…"

Sora tidak membalas kaa-katanya dan membuka pintu keluar. Ketika dia membuka pintu keluar, terdengar keributan di luar dan terlihat di salah satu meja yang berada di ruangan bar itu, berkumpul beberapa orang dan mereka terlihat sedang bertengkar…

Zack terlihat berada di dekat tempat pertengkaran itu dan berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran yang sedang terjadi. Terlihat yang bertengkar itu adalah sekelompok slayer dengan beberapa orang vampire. Beberapa werewolf terlihat mencoba membantu Zack menghentikan pertengkaran antara slayer dan vampire itu…

Axel berjalan mendekati Sora yang masih belum keluar dari ruang penyimpanan bir, Sora tidak melangkah keluar karena perhatiannya tertuju pada pertengkaran antara slayer dan vampire itu.

Axel yang melihat terdapat pertengkaran di barnya itu langsung menghela napas yang dalam…

"Man…" Axel mengatakannya sambil menghela napas dalam. "… ada baiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, Sora. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah lagi dengan slayer. Mereka pasti mencarimu…" katanya memberitahu.

Sora mengangguk dan segera berjalan keluar dari bar…

Axel berjalan menuju ke meja bar di mana dia biasa berada. Dia membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah cakram yang terdapat di laci yang dia buka itu. Dia berjalan kearah tempat pertengkaran itu…

Ketika semua pengunjung melihat Axel mendekati tempat pertengkaran itu, mereka semua terlihat kecewa dan segera berjalan keluar dari bar sambil menggerutu kesal soal kedatangan slayer itu.

"Geez, slayer itu sungguh mengganggu saja…" Keluh salah satu pelanggan Axel sambil berjalan keluar bersama temannya.

Semua pelanggan Axel tahu bahwa jika Axel memegang sebuah senjata, maka itu mengartikan bar akan tutup sebentar lagi karena akan jadi pertarungan ataupun discusi panjang…

"Aku tahu dia pasti masih berada di sekitar sini! Salah satu teman kami melihatnya masuk kemari! Jangan sembunyikan pembunuh yang membunuh teman kami!" Teriak salah satu slayer berambut hitam gelap kearah salah seorang vampire.

"Kami sama sekali tidak mengenal orang yang kalian maksud!" bantah seorang vampire berambut blond. "Berhentilah menuduh kami!" katanya kesal.

"Tenanglah!" teriak Zack sambil meleraikan slayer dan vampire itu.

Beberapa hunter dan werewolf juga membantu Zack meleraikan mereka yang sedang panas dan tidak terkontrol ini. Beberapa hunter dan werewolf terlihat mulai lepas tangan karena merasa ini tidak dapat di selesaikan dengan kepala dingin dan menurut mereka satu-satunya jalan adalah membiarkan mereka berkelahi…

Axel mendekati mereka dengan wajah serius. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Teman vampire ini telah membunuh teman kami! Teman kami yang selamat mengatakan bahwa teman mereka ini telah menyerang teman kami tanpa alasan yang jelas!" teriak salah satu slayer dengan rambut orange kepada Axel dengan nada kesal. "Dan teman kami yang selamat itu yakin melihat vampire itu masuk kedalam tempat ini! Mereka pasti menyembunyikan dia!" teriaknya sambil menatap kearah vampire. "Dia mempunyai bekas darah di wajah dan di bajunya!"

Keringat dingin jatuh dari wajah Zack dan Axel hanya menghela napas karena sudah menduga mereka mencari Sora. Zack lalu menatap Axel dengan wajah bingung dan Axel memberi isyarat padanya untuk segera keluar bersama yang lain karena dia akan mengurus masalah ini. Zack lalu menggangguk sambil menghela napas, dia lalu mengajak hunter maupun werewolf yang masih berada di sana untuk keluar…

"Orang yang membunuh kalian telah pergi dari sini…" Axel memberitahu mereka. "…dan dia tidak miliki hubungan dengan para vampire ini."

"See! Dia itu bukan salah satu dari kami! Maka dari itu jangan sembarangan menuduh!" Kata salah satu vampire yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah sambil tersenyum sinis karena merasa menang adu mulut dengan slayer itu.

"Dapatkah kami mempercayai kata-katamu?" Tanya salah satu slayer berambut hitam dengan nada ragu.

"Kau dapat mempercayai kata-kataku karena aku mengatakannya dengan jujur…" Kata Axel sambil tersenyum sinis. "…karena semua yang kukatakan selalu benar, karena aku adalah pengumpul informasi yang dapat di tukar dengan materi maupun dengan sesama informasi."

"Ada bukti?" Tanya slayer berambut hitam tadi dengan ragu.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya pada seluruh pengunjung barku apakah aku jujur ataukan berbohong. Ah, tapi semua pengunjung barku telah pada pergi karena kehadiran kalian yang membua keributan di sini. Mungkin kalian dapat memastikannya besok. Atau kalian mau cari masalah denganku?" Tanya Axel sambil tersenyum sinis. "Well, sebaiknya aku menyarankan supaya tidak mencari masalah di sini jika tidak ingin dibenci dan diburu oleh seluruh pengunjungku…" katanya memberi peringatan. "…tempat ini adalah tempat perdamaian antara vampire dan werewolf, dimana mereka tidak akan saling menyerang dan dapat saling berteman selama berada di sini sambil menukar informasi penting kepada satu sama lain. Jadi selama mereka di tempat ini, mereka tidak mengenal kata musuh karena itu adalah peraturan di sini. Jika kau mencari masalah dan tidak mau damai di tempat ini, maka kau akan masuk daftar buruan semua pengunjungku…" Kata Axel dengan tegas. "…jika kau telah masuk dalam daftar buruan, jangan pernah berharap kau akan dapat hidup tenang karena kau akan terus diburu. Siapapun orang yang dapat membunuh orang yang telah melanggar aturan di bar ini, maka kehormatan orang yang membunuh orang yang telah melanggar peraturan di tempat ini akan meningkat cukup drastic." Jelas Axel sambil tersenyum sinis.

Seluruh slayer itu langsung membisu setelah mendengar penjelasan Axel yang panjang dengan nada mengancam itu. Mereka tidak berkutik dan tidak berani membalas kata-kata Axel, muka mereka langsung pucat pasi dan terlihat sangat bingung…

"Sebaiknya kalian percaya…" kata seorang vampire berambut silver sambil tersenyum sinis melihat wajah para slayer itu pucat pasi. " …karena kejadian yang di ceritakan barusan memang pernah terjadi~" Katanya sambil tawa yang terdengar menusuk bagi para slayer itu. "let's go guys." Ajak vampire itu pada teman-temannya untuk segera pergi dari bar itu.

Para slayer itu hanya bisa menatap kesal para vampire yang pergi itu…

"So, jawaban kalian?" Tanya Axel sambil nyegir dengan nada yang menantang mereka.

Para slayer itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung. Lalu satu per satu dari mereka mulai menggangguk pelan…

"Maafkan kami yang telah mengganggu tempat ini…" kata salah satu dari mereka yang mewakili permintaan maaf mereka. "…kami sama sekali tidak berniat mencari masalah di sini, kami hanya ingin mencari vampire yang telah membunuh teman kami."

'_Man, kukira mereka akan menantangku bertarung…_' pikir Axel yang kecewa pada mereka. '_sia-sia sudah aku menutup bar lebih awal, padahal aku ingin menggerakkan sedikit tubuhku yang sudah cukup lama tidak bertarung. Lagipula aku ingin melampiaskan perasaanku yang belakangan ini tidak karuan karena stress…_' pikirnya sambil menghela napas. "Pergilah…" Katanya dengan nada kecewa. "Kalian boleh mengunjngi bar ini lagi asal kalian mematuhi peratura di tempat ini. Pertama, musuh maupun rival akan menjadi temanmu selama berada di tempat ini dan TIDAK BOLEH ada pertengkaran karena itu akan membuat bar ini tutup lebih awal dan SUDAH SANGAT JELAS bahwa pengunjung di tempat ini akan kecewa. Kedua, untuk mendapatkan informasi, kalian harus MEMBAYAR atau menukaran informasi dengan informasi. Informasi yang ingin kalian ketahuhi harus di tukarkan dengan informasi yang SAMA PENTINGnya dengan informasi yang ingin di ketahui. Ketiga, jika ada yang MENCOBA melanggar aturan yang ada di tempat ini, maka akan masuk dalam daftar buruan di tempat ini. Untuk peraturan yang lebih detail, dapat di baca di papan peraturan yang terdapat di dekat pintu keluar bar ini…" kata Axel yang mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Got it memorized?" katanya sambil menunjuk kearah otaknya.

"Ye…yeah…" kata seluruh slayer itu dengan wajah tercengang.

"Nah, kalian dapat pergi sekarang…"Kata Axel dengan nada mengusir

"Maaf sekali lagi…" kata salah satu slayer itu.

Axel lalu menghela napas sambil menatap mereka pergi. '_mereka pasti akan mengejar Sora lagi…_' pikirnya sambil menghela napas. '_…sebenarnya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi Sora pasti tidak mengizinkanku ikut campur, tapi dia tidak melarangku untuk menyuruh orang lain membantunya…_' pikirnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Axel lalu meraih hpnya yang berada di saku dan memencet tombol-tombol hp itu. Dia lalu menekan tombol panggil dan nomor yang dia tuju adalah nomor kakaknya, Reno. Satu hingga lima dering terdengar hingga panggilannya diangkat…

"_Axel? What up?_" Tanya Reno setelah mengangkat panggilan dari Axel.

"Well, aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu…" Jelas Axel sambil tersenyum. "…Bisakah kau mengirim seorang hunter yang kuat dan berpengalaman?" tanyanya.

"_Hm? Untuk apa?_" Tanya Reno yang heran atas permintaan Axel yang tidak biasa.

"Untuk membantu Sora. Dia melarangku untuk ikut campur, sehingga aku tidak dapat membantunya. Tetapi dia tidak melarangku untuk tidak mengirim seseorang membantunya…" Kata Axel sambil tersenyum sinis.

"_Apakah partnernya tidak bersamanya?_" Tanya Reno.

"Partner?" Tanya Axel dengan expresi bingung. "Sora sama sekali tidak memiliki partner, Reno…" katanya memberitahu.

"_Benarkah?_" Tanya Reno dengan nada yang terdengar tidak percaya akan kata-kata Axel. "_Dia mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki partner, Axel. Dia menolak seorang hunter yang berniat ingin menjadi partnernya…_" Jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Axel yang semakin bingung. "Siapa partnernya?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"…" Reno terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Axel. "_…kau… juga tidak mengetahui siapa partner Sora saat ini, Axel?_" katanya bertanya balik.

"Huh?" Axel terkejut dan heran saat di tanya balik oleh Reno. "Kau juga tidak tahu, Reno?" tanyanya dengan terheran-heran.

"_Well, aku tidak tahu karena belum pernah bertemu langsung. Sora mengatakan bahwa kau bahwa mengenal partnernya karena pernah menemuinya. Apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa partner Sora adalah Zack?_" Tanya Reno menduga-duga.

"Kurasa bukan…" Jawab Axel sambil menghela napas. "…Saat Sora pergi meninggalkan barku, Zack masih berada di barku dan baru pergi dari barku setelah kusuruh dia pergi…" jelasnya.

"_Hm, I wonder who that person was…_" Tanya Reno dengan heran.

"…" Axelpun terdiam dan merenung sejenak. '_Apakah Roxas adalah partner Sora? Dia mengajak Roxas untuk bekerja sama membunuh ketiga werewolf (Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz) itu. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan bahwa Roxas adalah partnernya…'_pikir Axel bingung.

"_Axel? Hello? You still there?_" Tanya Reno dengan nada bingung karena Axel tiba-tiba hening.

"Ah, yeah, still here…" jawab Axel yang terkejut karena tanpa sadar telah melamun memikirkan siapa partner Sora. "Reno, kirim hunter yang kuat secepatnya, tugaskan dia untuk mengintai di sekitar castle Hollow Bastion. Perintahkan dia untuk membantu Sora melarikan diri jika dia mengalami kesulitan untuk lolos dari tempat itu…" Perintahnya.

"_Kay, biayanya duapuluh ribu munny~"_ kata Reno dengan nada sing-song. "_lima ribu untukku dan sisanya untuk biaya perjalan dan bayaran hunter yang akan kau sewa~" _jelasnya.

"Geez, sama adik sendiri saja masih harus bayar…" keluh Axel sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Well, yang namanya kerja itu tidak gratis, Axel. Perlu biaya untuk perjalan dan makan~_" Jelas Reno dengan nada sing-song.

"Okay,okay…" kata Axel sambil tertawa. "…nanti kutransfer ke rekeningmu."

"_Kay~_" Kata Reno yang menutup panggilannya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka yang cukup singkat itu.

Axel lalu menghela napas setelah Reno memutus panggilannya. '_Sora, what are you trying to do?_' pikir Axel sambil bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC…**

**Author Note: **well, karena aku telah memutuskan jadi silent reader, aku tidak akan terlalu mengharapkan review. Jadi, review jika kalian sempat, dan jangan paksakan review jika tidak bisa…


	20. Chapter 19

**Author Note: **Hya~ kali ini OCku keluar lagi~ Kyle and Reala akan mengisi sebagian besar chapy kali ini~ XD  
Enjoy the story guys~  
**To Nophie-chan:** lol , sabar, masih satu chapy lagi sebelum pertarungan sengit antara Sora n Sephiroth! –plak!- XD

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 19**

Seorang pemuda berambut blond spike dengan tubuh terluka cukup parah, terlihat sedang menyandar di dinding tembok. Matanya tertutup dan napasnya terdengar berat setiap kali dia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terluka. Matanya perlahan terbuka dengan pelan, mata biru milik pemuda itupun menangkap tempat dimana dirinya berada saat ini…

"Ugh…" Keluh pemuda itu, dia adalah Kyle. "…A…aku… masih hidup?" Katanya dengan expresi yang tidak percaya bahwa dia masih hidup. '_Aku sangat yakin terkena serangan yang cukup mematikan…_' Pikirnya heran sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya ketika dia mencoba bangun dari posisi menyandar. '_Wait! Sejak kapan aku keluar dari hutan Twilight Town dan berada di dalam kota? Dimana Kadaj dan yang lainnya?_' pikirnya panic, cemas dan sekaligus bingung.

Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan memastikan posisinya saat ini, apakah dia berada di tengah kota ataukan berada di pinggiran kota yang berada dekat dengan hutan. Setelah melihat sekelilingnya, dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di pinggiran kota. Setelah menyadarinya, dia memaksakan diri untuk kembali ke hutan meski dia tahu akan resiko bahaya di serang oleh vampire sekali lagi…

Luka di tubuhnya bertambah semakin parah, tetapi dia acuhkan dan terus berjalan memasuki hutan. Setelah memasuki cukup dalam, dia mencium bau darah selain bau darahnya…

Tercium tiga jenis darah selain darahnya dan Kyle berjalan mengikuti arah bau darah itu. Dengan wajah pucat, dia terus mengikuti bau darah yang semakin dekat dengannya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuh dan wajahnya selama dia berjalan, pandangannya sedikit kabur akibat kehilangan cukup banyak darah akibat terluka…

Bau darah yang diikutinya membawanya ketempat dimana dua orang lelaki berambu silver bermandi darah terbaring di tanah. Expresi shock langsung muncul di wajahnya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini…

"Ti… tidak mungkin…" Kata Kyle yang terlihat shock sekali.

Kyle memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari mendekati kedua lelaki yang terbaring di tanah itu. Luka Kyle semakin terbuka dan mengalir dengan deras ketika dia berlari ke arah dua lelaki itu. Dia segera mengecek keadaan kedua lelaki itu, Kadaj dan Loz, dan ketika dia menyentuh mereka, tubuh mereka terasa dingin dan kaku…

"…" mulut Kyle terbuka, tetapi tidak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya itu. '_Dingin…_' pikirnya dengan perasaan shock.

Lalu Kyle berjalan mendekati bau darah yang tersisa, bau darah itu berada tidak terlalu jauh dari kedua mayat lelaki tadi. Sesosok lelaki berambut silver, sama seperti kedua mayat sebelumnya, dia juga bermandi darah dan lelaki itu adalah Yazoo…

Kyle mengecek keadaan Yazoo dan berharap bahwa dia selamat. Sayangnya, tubuh Yazo terasa dingin dan kaku ketika dia sentuh…

"Ba… bagaimana ini…" Kata Kyle dengan shock dan bingung. '_Master Sephiroth pasti akan membunuhku…_' pikirnya dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin pucat pasi.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan diapun terduduk di atas rerumputan yang hijau. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang sangat khawatir dan cemas. Diapun menghela napas yang dalam dan berharap kegelisahan dan kecemasannya dapat berkurang sedikit setelah dia menghela napas…

'_Reala pasti akan sangat cemas dan sedih…_' pikirnya sambil membayangkan wajah Reala, lalu dia tersenyum lemah dan terlihat sedih. '…_aku tetap harus kembali untuk melaporkan ini…_' pikirnya sambil menghela napas sekali lagi. "Aku tidak bisa lari…" katanya dengan sedih. "…mereka pasti akan memburuku. Kurasa jika aku lari, keberadaanku akan segera diketahuhi dengan mudah, karena bauku pasti akan ditemukan dengan mudahnya…" katanya sambil menatap kearah langit yang cerah.

Dia menatap kearah langit selama beberapa menit karena dia merasa, mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat langit cerah setelah dia kembali…

Dia menghela dan berjalan meninggalkan hutan. '_Hari sudah sore, ada baiknya aku mencari tumpangan ke Hollow Bastion. Lukaku terasa sangat sakit sekali…_' Keluhnyadalam pikirannya.

Ketika sebuah kendaraan lewat, Kyle segera menghentikan kendaraan itu…

"Maaf, apakah anda menuju Hollow Bastion?" Tanya Kyle pada pengemudi itu.

Pengemudi itu memiliki rambut blond dengan mata hijau, bajunya terlihat lusuh dan dia menggunakan penghangat perut di tubuhnya. Rambutnya kusut seperti tidak di sisir selama beberapa hari dan kantung mata yang bagaikan panda terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang sudah paruh baya itu. Terlihat asbak rokok yang berada di depannya penuh dengan abu rokok yang hampir berceceran karena sudah tidak dapat menampung abu rokok lagi...

"Ya…" Jawab pengemudi dengan wajah mengantuk itu.

"Bolehkan saya menumpang kendaraan anda hingga saya tiba di Hollow Bastion?" Tanya Kyle sambil berharap pengemudi itu mau menerimanya.

"…" pemilik kendaraan itu terdiam sambil menatap Kyle. "Kau terluka, nak?" tanyanya.

Kyle lalu menatap lukanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Naiklah…" kata pemilik kendaraan dan Kyle langsung berterima kasih padanya berkali-kali. Setelah dia menaiki kendaraan itu, pemilik kendaraan itu memberikannya sebuah kotak obat yang terdapat obat dan perban di dalam kotak itu. "Pakailah untuk menghentikan perdarahan di lukamu…"

"Terima kasih banyak…" kata Kyle sambil mengambil kotak obat itu dari tangan pemilik kendaraan itu.

Kyle membalut sendiri lukanya dengan perban secara perlahan-lahan karena selama dia duduk di dalam kendaraan itu, dia selalu bergerak ke kiri maupun ke kanan setiap kali kendaraan itu berbelok. Terkadang kepalanya terbentur langit-langit kendaraan itu karena kendaraan itu melompat akibat sebuah batu berukuran sedang.

"Ow…" keluh Kyle sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Nak, mengapa kau sendirian saja? Apalagi ketika kau terluka…" Tanya pengemudi itu sambil menatap lurus ke jalanan.

"Teman-teman saya…terbunuh…" Kata Kyle dengan wajah sedih. "…dan herannya, hanya saya saja yang selamat." Jelasnya.

"…Pastinya kau shock, bukan?" Tanya pengemudi yang mengalihkan pandangannya selama sedetik kearah Kyle.

"Saya tidak tahu…" Jawab Kyle sambil menunduk. '_Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku untuk menerimanya…_' pikirnya sambil berusaha tegar.

Kyle dan pengemudi itu terus terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah tiba di Hollow Bastion, Kyle segera turun dari kendaraan yang dia tumpangi dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada pemiliki kendaraan itu.

"Hati-hati, nak…"Kata pengemudi itu sambil melajukan kendaraannya, menjauhi Kyle.

Kyle hanya mengangguk pelan dan menatap kendaraan itu menghilang di telan oleh germelapnya cahaya kota yang terang setelah berbaur dengan kendaraan lain. Hari sudah sangat gelap ketika Kyle tiba di sana. Tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung berjalan kearah Castle Hollow Bastion.

Di tengah perjalannya menuju castle, langkah Kyle terhenti ketika dia mencium bau darah. Dilihatnya arah bau darah berasal, terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul di sana…

'_Bau darah ini…_' pikir Kyle sambil menatap kearah mereka. '_Bau darah slayer…_'

"Damn! Vampire itu sudah pergi dari bar itu!" teriak salah seorang slayer yang berlari kearah tempat bau darah itu berasal. "Kita harus segera mencarinya!"

'…_sebaiknya aku tidak ikut campur…_' Pikir Kyle sambil menjauhi slayer itu.

Kyle segera menuju castle dan ketika dia tiba di sana, dengan perasaan yang tegang dan cemas, dia memasuki castle itu. Dia memasuki jalan rahasia, tempat menuju ruang bawah tanah. Selesai menuruni tangga di jalan rahasia itu, dia berjalan kearah ruangan yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Dia terdiam sejenak di depan ruangan itu, lalu menghela napas yang dalam sebelum membukanya.

"Reala…" Panggil Kyle ketika membuka ruangan itu setelah mengetuknya.

Di dalam ruangan yang hendak Kyle masuki, terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat dan bergaun pink sedang merapikan buku-buku yang berada di mejanya. Dia segera menoleh kearah Kyle ketika dia memanggilnya.

"K…Kyle!" Kata Reala dengan wajah terkejut melihat kondisi Kyle. "Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Tanyanya dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir.

"Aku gagal…" Jawab Kyle sambil tertawa pelan dan tawanya terdengar sangat sedih. "…Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz tewas dibunuh oleh vampire itu.." Jelasnya dengan sedih. "…dan aku kemari karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum aku menemui master Sephiroth…"

"Jangan!" Teriak Reala sambil menggenggam tangan Kyle. "Jika kau menemuinya, maka kau akan…" Katanya tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, wajah terlihat sangat sedih dan cemas akan nasib Kyle. "

"Shh…" Kata Kyle sambil menyentuh bibir Reala dengan jari telunjuknya. "…Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku menemuimu dahulu…" Jelasnya dengan senyum kecil yang terlihat sedih. "…aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku sayang padamu, Reala, melebihi siapapun dan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Mungkin setelah pertemuan kita ini, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi…"

"No…" Kata Reala dengan sedih sambil menggenggam tangan Kyle lebih erat.

Perlahan, Kyle melepaskan tangan Reala yang menggengam tangannya dengan erat dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Reala. Kyle berjalan kearah ruang kerja Sephiroth dan sebelum memasuki tempat itu, dia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu beberapa kali…

"Masuklah." Terdengar jawaban dari ruangan itu dengan nada memerintah setelah Kyle mengetuknya.

Kyle menghela napas yang dalam sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Dia membuka secara perlahan pintu ruangan itu dan melihat tatapan Sephiroth yang dingin langsung tertuju padanya. Perasaan dingin langsung dirasakan oleh tubuh Kyle ketika tatapan Sephiroth itu menuju padanya, bahkan Kyle merasa tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran sejak dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu dan langkah kakinya juga terasa berat…

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Sephiroth dengan dingin.

Tenggorokan Kyle langsung terasa kering dan tercekik mendengar pertanyaannya. "Saya… kemari untuk melapor…" Jawabnya dengan keringat dingin.

Di sisi lain, setelah Kyle berjalan meninggalkan kamar Reala, Reala terlihat sangat sedih, cemas dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Satu kata yang muncul di kepalanya, yaitu _Leon_. Reala segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya beberapa menit setelah Kyle keluar. Dia bertanya pada seluruh werewolf yang dia temui apakah mereka melihat Leon, sayangnya seluruh werewolf yang dia tanyai tidak tahu dimanakah Leon saat ini…

Maka Reala mengunjungi setiap tempat yang berada di ruang bawah tanah itu, seperti ruang perpustakaan, ruang kesehatan, ruang makan, ruang meeting, ruang latihan, tempat penyimpanan senjata, hingga kamar Leon. Semua ruangan dan tempat yang dia singgahi, tetapi dia tidak dapat menemukan Leon. Di telusuri lorong-lorong panjang yang berada di ruang bawah tanah dan hampir seluruh lorong telah dia lewati tetapi dia tetap tidak menemukan Leon…

Reala terus melanjutkan pencariannya dengan perasaan gelisah hingga dia berpapasan dengan sekelompok werewolf yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang Kyle…

"Kau tahu, tadi aku mendengar, Kyle, salah satu orang yang Leon percaya gagal melaksanakan misinya! Dan parahnya, akibat kegagalannya, ketiga saudara Master Sephiroth tewas!" Kata salah seorang werewolf berambut hitam dengan mata hijau kebiru-biruan yang berjalan melewati Reala.

"Kau tidak salah dengar?" Tanya teman werewolf yang berambut orange dengan mata merah kecokelatan, dia terlihat tidak percaya dengan kata-kata temannya itu. "Bukankah Kyle selama ini tidak pernah gagal sekalipun dalam melaksanakan misi yang di berikan padanya?" katanya heran.

"Yeah! Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi ada seseorang yang mendengarnya dari luar ruang kerja Master Sephiroth bahwa Kyle di beri hukuman…" Werewolf berambut hitam tadi berhenti sejenak sambil menelan ludah. Sepertinya sesuatu yang hendak dia katakan adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, makanya dia hentikan sejenak kata-katanya. "…mati…" lanjutnya dengan nada kecil.

Wajah Reala langsung pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata werewolf itu.

"Benarkah!" kata teman werewolf itu dengan nada kecil dan wajah terkejut. "Kapan dia hukumnya akan di laksanakan?" tanyanya.

"Aku dengar-dengar, malam ini…" Jawab werewolf berambut hitam itu sambil menunduk dengan nada kecil juga.

Reala menatapi sekelompok werewolf itu terus-menerus hingga mereka menghilang di telan kegelapan. Lalu setetes air terjatuh kelantai yang keras dan dingin, asal air itu bukan karena ruang bawah tanah ini kebocoran akibat air merembes dari atas, melainkan dari arah wajah Reala.

Dia menangis mendengar kata-kata werewolf yang barusan melewatinya itu. Segera dia hapus air matanya dan melanjutkan pencariannya dengan cepat. Dia menyelusuri lorong-lorong gelap di ruang bawah tanah itu sekali lagi. Di tanyanya pada beberapa werewolf apakah mereka melihat Leon. Dua jam berlalu selama pencariannya dan dia tidak dapat menemukan Leon dimanapun meski sudah bertanya pada werewolf-werewolf yang dia temui selama pencariannya. Rasa putus ajapun mulai dirasakannya sehingga membuat dadanya sesak dan ingin menangis lagi…

'_Bagaimana ini…_' pikir Reala dengan mata yang penuh dengan air mata. '_Mengapa… mengapa di saat penting seperti ini! Mengapa disaat penting seperti ini aku tidak dapat menemukan Leon. Mengapa…_' pikirnya kesal di tengah tangis yang membasahi wajahnya yang manis itu.

Di tengah kesedihan dan keputus asaannya, dia berjalan menuju kesebuah penjara yang terdapat di bawah tanah itu. Di salah satu sel tahanan, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut blond yang terduduk di dekat pinggirang jeruji besi. Dia sedang menunduk sehingga wajah sedihnya tidak terlihat…

"Kyle…" Panggil Reala kearah pemuda yang sedang menunduk itu.

Pemuda itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya. "Reala? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kaget melihat keberadaan Reala yang sedang menangis di depan matanya.

"Aku… tidak dapat menemukan Leon, Kyle…" Kata Reala dengan sedih. "…hanya dia yang dapat menolongmu, tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun…" Jelasnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"It okay…" kata Kyle sambil menyentuh wajah Reala ketika dia mendekatinya. "…kau sudah mencoba sebisamu…" katanya sambil menyeka air mata Reala. "…hey, bagaimana kau menemaniku saja hingga tengah malam?" tanyanya.

Reala hanya mengangguk sambil menangis…

Sementara di luar castle, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blond spike menatap kearah castle Hollow Bastion bersama beberapa orang temannya. Dia menatapi castle itu di atas gedung yang sangatlah tinggi dan berada beberapa ratus meter dari castle. Pemuda itu adalah Roxas dan dia sedang bersama Ventus, kembarannya, Terra, yang memiliki rambut brunette, dan Aqua, yang memiliki rambut blue light.

"Ada kabar darinya, Roxas?" Tanya Ventus, kembarannya.

"Belum…" Jawab Roxas sambil menatap kearah castle. "…Apakah dad sudah memberi kabar?"

Ventus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan mendekati Aqua dan membiarkan Roxas terus menatap kearah castle…

Roxas lalu menatap kearah layar hpnya dan memainkannya sejenak sambil menunggu sebuah panggilan masuk. Roxas sedang menunggu panggilan masuk dari Cloud, Cloud akan membantu mereka melawan werewolf karena dia ingin menemui Sora karena mempunyai urusan dengannya…

'_Sora lama sekali…_' pikir Roxas sambil menatap kearah castle lagi karena bosan memainkan hpnya. '_…apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya sehingga dia terlambat?_' pikirnya cemas.

"You are going falling, Roxas…" Kata seseorang yang memperingati Roxas yang berada terlalu di ujung pagar pembatas lantai teratas gedung itu.

Roxas langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Dad!" Katanya terkejut. "Kukira dad akan menelepon dahulu untuk memastikan posisi kami…?" katanya heran.

"Dad!" Kata Ventus, Terra dan Aqua bersamaan, mereka juga baru menyadari kehadiran Cloud. Ketiganyapun segera mendekati Cloud…

"Karena aku sudah tahu posisi kalian, maka aku tidak perlu meneleponmu, Roxas." Katanya memberitahu. "Dimana Sora?"

"Well, dia belum datang…" Jawab Roxas sambil menghela napas.

"Dimana dia berada saat ini, Ven?" Tanya Cloud sambil menatap Ventus.

"Sebentar…" Kata Ventus sambil memejamkan matanya. "..Dia… berada di dekat castle itu, dia… sedang bersama seseorang…werewolf…" katanya dengan mata tertutup.

"Werewolf! Apa yang dia lakukan!" Tanya Roxas cemas.

"Roxas, hubungi hp Sora, kau mempunyai nomor hpnya, bukan?" Tanya Cloud.

"Huh? Bagaimana dad bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Roxas terheran-heran.

"How I know is no important. Call him now…" Perintah Cloud.

"Okay…" kata Roxas sambil menghubungi nomor telepon Sora.

Nada sambung berbunyi beberapa kali hingga terdengar bunyi '_Klik_' yang menandakan panggilan di terima.

"_Hello?_" Jawab Sora yang telah menerima panggilan dari Roxas.

"Sora? Kau ada dimana? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau bersama seorang werewolf saat ini?" Tanya Roxas yang langsung memberinya beberapa pertanyaan secara bersamaan.

"…" Sora terdiam sejenak. "_Darimana kau mendapatkan nomor teleponku?_" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Roxas.

"Oh, aku mendapatkannya(lebih tepatnya membeli) dari Axel." Jawab Roxas.

"…_Kalian masih berada di atas gedung? Aku akan segera kesana, jangan bergerak dari sana…_" Kata Sora yang langsung mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Roxas.

"Ah, wait! So…" Roxas masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Sora, tetapi panggilannya sudah diputus.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ventus pada Roxas.

"Um, dia bilang, dia akan segera kemari. Dia meminta kita untuk tidak bergerak…" jawab Roxas sambil menatap Ventus.

"Then, let's wait…" Kata Aqua pada semuanya.

Semua mengangguk pelan dan menunggu Sora…

_**TBC…**_

**Author Note: **well, review? Bagi yg ga bisa review ga p p kok, ga maksa meski tau reviewerku berkurang drastic… ^^


	21. Chapter 20

**Author Note: **Lol! Akhirnya bisa update juga! setelah error beberapa minggu! DX  
well, akhirnya menembus chapy 20 juga! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! –nebar bunga ala Marluxia-  
enjoy the story guys! And thanks a lot for your review and visit! I was so happy with all the review! ^^  
kuharap review di story ini dapat menembus angka 100… XDDD

**The Half Blood  
chapter 20**

Setelah Sora berjalan keluar dari bar, dia melihat beberapa pengunjung berjalan keluar sambil mengeluh soal bar yang tutup lebih awal akibat kericuhan yang di timbulkan oleh slayer itu. Sora menatap sejenak ke arah para pengunjung yang berjalan keluar, lalu tatapannya beralih ke dalam bar.

Beberapa menit setelah dia menatap ke arah bar, dia melihat sosok Zack bersama beberapa hunter lain keluar dari bar dan Zack terlihat berjalan mendekati Sora yang menatapnya keluar dari bar tanpa expresi...

Dia akan baik-baik saja..." Kata Zack memberitahukan Sora.

Zack berjalan melewati Sora setelah mengatakannya dan Sora menatapnya pergi.  
Sora lalu menghela napas dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju castle yang berada di Hollow Bastion, markas besar clan werewolf...

Beberapa puluh meter dari castle itu, terlihat seorang pria brunette. Lelaki itu menatap ke arah castle sambil menatap kearah langit gelap yang di hiasi oleh kelap-kelip bintang dan dia terlihat membelakangi Sora.

Lelaki berada di sekitar tepian jurang yang sangat gelap dan dalam. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang dan orang yang dia tunggui adalah Sora. Dia menoleh ke arah Sora ketika bau tubuh Sora terbang terbawa angin dan angin itu terbang mengarah padanya. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya yang membelakangi Sora dan menatapnya...

"Malam ini..." Kata lelaki brunette itu pada Sora.

"Yeah..." Jawab Sora sambil menatapnya. "...aku akan sangat mengandalkanmu untuk mengurangi jumlah musuh, Leon..." Kata Sora memberitahukanya.

Lelaki brunette itu, Leon lalu mengangguk. "Sebagian besar werewolf setuju untuk menghianati Master Sephiroth. Hanya saja, Sora..." Leon berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah kota, tatapannya lalu kembali pada Sora. "...apakah kau yakin mereka tidak akan menyerang kami?"

"Kurasa tidak..." Jawab Sora sambil menatap Leon. "...kami membuat perjanjian, bahwa mereka hanya melukai mereka hingga mereka tidak dapat menyerang lagi. Kecuali Master Sephiroth..." Jelasnya.

"Mengenai Kadaj, Yazoo, dan Loz, apakah kau..." Sebelum Leon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sora menyelanya.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkan mereka..." Jawab Sora tanpa expresi. "... Yang tersisa hanyalah dia, Master Sephiroth. Setelah dia tiada, maka hidupku akan lebih tenang sedikit..." Katanya sambil menatap castle yang selalu gelap dan terlihat angker karena tidak adanya penerangan yang menerangi sekeliling castle itu.

"Riku selalu berharap bahwa hidupmu lebih baik darinya..." Kata Leon memberitahu.

"Aku tahu..." Kata Sora yang langsung menunduk sambil menutup matanya, wajahnya terlihat sedih. "... Mungkin jika dari dulu aku lari dari tempat itu, maka mungkin saat ini dia masih hidup..." Katanya dengan nada sedih sambil menyentuh dadanya, dia lalu menatap kearah Leon. "Leon, aku..."

Telepon genggam Sora tiba-tiba berbunyi dan membuat Sora kata-kata terhenti. Telepon Sora yang berbunyi itu sebelumnya adalah milik Riku, dia masih menyimpan telepon itu dengan baik karena itu adalah satu-satunya benda kenangan dari Riku. Sora lalu mengeluarkan telepon itu dari sakunya...

"Bukankah telepon genggam itu milik Riku?" Tanya Leon setelah melihat telepon genggam milik Sora.

"Yeah..." Jawab Sora sambil mengangguk. "Maaf karena tidak pernah mengangkat telepon darimu, Leon. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa padamu..." Jelasnya.

Leon lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia menerima permintaan maaf dari Sora. Sora-pun segera mengangkat panggilan telepon itu, panggilan itu berasal dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal...

"Hello?" Jawab Sora.

"Sora? Kau berada di mana saat ini?" Tanya suara yang Sora kenal ketika dia menerima panggilan masuk itu. Dari suara penelepon itu, Sora dapat menduga bahwa yang menelepon itu adalah Roxas.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku ini?" Tanya Sora dengan heran, karena dia tidak merasa memberikan nomor telepon ini pada siapapun.

"Well, aku membelinya dari Axel..." Jawab Roxas.

"…" Sora langsung menghela napas mendengar jawaban Roxas. '_Geez, bahkan nomor telepon ini kau jual, Axel…_' pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sora lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mencari keberadaan Roxas dan yang lainnya dengan cepat. Dia melihat Roxas dan yang lainnya berada di sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi, bahkan Cloud juga berada di sana...

"Kalian… masih berada di gedung yang tinggi,bukan? Kalian jangan bergerak karena aku akan segera ke sana..." Kata Sora yang langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

Sora lalu menatap Leon setelah diakhirinya panggilan itu. Leon mengangguk seakan-akan telah mengerti apa yang hendak Sora katakan padanya meski dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun...

Sora berjalan pergi meninggalkan Leon dan begitu pula sebaliknya, Leon berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju castle...

Selama Sora menuju gedung dimana Roxas dan yang lainnya berada, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong dan terkadang dia menyenggol seseorang tanpa meminta maaf. Orang yang dia senggolpun hanya dapat marah-marah padanya tanpa mendapatkan permintaan maaf darinya...

Keadaan sora tidak sepenuhnya sadar, karena dia berjalan sambil menatap masa depan. Tetapi jika dia harus berbelok untuk menuju tempat tujuannya, maka dia akan berbelok dengan sendirinya tanpa menabrak apapun, kecuali orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya...

Tidak sengaja Sora menyenggol seseorang hingga dia terjatuh dan Sora tetap berjalan tanpa meminta maaf ataupun menolongnya. Orang yang terjatuh itu dengan kesal bangun dan segera menghampiri Sora dengan marah. Dia memegang bahu Sora dengan kuat sambil menghentikan langkah Sora...

"Hey! Sudah menyenggol, bukannya segera minta maaf! Kau malahan pergi begitu saja!" Kata orang yang Sora senggol itu kesal dan marah.

Kesadaran Sora yang tadinya hanya setengah langsung pulih sepenuhnya setelah dia merasakan kemarahan orang yang dia senggol itu.

"Maaf?" Tanya Sora dengan heran karena dia baru sadar sepenuhnya dan bingung mengapa orang itu terlihat sangat marah padanya.

Sora tidak menyadari bahwa dia menyenggol orang itu karena focusnya lebih tertuju pada tempat tujuan dan sekaligus masa depan.

"Kau sudah menyenggolku hingga aku terjatuh dan kau tidak meminta maaf padaku!" Katanya dengan kesal dan juga tersinggung mendengar permintaan maaf Sora yang terdengar setengah tulus.

"Oh... Maafkan saya..." Kata Sora segera meminta maaf sambil menunduk padanya dengan pelan. "... Saya tadi melamun dan tidak menyadari bahwa saya menyenggol anda..." Jelasnya.

"Kau... setengah vampire?" Tanya orang itu dengan curiga.

'Slayer!' Pikir Sora dengan waspada dan dahinya juga terlihat mengkerut, dia segera berlari menjauh dari slayer itu secepat mungkin.

"Tunggu!" Teriak slayer itu, dia langsung berlari mengejar Sora dan mengeluarkan weapon-nya, sebuah gun.

Slayer itu langsung menembakki Sora karena terus berlari darinya. Setiap tembakkan dari slayer itu di hindari Sora dengan baik dan slayer itu terlihat sangat kesal tembakkannya dapat di hindari oleh Sora. Ketika terdapat sebuah tikungan, Sora segera berbelok ke tikungan itu dan begitu dia berbelok, dia berhenti berlari dan bersiap-siap menembakkan magic thunder dengan daya sengat tinggi kepada slayer itu ketika slayer itu hendak berbelok mengejarnya.

Sedetik setelah sosok slayer itu terlihat, Sora langsung menembakkan thunder itu tepat pada slayer itu dengan jarak tigapuluh senti antara keduanya.

Slayer itu terlihat terjatuh ketanah setelah tersengat thunder, siapapun yang terkena thunder sekuat itu pasti akan lumpuh dalam sekejap...

Sora menghela napas lega karena slayer itu sudah pasti tewas tersengat thunder yang sangat kuat, tidak ada manusia normal yang sanggup bertahan terkena thunder sekuat itu dan jantung manusia pasti akan langsung berhenti bekerja…

Sayangnya dugaan Sora salah, ketika dia berbalik meninggalkan slayer itu dan hendak menuju gedung dimana Roxas dan yang lainnya berada, slayer yang dikira tewas oleh Sora terlihat bangkit berdiri secara perlahan, dia mengarahkan gun-nya tepat kearah Sora...

Ketika pelatuk gun itu hampir ditekan slayer, tiba-tiba slayer itu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya, kulit punggungnya terasa terrobek oleh sesuatu yang sangat tajam dan sesuatu menyentuh jantungnya. Wajah slayer itu pucat pasi dan dia dapat merasakan bahwa jantungnya serasa di remas dan akan hancur dalam beberapa detik lagi...

Bau darah yang menyengat langsung tercium oleh Sora dan itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya, bau itu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah kaget dan juga pucat pasi...

Di lihatnya tubuh slayer itu yang berlubang di bagian jantung dan terdapat sebuah tangan yang berlumuran darah berada di tengah lubang tubuh slayer. Di belakang slayer yang akhirnya rubuh ketanah akibat tewas karena jantungnya hancur, terdapat seorang lelaki berambut blond dengan tangan berlumuran darah sehabis meremas jantung slayer tadi...

Lelaki blond itu lalu menatap Sora dan Sora masih menatap slayer yang tewas berbaring di tanah itu...

'Damn, ternyata slayer ini kebal terhadap magic thunder...' Pikir Sora dengan dahi mengkerut serta berkeringat dingin.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi,Sora..." Kata lelaki blond itu.

Lelaki blond itu mengenakan jaket hitam dengan satu lengan panjang dan sebelah lengannya tidak terdapat lengan baju, alias buntung.

Sora lalu menghela napas karena kesal di tolong olehnya, karena jika Sora mengharapkan pertolongan, dia adalah orang yang paling terakhir Sora harapkan. Lalu, Sora melihat bayangan di tanah yang semakin lama semakin besar. Dia menatap keatas untuk melihat apakah yang terjatuh, dia melihat beberapa orang melompat terjun menuju ke arah lelaki blond itu maupun ke arahnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut brunette dan seorang lelaki blond mendarat di samping lelaki blond yang menolong Sora itu. Sisanya seorang wanita berambut blue light dan seorang lelaki berambut blond di samping Sora.

"Dad! Apakah Sora baik-baik saja?" Tanya lelaki blond yang mendarat di samping lelaki blond yang menyelamatkan Sora, pertanyaan itu tertuju pada lelaki blond yang menyelamatkan Sora itu.

Lelaki blond itu hanya menatapi Sora, lelaki itu adalah ayah Sora, Cloud…

Lalu, lelaki blond yang bertanya pada Cloud, Roxas lalu menatap kearah Sora dan melihat bahwa dia baik-baik saja...

Sora lalu menghela napas. "Kukira kalian tidak akan bergerak sedikitpun..." Katanya sambil menghela napas lagi.

"Tadinya kami berniat seperti itu, tetapi karena kau lama, maka aku mencari keberadaanmu di masa depan dan melihat apakah kau masih lama..." Jelas lelaki blond yang mendarat di sampingku, Ventus, kembaran Roxas. "...kulihat di masa depan kau terluka akibat diserang oleh slayer itu..." Katanya sambil menatap slayer yang telah tewas.

"...maka dari itu kami bergegas kemari." lanjut Roxas.

Sora terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Ventus dan Ventus merasa risih ditatapi oleh Sora yang tanpa expresi sedikitpun. Dia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ventus dan Ventus terlihat lega setelah tatapan Sora lepas darinya. Sora menatapi seluruh orang yang ada di sini satu persatu...

"Kalian semua telah siap?" Tanya Sora sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan setelah hening sejenak.

Semuanya mengangguk setelah Sora bertanya dan Sora membalas anggukkan mereka. Sora berjalan melewati Cloud dan ketika melewatinya, tatapannya dengan Cloud saling bertemu dan membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

Roxas menatapi keduanya, Sora dan Cloud, dia segera mendekati Sora yang telah melangkah lagi setelah berhenti sejenak. Ketika Sora membawa mereka ke tempat markas clan werewolf, Roxas terus menatapi punggung Sora tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun. Sora membisu terus menerus sepanjang perjalanan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Terra, Ventus, dan Aqua yang bercakap-cakap tentang strategi battle mereka nanti. Sesekali, Sora menatap ke belakang, dia menatap ke arah Cloud yang terus menatapi Sora dan Roxas secara bergantian…

Sesekali pandangan Sora kosong ketika dia menatap masa depan, dia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan battle mereka. Dia masih menatap masa depan hingga tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah berhenti melangkah karena dia telah berada di depan castle Hollow Bastion...

Sora terus terdiam sejak Sora dan yang lainnya tiba, karena Sora terus diam, itu membuat Roxas bingung dan cemas akan apa yang terjadi padanya...

"Sora?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran, dia hendak memegang bahu Sora, tetapi Cloud menghentikannya...

"Dia sedang berkonsentrasi melihat masa depan..." Kata Cloud memberitahu.

Ketika Ventus mendengar itu, dia lalu memejamkan matanya untuk melihat masa depan juga...

Sora terlihat bereaksi sejenak setelah Ventus memejamkan matanya untuk melihat masa depan. Tetapi setelah itu dia kembali diam selama beberapa saat...

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sora dan Ventus membuka matanya secara bersamaan dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain...

"tidak kusangka kau dapat melihat masa depan yang kulihat hanya dengan meminjamkan kemampuanku dengan cara meng-connection pikiranku..." Kata Sora sambil menatap Ventus.

"Aku hanya mengikuti gelombang otakmu saja yang mudah di akses ketika lengah..." Kata Ventus dengan senyum. "...lagipula keakuratanmu melihat masa depan jauh lebih baik dariku." Katanya memuji Sora.

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan seluruh penjelasan tentang penyerangan ini padamu, Ven. Aku akan menyusun rencana dahulu..." Kata Sora sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "...ikuti saja seperti yang kau lihat tadi..." Katanya pada Ventus tanpa menoleh.

Roxas maupun yang lain, kecuali Cloud, hanya dapat menatap Sora dan Ventus dengan heran karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan…

Sora berjalan kearah pintu masuk castle Hollow Bastion, pintu masuk castle itu tidak dijaga oleh siapapun seperti biasanya dan dia menuju ruangan tempat jalan rahasia ke bawah tanah berada. Ketika dia masuk, dia melihat Leon dan beberapa puluh werewolf berada di ruangan itu, tatapan Leon langsung tertuju pada Sora ketika dia masuk...

"Berapa banyak werewolf yang berniat berhianat?" Tanya Sora pada Leon.

"Total yang ingin berhianat sekitar tujuhpuluh persen." Jawab Leon.

"Good..." Kata Sora sambil mengangguk dan melihat seluruh werewolf yang ingin berhianat. "...Where's... Kyle?" Tanyanya sambil mencari keberadaan Kyle, orang kepercayaan Leon setelah Riku dan Sora. Dia tidak terlihat dimanapun saat Sora bertanya...

"Dia berada penjara bawah tanah, dia di hukum oleh Master Sephiroth karena gagal dalam misinya yang membuat Kadaj dan kedua saudaranya tewas..." Jawab Leon.

Sora menghela napas ketika mendengarnya. "Selamatkanlah dia setelah kami mulai menyelinap. Reala yang saat ini bersamanya pasti sangat sedih..." Katanya memberitahu.

Leon hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh seluruh werewolf yang berada di sini untuk keluar dari castle sejauh mungkin, mereka di larang kembali hingga esok hari...

Hanya Leon saja yang akan ikut bertarung bersama Sora dan Sora tidak ingin werewolf lain ikut bertarung bersamanya. Dia tidak ingin para werewolf itu saling menyerang saudaranya yang tidak mau ikut memberontak. Bertarung dengan sesama saudara sendiri hanya akan menjadi masalah bagi Sora karena mereka pasti saling ragu untuk menyerang satu sama lain...

Sedangkan Leon, dia sudah banyak mengalami pengalaman pahit, yaitu sering di hianati oleh sesama clannya dan itu juga yang membuatnya tidak ragu untuk menyerang teman sendiri jika temannya sendiri adalah ancaman baginya. Leon bahkan berani membunuh Sora ataupun Riku jika mereka berdua memang membahayakan dirinya...

Sora juga sebaliknya, jika Leon merupakan ancaman baginya, maka dia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk menyerangnya dan membunuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bagi Sora, siapapun orang yang menjadi ancamannya akan dia bunuh, termasuk orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Tetapi hanya ada satu orang yang tidak akan pernah Sora bunuh, yaitu Riku...

Tetapi Riku telah tiada dan saat ini tidak ada orang yang ingin Sora lindungi selain dirinya sendiri...

Setelah seluruh werewolf pergi,kecuali Leon, beberapa menit kemudian, terlihatlah sosok Roxas bersama yang lainnya memasuki castle ini...

"Dengan ini, werewolf yang masih tersisa di castle akan segera mencium bau vampire dan akan keluar dari persembunyian mereka karena mereka mengira ini adalah penyerangan dari clan vampire..." Kata Sora pada Leon. "... Mari kita temui vampire-vampire itu, Leon..." Ajak Sora sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke pintu masuk castle ini. "...sebentar lagi beberapa puluh werewolf akan keluar dari jalan rahasia itu untuk menyelidiki bau vampire yang sangat mencolok itu..." Jelas Sora sambil berjalan kearah Roxas dan yang lainnya...

Sora lalu berbalik melihat kearah ruangan yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. "Mereka datang..." Katanya memberitahu ketika dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari arah ruangan yang baru saja dia dan Leon tinggalkan itu...

**TBC...**

**Author Note:** wew, akan terjadi battle di chapter berikutnya…  
so, any review for this chapy? X3

**Me: **wow! The next chapy gonna be awesome! X3  
**Sora: **Really? –Wondered- I hope I am not fighting against the entire werewolf alone…  
**Me: **Of course not Sora! I will not let you die! Xd you are the main character in this story! ^^  
**Sora:** Oh, that good then…  
**Roxas: **How about me?  
**Me: **um, you are going to work harder in the next chapy, Roxas! XD  
**Roxas: **huh? Don't say I am fighting alone? –woried-  
**Me: **of course not, you silly. If you die, then the pairing wont be RokuSo! ^^ there's a lot people will help you, there's Ven, Terra, and Aqua. Oh, Sora also helping you! ^^  
**Roxas and Sora: **oh…  
**Me: ** hehehehe… thanks for the visit, guys! ^^ see ya in the next chapter! XD


	22. Chapter 21

**Author Note: **update! DX –reviewer sepi gara2 UTS-  
huaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Meet juang buat UTS! Gambate ne! DX

**The Half Blood  
Chapter 21**

Setelah Sora memutuskan panggilannya Roxas beberapa menit yang lalu secara sepihak, Roxas menghela napas beberapa kali karena merasa Sora lama sekali tiba di sana. Gara-gara itu, Ventus, saudara kembar Roxas menatapi Roxas dengan cemas.

Ventus mencoba mencari keberadaan Sora saat ini dengan melihat masa depan. Ketika memejamkan matanya, dia melihat Sora berjalan menuju kearah tempat mereka berada. Tetapi, di tengah jalan dia melihat Sora di serang slayer dan dia terbunuh karena lengah...

"Not good..." Kata Ventus yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Kenapa Ven?" Tanya Roxas sambil menatap kembarannya.

"Sora terbunuh dalam perjalanan kemari..." Jawab Ventus dengan wajah cemas.

Dalam sekejap mata, tiba-tiba Cloud telah hilang setelah Ventus mengatakannya. Roxas dan yang lainnya juga segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menyusul Cloud yang mencari keberadaan Sora dengan mengikuti bau tubuhnya yang terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus. Kecepatan lari Cloud yang lebih cepat membuat Roxas dan yang lainnya tertinggal beberapa puluh meter darinya…

Roxas dan yang lainnya segera meloncat turun kebawah dari atas gedung tinggi setelah mencium bau tubuh Cloud yang mengarah kebawah gedung tinggi itu. Roxas dapat melihat seorang slayer tewas di depan Cloud...

"Dad! Apakah Sora baik-baik saja?" Tanya Roxas yang mendarat di tepat samping Cloud, dia bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

Cloud tidak menjawab pertanyaan Roxas dan hanya menatapi Sora yang terlihat pucat …

Roxas lalu menatap Sora, melihat wajahnya yang pucat membuatnya semakin cemas…

Sora lalu menghela napas. "Kukira kalian tidak akan bergerak sedikitpun..." Katanya sambil menghela napas lagi.

"Tadinya kami berniat seperti itu, tetapi karena kau lama, maka aku mencari keberadaanmu di masa depan dan melihat apakah kau masih lama..." Jelas Ventus yang berada di samping Sora. "...kulihat di masa depan kau terluka akibat diserang oleh slayer itu..." Katanya sambil menatap slayer yang telah tewas.

"...maka dari itu kami bergegas kemari." lanjut Roxas.

Sora terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Ventus dan Ventus merasa risih ditatapi oleh Sora yang tanpa expresi sedikitpun. Dia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ventus dan Ventus terlihat lega setelah tatapan Sora lepas darinya. Sora menatapi seluruh orang yang ada di sini satu persatu...

"Kalian semua telah siap?" Tanya Sora sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan setelah hening sejenak.

Semuanya mengangguk setelah Sora bertanya dan Sora membalas anggukkan mereka. Sora berjalan melewati Cloud dan ketika melewatinya, tatapannya dengan Cloud saling bertemu dan membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

Roxas menatapi keduanya, Sora dan Cloud, dia segera mendekati Sora yang telah melangkah lagi setelah berhenti sejenak. Ketika Sora membawa mereka ke tempat markas clan werewolf, Roxas terus menatapi punggung Sora tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun.

Sora membisu terus menerus sepanjang perjalanan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Terra, Ventus, dan Aqua yang bercakap-cakap tentang strategi battle mereka nanti. Sesekali, Sora menatap ke belakang, dia menatap ke arah Cloud yang terus menatapi Sora dan Roxas secara bergantian…

Roxas terus menatapi Sora tanpa melepaskan padangannya sedikitpun, terkadang dia bingung siapakah yang Sora tatapi ketika dia menoleh kebelakang? Apakah dia menatap ke belakang karena khawatir akan diserang? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya maka dari itu dia sesekali menoleh kebelakang? Roxas tidak tahu, dia hanya bisa mengira-ngiranya saja…

Sesekali pandangan Sora kosong ketika dia menatap masa depan, dia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi dengan battle mereka. Dia masih menatap masa depan hingga tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah berhenti melangkah karena dia telah berada di depan castle Hollow Bastion...

Sora terus terdiam sejak Sora dan yang lainnya tiba, karena Sora berdiam, itu membuat Roxas bingung dan cemas akan apa yang terjadi padanya...

"Sora?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran, dia hendak memegang bahu Sora, tetapi Cloud menghentikannya.

"Dia sedang berkonsentrasi melihat masa depan..." Kata Cloud memberitahu.

Roxas menatapi Sora dengan bingung ketika Cloud mengatakannya…

Ketika Ventus mendengar itu, dia lalu memejamkan matanya untuk melihat masa depan juga...

Sora terlihat bereaksi sejenak setelah Ventus memejamkan matanya untuk melihat masa depan. Tetapi setelah itu dia kembali diam selama beberapa saat...

Roxas sempat terheran-heran melihat reaksi Sora, apakah terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya bereaksi? Roxas-pun memcoba mencari penyebabnya tetapi dia tidak menemukannya…

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sora dan Ventus membuka matanya secara bersamaan dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain...

"tidak kusangka kau dapat melihat masa depan yang kulihat hanya dengan meminjamkan kemampuanku dengan cara meng-connection pikiranku..." Kata Sora sambil menatap Ventus.

"Aku hanya mengikuti gelombang otakmu saja yang mudah di akses ketika lengah..." Kata Ventus dengan senyum. "...lagipula keakuratanmu melihat masa depan jauh lebih baik dariku." Katanya memuji Sora.

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan seluruh penjelasan tentang penyerangan ini padamu, Ven. Aku akan menyusun rencana dahulu..." Kata Sora sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "...ikuti saja seperti yang kau lihat tadi..." Katanya pada Ventus tanpa menoleh.

Roxas maupun yang lain, kecuali Cloud, hanya dapat menatap Sora dan Ventus dengan heran karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan…

"Well, kita masih harus menunggu di sini hingga mereka, para werewolf berjalan pergi melewati kita..." Jelas Ventus setelah Sora pergi." ...para werewolf yang melintasi kita adalah werewolf yang ingin berhianat, hampir sebagian besar werewolf ingin berhianat..." Katanya memberitahu sambil menatap semua yang berada di sana satu per satu. "... Sehingga kita tidak akan kesulitan meski kita kalah jumlah. Tetapi masalah sebenarnya adalah ketika kita melawan dia..." Kata Ventus dengan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ven?" Tanya Aqua yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Jawab Ventus sambil menatap Aqua. "...aku memang melihat kita berhasil membunuh dia, tetapi sepertinya ada yang terluka sebelum kita berhasil membunuh dia. Aku mengira-ngira itu karena melihat expresi Roxas yang shock..." Jelasnya sambil menatap Roxas yang terheran-heran mendengar kata-katanya Ventus. "...biasanya Roxas hanya akan terlihat shock jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sora tidak mau menunjukkan padaku ketika kita sedang bertarung, kurasa dia melindungi sesuatu..." Jelasnya dengan cemas.

"Aqua..." Cloud memanggilnya dan Aqua segera menatapnya. "...pastikan kau selalu mengawasi Terra, Ven, dan Roxas..."

"Yeah..." Jawab Aqua sambil mengangguk.

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu, dad..." Gerutu Roxas, mewakili yang lain.

"Hanya sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga saja, Roxas..." Jelas Cloud.

Aqua hanya tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan Roxas dan itu membuat Roxas dan yang lainnya sedikit mengeluh karena mereka serasa di perlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Tawa Aqua dan keluhan Roxas, Ven dan Terra terhenti ketika mereka semua mencium bau werewolf yang terbawa angin menuju mereka...

"Sembunyi!" Teriak Ventus sambil berlari kesuatu tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Yang lainnya segera bersembunyi setelah Ventus mengingatkan mereka.

Terlihat beberapa puluh werewolf sedang berlari menuju tempat roxas yang lainnya berada tadi sebelum mereka bersembunyi. Beberapa werewolf terlihat berhenti di tempat itu karena mencium bau Roxas dan yang lainnya, lalu seorang werewolf berhenti juga dan memberi isyarat agar werewolf yang berhenti berlari itu untuk segera berlari lagi.

Setelah seluruh werewolf itu menghilang di telan kegelapan setelah menjauh, Ventus kembali ketempat sebelum dia bersembunyi. Yang lainnya juga keluar dari persembunyian mereka satu per satu...

"Tadi itu adalah werewolf yang nemutuskan untuk memberontak..." Jelas Ventus sambil menatap terakhir kali werewolf itu terlihat. "...seperti yang kita lihat tadi, mereka menyadari kehadiran kita, tetapi mereka mengacuhkan kita mereka tahu bahwa kitalah yang akan membunuh dia..." Katanya sambil menatap kearah castle. "...mari kita masuk kedalam, Sora akan menemui kita di pintu masuk castle itu." Katanya memberitahu.

"Ayo..." Ajak Roxas dengan rasa tegang dan juga tidak sabaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Mereka semua berjalan memasuki castle dengan wajah tegang dan waspada. Roxas menatapi isi castle yang angker ini dengan seksama. Tempat ini bukan hanya gelap dan angker, tetapi terasa juga aura aneh ketika mereka memasuki castle ini. Aura itu terasa mencekam sampai-sampai Roxas menahan napasnya meski sebenarnya dia tidak memerlukan oksigen, tetapi dia perlu bernapas untuk mencari keberadaan musuhnya.

Perasaan mencekam itu sedikit berkurang setelah Sora dan teman werewolfnya datang...

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi..." Kata Sora memberitahu. "...mari kuperkenalkan dengan singkat, dia adalah Leon..." Kata Sora memperkenalkan temannya yang dari clan werewolf itu. "...dan aku tahu bahwa kalian sudah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah werewolf dari baunya. Leon, mereka adalah vampire yang akan ikut membunuh dia..." Kata Sora sambil menatap teman werewolfnya itu. "... Yang kembar itu Roxas dan Ventus, yang tinggi berambut brunette itu Terra, di sebelahnya yang berambut blond itu Cloud, dan yang terakhir, gadis berambut light blue itu Aqua." Katanya memperkenalkan satu per satu.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda..." Kata Roxas, Ventus, Terra, dan Aqua bersamaan.

Leon hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Roxas maupun yang lain dapat mencium bau werewolf lain selain Leon yang berasal dari belakang Sora dan Leon, bau itu semakin lama semakin kuat karena keberadaan werewolf itu semakin dekat.

Sora dan Leon segera membalikkan badan mereka yang membelakangi musuh yang akan datang, semua yang berada di sana langsung memasang battle mode. Tingkat kewaspadaan mereka semua di tingkatkan hingga sangat maximal.

Ditengah kegelapan castle itu, mulai terdengar lolongan dan geraman dari werewolf-werewolf. Sosok werewolf-werewolf itu mulai terlihat satu per satu meski sebagian tubuh para werewolf itu ditutupi oleh kegelapan. Geraman mereka semakin kuat dan terasa aura kemarahan dari arah werewolf-werewolf itu. Geraman marah itu lebih tertuju pada Sora dan Leon, sang penghianat...

Wujud Leon perlahan berubah menjadi serigala berbulu cokelat dan setelah dia berubah, seekor werewolf tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Sora dan yang lainnya, werewolf lain juga terlihat menyusul...

Sora adalah orang pertama yang berlari menyerang para werewolf yang marah itu sambil memanggil keyblade-nya, dia sedang bersiap-siap menembak magic ke arah werewolf yang hendak menyerang itu. Seekor werewolf berusaha menyerang Sora sebelum dia menembakkan magicnya, di saat yang bersamaan, Roxas segera menyerang werewolf yang berusaha menyerang Sora.

Sebuah pukulah yang kuat di arahkan Roxas pada wajah werewolf yang berusaha menyerang Sora. Werewolf itu terjatuh ke tanah dan pingsan hanya dengan sekali pukul.

Sesaat setelah werewolf itu rubuh, Sora hendak menembakkan magicnya dan terlihat beberapa ekor werewolf langsung mencoba menyerang Sora. Werewolf-werewolf itu datang dari arah kiri dan kanan Sora, herannya, Sora menembakkan magic lurus kedepan yang tidak terdapat siapapun.

Tiba- tiba kedua tangan Sora, yang terulur kedepan karena menembakkan magic thunder, mengarah ke kiri dan kanannya. Magic thunder itu yang tadinya berada di tengah mengarah ke kiri dan kanannya Sora sesuai dengan gerakan tangannya...

Setiap werewolf yang berada di kiri maupun kanannya Sora berusaha menghindari magic itu dengan cara melompatinya maupun menunduk. Hampir sebagian werewolf pingsan ketika terkena magic thunder yang Sora tembakkan itu, ada yang cukup kebal terhadap magic thunder, sehingga werewolf itu tidak pingsan ketika mengenai magic Sora . Seluruh werewolf yang masih tersisa segera berlari dan berpencar di tengah kegelapan.

Beberapa werewolf melakukan serangan dadakan secara bergantian pada Sora dan yang lainnya. Beberapa werewolf yang menyerang dadakan itu berhasil di buat pingsan dengan cara meng-counter attack atau melakukan serangan balasan setelah werewolf itu menyerang. Sedangkan Leon memutuskan berlari masuk ke dalam kegelapan sambil menyerang werewolf yang bersembunyi. Dia tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menyerang mereka karena dia sangat hafal dengan tempat persembunyian di sini.

Roxas dan yang lainnya juga mencoba memasuki kegelapan meski dengan resiko pertahan mereka turun hingga limapuluh persen karena masih asing dengan tempat itu. Mereka tidak mengalami kesulitan yang cukup berat ketika memburu para werewolf di tengah kegelapan itu, hanya sesekali terkena gigitan dari werewolf-werewolf yang menyerang tiba-tiba dari tempat persembunyian mereka...

Ventus dan Roxas terlihat bekerja sama ketika memburu werewolf yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, dimana tugas Ventus adalah memancing werewolf-werewolf itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan Roxas segera menyerang werewolf yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian untuk menyerang Ventus.

Terra dan Aqua juga terlihat bekerja sama. Sesekali Aqua menggunakan magic fire untuk menerangi sekelilingnya dan Terra segera menyerang werewolf yang terlihat berkat magic fire Aqua. Sedangkan Cloud, dia memilih bertarung di sekitar Sora, Roxas, dan Ventus sambil berjaga-jaga akan keselamatan mereka bertiga.

Perburuan werewolf yang bersembunyi di tengah kegelapan itu berlangsung hingga berpuluh-puluh menit. Roxas adalah orang yang menyerang werewolf yang terakhir bersembunyi...

Setelah pertarungan berakhir, wajah Sora terlihat pucat karena kelelahan setelah menguras cukup banyak magic powernya. Mereka semua segera mendekati Sora setelah pertarungan berakhir...

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sora?" Tanya Roxas cemas.

Sora menghela napas sambil mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang terdengar berat. "Aku... Baik-baik saja..." Jawab Sora sambil menatapnya, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

'Blood?' Pikir Roxas sambil menatap benda yang Sora keluarkan dari sakunya.

Sebotol darah kecil terlihat di tangan Sora, Sora membuka tutup botol itu dan meminumnya hingga kosong...

"Ternyata bau darah yang kucium sejak kita bertemu Sora bukan hanya dari slayer yang dad bunuh ya? Kukira itu bau darah sejak dia bersama kita, ternyata bukan. Bau darah itu ternyata berasal dari botol itu, bukan dari slayer itu ya..." Kata Ventus dengan kecewa ketika mengatakannya setengah berbisik pada Terra dan Aqua.

"Memang bukan, Ven..." Kata Terra memberitahu. "...bau darah slayer dan bau darah yang dia bawa berbeda."

Dahi Ventus mengkerut. "Man, aku masih belum bisa membedakan bau darah dengan baik..." Keluhnya dengan sedih pada Terra dan Aqua.

"It's okay, Ven. Kau, Roxas, Namine, dan Demyx masih dalam tahap berkembang, kemampuan kalian akan semakin membaik seiring perkembangan kalian..." Kata Aqua menghibur.

Ventus hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya. Sora terlihat membuang botol yang telah kosong itu dan menyeka mulutnya dengan lengannya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju ruangan dimana jalan rahasia itu berada...

"Mari kita masuk..." Kata Sora sambil berjalan memasuki ruangan yang dia tuju. "... Dia menunggu serangan dari kita di bawah sana..." Katanya memberitahu.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sora dari belakang. Roxas berada paling dekat dengan Sora dan selalu berusaha menyusuaikan langkah kakinya dengan Sora. Ketika Sora menyadari keberadaan Roxas di sampingnya, Roxas langsung tersenyum padanya dan Sora segera memalingkan mukanya darinya...

'Mengapa dia selalu tersenyum padaku yang pernah berusaha mencelakakan keluarganya?' Pikir Sora heran dan sedih.

Sora mengepalkan tangannya hingga terasa sangat sakit, tetapi tidak sampai membuatnya berdarah...

'Mengapa dia terlihat sedih?' Pikir Roxas bingung sambil menatap Sora. Dia juga bingung mengapa Sora memalingkan mukanya saat mata mereka berdua bertemu. "Sora..." Katanya mencoba menyentuh bahu Sora.

"Don't touch me..." Kata Sora dengan pelan ketika bahunya hendak di sentuh.

Roxas menarik tangannya dengan perasaan terluka. 'Dia masih membenciku karena telah membunuh werewolf itu...' Pikirnya sedih.

Cloud yang berada tepat di belakang Sora dan Roxas terus memperhatikan keduanya yang saling berbicara, dia hanya terdiam melihat kedua anaknya itu...

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Aww! Roxas seem hurt when Sora's rejecting him! XD

**Sora: ** …  
**Roxas: **(Still sad)  
**Me: **Geez, what's wrong with you two?  
**Sora: **…  
**Roxas: **...**  
Me: **_Hello?_**  
Sora: **Yeah?  
**Roxas: **...**  
Me: **Sora! Do you hate Roxas?  
**Sora: **… I guess so…  
**Roxas: **(Broken Heart and suddenly gone)**  
Me: **Woah! Roxas is missing! Wait up Roxas! (Searching him)  
**Sora: ** hey! You haven't say thank or good bye to the reader! (Screaming to the author)  
**Me: ** (not hearing)  
**Sora: ** Geez… (sighed) well, aku akan mengwakilkan sang authornya. Thanks for your visit. Please review if you can and see ya in the next chapter…


	23. Chapter 22

**Author Note:** update! Update! TT_TT –sepi reviewer- kagak tembus sampai 100 reviewer juga… -sigh- ya sudah! Apa boleh buat sih…  
enjoy the story…

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 22**

Di sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah di Castle Hollow Bastion, yang merupakan ruangan dimana Sephiroth menghabiskan sebagian waktu di sana untuk kerja. Seorang werewolf tiba-tiba memasuki ruangannya tanpa mengetuk maupun kata 'permisi'. Werewolf itu terlihat sangat panik dan wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. Sephiroth menatap tajam werewolf yang tidak tahu sopan santun ketika memasuki ruangannya...

"Ma... Master Sephiroth..." Kata werewolf itu dengan napas yang terputud-putus. "...mu... musuh menyerang dan berhasil melumpuhkan pertahanan pertama, mereka sedang berjalan masuk ke ruang rahasia ini!"

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Master Sephiroth dengan tenang.

"Saat ini mereka sedang melawan pertahanan kedua, di dekat tangga menuju keluar ruangan rahasia ini..." Jawab werewolf itu.

"Panggil Reala..." Perintah Master Sephiroth pada werewolf itu. "...perintahkan dia untuk kesini secepatnya."

"Yes, Master!" Sahut werewolf itu dengan cepat, dia pergi keluar setelah Master Sephiroth menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

Di penjara bawah tanah, Reala dan Kyle terlihat diam di dalam ruangan penjara yang dingin dan remang-remang akibat pencahayaan yang kurang. Reala terlihat menyandar di jeruji besi dimana Kyle dikurung. Kyle juga menyandarkan tubuhnya di jeruji besi yang keras dan dingin itu. Punggung keduanya saling bertemu dan memperhangat satu sama lain di tempat yang dingin ini.

Sesekali keduanya menatap kearah jam dengan perasaan gelisah, berapa lamakah waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka berdua? Itulah yang di khawatirkan keduanya...

Tetapi di sisi lain, Kyle ingin hukumannya segera datang, dia tidak tahan melihat Reala yang terlihat sedih dan murung. Dia sangat tidak suka seseorang mencemaskannya karena dia tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain. Sedangkan Reala, dia sangat berharap bahwa waktu dapat berhenti dan mereka akan tetap seperti ini selamanya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyle yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil dan juga teman seperjuangannya...

"Reala..." Kyle memanggilnya tanpa menatapnya.

"Hn?" Tanya Reala dengan sedih, dia tidak menatap Kyle karena wajahnya sembab akibat menangis.

"Jika seandainya aku terlahir kembali, maukah kau menjadi temanku lagi?" Tanya Kyle dengan senyum dan senyum itu tentu tidak terlihat di tempat yang remang-remang ini.

"Don't said that!" Bentak Reala dengan marah dan terdapat kesedihan di nada suaranya. " Kau... Kau..." Katanya berusaha untuk tegar meski suaranya terlihat gemetaran seakan hendak menangis. "...kau tidak akan mati! Tidak..." Katanya.

Kyle dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Reala gemetaran hebat ketika mengatakannya, dia juga menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang kejam meski itu adalah sebuah kenyataan...

"...tidak..." Suara Reala semakin tidak karuan, air mata mengalir di wajahnya ketika dia mengatakannya.

"Reala..." Kyle menatap lantai dengan wajah sedih.

"Kyle! Biarkan aku..."

Seseorang datang dan menyela Reala yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyle.

"Reala! Master Sephiroth was calling you!" Kata orang yang datang itu.

"..." Reala menatap orang itu dengan wajah kesal sekaligus sedih karena sudah di sela dan juga di suruh meninggalkan ruangan itu, padahal waktunya dengan Kyle hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kekesalannya.

"Kurasa Master Sephiroth ingin memberikanmu sebuah tugas." Jelas orang itu.

Reala lalu menatap Kyle dengan wajah bingung, Kyle lalu tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari sisinya...

"Pergilah..." Kata Kyle dengan senyum lemah.

"..." Dahi Reala mengkerut dan dengan berat hati, dia berjala keluar dari penjara itu.

"Kyle, aku akan kembali secepatnya..." Kata Reala pada dirinya sendiri.

Maka Reala bergegas menuju ruang kerja Master Sephiroth, selama perjalan ke sana, dia mendengar sebuah keributan. Dia mengacuhkan keributan itu karena ingin bergegas kembali ke sisi Kyle untuk menemaninya hingga akhir.

Meski begitu, sesekali Reala bertanya dalam hati, apa yang terjadi selama dia bersama Kyle? Mengapa wajah werewolf-werewolf yang pernah dia lewati terlihat sangat tegang dan cemas? Bahkan terkadang dia mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari kejauhan...

Reala langsung memasuki ruangan Master Sephiroth tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu, dia tidak perduli apakah dia akan mendapatkan hukuman atas ketidak sopanannya ataukah tidak, dia hanya ingin segera kembali pada Kyle, itu saja yang dia pikirkan.

"Anda memanggil saya, Master Sephiroth?" Tanya Reala dengan tegang karena merasa tugas yang akan di berikan padanya itu tugas sulit, Master Sephiroth jarang sekali memberinya tugas secara langsung, biasanya tugas yang akan di berikan pada Reala selalu di wakilkan oleh Leon. Dia hanya memberikannya secara langsung ketika tugas yang ingin dia berikan padanya cukup penting.

"Reala..." Master Sephiroth menatapnya dengan tajam dan tatapannya itu terasa menusuk bagi Reala. "...kau ingin hukuman untuk Kyle di cabut, bukan?" Tanyanya.

'Dia ingin sesuatu dariku...' Pikir Reala waspada dan diapun memberi anggukan pelan tanpa menjawabnya.

"Good…" kata Master Sephiroth dengan senyum sinis. "…Jika kau berhasil membunuh penyusup yang saat ini menuju kemari, maka hukuman Kyle akan kubatalkan." Jelas Master Sephiroth dengan dingin.

'Master memerintahkanku untuk membunuh penyusup saja? Berarti penyusup yang masuk kemari itu bukan sembarangan penyusup...' Pikir Reala dengan dahi mengkerut. '... Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengalahkannya, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku agar Kyle selamat!' Pikirnya sambil meyakinkan diri bahwa dia sanggup. "Okay, aku akan mengalahkan penyusup itu." Katanya dengan keyakinan yang kuat.

"Good..." Kata Master Sephiroth sambil tersenyum sinis. "...pergilah..." Perintahnya.

"Permisi..." Kata Reala yang perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah keluar, dia melihat beberapa werewolf berlari melewatinya...

"Damn! Vampire itu kuat sekali! Pertahan kedua dan ketiga telah dikalahkan oleh mereka! Di tambah lagi magic-magic mereka yang cukup merepotkan!" Kata salah seorang werewolf yang melintasi Reala.

"Yeah! Damn, seandainya saja Leon tidak berhianat dan membantu mereka, maka saat ini kita tidak akan kesulitan seperti ini! Kombinasi serangan kita payah tanpa komandonya..." Keluh seorang werewolf lain.

'Leon berhianat!' Pikir Reala terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. '…that mean…' pikir Reala dengan dahi mengkerut. '…yeah, this is my chance…' pikirnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Reala tidak berlari kearah dimana penyusup berada saat ini, melainkan dia berlari kearah penjara bawah tanah…

Di sisi lain, Sora menembakkan magic fire sebanyak mungkin secara serentak kepada werewolf yang berusaha menyerangnya dan yang lain. Daya ledak magic fire Sora tidak mematikan, tetapi cukup kuat untuk membuat werewolf, yang terkena serangan magic dari Sora, pingsan setelah terkena magic itu. Roxas, Ventus, dan Terra menyerang setiap werewolf yang tidak terkena magic fire Sora, mereka hanya memukul pingsan para werewolf, tidak satupun werewolf yang mereka bunuh...

Cloud dan Aqua yang berada di belakang Sora dan yang lain hanya melihat saja karena mereka berdua adalah cadangan jika salah satu yang menyerang di depan terluka dan hendak di gantikan oleh salah satu dari mereka...

Saat ini, Leon tidak terlihat karena dia memisahkan diri dari Sora dan yang lain, dia menuju ke arah penjara bawah tanah, tempat dimana Kyle di penjarakan.

Sora berhenti menembakkan magic ketika dia mulai merasa lelah akibat magic powernya yang tinggal setengah. Dia lalu melangkah mundur dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Roxas, Ventus, dan Terra. Sora mendekati Cloud dan Aqua yang berada di belakang...

"Aqua, bantulah Roxas, Ventus, dan Terra..." Perintah Cloud sambil menatap Aqua.

"Yeah." Kata Aqua sambil mengangguk.

Aqua segera berlari kearah Roxas , Ventus, dan Terra. Beberapa magic blizzard dia tembakkan ketika berlari kearah mereka, werewolf yang terkena magic blizzard tidak dapat bergerak dan segera di serang oleh Roxas dan Ventus...

Sora menatap kearah Cloud setelah Aqua berlari menjauh. "Tell me, mengapa kau berada di sini? Apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Sora sambil menatapnya.

"Sora..." Cloud menatap mata Sora yang berwarna biru langit. "...aku tahu bahwa kau masih membenciku karena terlambat menyelamatkan Aerith, your mom. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan mengapa saat itu aku terlambat datang. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanku setelah mendengar alasanku..." Katanya.

"..." Sora terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Cloud yang menatapnya dengan lembut. "... Meski kau menjelaskannya... Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran seperti yang kau katakan barusan." Katanya memberitahu sambil menunduk.

"I know..." Kata Cloud sambil menatap Sora. "...but I still have to explain it to you about the reason I was late is..." Kata-kata Cloud langsung terhenti akan sesuatu.

Sora segera mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk. Di depan, yang hal pertama kali di tangkap oleh mata Sora iyalah sesosok lelaki berambut silver panjang dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Sora memberi tatapan dingin juga pada lelaki itu, meski begitu, terdapat rasa takut yang kuat dirasakannya dan membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya-pun berdetak sangat kencang akibat rasa cemas...

"Sephiroth..." Kata Sora sambil menatap lelaki berambut silver itu.

Roxas, Ventus, Terra, dan Aqua segera memfocuskan pada Sephiroth setelah mengalahkan werewolf yang menyerang mereka.

"... I guess Reala wasn't fight you after hearing Leon was betrayed us..." Kata Sephiroth sambil menatap Sora dengan tajam. "...Sora..." Katanya dengan dingin. "...sudah kuduga bahwa suatu saat kau akan menghianati clan werewolf. Seandainya saja waktu itu Riku tidak melindungimu, sudah dari dulu kau lenyap dari dunia ini..." Perkataan Sephiroth terasa sangat tajam dan menusuk bagi Sora.

Tatapan Sephiroth berpindah dari Sora ke Cloud, musuhnya sejak beberapa abad yang lalu. "...hingga saat ini, pertarungan kita berdua selalu berakhir seri. Kuharap pertemuan kita yang kesekian kalinya ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir..." Katanya dengan tenang dan dingin.

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Sora lalu memanggil keybladenya dan berjalan mendekati Sephiroth dengan perlahan. Beberapa werewolf langsung berlari mengelilingi Sephiroth, untuk melindunginya.

"Sora..." Kata Roxas ketika melihat Sora berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Don't interrupt me, Roxas..." Kata Sora tanpa menatapnya. "...Sephiroth..." Katanya sambil menatap Sephiroth yang memberi tatapan tajam padanya. "...aku datang kemari untuk membunuhmu..."

"What is your reason to killing me?" Tanya Sephiroth dengan dingin. "Apakah kau ingin membunuhku karena alasan dendam? Ataukah karena kau half vampire, sehingga kau merasa harus membunuhku karena werewolf dan vampire adalah musuh?"

"...aku berniat membunuhmu bukan karena kedua alasan itu, melainkan kau masuk dalam daftar buruan para hunter." Jawab Sora.

"Heh, what an excuse..." Kata Sephiroth sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya yang sangat panjang, panjang pedang itu sekitar dua meter.

Sephiroth memerintahkan seluruh werewolf-werewolf yang tersisa untuk menyerang para vampire, kecuali Sora karena dia sendiri yang akan membunuhnya.

Beberapa ekor werewolf langsung menerkam Roxas dan yang lainnya tanpa memikirkan keselamatan mereka sendiri. Para werewolf itu berusaha membuat Roxas dan yang lainnya menjauh dari Sora dan Sephiroth.

Cloud yang berada di belakang Sora dan yang lainnya di serang oleh berpuluh-puluh werewolf, lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan Roxas dan yang lainnya...

Sora langsung bersiap-siap untuk menahan serangan ketika Sephiroth melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sora. Tiba-tiba Sephiroth menghilang dan di tempat terakhir kalinya sebelum dia menghilang, terdapat beberapa buah bulu hitam terjatuh, bulu itu bukan bulu werewolf, melainkan bulu sayap burung yang berwarna hitam pekat...

Sora langsung melompat kebelakangnya, tepat sesaat setelah dia melompat, sebuah tebasan pedang melintas di bawahnya. Setika setelah Sora mendarat,tiba-tiba Sephiroth telah berada tepat di depannya. Saking cepatnya serangan Sephiroth, Sora harus dodge atau berguling kesamping sehingga serangannya tidak mengenainya meski bajunya tersayat pedang yang panjang itu. Baru sedetik setelah Sora bangun sehabis dodge, keberadaan Sephiroth telah menghilang lagi. Dapat dirasakannya aura membunuh yang kuat tepat di belakang Sora...

"Sora!" Teriak Roxas sambil memperingatinya bahwa dia melihat Sephiroth berada tepat di belakangnya.

Sora langsung menahan serangan Sephiroth disaat-saat kritik, dimana jika dia terlambat menahan serangannya, maka pedangnya yang sangat panjang dapat menebasnya menjadi dua bagian...

Serangan Sephiroth yang ditahan Sora tetap membahayakannya, karena ujung pedangnya yang sangat panjang itu berada dekat dengan leher Sora. Pedang panjang itu menyentuh kulit leher Sora dan membuat darah segar mengalir dari leher Sora...

Seluruh vampire yang berada di sana langsung bereaksi ketika mencium bau darah Sora yang manis, leher mereka terasa sakit bagaikan tertusuk-tusuk sesuatu yang tajam akibat rasa haus yang mendadak muncul setelah mencium bau darah Sora. Untungnya para vampire itu dapat mengontrol diri dengan baik sehingga tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang hendak menyerang Sora karena menginginkan darahnya...

"Why..." Kata Sephiroth sambil menatap Sora, dia bahkan semakin kuat dan mendorong pedangnya sehingga membuat Sora semakin berada dalam keadaan terdesak. Sora berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan serangannya tetapi dia tidak akan sanggup menahan serangannya lebih lama lagi. "Why did you betrayed us? I let you alive because him, Riku. And now, after he was dead, you were betrayed us, and Riku too..." Katanya dengan dingin.

Sora membatu sesaat ketika mendengar kata-katanya, pertahanannya-pun menjadi sangat longgar...

Sephiroth tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia lalu memukul keyblade Sora hingga keyblade itu lepas dari tangannya. Sora langsung kaget dan melihat ke arah keyblade-nya terlempar. Sesaat setelah dia menoleh ke arah keybladenya yang terlempar, dia dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya...

Dilihatnya kearah perutnya, terlihat pedang Sephiroth menembus perutnya dan darah segar mengalir keluar dari luka tusukan di perutnya...

"Aaaaaarg!" Teriak Sora kesakitan.

Sora memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya ketika dia berteriak, luka diperutnya membuat darahnya mengalir dengan derasnya sehingga pedang Sephiroth menjadi merah...

Roxas langsung berlari kearah Sora ketika dia berteriak, dia tidak memperdulikan werewolf yang ingin menyerangnya. Dia membiarkan dirinya terserang dan segera menyerang balik werewolf yang melukainya sambil berlari kearah Sora. Dahi Roxas mengkerut, bukan karena dia merasa kesakitan akibat serangan werewolf tadi karena dia tidak dapat merasakan yang namanya sakit, melainkan mencemaskan kondisi Sora, darahnya mengalir dengan deras dan jika dia tidak segera di tolong, Roxas khawatir nyawa Sora tidak dapat di selamatkan...

"Let him go!" Teriak Roxas dengan berang.

Dia bersiap-siap menyerang Sephiroth ketika dia berada di dekatnya...

Sephiroth mencabut pedangnya yang panjang dari tubuh Sora dengan cara melempar tubuh Sora kearah Roxas. Roxas langsung menangkap tubuh Sora yang di lempar ke arahnya. Sora langsung merintih kesakitan ketika Roxas menangkap tubuhnya yang di lempar. Kesadaran Sora masih sangat kuat meski dia telah kehilangan banyak darah akibat luka di perutnya...

Ketika Roxas menangkap tubuh Sora, keberadaan Sephiroth telah berada tepat di belakang Roxas tanpa di sadarinya.

"Roxas!" Teriak Sora memperingatinya ketika melihat Sephiroth hendak menyerangnya dan Roxas.

Roxas menoleh kebelakang, sebenarnya dia dapat menahan serangan Sephiroth, tapi saat ini dia memegang Sora dengan tangan kirinya, sehingga meski dia mencoba menahan serangannya, pertahannya tidak akan sempurna karena dia hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Maka Roxas hanya bisa mempersiapkan dirinya terkena separuh serangan akibat pertahanannya yang melemah...

Sebelum Roxas dapat menahan serangan dari Sephiroth, Cloud terlebih dahulu menyerang Sephiroth sehingga dia membatalkan niatnya menyerang Roxas. Serangan Cloud dapat di tahan oleh Sephiroth dengan sempurna meski disaat-saat kritis...

'Damn...' Pikir Sora sambil merintih kesakitan ketika menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Sora! Bertahanlah..." Kata Roxas dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak akan mati..." Kata Sora dengan kesal. "...jangan memberiku tatapan seakan-akan aku akan mati...ugh..." Katanya kesakitan ketika menggerakan tubuh sekali lagi.

Di tengah pertarungan antara Cloud dan Sephiroth, tiba-tiba sebuah kegelapan aneh muncul. Bagaikan asap hitam, kegelapan itu mengelilingi Sephiroth dan Cloud, kegelapan itu perlahan menyerang mereka berdua.

Cloud dan Sephiroth mencoba menyingkir dari kegelapan yang bagaikan asap hitam itu. Tetapi, kegelapan itu terus mengikuti keduanya dan menyerang keduanya. Kegelapan itu membentuk runcingan yang tajam sehingga setiap kali mereka berdua berada dekat dengan kegelapan itu, mereka berdua akan terluka dengan cepat.

"Damn, what was this..." Kata Sephiroth dengan kesal karena kegelapan itu mengganggu pertarungan antara dia dan Cloud.

'What was that...' Pikir Sora yang juga heran melihat kegelapan itu.

Tiba-tiba kegelapan itu agresive, sebuah duri panjang muncul dalam jumlah banyak dan menusuk-nusuk tubuh Cloud dan Sephiroth. Untungnya tusukan kegelapan pada Cloud hanya mengenai tubuh bawah, lengan, dan kakinya, tidak mengenai jantungnya, sehingga luka-luka itu dapat sembuh kembali dengan cepat. Sedangkan Sephiroth, dengan luka tubuh sebanyak itu, dia kehilangan banyak darah dalam sekejap. Meski dia masih dapat berdiri, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dengan expresi kesakitan. Dapat di lihat dia mencoba tetap berdiri dengan susah payah, tetapi akhirnya dia terjatuh setelah beberapa detik mencoba bertahan...

Mata Sora terbuka sangat lebar akibat terkejut melihat Sephiroth telah tewas. Dia lalu mencoba menatap ke sekelilingnya sambil menghiraukan rasa sakitnya. Di sebuah tempat gelap, Sora menangkap sesosok lelaki yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan. Meski gelap, Sora dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut, Sora mendesis ketika dia melihat sosok lelaki itu...

**TBC…**

**Author Note: ** so, any comment? Flame?


	24. Chapter 23

**Author note:** ngetik lewat hp lagi! XP pegal deh =="  
please enjoy this story with some pop corn? –plak! This is not a movie!-

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 23**

Mata orang yang berada di balik kegelapan itu berwarna kuning keemasan dan Sora dapat melihat dengan jelas warna mata orang itu. Perlahan-lahan, orang itu berjalan keluar dari kegelapan dan membuat semua vampire, kecuali Cloud, terkejut melihat sosok yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari kegelapan itu. Orang itu memiliki rambut hitam gelap dengan model rambut spike, sama seperti Sora. Bahkan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sora, bedanya, dia lebih terlihat tua beberapa tahun...

Mulut Sora terbuka, tetapi tidak satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Cloud menatapi pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Sora itu, expresi Cloud terlihat sangat datar saat menatap pemuda itu, tetapi di sudut hatinya, dia cukup terkejut melihat pemuda itu di sini karena tidak menyangka akan menemuinya di sini ketika Sora berada di sini juga...

"Long time no see, Sora..." Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum sinis pada Sora. Senyumannya terasa dingin dan membuat suasana yang telah tegang tambah mencekam. "...kurasa aku datang tepat waktu sebelum kau melakukan aksi nekadmu..." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Sora. "...aku tidak ingin satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa terluka dan tidak dapat kuselamatkan."

"Kau... Seharusnya kau... Seharusnya kau tidak ada..." Kata Sora yang akhirnya berhasil bicara, wajahnya terlihat masih terkejut dan sedikit shock. "...karena... Karena... Dia akan mati di tanganku... Begitu yang seharusnya terjadi... Bukan kau... Yang membunuhnya..."

"Dan melihatmu terluka parah akibat tindakanmu?" Tanya Vanitas dengan senyum sinis, dia berlutut dan menyentuh pipi Sora. "Come on Sora, you shouldn't push your self too hard."

"Vanitas..." Kata Cloud sambil menatap pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Sora itu dari kejauhan. "...kau membuatnya takut." Katanya memberitahu.  
Vanitas, pemuda yang mirip dengan Sora itu adalah kakak kandung Sora yang berbeda dua tahun darinya. Dia memiliki model rambut yang sama persis dengan Sora. Matanya berwarna kuning keemasan dengan sifat dingin yang selalu melekat padanya.

"Dad..." Kata Vanitas sambil menatap Cloud, berbeda dengan Sora, Vanitas masih memanggil sang ayah dengan sebutan 'dad', meski dia kurang menyukai sang ayah. "...aku berniat membawa Sora dari kalian. Mom akan merasa lebih tenang jika dia berada di dekatku dan dekatnya..." Katanya memberitahu.

"Mom? But mom already dead..." Kata Sora memberitahu dengan wajah sedih.

"Vanitas, kau..." Kata Cloud sambil menatap Vanitas dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Yeah..." Kata Vanitas yang membenarkan tebakan Cloud. "...aku menggunakan magic itu, magic terlarang..." Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. "...jika yang menggunakan magic itu merupakan keturunan pure witch, maka umur yang dimilikinya akan berkurang hingga setengahnya. Tetapi effect itu tidak bekerja pada keturunan half witch dan half vampire karena kami tidak akan mati akibat bertambah tua, umur kami akan berhenti bertambah pada usia tertentu." Jelasnya.

"A... Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran.  
Bukan hanya Roxas saja yang tidak mengerti arti pembicaraan Vanitas dan Cloud, tetapi Sora dan vampire lainnya juga tidak mengerti.

"..." Cloud hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah Vanitas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Roxas.

Lalu sesaat kemudian, terlihat sesosok wanita yang perlahan muncul di dekat Sora dan Vanitas, wanita berambut cokelat itu lalu memeluk Sora dengan erat.

"It can be..." Kata Sora terkejut di dalam pelukan wanita itu. "...mom!" Katanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Sora..." Kata wanita berambut cokelat itu, Sora and Vanitas's mom, Aerith. Dia lalu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sora. "...kau terluka..." Katanya sambil menyentuh pipi Sora.

Tangan Aerith yang menyentuh pipi Sora terlihat bercahaya biru redup dan tangannya terasa hangat di pipi Sora. Luka-luka Sora perlahan-lahan mulai sembuh dan pendarahannyapun terhenti. Itu adalah magic healing, magic healing yang di gunakan oleh Aerith itu dapat menyembuhkan luka luar, tetapi tidak dapat menyembuhkan luka dalam...

Aerith tersenyum ketika luka Sora telah sembuh, lalu sosoknya perlahan menghilang dan dia terlihat tembus pandang...

"Mom!" Teriak Sora kaget melihat sosok Aerith yang perlahan menghilang.

Sebelum sosok Aerith terlihat hilang sepenuhnya, dia menatap ke arah Cloud sambil tersenyum. "Thank you for always watching them, Cloud..."

Cloud hanya mengangguk pelan dan sosok Aerith akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya...

"Vanitas! Apa yang terjadi pada mom!" Tanya Sora dengan histeris, dia tidak menyangka, setelah bertemu, pertemuan keduanya berakhir dengan cepat sekali.

"She and me share one life, Sora. Wujud mom ada karena magic powerku, jika mom berlama-lama berada dalam wujud nyatanya, maka itu akan menguras banyak magic powerku..." Jelas Vanitas dengan senyum dingin. "...come with me, Sora, you will always with mom if you're with me..." Ajak Vanitas dengan senyum.

"No... I can't..." Tolak Sora sambil menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata Vanitas.

"Why?" Tanya Vanitas dengan heran, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan perlahan.

"I..." Kata Sora dengan bingung, lalu dia menatap Roxas sejenak, lalu beralih ke Cloud. "...haven't hear about why he is late when we are attacked by werewolf, back then." Jawab Sora sambil menatap Vanitas.

"Oh, about that, the reason he late was because me..." Vanitas menjawab pertanyaan Sora menggantikan Cloud. "...aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahukanmu soal ini, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan menjadi takut padaku." Katanya dengan senyum sinis.

"A...apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sora heran.

Vanitas lalu tersenyum sinis. "Because I want mom dead..."

Sora langsung terlihat shock ketika mendengarnya. "You're crazy!" Teriak Sora dengan expresi shock.

"I do have a reason why I want it happened..." Kata Vanitas dengan wajah serius sambil menyentuh pipi Sora, tetapi Sora mengelak sentuhannya. "...We, half blood suatu saat akan berhenti bertambah tua, Sora, sama seperti Vampire. But mom, dia pure witch, mom akan terus bertambah tua, sama seperti manusia normal. Dia bisa sakit dan kehabisan waktu hidup akibat bertambah tua..." Jelasnya sambil mencoba menyentuh pipi Sora dan kali ini Sora tidak menghindari sentuhannya. "...jika mom meninggal, maka aku akan membangkitkannya dari kematian dengan magic terlarang, soul return. Jiwanya akan kembali dari alam kematian dan akan mengabdi pada yang membangkitkannya. Jiwa itu akan terus hidup selama yang membangkitkannya hidup..." Jelasnya sambil menatap mata Sora. "...tentu saja supaya wujudnya nyata, jiwa itu akan menggunakan magic power yang membangkitkannya."

"..." Sora terdiam dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah mendengarnya. Sora masih terlihat shock karena mengetahu Vanitas, kakak kandungnya sendiri tega membiarkan ibu-nya dibunuh.

"I guess you are confused now..." Kata Vanitas sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Sora. "...aku akan menemuimu lagi dan menjemputmu...atau kau yang akan datang sendiri padaku? Well, kutunggu saja..." Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Terlihat sebuah cahaya kecil muncul di dekat Vanitas, cahaya itu terbang menjauhinya dan terbang mendekati Sora.

"Sora..." Kata cahaya kecil itu ketika berada sangat dekat dengan Sora.

"Ri...Riku!" Kata Sora terkejut mendengar suara dari cahaya itu, suaranya sangat mirip dengan suara Riku.

"Itu untukmu..." Kata Vanitas ketika menghentikan langkahnya. "...kuyakin dia dapat melindungimu dengan baik." Kata Vanitas dengan senyum sinis yang di berikan pada Roxas, yang berada di dekat Sora. "...dia akan membutuhkan magic powermu untuk muncul, dia tidak akan dapat menerima magic power dariku jika dia berada jauh dariku." Jelasnya

Lalu Vanitas berjalan pergi. Sosoknya perlahan menghilang di telan oleh kegelapan lorong bawah tanah yang minim pencahayaan ini...

Ventus, Terra, dan Aqua yang membisu sejak Vanitas muncul, mulai saling berbicara satu sama lain setelah sosoknya menghilang...

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya di masa depan..." Kata Ventus dengan dahi mengkerut. "...dia, maksudku Vanitas, masa depannya terlihat gelap saja dan tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulihat di masa depannya..." Katanya sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau tidak dapat melihat masa depannya karena dia juga dapat melihat masa depan dan kemampuannya melihat masa depan sama baiknya denganku..." Kata Sora sambil memberitahukan Ventus, dia terlihat tenang sekarang setelah Vanitas pergi. "... Sebaiknya kita tidak berlama-lama di sini, kita harus segera pergi supaya bau kalian tidak melekat di tempat ini." Kata Sora sambil melangkah pergi.

Roxas lalu menatap kearah Cloud, Cloud terlihat mengangguk pelan dan menyusul Sora meninggalkan tempat itu. Roxas lalu mendekati saudara kembarnya...

"Ven, ketika kau melihat masa depan yang Sora lihat, apakah Vanitas muncul?" Tanya Roxas penasaran.

"Tidak..." Kata Ventus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "...seperti yang Sora katakan tadi, seharusnya dia tidak ada di sini." Jawabnya.

"Aneh, bukankah ketepatan penglihatan Sora tentang masa depan seratus persen? Mengapa bisa sampai meleset..." Tanya Roxas bingung.

"Kurasa karena Vanitas dapat melihat masa depan juga. Maka dari itu, jika Sora mencoba mengubah masa depan apa yang terjadi di pertarungan ini, maka Vanitas akan mencoba mengubah masa depan yang Sora coba ubah menjadi yang berbeda lagi." Jelas Ventus sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ven, Roxas, tunda dulu discusi kalian, kita harus segera keluar dari sini..." Kata Aqua mengingatkan.

"Kita harus bergegas, kita sudah tertinggal jauh..." Kata Terra memberitahu.

Ventus dan Roxas mengangguk bersamaan. Keempat vampire itupun segera pergi meninggalkan tenpat itu...

Ketika Roxas dan yang lainnya masih di tempat terakhir kali mereka bertarung, Sora dan Cloud berjalan keluar bersama-sama dengan hening. Sikap dingin Sora pada Cloud telah hilang, dan berganti dengan wajah murung sambil menatap cahaya kecil yang mengitarinya. Cahaya itu terkadang menghilang dan kadang bersinar cukup terang untuk membuat lorong yang gelap ini menjadi terang, tergantung keinginan Sora juga...

"Sora, bicaralah dengan ayahmu..." Kata cahaya kecil itu.

"..." Sora terus terdiam sambil menatap cahaya kecil itu.

Cahaya kecil itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan itu membuat Sora terkejut karena hilangnya cahaya tidak sesuai keinginannya. Di depan matanya, terlihat sesosok lelaki berambut silver yang sangat di kenalnya, dia adalah Riku. Sosoknya sangat nyata, bahkan Sora mencoba memegang lengannya untuk memastikan seberapa nyata dia, apakah hanya nyata di mata ataukah nyata seutuhnya? Sora dapat merasakan hangatnya kulit lengan Riku, ya, dia nyata...

Riku lalu menatap ke arah Cloud dan tatapan keduanya saling bertemu...

Sora dapat merasakan sisa magic powernya di gunakan oleh Riku, diapun merasa bertambah lelah seiring menipisnya magic powernya...

Riku lalu memegangi tubuh Sora karena dia terlihat lemah, lalu menatap kearah Cloud kembali. "Apakah perjanjian waktu itu masih berlaku hingga sekarang meski keadaanku seperti ini?" Tanya Riku sambil menggenggam tubuh Sora dengan erat.

"Jika kau masih ingin melindunginya, maka lindungilah dia dan lupakan perjanjian itu, karena perjanjian itu sudah tidak terlalu penting lagi..." Jawab Cloud sambil menatap Riku.

"Thanks..." Kata Riku sambil mendekatkan Sora ke Cloud.

Sora terlihat hampir memejamkan matanya karena lelah. Sosok Riku terlihat semakin samar-samar karena magic power Sora yang sudah hampir habis. Cloud lalu memegangi Sora ketika Riku menyerahkan Sora padanya...

"Please take care him..." Kata Riku sebelum sosoknya menghilang.

Cloud hanya mengangguk pelan dan sosok Riku-pun menghilang. Beberapa menit setelah Riku menghilang, terlihat Roxas bersama yang lainnya datang menyusul Cloud dan Sora...

"Sora kenapa?" Tanya Roxas cemas.

"Dia kelelahan..." Jawab Cloud. Cloud lalu menggendong tubuh Sora...

Roxas lalu menatapi Sora tertidur di gendongan Cloud, dia terlihat sangat tenang sekali ketika dia tertidur dan napasnya terdengar teratur...

"Dia terlihat tenang sekali..." Kata Roxas sambil menatap wajah Sora. "...tidak terlihat rasa waspada sedikitpun pada wajahnya..."

"Ayo, kita bergegas pulang..." Ajak Ventus sambil menatap semuanya.

**~ At Twilight Town ~**

Sesampainya mereka di Twilight Town dan pulang ke Mansion, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, dan Aqua langsung di sambut dengan pelukan Demyx yang sangat erat...

"Akhirnya kalian pulang! Aku dan yang lainnya sangat mencemaskan kalian semua!" Kata Demyx sambil memeluk keempat saudaranya itu.

Selagi Roxas dan yang lainnya mendengar ocehan Demyx tentang betapa cemasnya dia dan seluruh orang di Mansion, Cloud membawa Sora menuju kamar kosong yang berada di Mansion ini. Tifa yang menyambut kepulangan mereka mengikuti Cloud memasuki kamar kosong itu. Cloud membaringkan Sora perlahan-lahan di kasur yang memiliki selimut tebal dengan nuansa laut. Dinding kamar itu bergambar langit dan laut, bahkan langit-langit kamar itu di gambari langit-langit putih dengan awan yang kebiru-biruan...

"Sora sudah besar..." Kata Tifa sambil menatap Sora yang tertidur dengan tenang. "...rasanya seperti baru beberapa hari sejak dia, ketika dia masih sekecil ini..." Katanya sambil menunjukkan seberapa kecil dia maksud. "...dia sungguh manis saat itu..." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "...sekarang sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu dan dia sudah sebesar ini, rasanya seperti baru beberapa hari saja berlalu." Katanya sambil menatap Sora.

"Hari ini, aku bertemu Aerith..." Kata Cloud memberitahunya.

"Kau... Bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Tifa heran.

"...Vanitas, dialah yang mempertemukan kami..." Kata Cloud sambil memejamkan matanya.

"I see..." Kata Tifa sambil menatapnya.

Kedua vampire dewasa ini lalu terdiam dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian ruangan itu...

Sementara di Hollow Bastion...

Sekelompok werewolf, sekitar lima hingga sepuluh werewolf, terlihat memasuki castle di Hollow Bastion. Mereka menemukan pemimpin mereka, Sephiroth, tewas dan terbaring di lantai dengan bermandi darahnya sendiri. Di sekeliling pemimpin mereka, terlihat beberapa werewolf yang pingsan mulai sadar. Salah seorang dari sekelompok werewolf itu memerintahkan salah satu dari mereka untuk pergi memberi laporan. Maka werewolf yang di perintahkan untuk memberi laporan segera berlari keluar.

Di luar, terlihat beberapa puluh werewolf menunggu di luar castle, salah satu dari werewolf itu adalah Leon. Di samping Leon, terlihat Kyle yang menatapi castle angker itu bersama Reala di sampingnya. Mereka semua menunggu laporan dari werewolf yang pergi memeriksa castle itu.

Seekor werewolf terlihat keluar dari castle dan berlari mendekati Leon. Werewolf itu mendekatinya untuk melaporkan kondisi dalam castle...

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Leon, yang berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Werewolf itu-pun berubah wujud. "Dia telah tewas..." Jawabnya.

Leon lalu mengangguk pelan. "...dengan ini, clan werewolf tidak memiliki pemimpin lagi..." Kata Leon dengan suara lantang dan keras agar semua werewolf yang berada di sana dapat mendengar dengan jelas. "...tentukanlah pilihan kalian, apakah kalian menginginkan pemimpin baru atau kalian ingin hidup tanpa seorang pemimpin."

Maka seluruh werewolf yang berada di sana terlihat ribut setelah Leon mengatakannya.

"Leon, maukah kau menjadi pemimpin kami?" Tanya Kyle memecahkan keributan.

"No..." Kata Leon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "...aku berniat berkelana. Aku adalah type orang yang kurang suka memimpin, meski aku ahli memimpin. Aku selalu menghargai semua keputusan orang, setiap orang mempunyai hak dan kebebasan dalam menentukan..." Jelasnya. "...sebenarnya, clan werewolf tetap dapat bertahan dengan ada atau tidak adanya pemimpin."

"Leon..." Kata Reala sambil menatapnya. "...setidaknya, bisakah kau memimpin kami semua hingga kami mandiri? Mungkin kami semua akan bingung tanpa adanya pemimpin, karena kami semua biasanya di pimpin seseorang..." Katanya memberitahu.

"Reala benar, Leon! Paling tidak, pimpinlah kami hingga kami mulai terbiasa tanpa adanya perintah..." Kata werewolf lain.

Leon lalu menghela napas. "I guess, I have no choice..." Kata Leon yang akhirnya mengalah dan mau menjadi pemimpin sementara mereka.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note: ** wew, kalau mengedit memang cepat, tapi mengetiknya lama X3  
any comment? Flame? Miss typo? Strange word? Please tell me :)


	25. Chapter 24

**Author Note: **Update! :D  
hope you are enjoy this story/chapter! ^^

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 24**

Hari demi hari berlalu, clan werewolf yang di pimpin oleh Leon perlahan-lahan mulai mandiri tanpa perintah dan kendali darinya. Beberapa werewolf yang dulu tetap setia dan tidak berhianat mulai terbiasa tanpa adanya perintah dari Sephiroth dan mereka juga tidak terlihat dendam pada werewolf yang berhianat. Itu karena sekarang mereka lebih bebas dan tidak terlalu banyak tekanan, tidak seperti dulu, begitu banyak tekanan dan banyak peraturan.

Castle yang dulunya dingin dan angker terlihat lebih hangat dan tidak seangker dulu, dan tempat itupun di perbaiki sehingga terlihat bersih dan terlihat indah karena dihiasi oleh tanaman-tanaman hijau agar castle itu terlihat hidup...

"Sungguh nyaman jika semua tidak terlihat tegang dan saling tertawa sekarang ya, Kyle. Tidak seperti dulu..." Kata Reala sambil membawa sebuah tanaman hijau bersama Kyle, mereka sedang menghiasi castle ini agar suasana castle itu menjadi lebih riang dan tidak tegang seperti dulu.

"Yeah..." Kata Kyle sambil tersenyum, dia sedang memegang tanaman yang lebih berat dari Reala. "...sudah itu, misi-misi yang ada bisa kita pilih sesuai dengan kemampuan kita dan kita dapat mengerjakan misi itu kapan saja jika kita mau."

"Tapi, aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada Leon, aku tahu sejak dulu dia ingin berkelana, tetapi tidak pernah bisa akibat padatnya misi yang di berikan padanya. Dia bahkan mau menunda niatnya berkelana karena kita..." Kata Reala dengan murung.

"Well, dia pasti akan langsung berkelana setelah ini, aku merasa seluruh werewolf di sini cepat mandiri dan kurasa sebentar lagi Leon akan segera lepas tangan bukan?" Tanya Kyle dengan senyum. "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut Leon berkelana. Aku ingin melihat seluruh kota yang ada di dunia ini..." Katanya sambil menatap Reala dengan senyum. "...oh, apakah kau akan marah jika aku ikut berkelana, Reala?" Tanyanya dengan cemas.

"No..." Jawab Reala sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "...karena, kemanapun kau pergi, maka aku akan ikut denganmu, Kyle."

Kyle lalu tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kurasa, petualangan kita yang sebenarnya baru di mulai..." Katanya sambil menatap langit biru yang tinggi.

Di Twilight Town...

Di mansion, Roxas sedang mengelilingi mansion sambil mencari sesuatu, dia mengelilingi mansion itu hanya dalan lima menit dan berhasil menemukan apa yang dia cari...

Sebuah cahaya kecil terbang melewatinya. Cahaya itu terlihat terbang ke arah kamar Sora yang tidak terlalu jauh...

"Riku!" Panggil Roxas ketika melihat cahaya itu.

Cahaya kecil itupun berhenti bergerak. "Apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja? Di luar..." Kata Roxas sambil menatap cahaya kecil itu.

"Okay..." Kata cahaya kecil itu setuju.

Roxas dan cahaya kecil itupun terlihat berjalan keluar dari mansion dan menuju suatu tempat di hutan yang mengelilingi mansion itu. Tempat itu terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari Mansion dan pohon di sekitar tempat itu sangat banyak dengan daun hijau lebat yang tumbuh subur. Cahaya matahari tidak menembus masuk karena padatnya dedaunan di pohon itu, sehingga Roxas tidak perlu khawatir akan terkena sinar matahari meski curse miliknya masih bekerja hingga beberapa hari kedepannya...

"Aneh, mengapa kau tidak terbakar sinar matahari ketika tadi kita keluar?" Tanya cahaya itu, dari nada bicaranya, dia terdengar sangat heran.

"Tubuhku di curse supaya aku dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari layaknya manusia normal..." Jelas Roxas sambil menatap tangannya. "...dan curse ini berasal dari Sora." Katanya memberitahu sambil menatap Riku.

Roxas dan Riku berhenti di sebuah tempat dimana banyak bunga-bunga cerah dengan warna-warni yang indah tumbuh dengan subur. Sekeliling tempat itupun penuh dengan pepohonan dan semak belukar yang di rawat dengan baik. Terdapat gundukan tanah terlihat di tempat bunga-bunga itu tumbuh subur.

Sebenarnya, tempat itu adalah makam mayat werewolf, Slayer maupun hunter yang datang menyerang Roxas dan keluarganya. Mayat-mayat itu di kuburkan dengan layak di tempat ini. Mayat-mayat itulah yang menjadi pupuk dan membuat tanaman di sekitar sana tumbuh subur...

"So, what are you trying to say to me? Kau terlihat selalu ingin bicara denganku, tetapi kau selalu membatalkan niatmu setiap kali Sora berada di dekatku sejak Sora dan aku tinggal di sini..." Kata cahaya itu, cahaya itu terlihat sangat redup di tengah terangnya siang hari, meski tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena telah membunuhmu..." Kata Roxas dengan wajah penyesalan. "...aku tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku dengan baik waktu itu karena teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu..." Jelasnya.

"Kejadian waktu itu..." Kata cahaya itu dengan nada kecil sambil mengingatnya.

_**Flash back...  
**_  
_Seekor werewolf berbulu silver terlihat tengah mengejar mangsanya yang terlihat berlari darinya, mangsanya adalah seorang vampire. Seorang pemuda berambut brunette yang berada di punggung werewolf itu terlihat menembakkan magic blizzard dari atas punggung werewolf itu. Magic itu tepat mengenai sasarannya dan vampire itu, yang berlari dari werewolf dan pemuda yang berada di punggung werewolf itu, terlihat terjatuh. Vampire yang terjatuh itu tidak dapat bangun maupun bergerak akibat tubuhnya yang membeku..._

_Pemuda yang berada di atas punggung werewolf itu segera melompat turun dari punggung werewolf itu dan mendekati vampire itu sambil membawa knife..._

_"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi..." Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum sinis._

_"To...tolong lepaskan aku..." Kata vampire itu memohon dengan wajah ketakutan._

_Pemuda brunette itu tidak mendengarkan permintaan vampire itu dan langsung membunuhnya dengan cara menusukkan knifenya tepat di jantung vampire itu. Vampire itu tidak berteriak saat knife itu menancap di jantungnya, dia hanya terlihat shock bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi abu..._

_"We better go now, Sora..." Kata werewolf berbulu silver itu pada pemuda brunette itu._

_Pemuda brunette itu lalu mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari hutan itu perlahan-lahan agar keberadaan keduanya tidak di ketahui penghuni hutan itu._

_Lokasi keduanya saat ini berada dekat dengan Twilight Town. Hutan yang sangat gelap sekali di malam itu tidak membuat keduanya tersesat, hanya saja kepekaan penglihatan werewolf yang selalu menjadi andalan werewolf tidak dapat di gunakan dengan baik, sehingga jika ada musuh mendekat, dia hanya dapat menggunakan penciumannya yang tajam untuk mencari keberadaan musuh jika ada yang mengintai keduanya..._

_Langkah werewolf berbulu silver itupun tiba-tiba terhenti._

_"Ada apa, Riku?" Tanya Sora yang bingung melihat werewolf silver itu berhenti._

_Werewolf silver itu, Riku lalu menggeram keras terhadap sesuatu yang berada di depannya yang saat ini sosoknya tidak terlihat akibat gelapnya malam. Tetapi perlahan, sosoknya mulai terlihat karena sinar bulan yang mulai menyinari tempat itu setelah tertutup oleh awan. Terlihat sosok lelaki, vampire yang menatapi keduanya..._

_Sora menatap vampire yang memiliki rambut blond yang bersinar indah terkena cahaya bulan dan mata biru indah. "Dad..." Kata Sora dengan terkejut._

_Di belakang vampire blond yang Sora sebut sebagai '__**ayah**__'nya, terlihat beberapa vampire lain yang memasang sikap waspada terhadap werewolf di samping Sora, Riku._

_"Sora!" Teriak salah seorang vampire yang seumuran dengan Sora, dia memiliki rambut blond yang indah dengan mata biru, sama seperti vampire dewasa di sampingnya itu. "Kaukah itu?" Tanyanya, dia terlihat senang melihat Sora._

_Sora melangkah mundur, merapat mendekati werewolf silver di sampingnya..._

_Werewolf di samping Sora menggeram marah pada vampire-vampire yang baru datang itu. "Jangan ganggu kami!" Teriak werewolf itu dengan marah._

_"Kau yang seharusnya jangan ganggu kami!" Teriak vampire blond yang seumuran dengan Sora, teriakannya sama kuatnya dengan werewolf itu._

_"Roxas! Tenanglah..." Kata salah seorang vampire, dia seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, dia mengatakannya sambil memegangi bahu pemuda blond yang seumuran dengan Sora itu._

_Expresi marah masih melekat di wajah werewolf itu, dia masih menggeram kearah vampire-vampire itu agar mereka tidak mendekatinya dan Sora._

_"Kembalikan Sora pada kami..." Kata vampire blond yang dewasa, umurnya terlihat sekitar duapuluh lima tahun, dia mengatakannya dengan tenang._

_"No!" Kata werewolf itu dengan tegas. "I will never give him back to you, Cloud!"_

_"Lebih baik kau mengembalikannya pada kami..." Kata vampire blond dewasa itu, Cloud dengan tenang._

_Sora lalu menaiki punggung werewolf itu dan memeluk punggung werewolf itu dengan erat setelah di perintahkan oleh werewolf itu..._

_"Sora!" Kata Cloud dengan tegas padanya dan Sora hanya terdiam dengan perasaan takut sambil memeluk Riku dengan erat._

_"Kembalikan Sora!" Teriak Roxas sekuat mungkin, dia terlihat marah._

_"Roxas!" Kata vampire berambut hitam itu sambil memeluknya dengan erat agar dia tidak tiba-tiba menyerang werewolf itu._

_"Kembalikan dia pada kami..." Kata Cloud sambil menatap Riku dengan tajam dan Riku juga memberi tatapan tajam juga. "...dia adalah anggota keluarga kami dan kami bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya." Kata Cloud mempertegas seberapa seriusnya dia menginginkan Sora kembali padanya._

_"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada kalian jika dia sendiri tidak ingin bersama kalian..." Kata werewolf itu mempertegas mengapa dia tidak ingin mengembalikan Sora pada mereka._

_"Kau bohong!" Teriak Roxas yang marah mendengar kata-katanya. "Dia adalah keluarga kami! Dan dia pastinya lebih ingin tinggal bersama keluarganya di bandingkan dengan kalian! Musuh vampire!"_

_Sora terlihat memeluk Riku lebih erat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin bersama mereka, dia ingin bersama Riku dan tidak ingin berpisah darinya..._

_"Sora, kau ingin bersama kami bukan?" Tanya Roxas dengan sedih._

_Sora hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab. Ketika werewolf itu sedikit menggerakkan kakinya, ketika dia melangkah mundur, terasa aura membunuh yang kuat dan tertuju padanya..._

_"Kurasa... Kita akan mengalami kesulitan untuk keluar dari sini..." Bisik Riku pada Sora yang berada di punggungnya. "Pegangan yang erat, Sora." Perintahnya._

_Sora lalu memeluk seerat mungkin pada Riku dan werewolf itupun mulai berlari, menjauhi vampire-vampire itu secepat mungkin. Cloud segera berlari mengejar werewolf itu sebelum dia jauh._

_Roxas lalu memberontak dari wanita yang memeganginya itu, ibunya, dan segera mengejar werewolf dan ayahnya..._

_"Roxas!" Teriak wanita itu, Tifa dengan cemas._

_"Mom!" Kata salah seorang vampire yang mirip dengan Roxas sambil memegang lengan Tifa. "Roxas akan baik-baik saja, akan sangat berbahaya jika kita menyusulnya, itu akan memancing hunter atau slayer datang dan menyerang kita..."_

_"Ven..." Kata Tifa sambil menatap kembaran Roxas dengan wajah cemas._

_"Let's go home and waiting them..." Kata vampire blond yang mirip dengan Roxas itu, Ventus, kembaran Roxas. Ventus lalu menatap kearah vampire brunette yang berada di sampingnya. "Let's head back, Terra..."_

_"Yeah..." Kata vampire brunette, Terra sambil menatap sekelilingnya. "...sebaiknya kita segera kembali, aku dapat mencium bau manusia dari kejauhan..." Katanya memberitahu._

_"Come on, mom..." Kata Ventus sambil menggenggam lengan Tifa, tetapi Tifa masih menatap kearah Roxas dan Cloud pergi. "Mom?"_

_"..." Tifa lalu menatap kearah Ventus. "...ayo... Kita segera kembali..." Katanya yang menatap kembali kearah Roxas dan Cloud pergi, lalu tatapannya kembali ke Ventus._

_Riku berlari secepat mungkin dengan kecepatannya yang paling maximal. Saking cepatnya dia berlari, Cloud maupun Roxas kesulitan untuk mengejarnya. Sayangnya, Cloud lebih menghafal jalan di hutan ini karena ini adalah wilayahnya, sehingga dia mengambil jalan pintas menuju jalan keluar hutan. Sedangkan Roxas, dia terus mengejar Riku yang semakin jauh darinya tanpa menyadari bahwa Cloud mengambil jalan lain._

_"Riku..." Kata Sora sambil menggenggam erat pada punggung Riku. "...kita tidak akan berhasil lolos darinya..." Katanya dengan tubuh gemetaran._

_Riku hanya terdiam dan terus berlari semakin cepat, dia juga merasa bahwa kemungkinan mereka berdua lolos dari Cloud sangatlah kecil seperti yang Sora katakan. Tetapi, dia terus berlari dan tidak akan putus asa sebelum mencobanya..._

_Ketika jalan keluar sudah terlihat di mata Riku, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan mengenai Riku ketika dia tengah berlari. Tubuh Riku terlempar ke samping bersamaan dengan Sora yang berada di punggungnya. Sora langsung pingsan ketika dia dan Riku terjatuh dan terhantam ke tanah yang keras. Tubuh Sora terlihat berguling beberapa meter dari Riku setelah tubuhnya menghantam tanah..._

_"Sora!" Teriak Roxas yang berhasil menyusul setelah Riku berhenti berlari akibat terkena serangan. "Sora!" Teriaknya sekali lagi sambil memegang tubuh Sora yang terbaring di tanah. _

_Sora tidak menjawabnya karena dia pingsan..._

_Riku langsung menggeram keras dan menyerang Roxas agar dia menjauhi Sora. Roxas lalu menahan serangan Riku dengan tangannya. Tangan Roxas terlihat mengeluarkan darah akibat gigitan Riku yang kuat..._

_"I won't... Let you take away Sora from me!" Teriak Roxas sambil menyerang balik Riku._

_Tangan Roxas yang terluka akibat gigitan Riku terlihat sembuh dengan cepat. Riku lalu menyeruduk Roxas dengan kepalanya dan berhasil menjauhkan Roxas dari Sora. Terlihat Cloud, yang tadi menyerang Riku, berjalan mendekatinya dan Sora. Riku langsung memberi geraman keras pada Cloud ketika dia melihat Cloud berjalan mendekatinya. Dia menggeram agar dia menjauh, sayangnya, geramannya tidak membuat Cloud takut..._

_Cloud lalu menghela napas ketika jaraknya dan Riku yang sedang melindungi Sora darinya hanya tertinggal dua meter. "Let's make a deal..."_

_Geraman Riku terhenti saat mendengarnya. "What kind of deal?" Tanyanya waspada._

_Roxas lalu melemparkan tatapan heran pada Cloud saat mendengarnya juga._

_"I will let both of you go..." Kata Cloud yang hendak memulai penjelasan, sayangnya di sela oleh Roxas._

_"What! Apa maksudmu, dad!" Tanya Roxas yang tidak terima jika membiarkan Riku dan Sora pergi begitu saja._

_Cloud mengacuhkan protes Roxas dan melanjutkan penjelasannya. "...tapi dengan sebuah syarat." Lanjutnya._

_"Apa?" Tanya Riku curiga._

_"Dad! Apa maksudmu!" Teriak Roxas kesal karena di acuhkan._

_Sekali lagi, Cloud mengacuhkan pertanyaan Roxas. "I will take him if he starting becoming like us, vampire. Hingga sampai saat itu tiba, kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan melindunginya dan menjaganya..."_

_"..." Riku hanya terdiam setelah mendengarnya dan Roxas masih terlihat berusaha menyela karena tidak setuju._

_"Kau menyetujui perjanjian ini?" Tanya Cloud._

_"..." Riku terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkannya. "Yeah." Jawabnya dengan mantap._

_"Maka, itu adalah sebuah perjanjian." Kata Cloud sambil menatapnya. "Now go..."_

_"No!" Teriak Roxas sambil menghalangi Riku yang hendak pergi membawa Sora. "I not gonna let you go!"_

_"Roxas..." Kata Cloud sambil memegang salah satu tangan Roxas. "...biarkan mereka pergi..."_

_"Tapi..." Kata Roxas yang mencoba membantah._

_Pada saat Roxas menatap kearah Cloud, Riku langsung berlari pergi ketika Roxas lengah._

_"Ah! Wait!" Teriak Roxas yang hendak mengejarnya, tetapi lengannya yang di tahan oleh Cloud membuatnya tidak dapat menyusul Riku. "Lepaskan aku dad!" Katanya sambil memberontak dengan expresi marah dan kesal._

_"Dengarkan penjelasanku dahulu, Roxas..." Kata Cloud sambil memegang lengan Roxas. "...kubiarkan mereka pergi karena Sora memang tidak ingin tinggal bersama kita..."_

_"No! Kau bohong! Tidak mungkin Sora ingin tinggal bersama werewolf itu! Musuhnya dad!" Kata Roxas yang berteriak kesal dan tidak terima penjelasan Cloud._

_"Roxas..." Kata Cloud dengan tenang sambil menutup matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya perlahan dan menatap kearah mata Roxas yang terdapat amarah padanya. "...dia lebih ingin tinggal bersama mereka dan itu merupakan haknya untuk memilih..." Jelasnya sambil menenangkan Roxas._

_"Tapi dia bersama werewolf, dad! Nyawanya pasti selalu terancam! Lagipula dia setengah vampire! Sudah pasti keberadaannya di tolak oleh werewolf, musuh kita!" Kata Roxas dengan marah._

_"I know, tetapi pemuda itu akan melindunginya, Roxas..." Jelas Cloud dengan tenang. "...pemuda itu, maksudku werewolf tadi, sebelumnya adalah half werewolf dan half human sebelum dia diubah menjadi werewolf seutuhnya..."_

_"But still, dia itu werewolf, dad!" Roxas bersikeras tidak menerima alasan yang diberikan oleh Cloud._

_Cloud lalu menghela napas dalam melihat anaknya yang keras kepala. Dia lalu menyentuh kepala Roxas dengan lembut. "Lupakanlah kejadian ini untuk sementara waktu, Roxas..."_

_"Huh?" Kata Roxas dengan heran._

_Entah mengapa, Roxas merasa sangatlah mengantuk, padahal rasa kantuk tidak pernah datang padanya karena vampire tidak dapat benar-benar tertidur. _

_Pandangan Roxas terlihat semakin buram dan menggelap, diapun mulai melupakan kejadian hari itu saja karena ingatan itu dikunci di dalam memorynya..._

_**End Flash back...**_

"Ketika itu, aku sangat emosional karena aku tidak terima, setelah sekian lama Sora menghilang, dia harus menghilang lagi untuk ketiga kalinya..." Jelas Roxas dengan expresi sedih. "...aku sungguh menyesal setelah mengingat kembali memoryku yang terkunci."

"..." Cahaya kecil itu terdiam sejenak. "...sebenarnya, sebelum kau membunuhku, aku ingin Sora tidak tinggal bersama kalian dan mempunyai hidup normal seperti manusia biasa dan mungkin itu adalah keegoisanku, karena sebenarnya _aku_-lah yang ingin dapat hidup normal. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat hidup normal jika memikirkan bahwa aku sudah menjadi werewolf seutuhnya, bukan half werewolf lagi. Setidaknya, aku ingin Sora dapat hidup normal, menggantikan diriku..." Katanya dengan nada sedih. "...aku tidak ingin dia bernasib sama denganku." Jelasnya.

"Riku..." Roxas menatap cahaya kecil yang bersinar redup itu. "...ada satu hal yang tidak dapat membuat Sora hidup normal layaknya manusia..." Katanya sambil menatap kearah rumput hijau cerah, terdengar cicitan burung di pohon yang berada dekat dengannya dan Riku, Roxas baru menyadarinya karena dari tadi dia terlalu focus pada Riku. "...sesungguhnya, half vampire akan diakui oleh clan werewolf suatu saat karena umur mereka akan berhenti bertambah tua suatu saat, itu di karenakan mereka meminum darah juga meski makanan manusia dapat membuatnya bertahan hidup juga, tetapi ada kalanya mereka tetap perlu meminum darah." Jelas Roxas sambil menatap sekelilingnya, dimana burung-burung terbang kesatu pohon ke pohon lain.

"..." Cahaya kecil yang terlihat redup tadi, sekarang bersinar cukup terang setelah mendengar kata-kata Roxas. "...bukankah half vampire tidak akan diakui oleh clannya jika tidak di ubah menjadi vampire utuh?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

"No, you're wrong..." Kata Roxas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "...saat ini, pemimpin yang memimpin seluruh clan vampire telah mengakui half vampire yang sama-sama abadi. Meski half vampire tidak sekuat vampire utuh, mereka memiliki keunggulan, yaitu dapat berjalan di bawah sinar matahari, tidak seperti pure vampire."

"I see..." Kata cahaya itu, cahaya itu terlihat redup kembali dan dari nada bicaranya, dia terdengar kecewa. "...akhirnya, Sora-pun akan bernasib sama denganku..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Kata Roxas dengan sedih. "...tetapi, jika Sora tinggal disini, dia akan aman karena saat ini slayer sedang rutin memburu half vampire karena keberadaan half vampire telah mengusik mereka setelah half vampire di akui juga." Jelasnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Jadi, alasan para slayer memburu half vampire hanya karena half vampire telah diakui oleh vampire?" Tanya cahaya itu dan Roxas hanya mengangguk. "Wajar saja Vanitas berada di Hollow Bastion karena cemas akan Sora yang di serang oleh slayer, jika saja Cloud tidak menolong Sora, maka dia-lah yang akan menolongnya..." Katanya memberitahu.

"Huh! Apakah Vanitas selalu mengawasi Sora?" Tanya Roxas dengan heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Yeah, dan Cloud mengetahuinya..." Jawab cahaya itu.

"Ayah mengetahuinya!" Kata Roxas yang tambah terkejut. "...mengapa selama ini ayah tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami..." Kata Roxas dengan heran.

"..." Cahaya itu hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Riku..." Terdengar suara Sora dari kejauhan, dia memanggil Riku dari mansion. Meski Sora memanggilnya dari tempat yang jauh, tetapi Roxas dan Riku dapat mendengar panggilannya dengan jelas.

"I better head back..." Kata cahaya itu sambil terbang menjauhi Roxas, menuju ke mansion.

Roxas terdiam di tempat sambil merenung. 'Dad, did you hiding something from us?' Pikirnya dengan heran.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author Note: **one chapter left, sisa chapternya kutahan. Sorry guys


	26. Chapter 25

**Author Note**: Okay guys, the last chapter I published okay? :D  
sisa 8 chapter terakhir kutahan dulu, sampe novelku di terbitin…  
aku akan hiatus beberapa minggu dulu untuk focus pengeditan :D  
so, enjoy my last chapter? Oh ya, aku sangat suka angka 8 dan 13, tapi aku memutuskan berhenti di angka 8 saja, soalnya itu angka Axel sih XD –dihajar penggemar Axel- total story THB ini ada 34 chapter + Prologue +Epilogue.

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 25**

Di mansion, Sora terlihat berjalan ke sana kemari dengan wajah cemas, dia telah mengitari dapur, ruang tamu dan kamarnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hingga sekarang, dia tidak dapat menemukan apa yang dia cari sejak tadi, sehingga dia menjadi gelisah dan cemas...

'_Kemana Riku pergi_?' Pikir Sora dengan cemas dan bingung. '_Tidak mungkin dia kembali pada Vanitas..._' Pikirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Sora terus berdiam diri di tempat, di tengah dapur setelah mengecek tempat itu untuk kedua kalinya. Karena sedang merenung, dia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang mendekatinya...

"Ada masalah?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ah, Roxas..." Kata Sora yang baru sadar saat dia bertanya. Dia lalu menggeleng pelan saat Sora menyebut namanya "...oh, maaf Ventus..." Katanya yang baru sadar bahwa orang yang berada di depannya bukan Roxas, melainkan kembarannya.

"Panggil Ven saja..." Kata Ventus dengan senyum. "...ada masalah?" Dia bertanya ulang.

"Apakah kau melihat sebuah cahaya kecil yang terbang kemari? Seharusnya dia kemari tadi, dan ketika urusannya selesai, dia akan kembali ke kamarku..." Jelas Sora dengan cemas.

"Cahaya? Maksudmu _werewolf_ itu? " Tanya Ventus dan Sora langsung mengangguk. "Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, kulihat dia keluar bersama Roxas."

'_Dengan Roxas?_' Pikir Sora heran.

Sora lalu menutup matanya dan mencari keberadaan Roxas di masa depan. Dia tidak dapat melihat masa depan Riku karena wujudnya saat ini adalah roh dan roh dari orang yang sudah meninggal tidak memiliki masa depan, karena itu Sora kebingungan saat mencarinya, karena masa depan roh itu hanya terlihat sebuah kegelapan saja...

'_Dia dan Riku sedang membicarakan tentangku..._" Pikir Sora sambil melihat masa depan Roxas. '_... Dan kejadian dua tahun lalu..._' Pikir Sora sambil membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau menemukan mereka?" Tanya Ventus dan Sora mengangguk.

"Riku..." Panggil Sora dengan pelan sambil menyentuh hatinya.

"Apakah dia akan datang karena mendengar suaramu?" Tanya Ventus dan Sora hanya mengangguk. "... Hey, mengapa kau menjadi sediam ini? Terakhir kali kau datang ke mansion ini sebagai musuh, kau tidak sediam ini..." Katanya heran.

"Banyak bicara adalah strategi untuk mendapatkan informasi, tapi ada kalanya banyak bicara juga untuk memancing musuh keluar." Jelas Sora.

"Oh, tetapi aku merasa kau jadi pendiam karena berusaha menjaga jarak dengan kami..." Kata Ventus mengira-ngira.

"..." Sora hanya terdiam saja mendengarnya.

Sebuah cahaya kecil dengan sinar redup terlihat terbang mendekati Sora. "Kau memanggilku?" Tanya cahaya kecil itu yang terbang mengelilingi Sora.

Sora langsung mengangguk. Dia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya, cahaya itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika berjalan menuju kamarnya, Sora tiba-tiba merasa sangat lemah hingga terjatuh ke lantai...

"Sora!" Teriak cahaya itu dengan nada cemas.

Terlihat sosok lelaki berambut silver muncul di dekat Sora, dia lalu menyentuh Sora yang terduduk di lantai.

"..." Sora menatap Riku dengan wajah heran. "...aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja tadi merasa lemah sesaat..." Jelasnya.

Riku lalu merangkulnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Ketika memasuki kamar Sora, Riku menurunkan Sora di atas kasurnya dan Sora duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Riku..." Kata Sora sambil menatap wajah Riku yang terlihat cemas. "..._today_, aku melihat Vanitas di masa depan..." Katanya sambil menyentuh tangan Riku. "...dia terlihat berada di sebuah puncak tower dan tower itu bernama _Mysterious Tower_, tempat tinggal clan _witch_ dan _elf_ yang hampir punah. Vanitas, dia terlihat menungguku di sana..." Jelasnya dengan menggenggam erat tangan Riku. "...aku sama sekali tidak berniat mencari keberadaannya di masa depan, tapi penglihatan ini datang sendiri padaku. Aku tahu bahwa dia-lah yang mengirim penglihatan itu dan dia memintaku untuk pergi kesana..." Katanya sambil menutup matanya, lalu dibuka beberapa saat setelah terdiam sejenak. "...apakah aku harus kesana, Riku? Apakah kau tahu mengapa dia menyuruhku kesana?" Tanya Sora sambil menatap matanya. " Entah mengapa, auranya membuatku takut, padahal dulu aku tidak merasa takut dengan auranya yang aneh..."

"..." Riku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Sora. '_Yeah, harus kuakui bahwa aura Vanitas sangat aneh dan membuat perasaan menjadi tidak tenang, bahkan aku-pun merasa tidak nyaman terhadap auranya yang aneh..._' Pikirnya sambil menghela napas pelan. "Sora, apakah kau ingin tinggal di sini ataukah bersama Vanitas,kakakmu? Dia bersama ibumu, Sora..." Katanya mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Riku. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu..." Jelas Sora sambil menatapnya.

"Pendapatku adalah, aku hanya ingin kau tinggal dimanapun tempat itu asalkan kau merasa nyaman dengan tempat itu..." Kata Riku mengutarakan pendapatnya sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Sora, Riku tersenyum lembut saat mengatakannya.

"Riku..." Kata Sora sambil menyentuh kedua tangan Riku yang menyentuh pipinya. "...sesungguhnya, aku lebih nyaman jika tingal bersamamu di Hollow Bastion, tetapi..." Sora melepas genggamannya di tangan Riku dan menyentuh hatinya. "...hati ini terasa perih jika memikirkan _mom_ yang saat ini jauh dariku. Aku ingin bersamanya dan juga bersamamu, Riku..." Jelasnya sambil menatap Riku.

"..." Riku terdiam sejenak, tatapannya tiba-tiba teralih dari Sora ke sesuatu yang berada di belakang Sora, tepat di samping jendela kamarnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam _spike _dengan mata kuning keemasan membalas tatapan Riku yang tajam.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" Tanya Riku dengan nada tajam.

Sora langsung menoleh kebelakang, dia terlihat terkejut karena sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu. Wajah lelaki itu sangat mirip dengan Sora. Ya, dia adalah Vanitas...

Pintu kamar Sora terlihat terbuka dengan keras, bunyi benturan pintu yang cukup kuat tidak membuat Sora terkejut karena kehadiran Vanitas lebih mengagetkan dari bunyi benturan pintu itu. Di balik pintu yang terbuka itu, terlihat sosok Roxas dengan wajah cemas ketika melihat Vanitas berada di dalam kamar Sora. Di belakang Roxas, terlihat sosok Cloud, Terra dan Ventus. Mereka bertiga juga terlihat waspada...

"Hn, cepat juga kalian semua menyadari kedatanganku..." Kata Vanitas dengan senyum sinis.

"Vanitas..." Kata Sora sambil menatapnya.

Cloud lalu berjalan masuk, melewati Roxas yang berada di depan pintu masuk. Dia berjalan mendekati Sora dan bersamaan dengan itu, tatapan Vanitas langsung tertuju padanya.

Roxas masih terlihat cemas, dia juga penasaran, apa yang membuat Vanitas datang kemari? Mengapa dia mendadak datang dan langsung mengunjungi Sora?

"Vanitas..." Kata Cloud sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa. "...mengapa kau datang mendadak dan langsung menemui Sora tanpa menemuiku dahulu?" Tanyanya.

Vanitas memberikan senyum sinis atas pertanyaan Cloud. "Tadinya aku hanya berniat menemui Sora saja, tetapi karena _dad_ tahu aku datang, maka pembicaraanku dengan Sora harus kutunda dulu." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Sora dan duduk di sampingnya.

Roxas memberi tatapan marah pada Vanitas agar menjauhi Sora, dia sangat ingin meminta Vanitas untuk menjauhi Sora, tetapi dia tidak mengatakannya karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan Sora meski dia terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun...

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kemari..." Kata Vanitas sambil menatap Cloud, Ventus, Roxas, dan Terra secara bergantian. Tatapannya lalu terhenti pada Ventus. "Ven, penglihatan masa depanmu berkembang cukup lambat juga, ya..." Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Ventus langsung mendengus kesal saat di ejek oleh Vanitas. Meski kesal, dia dapat menahan emosinya dengan baik...

"Terra..." Kata Vanitas sambil menatapnya. "...kau masih terlihat kaku seperti biasanya..." Katanya dengan nada datar, tatapannya lalu menuju Roxas. "...dan kau, Roxas..."

"Stop, Vanitas, jangan diteruskan..." Potong Sora sambil menatapnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

"..." Vanitas lalu menatap Sora, expresinya yang tadinya datar berubah dengan senyum sinis yang terdapat di wajahnya. Vanitas lalu berjalan melewati Cloud dan mendekati Roxas.

Roxas terlihat bingung saat di dekati olehnya. "W... What?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

"Kau itu vampire yang paling lemah di keluarga ini, Roxas. Jangan pernah berharap bisa menjadi yang terkuat..." Kata Vanitas dengan nada mengejek, senyum sinisnya juga menambah kesan ejekannya semakin buruk.

"What! Apa maksudmu!" Tanya Roxas dengan marah.

Cloud tiba-tiba menggenggam salah satu lengan Vanitas dan menariknya menjauh dari Roxas. Sekeliling lengan Vanitas yang di pegangi oleh Cloud terlihat muncul asap hitam, tetapi asap itu tidak berbahaya...

"Jangan mencoba melukainya, Vanitas..." Kata Cloud dengan datar.

Vanitas lalu menarik lengannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Cloud, dia menarik lengannya sendiri dengan kasar. "Aku hanya ingin mengetesnya saja..." Katanya dengan expresi kesal.

"Vanitas!" Kata Sora yang terlihat marah karena dia berniat membuat masalah.

Vanitas lalu memberikan senyum sinis pada Sora. "What?"

"..." Mulut Sora terbuka, tetapi tidak satu katapun yang keluar. Dia tidak dapat melihat masa depan ketika dia mencobanya. Lalu dia merasa lemas sesaat dan Riku yang berada di dekatnya menahan tubuh Sora sebelum terjatuh. "Hnn..." Keluh Sora sambil memegang kepalanya.

"..." Vanitas menatap Sora dengan wajah serius, expresinya juga terlihat sedikit cemas meski tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Are you okay?" Tanya Riku dengan cemas.

"Yeah... Just... Feel dizzy... Rasanya lemas dan tubuhku terasa mengambang, tetapi aku merasa lebih baikan sekarang..." Jelas Sora sambil berusaha bangun dengan bantuan Riku.

Sora lalu menatap Vanitas yang memberikannya tatapan cemas, dia lalu berbalik dan hendak pergi...

"Wait, Vanitas!" Kata Sora memanggil Vanitas yang hendak pergi. "'Kau... Kau yang mengunci penglihatanku tentang masa depan!" Tanya Sora dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Yeah..." Kata Vanitas tanpa menoleh ke arah Sora. "...lebih baik, sementara ini kau tidak melihat kemasa depan, Sora..." Vanitas lalu berjalan melewati Roxas. "...kuharap kau dapat membantu Riku melindunginya..." Katanya ketika melintasi Roxas.

Roxas lalu menatap Vanitas dengan bingung karena dia telah meminta tolong padanya yang di anggap lemah olehnya...

Vanitas berjalan melewati ruang tamu untuk menuju pintu keluar. Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion yang berada di ruang tamu-pun bertemu muka dengannya. Udara di ruang tamu itu terasa mencekam ketika Vanitas melintasi mereka bertiga, tetapi kondisi ruangan itu-pun kembali normal setelah Vanitas pergi keluar dari mansion...

"Si...siapa dia?" Tanya Namine dengan perasaan takut setelah Vanitas pergi. "Dia sangat mirip dengan Sora..."

"Dia adalah Vanitas, kakak Sora..." Kata Zexion memberitahukan Namine yang belum pernah bertemu dengannya, di keluarga itu, hanya Namine saja yang tidak mengenal Vanitas karena dia baru tinggal di keluarga itu sejak lima tahun lalu.

"Vani...tas..." Kata Namine sambil menyentuh hatinya. "...entah mengapa, aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman ketika dia melintas." Kata Namine memberitahu.

"Yeah, sejak dulu dia mempunyai aura aneh yang membuat orang di sekitarnya menjadi tidak nyaman..." Kata Demyx memberitahukan Namine, tangan Demyx terlihat sedikit gemetaran, sama seperti Namine.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku mempunyai firasat buruk..." Jelas Namine sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya dan di dekatkannya ke dadanya, dia mengatakannya dengan wajah cemas sambil menutup matanya.

"Semoga saja firasatmu salah, Namine..." Kata Demyx yang ikut cemas juga.

Setelah Vanitas pergi, Roxas masih terlihat bingung sambil mendekati Sora. Cloud juga berjalan mendekati Sora untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Sora hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Sora juga terlihat bingung, mengapa Vanitas mengunci kemampuannya melihat masa depan? Ada apa sebenarnya? Pertanyaan itu terus memenuhi kepalanya berulang-ulang kali. Riku lalu menyentuh bahu Sora dan membuat kebingungannya sedikit berkurang karena teralih oleh sentuhannya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu secara berlebihan... " Kata Riku sambil tersenyum.

Sora mengangguk dan menatap kearah Cloud. "_Dad_..." Untuk pertama kalinya Sora memanggil Cloud dengan sebutan '_ayah_' sejak dia tinggal di sana. "...aku akan pergi ke Mysterious Tower besok, bolehkan aku mengajak Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, dan Namine ikut bersamaku?" Tanyanya sambil menatap matanya. "Vanitas memintaku ke sana dan pasti ada alasan penting mengapa dia memintaku kesana..." Jelasnya.

"Kau boleh mengajak mereka jika mereka mau ikut bersamamu..." Jawab Cloud dengan lembut.

"Aku akan bertanya pada mereka, sekarang..." Kata Roxas yang terlihat semangat mendengar Sora mengajaknya dalam perjalanannya.

Sora lalu menghela napas saat Roxas pergi. "_Dad_, bisakah kau beritahukan apa yang terjadi sebelum Vanitas menghilang?"

"Hari itu, sehari sebelum dia di ketahui hilang..." Cloud menjawabnya sambil menunduk. "...dia sedang di uji oleh pemimpin besar seluruh clan _vampire_, Vincent Valentine, dia menguji kemampuan _magic_ Vanitas. Dia ingin melihat, seberapa kuat _magic_ Vanitas dan sebatas apa tingkat _magic_-nya. Vanitas diuji dengan menggunakan_ magic healing_, dia diminta memusatkan seluruh magic powernya pada satu _healing magic_ itu. Hasilnya cukup mengagumkan, _magic healing_-nya tidak hanya menyembuhkan luka luar layaknya_ magic healing _biasanya, bahkan organ dalam seperti jantung kronis dapat di sembuhkan oleh _magic healing_-nya. _Magic healing_ Vanitas sungguh melebihi batas _magic healing _normal, bahkan clan _witch_ yang terkenal dengan kehebatan _magic_-nya tidak dapat menggunakan_ magic healing_ sekuat itu..." Jelasnya.

"...setelah itu, apakah dia lepas kontrol karena kehabisan _magic power_?" Tanya Sora dengan dahi mengkerut.

Cloud lalu mengangguk pelan. Sora lalu menunduk dengan wajah sedih sambil menggengang erat kedua tangannya...

"_Sorry_, bisakah kalian semua pergi? Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri..." Jelas Sora sambil menatap mereka semua, kecuali Riku.

Maka Cloud bersama Ventus dan Terra meninggalkan kamar Sora...

"_Dad_, mengapa kau tidak menceritakan semua kejadian waktu itu?" Tanya Terra yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ada kalanya jika membicarakan masa lalu seseorang, maka orang yang dibicarakan itu sendirilah yang harus menceritakan masa lalunya, bukan orang lain..." Jawab Cloud.

"Apakah Vanitas akan menceritakan masa lalunya pada Sora?" Tanya Ventus sambil menatapnya.

Cloud hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab...

**To Be Continued... (Discontinued for awhile)**

**Author Note: **lol, sorry, stop di sini ya guys  
setelah ini aku akan hiatus beberapa minggu! ^^ n mudah2an sampai sebulan karena karena aku juga tidak tahan hiatus berminggu2…  
meski THB discontinued sementara, aku akan tetap update yg lain, Troublesome family, Keyblade war, sama fic baruku nanti, YOL. Summary YOL bisa dilihat di profileku. Thanks for visited guys! Any review and flame for this last chapter?

**Sora: **What! Discontinued! Why!  
**Me: **Because I want to make this story as a book! ^^  
**Sora: **Oh, but how long you gonna make this story discontinued?  
**Me: **Dont know, depend on the publisher. If they accept my story sooner, then I will update this sooner as the publisher published my book.  
**Sora: **oh, must be taken so long…  
**Me: **Yeah, I hear it need two mouths to waiting the editor reading my story and editing it, _if _they accept my story… -Sigh-  
**Sora: **Oh… I hope they accept it, so this story can be continue sooner as possible…  
**Me: **Yeah, I'm also hoping it too…


	27. Chapter 26 to epilogue

**Author Note: **well, aku berubah pikiran. Aku membatalkan niatku untuk menjadikan fic ini sebagai Novel, tentunya dengan nama yang sudah kuganti. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan lihat ke credit! :3  
oh ya, ini story dari chapter 26 hingga epilogu, kira2 ada 6 atau 7 chapter. Malas kupisahkan :P

Enjoy! And don't forget to ripiu~

**The Half Blood**

**Chapter 26**

Di malam hari, di depan _mansion_ yang cukup terang akan pencahayaan lampu teras _mansion_ itu. Terlihat Tifa sedang memeluk anak-anaknya, Demyx, Zexion, Namine, Roxas dan Sora secara bergantian. Yang paling lama dipeluk oleh Tifa adalah Sora yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sejak dulu, dia merasa sedih karena Sora sudah harus pergi lagi, padalah dia baru saja tinggal beberapa hari di sana...

"Sora..." kata Tifa menatapnya sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya. "... _no matter where you are_, kami semua yang berada di sini akan selalu menantimu dan yang lainnya kembali dengan selamat," katanya dengan senyum.

Sora hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Tangan Tifa terasa dingin di kulit wajahnya, tetapi perasaan hangat darinya dapat dirasakan oleh Sora hingga ke lubuk hatinya. Sora jadi teringat akan ibunya, beginilah rasanya menerima kasih sayang seorang ibu. Terasa sangat hangat di hati...

"_Be careful_...," kata Ventus pada semua yang hendak pergi.

"_Yeah_...," jawab Roxas, mewakili yang lain.

"Let's go," kata Sora sambil menatap Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, dan Namine secara bergantian.

"Yeah...," jawab Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, dan Namine bersamaan.

Ketika Sora, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, dan Namine mulai meninggalkan _mansion_, Cloud memanggil Roxas...

"Roxas...," panggil Cloud.

Sementara Roxas berhenti, Sora, Demyx, Zexion, dan Namine tetap berjalan meninggalkan halaman _mansion_.

"Ya?" tanya Roxas sambil menatap Cloud.

"Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, hadapilah dengan kepala dingin," kata Cloud sambil menatapnya.

Roxas mengangguk, lalu dia segera berlari menyusul Sora dan yang lainnya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, Roxas sudah menyusul Sora yang sengaja memperlambat jalannya dan yang lain agar Roxas dapat segera menyusulnya dari bau yang sengaja dia tinggalkan.

"_So_, bagamana caranya kita pergi ke Mysterious Tower?" tanya Roxas ketika berhasil menyusul Sora dan yang lain. "Aku dengar-dengar tempat itu berada di dimensi lain dan sulit untuk memasuki tempat itu tanpa bantuan dari _witch_."

"Kurasa kita tetap bisa memasuki tempat itu dengan bantuanku, meski aku hanya half _witch_, aku masih memiliki akses ke sana karena masih memiliki darah _witch_," jelas Sora.

"Oh, tetapi, apakah kau dapat membuka dimensi itu?" tanya Roxas penasaran.

"_No_..." Jawab Sora.

"Huh? Jadi, bagaimana kita dapat ke sana?" tanya Roxas bingung.

"_We can entering the dimension as long there's a help from inside the dimension_. Akan tetapi, kurasa Vanitas-lah yang akan membukakan dimensi itu untuk kita, karena dialah yang memintaku ke sana," jelas Sora sambil menatap Roxas.

"_Hey, Sora, may I know why did you choose me, Demyx, and Zexion to go with you_?" tanya Namine sambil menatap Sora.

"..." Sora terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion. "Karena aku memerlukan kemampuanmu untuk melihat masa depan, Namine. Aku juga memerlukan _magic_ Demyx dan Zexion," jelas Sora sambil menatap mereka.

"Bukankah _magic_ Aqua lebih baik dari kami?" tanya Demyx dengan heran.

"_Yeah_, itu benar. Tetapi dia tidak menguasai satu pun jenis _magic_ dengan sempurna karena banyaknya jenis _magic_ yang dimiliknya, tidak seperti kalian, satu jenis _magic_ saja yang kalian miliki, tetapi kalian menguasainya dengan sempurna," jelas Sora.

Demyx terlihat senang saat dipuji oleh Sora dan Zexion terlihat tersenyum kecil. Bagi mereka berdua, perkataan Sora yang terkesan biasa itu bagaikan sebuah pujian karena mereka berdua termasuk lemah dan yang paling jarang bertarung, bahkan mereka berdua masih belum berani membunuh seseorang, termasuk manusia. Sehingga mereka berdua tidak pernah dianggap kuat dan dipuji, tetapi mereka sungguh bangga akan keistimewaan mereka yang dianggap lemah ini...

"_But_ Sora, bukankah kau dapat melihat masa depan? Lalu mengapa kau mengajakku?" tanya Namine yang terlihat bingung.

"_I... cannot see future anymore_, Namine..." Jawab Sora dengan sedih.

"_What_? Apa yang terjadi!" tanya Namine dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kemampuanku dikunci oleh Vanitas. Katanya, lebih baik aku tidak melihat masa depan untuk sementara waktu...," jelas Sora.

"Mengapa?" tanya Namine sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu..." kata Sora sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "...yang pasti, aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk dapat membuka kunci yang mengunci kemampuanku ini."

Beberapa menit berjalan di hutan _Dawn Town_, akhirnya Sora bersama yang lain keluar dari perbatasan _Dawn Town_. Ketika keluar dari perbatasan, tanah yang tadinya subur dengan rumput-rumput hijau, perlahan-lahan berganti dengan tanah gersang yang kuning. Dari kejauhan, dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, mereka dapat melihat kilauan air danau yang bening, kilauan itu berasal dari pantulan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu...

Danau itu sungguh aneh, bukan karena airnya yang bening, melainkan tanah di sekeliling danau yang gersang tanpa satu pun rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar danau yang indah itu. Satu hal lagi yang aneh pada tempat itu, dimana danau dengan air jernih itu tidak terlihat sebuah kehidupan, tidak terdapat satu ikan pun yang berenang di sana dan mereka semua dapat melihat dasar danau itu dengan jelas, tanpa kehidupan...

"Danau ini akan memhubungkan kita ke dimensi lain...," kata Sora memberitahu.

"Another Reflection Lake..." kata Zexion menyebutkan nama danau indah yang tidak memiliki kehidupan itu. "...danau ini adalah danau _mystic_, karena jika manusia menyentuh air ini, maka dia akan terkena halusinasi melihat dimensi lain," jelasnya.

"Darimana kau tahu, Zexion?" tanya Demyx penasaran.

"Dari buku yang pernah kubaca," jelas Zexion.

"_He's right_..." kata Sora membenarkan penjelasan Zexion. "...jika yang menyentuh air ini adalah _vampire_ atau pun _werewolf_, mereka akan diserang oleh air ini. Hanya _witch_ dan _elf_ saja yang boleh menyentuh air ini," tambah Sora.

Sora berjalan mendekati air itu, dia melihat reflection bayangannya di balik permukaan air yang jernih itu. Tetapi yang dipantulkan danau itu bukan dirinya, melainkan sosok Vanitas...

Pantulan bayangan di danau itu bergerak, sementara Sora tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tangan bayangan itu mengarah ke Sora, muncul tangan air yang mengikuti sosok bayangan tangan itu...

Sora lalu menyentuh tangan air itu, ketika Sora menyentuh tangan air, tangan air itu tiba-tiba hancur. Di tengah danau yang bening, muncul sebuah pusaran air kecil dan di tengah pusaran itu, air yang tadinya bening berubah menjadi hitam...

Perlahan, air yang hitam itu mencemari seluruh air bening di danau itu. Di sekeliling danau, perlahan muncul kabut tipis yang semakin lama semakin tebal dan membuat jarak pandang mereka menjadi sangat terbatas...

"_What...has happening_?" tanya Roxas yang kebingungan melihat kabut mendadak muncul.

Bukan hanya Roxas yang merasa panik dan bingung, tetapi Demyx dan Zexion pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Namine, dia sedang berkonsentrasi melihat masa depan untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi di masa depan...

Sora terus terdiam sambil menatap sekelilingnya, menunggu kabut menipis.

"Demyx! _Behind you_!" teriak Namine memperingatinya akan sebuah serangan.

Sayangnya, peringatan Namine terlambat direspon oleh Demyx. Seseorang dari balik kabut menyerang dan mengangkapnya ketika dia lengah. Tubuh Demyx terjatuh dan ditahan oleh orang yang menyerangnya.

"Demyx!" teriak Roxas dan Zexion bersamaan.

"_Stop_, Roxas, Zexion..." kata Sora memerintahkan keduanya ketika keduanya hendak menyerang orang yang menyerang Demyx. "...kami kemari bukan mencari masalah..." Jelas Sora pada orang asing yang menyerang Demyx.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari dan bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" tanya orang asing berambut biru tua dengan bekas luka berbentuk X di antara kedua matanya.

"_I'm here because my brother_, kakakku adalah Vanitas, anak dari Aerith..." Jelas Sora. "...kami dapat memasuki tempat ini karena bantuan darinya."

Orang asing itu lalu melepaskan Demyx. "_Sorry for my rudeness_..." katanya sambil membantu Demyx berdiri, nada suaranya terkesan dingin. "...karena tidak biasanya ada yang memasuki dimensi ini tanpa bantuan dari kami," jelasnya.

"_It's okay_...," kata Sora sambil menatapnya.

Kabut yang sudah mulai menipis akhirnya menghilang. Pemandangan di sekeliling danau dengan air yang telah berubah menjadi hitam mulai terlihat. Tanah kuning yang gersang tadi berganti menjadi tanah kristal yang bersinar indah karena pantulan cahaya matahari, cahaya matahari di dimensi berbeda dengan cahaya matahari di luar dimensi ini. Karena cahaya matahari di sini tidak melukai Roxas dan juga yang lainnya yang merupakan seorang _vampire_.  
Terlihat beberapa orang mengelilingi Sora, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion dan Namine setelah kabut hilang...

"_Welcome to the_ Mysterious Tower..." kata pemuda berambut biru tua dengan bekas luka di kedua matanya itu. "...nama saya adalah Saix, saya adalah penjaga dimensi di sini," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"_Nice to meet you_, _Mr_. Saix. Namaku adalah Sora. Pemuda berambut pirang di sebelah anda adalah Demyx, sedang pemuda berambut pirang di sana adalah Roxas. Sedangkan gadis pirang di sana adalah Namine dan pemuda berambut silver itu adalah Zexion," kata Sora sambil memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Salah satu dari kami akan membawa kalian menuju Mysterious Tower. Kuharap, kalian tidak akan berbuat hal yang mencurigakan selama perjalanan kalian kesana..." kata Saix dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. "...Luxord..." Panggilnya sambil menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berumur mendekati paruh baya dan sepertinya umurnya lebih tua dari Saix. "...bawa mereka," perintahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang bernama Luxord lalu mendekati Sora. "Ikut aku," perintahnya.

Pemuda itu membawa Sora dan yang lainnya meninggalkan danau hitam itu. Dari kejauhan, dapat terlihat sebuah tower yang menjulang tinggi menembus awan yang juga terbuat dari kristal. Tinggi tower itu sekitar seratus meter lebih dan ada kemungkinan mencapai duaratus meter karena puncak tower itu tertutup oleh awan.

Semakin dekat Sora dan yang lainnya mendekati tower itu, semakin terlihat besar pula tower itu. Di sekeliling tower itu, terdapat pohon-pohon kristal dengan tinggi dua meter. Terdapat rumput dan bunga kristal di kaki pohon-pohon itu...

"Tempat yang indah...," kata Namine sambil melihat sekelilingnya, dia terlihat sangat menyukai pemandangan di sini. Sayangnya, bagi Namine, tower yang terlihat suram menjadi pengganggu pemandangan yang indah ini. "Towernya sangat tinggi sekali...," katanya sambil menatap ke atas.

"Hn, bahkan tinggi tower itu tertutup oleh awan kristal...," tambah Demyx sambil menatap ke atas juga.

"Kristal-kristal di sini bukan kristal biasa..." kata Sora memberitahu sambil menatap kristal-kristal di sekelilingnya. "... kristal-kristal ini merupakan sumber _magic_ bagi _witch_ dan _elf_. Pemulihan _magic_ di sini lebih cepat tiga kali lipat, kalian merasakannya bukan?" Tanyanya.

"_Yeah_...," jawab Roxas, Namine, dan Demyx. Zexion hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kristal-kristal ini tercipta dari _magic_ _witch_ dan _elf_..." Jelas Luxord yang sejak tadi diam. "...setiap kristal di sini, mengandung jiwa-jiwa _elf_ mau pun _witch_ yang telah meninggal."

"_That sound scary_...," kata Roxas dengan pelan, wajahnya terlihat datar saat mengatakannya.

"Kristal-kristal ini jugalah yang menciptakan dimensi agar tempat ini terpisah dari dunia luar, kami tidak ingin kehidupan kami terusik oleh clan _vampire_ mau pun _werewolf_," jelas Luxord sambil menatap Roxas, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion yang pure _vampire_.

"_That mean_, jika seluruh kristal ini hancur, maka dimensi itu akan hilang...," kata Riku dalam wujud cahaya kecil, dia berada tepat di samping Sora.

Luxord terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat cahaya kecil muncul di samping Sora. "Kau bisa menggunakan _soul return_?" tanyanya pada Sora.

"_Not me, my brother_...," jelas Sora sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Oh, tidak heran kau terlihat baik-baik saja saat roh itu muncul," kata Luxord sambil menatap Sora.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sora yang terlihat bingung.

"Karena, setiap kali roh itu muncul, maka kau akan merasa kesakitan. Itu disebabkan karena jiwa itu memakan umurmu," jelas Luxord sambil menatap cahaya kecil itu.

"Tetapi _effect_ itu tidak bekerja pada kami, _half_ _vampire_...," kata Sora memberitahu sambil menatap Luxord.

"So, ternyata kau _half_ _vampire_?" tanya luxord penasaran.

"Hanya Sora yang _half_ _witch_ dan _vampire_," kata Roxas memberitahukannya.

Luxord terlihat mengangguk pelan. "_Effect_ dari _magic_ itu memang tidak berlaku pada _half_ _vampire_ karena _half_ _vampire_ yang sama abadinya dengan _pure_ _vampire_. Akan tetapi, ada _effect_ yang lebih mengerikan pada _half_ _vampire_ yang menggunakan _magic_ itu dan itu lebih mengerikan dari pada berkurangnya nyawa pengguna _magic_ itu," jelasnya dengan wajah serius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sora dengan wajah khawatir.

"_The haunted memory_, itulah nama _effect_ samping dari _magic_ itu khusus untuk _half_ _blood_," jelas Luxord.

"_The haunted memory_? Bagaimana _effect_nya?" tanya Sora bingung.

"_Effect_nya adalah, setiap kali roh itu muncul dalam wujud cahaya mau pun nyata, sebuah memory dari roh itu akan mulai menghantui orang yang membangkitkan roh itu. Jika terlalu lama menerima memory itu, maka dia akan menjadi gila akibat memory itu," jelas Luxord dengan wajah serius.

"..." Sora terdiam sambil menatap cahaya kecil yang saat ini berada di bahu kanannya.

"Tetapi Vanitas terlihat baik-baik saja," kata Roxas dengan heran.

"No..." kata Sora sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "...dia memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tetapi aku tahu dia mulai mengalami masalah dengan emosinya," jelasnya dengan wajah sedih.

"_It true_..." kata Riku yang membenarkan kata-kata Sora. "...Sora, sebenarnya dia ingin kau ke sini karena—" Ketika Riku hendak menjelaskan sesuatu, tiba-tiba dia menghilang.

"Riku!" Teriak Sora kaget melihat dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kurasa dia dipanggil oleh orang yang membangkitkannya. Meski jiwa itu memberontak dari orang yang membangkitnya, dia tidak dapat bertindak semaunya tanpa izin dari orang yang membangkitkannya," kata Luxord memberitahu.

'Riku...,' pikir Sora dengan sedih.

**Chapter 27**

Di puncak Mysterious Tower yang berada di lantai paling teratas, lantai ke seratus, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam _spike_ bersama seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang panjang.

"_You are sayed to much_, Riku...," kata pemuda berambut hitam spike itu, Vanitas. Dia terlihat marah saat mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku...," kata cahaya kecil itu, Riku, dengan nada menyesal.

"Waktu Sora tidak lama lagi, aku tidak ingin dia panik saat mendengarnya...," kata Vanitas sambil menatap ke bawah dari atas puncak tower, dia tidak dapat melihat apa pun di bawah karena tertutup oleh awan kristal. "_Damn_...," katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya hingga terluka.

"Vanitas..." kata wanita berambut cokelat itu, Aerith, sambil menggenggam tangan Vanitas yang dia lukai sendiri. "..._please_, berhentilah melukai dirimu sendiri," katanya dengan wajah cemas.

Vanitas memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas yang dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedang emosi. "_For awhile_, aku tidak mau melihatmu sementara, Riku," katanya sambil menatap cahaya kecil itu.

Maka, cahaya kecil itu pun menghilang setelah Vanitas mengatakannya...

Riku tidak dapat muncul karena Vanitas tidak mengizinkannya, sehingga yang dia dapat lakukan hanyalah menunggu...

"Vanitas..." kata Aerith sambil menyentuh bahunya. "..._don't worry_, Sora akan baik-baik saja," katanya sambil membelai kepalanya dengan pelan.

"_Mom_..." kata Vanitas sambil menatapnya. "..._he will_?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"_Yeah, he will_..." kata Aerith dengan senyum. " ...karena kau pasti bisa."

"_Yeah_," kata Vanitas sambil menutup matanya, merasakan belaian Aerith yang lembut.

Wajah Vanitas terlihat sedih sambil menenangkan dirinya yang terserang emosi dari memori-memori yang masuk sendiri kedalam kepalanya, memori itu berasal dari Aerith karena saat ini dia berada di sampingnya...

Sora, Roxas, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion memasuki tower setelah Luxord membukakan pintu gerbang tower yang besar dan hanya dapat di buka dengan sebuah _magic_, sejenis _magic_ _fire_...

Luxord mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan besar yang luasnya sekitar duapuluh meter persegi. Di ruangan itu, terdapat banyak kristal berbentuk meja dan kursi yang indah. Di dalam ruangan itu, hanya terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang lebih besar dari kursi-kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang berwibawa...

Pemuda pirang yang berumur sekitar paruh baya itu sebenarnya adalah kakek Aerith, ibu Sora, dan bisa dikatakan kakek buyut Sora dan Vanitas. Umurnya yang sebenarnya lebih tua daripada yang terlihat, tetapi karena sebuah _magic_, dia terlihat menjadi lebih muda...

"_It been a long time_..." kata Sora dengan datar pada pemuda pirang itu. "...kurasa anda masih mengingat saya, bukan?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja...," jawab pemuda pirang itu.

Sora lalu memperkenalkan Roxas, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion pada pemuda itu. "...dan alasan saya kemari adalah karena ingin menemui Vanitas. Saya datang kemari bukan untuk meminta pengakuan anda seperti dulu," jelasnya.

"Ya, saya tahu..." kata pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum ramah. "...selamat datang di Mysterious Tower, kuharap kalian menyukai tempat ini bagi kalian yang baru pertama kalinya kemari. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Ansem _the Wise_ dan saya adalah pemimpin di tempat ini."

Di masa lalu Sora, Ansem _the Wise_ pernah menolak dan tidak mengakui Sora sebagai bagian dari clan _Witch_ karena dia lemah. Saat ini, dengan kemampuan Sora yang baik, Sora tidak menginginkan pengakuannya lagi karena pengakuannya saat ini sudah tidak berguna baginya.

"Saat ini, Vanitas berada di puncak tower," kata Ansem sambil menatap Sora. "Sora, saya tidak akan memintamu memaafkanku atas penolakanku dulu padamu. Saya hanya ingin meminta bahwa kau bersedia tinggal di sini..." katanya sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sora. "...kau dapat mengatakan bahwa ini merupakan keegoisanku, karena keluargaku yang tersisa hanya kau dan Vanitas saja," katanya sambil menyentuh bahu Sora.

"Aku kemari bukan karena ingin menemuimu..." kata Sora sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ansem dari bahunya. "...aku kemari untuk menemui Vanitas saja," katanya tegas.

Ansem lalu menghela napas pelan. "Kuharap, setelah kau menemui Vanitas, maka kau akan berubah pikiran. Pergilah ke puncak tower melalui tangga itu," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah dinding tanpa pintu.

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang besar di dinding itu dan terlihat sebuah tangga di balik lubang besar itu...

"Apakah kau akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi kami?" tanya Sora sambil menatap Ansem.

"_No need_..." Jawab Ansem sambil menatap Sora. "...kami tetap dapat mengawasi kalian tanpa harus ada yang mengikuti kalian," jelasnya.

"..." Sora menatap Ansem sejenak,lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

Yang lainnya menyusul Sora juga. Ansem dan Luxord menatapi mereka hingga mereka hilang...

"Bagaimana caranya mereka dapat mengawasi kita tanpa seorang pun yang ikut bersama kita?" tanya Demyx dengan heran sambil menatap Zexion.

"Aku kurang begitu tahu, tapi aku merasa ada yang mengawasi sejak kita menaiki tangga," jelas Zexion sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kristal..." kata Sora mendadak. "... kristal-kristal yang menempel di dinding-dinding sekitar tangga inilah yang mengawasi kita. Jiwa-jiwa yang berada di dalam kristal ini yang mengawasi kita dan memberitahu gerak-gerik kita kepada _elf_ atau pun _witch_ yang berhubungan dengan kristal ini. Sehingga, setiap gerakan yang mencurigakan akan segera diketahui...," jelas Sora sambil menatap kristal-kristal di sana.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Namine mendadak berteriak.

"Kenapa!" Kata Roxas dengan waspada, dia segera berlari mendekati Namine.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya terkejut saja melihat kristal ini mendadak berada di sampingku...," jelas Namine sambil menunjukkan kristal yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kristal di sini hidup dan dapat bergerak, bahkan berubah bentuk," kata Sora memberitahu.

"Mereka hidup!" tanya Demyx tidak percaya.

Demyx lalu menyentuh kristal yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya dan berharap kristal itu bergerak...

"Demyx! _We don't have times for playing around_!" teriak Roxas yang telah berada beberapa meter di atas untuk mengingatkan Demyx yang tertinggal di bawah.

"Oh! _Okay_!" Jawab Demyx yang bergegas menyusul dengan perasaan kecewa karena tidak dapat melihat kristal itu bergerak.

Di puncak tower...

"Damn, rasa haus mulai menggangguku..." kata Vanitas sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa kering. "...aku tidak mungkin menahan rasa haus ini hingga Sora tiba," katanya dengan dahi mengkerut. "Aku harus mencari darah…_._"

"Vanitas..." kata Aerith sambil menyentuh bahu Vanitas. "...tolong kali ini lebih berhati-hati, jangan sampai kau membunuh lagi, kumohon," katanya dengan wajah sedih.

"_I will try_, _Mom_...," kata Vanitas sambil menatap Aerith.

Sosok Aerith perlahan berubah menjadi cahaya kecil dan terbang mengikuti Vanitas yang berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Yang Vanitas buru adalah penghuni di lantai bawah, entah itu _witch_, _elf_, atau _half_ _blood_. Dia tidak perduli asalkan rasa haus itu pergi setelah meminum darah mereka. Begitu tiba di lantai bawah, Vanitas berbaur dengan _witch_, _elf_, dan _half_ _blood_ yang lalu lalang.

Vanitas hanya menatapi mereka yang memiliki bau darah yang manis, tetapi tidak menyerang mereka karena tempat itu terlalu ramai.

Lalu, ada satu bau darah yang menarik perhatiannya dibandingkan bau darah lain. Bau darah itu berasal dari seorang anak kecil yang berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun. Bau darahnya menarik perhatian Vanitas karena bau darahnya sangat mirip dengan Sora. Maka Vanitas memutuskan untuk menjadikan anak kecil itu sebagai targetnya...

"_Hello_...," kata Vanitas sambil tersenyum pada anak kecil itu.

Sungguh sangat kebetulan, ketika Vanitas mengajaknya bicara, kedua orang tua anak kecil itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan suatu hal, sehingga perhatian mereka terhadap anaknya terlupakan...

"Hay...," kata anak kecil itu dengan malu-malu.

"Maukah kau bermain denganku?" tanya Vanitas sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah anak kecil itu.

"_Sure_! Main apa?" tanya anak kecil itu penasaran.

"_Let play hide and seek_. Kau yang bersembunyi dan aku yang akan mencarimu. Bersembunyilah di tempat yang sepi, sehingga aku tidak akan dapat menemukanmu dengan cepat," kata Vanitas dengan senyum.

"_Okay_!" Jawab anak kecil itu dengan semangat.

Maka anak kecil itu berlari ke suatu tempat selagi Vanitas menghitung waktu yang ditentukan untuk anak kecil itu bersembunyi. Selesai menghitung waktu yang ditentukan, maka Vanitas mulai mencari anak kecil yang bersembunyi itu dengan santai...

Sementara di lantai tiga puluh, untuk kedua kalinya Sora terlihat terjatuh dengan wajah memucat. Kepalanya terasa pusing sesaat saja, setelah itu dia merasa baikan lagi...

"Sora, kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

"_Yeah_...," jawab Sora dengan pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu, Sora..." kata Roxas dengan cemas. "...masih ada beberapa puluh lantai lagi sebelum puncak tower, jika kau lelah, lebih baik kita istirahat saja sejenak."

"Aku masih sanggup...," kata Sora sambil menatap Roxas.

"Sora, sebaiknya kita istirahat saja. Kulihat, di masa depan kau akan terjatuh lagi...," kata Namine memberitahu dengan wajah cemas.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dahulu, akan sangat merepotkan jika kau pingsan," kata Zexion memberitahu.

"..." Sora terlihat menghela napas dalam. "Kau benar..."

Karena Sora setuju untuk istirahat, maka mereka pun berhenti sejenak...

Selagi istirahat, Demyx memainkan _magic_ _water_. Di sini, _magic_ _power_nya lebih cepat pulih dari biasanya, sehingga dia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk latihan. Demyx menciptakan beberapa clon air yang menyerupai dirinya dan dia terlihat puas karena clon air yang dia ciptakan, hasilnya sempurna.

Kebetulan, salah satu clon air Demyx berada di dekat Sora, Sora menyentuh clon itu untuk membasahi tangannya. Dia lalu menyentuh dahinya dengan tangannya yang basah, rasa dingin dari tangannya yang basah terasa sangat nyaman sekali...

"Kau ingin membasahi wajahmu?" tanya Demyx ketika melihat Sora menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

Sora mengangguk dan Demyx memunculkan segumpalan air yang melayang di dekat Sora. Sora memasukkan mukanya ke dalam gumpalan air itu, rasa air dingin pada air itu sungguh menyegarkannya.

"Kalian mau?" tanya Demyx pada yang lain.

"_Yeah_," jawab Namine dengan senyum, sedangkan Roxas dan Zexion hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa puluh menit setelah mereka beristirahat, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

"Banyak juga penghuni tower ini...," komentar Roxas setelah melihat setiap lantai terdapat berpuluh-puluh penghuni.

"Kau benar..." kata Namine sambil melihat penghuni di lantai tigapuluh lima.

"Sebagian besar yang tinggal di sini kebanyakan _half_ _blood_. Meski begitu, kemampuan _half_ _blood_ di sini sama baiknya dengan _pure_ _witch_ maupun _pure_ _elf_ karena darah mereka setengan _witch_ dan _elf_ yang sama-sama ahli di bidang _magic_," jelas Sora.

Di lantai ke limapuluh, penghuni di tempat itu terlihat riuh, bahkan di lantai atasnya terdengar sama riuhnya.

"Seorang _vampire_!" teriak salah seorang penghuni lantai limapuluh lima ketika Sora dan yang lainnya melintas.

Seluruh tatapan penghuni itu langsung tertuju pada mereka, seluruh penghuni itu terlihat marah dan waspada...

"Uh, ada sesuatu yang salah...," kata Demyx dengan cemas.

"_Murdered_!" teriak salah satu penghuni itu ke arah Sora dan yang lain.

"_What_...?" Kata Namine dengan wajah terkejut dan bingung ketika mendengar mereka dikatakan pembunuh.

Roxas dan yang lain pun terlihat bingung.

"Beraninya kalian membunuh begitu banyak orang! Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan sekarang! Membunuh semua penghuni tower ini!" tanya salah seorang penghuni lantai itu.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Roxas yang bingung dengan tuduhan mereka.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan dan kalian masih mengelak!" Kata salah seorang penghuni lantai itu yang lain dengan kesal.

"Tetapi kami baru saja tiba di sini hari ini dan kami hendak menuju puncak tower," kata Demyx berusaha membela.

"Kami tidak mungkin membunuh karena sejak tadi kami menaiki tangga untuk menuju puncak tower," tambah Zexion dengan tenang.

"_Liar_!" kata penghuni lantai itu yang tidak percaya akan perkataan Roxas dan yang lain.

"_No_!_ We didn't lied_!" kata Namine berusaha membela.

"_Stop lying_!" teriak beberapa penghuni lantai itu bersamaan dengan marah.

"_Calm down_!" kata Sora dengan tegas pada semuanya. "...jika kalian tidak percaya, kalian dapat menanyakan kristal-kristal yang berada di tangga-tangga. Kristal-kristal itu dapat menjadi saksi mata," katanya dengan tenang.

Lalu, salah satu penghuni itu mencoba melakukan hal yang dikatakan Sora dan dia membenarkan bahwa Sora dan yang lain bukanlah pembunuh itu. Setelah masalah selesai, mereka menuju lantai berikutnya...

**Chapter 28**

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti..." kata Roxas dengan pelan ketika mereka semua berada di lantai yang ke enampuluh. "...siapakah yang telah membunuh? Di setiap lantai yang kita lewati, kita selalu di tuduh sebagai pembunuh…"

"Aku tidak tahu..." kata Namine sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "...berapa kali pun aku mencoba melihat pembunuh itu, yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Semakin kita mendekati puncak, entah mengapa ketepatanku melihat masa depan menurun jauh hingga menjadi sepuluh persen," jelasnya dengan sedih.

"Mengapa itu bisa terjadi, Namine?" tanya Roxas sambil menatapnya.

Namine hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Di samping Namine, Demyx terlihat murung dan Zexion terlihat diam juga di samping Demyx. Zexion lalu memegang bahu Demyx dan mencoba menghiburnya yang sedih karena tuduhan-tuduhan yang tidak mereka lakukan. Demyx terlihat memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum karena tidak ingin membuat Zexion cemas.

Di lantai sebelumnya, sempat terjadi perkelahian meski tidak berlangsung lama. Emosi begitu cepat meningkat saat para penghuni tower ini melihat mereka, cacian dan makian langsung diterima mereka ketika para penghuni melihat mereka. Rasa lelah mental dirasakan oleh mereka akibat harus berulang kali menjelaskan bahwa bukan mereka yang membunuh...

"Aku lelah dengan tuduhan mereka...," keluh Demyx pada Zexion, dan dia hanya mengusap punggung Demyx sambil memberi tatapan sedih.

"Aku juga...," keluh Namine sambil memeluk kedua lengannya, dia juga terlihat murung sejak dituduh membunuh.

Bagi Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion, tuduhan itu terasa menyakitkan karena mereka bertiga belum pernah membunuh satu kali pun dalam hidup mereka. Tetapi bagi Sora dan Roxas, tuduhan itu dianggap biasa oleh keduanya karena keduanya pernah membunuh...

Sora terlihat menghela napas panjang. Dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat yang lainnya berhenti juga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Roxas sambil menatap Sora.

"Mari kita istirahat sejenak...," kata Sora sambil menatap mereka semua.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Ketika Sora duduk di salah satu anak tangga, dia menyadari sebuah keanehan pada dirinya. Tangannya terlihat tembus pandang selama beberapa saat dan bersamaan dengan itu dia merasa pusing...

"Sora, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Roxas ketika melihat dahi Sora berkerut akibat rasa pusing yang dia rasakan.

"_Yeah_...," jawab Sora setelah dia merasa lebih baik.

Namine terlihat mendekati Sora dan Roxas yang duduk bersebelahan. "Sora, aku merasa penglihatanku akan masa depan semakin memburuk, apakah kau tahu penyebabnya?" tanya Namine ketika duduk di samping Sora.

"Kurasa itu adalah kesalahanku..." Jawab Sora sambil menatap kebawah, dia menatap kearah kakinya. "...sebenarnya, kau dapat melihat masa depan karena kau pernah meminum darahku. Darahku juga mengalirkan _magic_ _power_ku padamu, tetapi karena kemampuanku dikunci oleh Vanitas, maka perlahan-lahan kemampuanmu pun menurun, seiring waktu..." jelasnya. "...aku tidak menyangka dengan terkuncinya kemampuanku, maka kemampuanmu pun akan menurun."

"Huh? Namine pernah meminum darahmu!" tanya Roxas terkejut. "Dan karena itu juga dia dapat melihat masa depan!" Katanya tidak percaya.

"Kau juga pernah meminum darahku, Roxas. Tetapi _effect_ darahku padamu berbeda dengan Namine. Kau merasakan bukan bahwa kemampuan _magic_mu meningkat?" tanya Sora sambil menatap Roxas.

"Kau pernah meminum darah Sora, Roxas!" Giliran Namine dan Demyx yang terlihat terkejut mendengarnya, keduanya serempak mengatakannya bersamaan.

"_Ye-yeah_...," kata Roxas dengan canggung ditanyai oleh Namine dan Demyx secara tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin suatu saat aku juga ingin mencobanya...," kata Demyx sambil menatap Sora.

"_Okay_, kalau kau mau, mungkin ketika pulang aku akan mencoba memberikan sedikit darahku padamu," kata Sora sambil menatap Demyx.

"_Thanks_," kata Demyx dengan senyum.

Suasana hati Namine, Demyx dan Zexion terlihat membaik setelah beberapa menit istirahat...

Tanpa terasa, sudah seharian mereka berlima berjalan menuju puncak tower. Semakin tinggi lantai yang mereka capai, semakin berat tekanan yang mereka rasakan. Cacian dan makian semakin parah dirasakan oleh mereka ketika mereka tiba di lantai ke delapan puluh, bahkah ketika mereka hampir tiba di lantai ke sembilanpuluh, penghuni di lantai itu terlihat sangat marah dan langsung menyerang mereka tanpa basa basi sedikit pun...

Berbagai _magic_ langsung mengarah ke arah mereka dan mereka pun segera berlari sambil menghindari _magic_ itu. Di lantai berikutnya sama parahnya, tetapi kali ini mereka bukan hanya di tembakki _magic_, tetapi dikejar oleh penghuni lantai itu...

Demyx menciptakan dinding air untuk menghalau _magic_ _fire_ yang ditembak kearah mereka, dinding air itu bukan hanya menghalau _magic_ fire, tetapi menghisap _magic_ _blizzard_ dan menjadikan dinding air itu sebagai dinding es, sehingga para penghuni pun tidak dapat mengejar mereka lagi hingga dinding e situ mencair. Tetapi para penghuni tidak menyerah begitu saja, mereka menembakkan _magic_ _thunder_ dan menghancurkan dinding es itu. _Magic_ _thunder_ yang mengarah ke arah Sora dan yang lainnya segera dihalau oleh Sora dengan menembakkan _magic_ _thunder_ juga untuk memindahkan arah tembakkan _magic_ _thunder_ itu...

Zexion segera menggunakan _magic_ _illusion_ untuk membuat seolah-olah keberadaan mereka menghilang...

"_Damn_! Mereka tetap mengejar kita meski mereka berada di bawah pengaruh ilusi!" kata Roxas sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Demyx! Tembakkan air ke bawah tangga!" Perintah Sora sambil berlari.

Demyx lalu melakukan perintah Sora, dia menyemburkan air kebawah dan membuat langkah para penghuni yang mengejar mereka melambat. Sora lalu menembakkan _magic_ _blizzard_ ke arah anak tangga sehingga tangga itu menjadi licin...

Teriakan orang tergelincir mau pun terjatuh terdengar silih berganti. Namine yang melihat mereka tergelincir mau pun terjatuh merasa bersalah, karena dia tahu, pasti terasa sakit sekali ketika terjatuh...

Cobaan yang dihadapi oleh Sora dan yang lainnya tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Di lantai selanjutnya, terlihat beberapa orang berada di atas di lantai atas, seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Mereka tidak terlihat waspada sedikit pun dan mereka terlihat tidak menyadari kehadiran Sora dan yang lainnya karena _magic_ _ilusi_ dari Zexion. Maka Sora dan yang lain segera memperlambat langkah mereka, Roxas berada paling depan untuk bersiap-siap menyerang orang-orang di atas itu jika mereka berniat menyerang...

"Aku dapat merasakan bahwa kalian semu ada di bawah, bukan?" tanya salah seorang di atas sana, dia seorang gadis berambut merah terang dengan mata biru laut. Dia menatap ke bawah dan tatapannya seperti tertuju pada Roxas yang berada paling depan.

Sora lalu memerintahkan Zexion untuk menghilangkan _magic_ ilusinya. Mereka tidak terlihat terkejut melihat sosok Sora dan yang lainnya setelah _magic_ ilusi itu menghilang.

"Xion?" Kata Sora sambil menatap wanita berambut merah yang berbicara tadi.

"Oh, kau mengenal Xion?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu dengan senyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Kairi. Aku adalah kakak Xion, meski saudara, hanya setengah darah kami saja yang sama," jelasnya.

Roxas menatap ke arah Sora dan Sora memberi anggukan bahwa mereka tidak berbahaya. Maka kewaspadaan Roxas dan yang lainnya pun menurun...

"Siapakah kalian? Dan mengapa kalian hendak ke atas?" tanya Kairi dengan ramah.

"Kami mempunyai sebuah urusan di puncak tower...," jawab Roxas.

"Puncak tower?" tanya Kairi dan Roxas mengangguk. "Siapakah orang yang hendak kalian temui di atas sana? Sebenarnya, tempat itu adalah tempat terlarang," katanya memberitahu.

Sora terlihat melangkah maju, melewati Roxas. "Kami... lebih tepatnya aku mempunyai urusan dengan kakakku yang berada di puncak tower," jelasnya.

"_Okay_, siapakah nama kalian?" tanya Kairi sambil menatap Sora.

"Sora..." kata Sora memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga yang lain secara bergantian.

Kairi lalu menatap Sora dan yang lain secara bergantian. Lalu dia menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di sampingnya. "Tidus..." katanya menyebut nama pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu dengan warna mata biru gelap.

Pemuda bernama Tidus itu berjalan mendekati Sora. Dia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sora, tetapi tidak menyentuhnya...

Sebuah garis putih melingkari tubuh Sora dan membuat Roxas terkejut karena mengira Tidus sedang menyerang Sora...

"_Don't_, Roxas..." kata Sora sambil menatap Roxas yang hendak menyerang Tidus. "...dia hanya memeriksa saja," jelasnya.

Garis putih yang melingkari Sora itu bergerak ke atas dan kebawah beberapa kali selama beberapa detik, lalu menghilang...

"..." Dahi Tidus terlihat mengkerut, lalu dia berjalan kearah Kairi sambil memberi isyarat.

Kairi lalu mengangguk dan menatap ke arah Sora. "Sora, apakah kau mempunyai hubungan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Vanitas?" Tanyanya.

"_Yeah_..." kata Sora sambil mengangguk pelan. "...dia adalah kakakku, orang yang akan kutemui di puncak tower."

"Bisakah kau memberitahukan kami mengapa kau hendak menemuinya di puncak tower?" tanya Kairi sekali lagi.

"_I can't tell you because I also don't know why he was asked me to go there_...," kata Sora sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"_We cannot trust him,_ Kairi..." Bisik Tidus kepada Kairi.

_"I don't think so_, Tidus. Kita tidak dapat bertarung dengan mereka saat ini, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka sebelum kita menghadapi 'dia'," kata Kairi sambil menekankan kata 'dia'.

Sora terlihat murung setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka –pendengaran _half_ _vampire dan vampire _termasuk tajam—karena mengetahui siapa yang mereka maksud dengan 'dia'...

"_Then_, bagaimana kalau kita memanfaatkan mereka?" Bisik Tidus sambil menatap Sora sesaat.

Kairi lalu menatap Sora sesaat juga, dia melihat Sora sedang menunduk, merenungkan sesuatu. Lalu tatapan Kairi kembali pada Tidus dan juga temannya yang lain. Di samping Kairi, terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat sedang berbicara dengan pemuda di sampingnya yang memiliki rambut orange. Di belakang pemuda berambut orange, terlihat pemuda jangkung berambut silver bersama dua orang gadis berambut pink dan merah di sampingnya. Mereka semua lalu mengangguk pada Kairi dan Tidus setelah berdiscusi sejenak...

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut bersama kami ke puncak tower?" tanya Tidus pada Sora dan yang lain.

Sora lalu menatap Roxas, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion secara bergantian, meminta persetujuan mereka berempat. Keempatnya lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju...

"_Okay_," jawab Sora sambil menatap Tidus.

Maka mereka semua menuju lantai atas bersama-sama. Semenjak bergabungnya Tidus dan keenam temannya, Sora dan yang lainnya tidak mendapatkan cacian dan makian lagi dari penghuni lantai di atas. Masalah-masalah yang menimpa mereka sebelumnya langsung sirna dan kembali tenang...

"Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan teman-temanku..." kata Kairi yang teringat belum memperkenalkan teman-temannya dan hanya dia saja yang memperkenalkan dirinya. "... yang di sebelahku ini, dia adalah Tidus..." kata Kairi sambil menunjuk Tidus. "...yang di sana, wanita berambut cokelat itu bernama Selphie dan pemuda di sebelahnya yang berambut orange itu Wakka..." katanya sambil menunjuk kedua temannya. "...dan yang di sana, pemuda jangkung berambut silver itu bernama Loni..." katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda jangkung itu. "...di sampingnya, gadis yang di sebelah kirinya, yang memiliki rambut pink itu Harold dan gadis di sebelah kanannya, yang memiliki rambut merah terang itu bernama Nanali," katanya memperkenalkan kedua temannya yang tersisa. "Kami semua _half_ _blood_, _witch_ and _elf_, kecuali Tidus, dia masih _pure_ _witch_," jelasnya.

"Mengapa Xion tidak tinggal di sini?" tanya Sora sambil menatap Kairi.

"Xion lebih memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya. _Dad_nya seorang _hunter_ dan dia juga ingin menjadi _hunter_..." Jelas Kairi dengan sedih. "...dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku dan ibuku dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini. Kami sangat merindukannya..."

"..." Sora hanya terdiam mendengarnya, lalu dia menatap Namine yang terlihat melamun.

Sora menatapi Namine selama beberapa menit hingga dia sadar bahwa Sora menatapinya, dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah murung. Sora lalu menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Meski mata terpejam, Sora tidak mengalami kesulitan menaiki anak tangga dan setiap pijakannya tidak pernah meleset dan membuatnya terjatuh...

'_Vanitas, please let me see the future...,_' pikir Sora sambil memejamkan mata.

Sebuah gambaran muncul di kepala Sora. Dia melihat Vanitas sedang berada di sebuah tempat, bukan puncak tower. Ada yang terasa lain padanya saat terakhir kali mereka berdua bertemu. Bajunya terlihat kotor dan lantai yang dia pijaki terlihat basah, bukan dengan air, tetapi dengan darah.

Di sekelilingnya, terlihat beberapa orang yang terbaring di lantai yang basah akan darah. Bukan hanya satu orang yang terbaring di lantai basah itu, tetapi beberapa orang yang terbaring di lantai bermandi darah. Tangan Vanitas terlihat basah dengan air kental berwarna merah dan wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin...

"...ra...Sora!" teriak Roxas sambil mengguncang tubuh Sora.

"C-Roxas...?" Kata Sora dengan wajah terkejut, wajahnya pucat dan terdapat keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

"Ya...," jawab Sora dengan pelan, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang. '_Why I feel so afraid? Dia... sepertinya dia... Mempunyai alasan penting memintaku kemari...,_' pikir Sora dengan tangan yang terlihat gemetaran.

**Chapter 29**

Ketika hampir tiba di lantai sembilanpuluh sembilan, satu lantai sebelum puncak tower, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion yang berdarah _vampire_ dapat mencium bau darah yang terhembus dari lantai atas, bau darah yang sangat kuat membuat tenggorokan mereka terasa perih dan sakit akibat rasa haus yang menyerang mereka mendadak setelah mencium bau darah itu.

"..." Roxas memegang tenggorokannya yang sakit sekali. "...semoga aku tidak mendadak lepas kontrol...," Katanya, kali ini dia mencoba menahan napas agar rasa sakit itu berkurang. Roxas dapat menahan napas selama apa pun karena dia tidak memerlu oksigen.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kairi dengan heran melihat Sora dan yang lainnya memegangi leher mereka, ada juga yang menutup mulutnya.

"_Blood._..," jawab Sora, dia menutup mulut dan dahinya terlihat mengkerut. Tenggorokannya terasa haus dan sangat kering setelah mencium bau darah, tetapi tidak terasa perih seperti Roxas dan _vampire_ lainnya. "_A lot of blood_," jelasnya dengan wajah memucat.

"_It can't be_!" kata Kairi dengan terkejut, temannnya juga terlihat terkejut.

Kairi bersama dengan keenam temannya bergegas menuju lantai sembilanpuluh sembilan yang tingga beberapa anak tangga lagi.

"Kukira ini hanya perasaanku saja yang mencium bau darah..." kata Namine sambil menatap ke atas. "...aku terus merasa seperti mencium bau darah yang samar-samar sejak lantai ke sembilanpuluh lima."

"_Yeah_, kukira itu hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi semakin ke atas, bau darah itu semakin kuat," kata Demyx sambil memegang tenggorokannya yang terasa sakit. Dia juga memegang lengan Zexion sambil berharap rasa sakit di tenggorokannya berkurang sehingga dia tidak akan mendadak lepas kontrol akibat rasa haus yang mengontrolnya.

"..." Sora terdiam sambil menunduk dengan wajah pucat. '_...this feeling... sama seperti ketika aku melihat masa depan..._,' pikir Sora yang mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke atas. '..._he is waiting me... up there..._,' pikirnya. "_Let's hurry_."

Maka mereka bergegas menuju lantai atas. Expresi mereka –kecuali Sora—terlihat seperti kesakitan akibat bau darah yang lebih kuat di atas. Di lantai sembilanpuluh sembilan, dapat dilihat bahwa lantai di sana basah akan genangan air berwarna merah pekat.

Tidus, Kairi dan kelima temannya terlihat memeriksan ke dalam tempat itu, untuk mengetahui apakah masih ada yang selamat ataukah tidak. Namine dan Demyx terlihat sedih menatapi mayat-mayat yang terbaring di lantai yang basah dengan darah mereka sendiri.

Mereka segera menuju puncak tower, tanpa menunggu Tidur dan keenam temannya itu. Mereka berhenti di pertengahan jalan sebelum sampai di puncak tower...

"_Here_...," kata Sora sambil menyerahkan dua buah botol berisi air berwarna merah pekat kepada Roxas, itu adalah darah.

"_Blood_?" Kata Roxas dengan heran.

"Bagikanlah pada semuanya, aku tahu tenggorokkan kalian terasa perih. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di atas sana," jelas Sora sambil menatap keatas.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sora?" tanya Roxas sambil menerima botol itu.

"Tidak apa-apa..." kata Sora sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "...aku tidak merasa sakit setelah mencium bau darah, hanya merasa haus sekali. Lagipula, darah bukanlah satu-satunya makanan utamaku," jelas Sora sambil menatap yang lain.

Roxas menangguk dan memberikan botol itu pada Demyx dan Namine. Demyx meminum setengah isi botol itu dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Zexion. Namine juga meminum setengahnya dan memberikan sisanya pada Roxas.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sora setelah mereka meminum habis seluruh darah itu.

"Yeah, sudah cukup berkurang..." Jawab Roxas. "...bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanyanya pada Namine, Demyx, dan Zexion.

"_Better_...," jawab ketiganya bersama-sama.

"_Ready_?" tanya Sora pada semuanya.

Mereka mengangguk dan ketika Sora hendak melangkah dahulu, dia berhenti dilangkahnya yang pertama. Sora memegangi dinding sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing, dia merasa seperti tanah seperti berguncang, tetapi kenyataannya tidak.

"Sora!" teriak Roxas ketika melihat Sora yang tumbang kebelakang, Sora berada tepat di depannya.

Roxas segera menangkap tubuh Sora dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ugh...," keluh Sora yang terlihat ke sakitan.

"Sora, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

Namine yang berada di samping Roxas juga terlihat cemas. "Sora, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kuperhatikan, belakangan ini kau selalu terlihat tidak sehat sejak kau tinggal bersama kami..." katanya dengan cemas. "...dan sepertinya, kondisimu semakin lama semakin parah."

"_...I...don't know_..." kata Sora sambil melihat kearah tangannya, tangannya terlihat tembus pandang. Roxas dan Namine terlihat terkejut melihat tangan Sora yang tembus pandang. "..._it getting worse. Something..._,ada yang salah pada diriku, terkadang aku merasa pusing dan itu hanya sebentar saja. Tetapi belakangan, rasa pusing itu bertambah dan aku merasakan keanehan pada tubuhku..." jelasnya sambil menatapi tangannya denga dahi mengkerut. "...tubuhku terlihat seperti tembus pandang selama beberapa detik, setelah itu kembali normal…"

Sora lalu mencoba bangun dengan bantuan Roxas setelah dia merasa baikan.  
"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Vanitas?" tanya Namine cemas.

"Kurasa iya dan kurasa juga tidak. Aku tidak tahu..." kata Sora sambil menatap Namine dengan sedih. "...tetapi kita tidak akan tahu hingga kita menemuinya," kata Sora sambil menatap ke atas.

"Sora..." kata Demyx sambil menatapnya. "..._please_, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Sora mengangguk dan mereka berjalan menuju puncak tower...

Sora merasa takut, bukan karena takut akan Vanitas, melainkan keanehan pada dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan tanpa dia sadari, tangannya gemetaran. Roxas lalu menggenggam tangan Sora dengan erat dan membuat Sora menyadari bahwa tangannya gemetaran. Sora lalu menatap kearah tangannya yang digenggam erat tangan Roxas dan membalas genggamannya yang erat.

"_Thanks_...," kata Sora dengan nada kecil.

Sesampainya mereka di puncak tower, Sora melepaskan genggaman Roxas dan menatap Vanitas yang menatapi mereka yang tiba di puncak tower.

"Akhirnya kalian tiba di puncak tower...," kata Vanitas tanpa expresi.

Di samping Vanitas, terlihat Aerith yang berwajah murung, menatapi Sora terus-menerus...

Sora lalu melangkah maju mendekati Vanitas, tangan Sora masih terlihat gemetaran, tetapi tidak separah sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya, Roxas dan yang lainnya ingin mendekati Vanitas juga, tetapi aura anehnya membuat mereka segan untuk maju mendekatinya. Aura Vanitas membuat mereka serasa kaku dan membatu...

Bunyi langkah kaki Sora yang pelan mengisi kesunyian di tempat itu. Sora terlihat mulai tenang tanpa rasa takut lagi, entah mengapa aura Vanitas yang dulunya terasa tidak nyaman bagi Sora, sekarang terasa sangat nyaman baginya. Langkah Sora terhenti beberapa meter dari Vanitas...

"_It's getting worse_..." kata Vanitas sambil mendekatinya. "..._it getting hurt, isn't it_?" Tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sora dengan wajah bingung.

Vanitas lalu meraih tangan Sora dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "..."  
Sora terlihat heran saat Vanitas terdiam.

"Kau membuatnya bingung, Vanitas," kata Aerith sambil memegang bahu Vanitas.

Vanitas lalu menatap ke arah Roxas yang terlihat bingung juga, lalu tatapannya mengarah pada tangga yang menuju lantai bawah...

"Menyingkirlah dari sana, segera," kata Vanitas pada Roxas dengan wajah waspada.

"Huh? Mengapa?" tanya Roxas dengan bingung.

Tanpa Sora inginkan, Vanitas memberikan gambaran sebuah masa pada Sora. Sora terlihat pucat setelah melihatnya...

"Roxas! Menyingkir dari sana!" teriak Sora dengan keras.

Sayangnya, peringatan Sora terlambat...

"Roxas!" teriak Namine sambil mendorong Roxas sekuat tenaga setelah mengetahui apa yang Sora peringati.

Terlihat berpuluh-puluh _magic_ blizzard meluncur kearah Namine setelah dia mendorong Roxas. Puluhan _magic_ itu tidak hanya melukai tubuh Namine, beberapa _magic_ terlihat menusuk jantungnya...

"Namine!" teriak Sora, Roxas, Demyx dan Zexion bersamaan.

Tubuh Namine terjatuh ke lantai dan bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi abu...

Roxas segera menangkap tubuh Namine yang telah berubah menjadi abu setengah bagian dan Sora bergegas berlari mendekati Namine yang berada dipelukan Roxas.

"Namine! Namine!" teriak Roxas sambil memegangi tubuh Namine yang dua pertiganya telah berubah menjadi abu.

"Namine!" teriak Sora begitu berada di dekat Namine, sayangnya, tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi abu dan dia menghilang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Demyx terlihat menangis ketika melihat tubuh Namine berubah menjadi abu. "Namine!" teriak Demyx histeris.

Zexion hanya dapat memeluk Demyx dengan wajah sedih melihat Namine berubah menjadi abu...

Sora dan Roxas memegangi abu Namine dengan wajah sedih, mata Sora terlihat berair, air itu tidak terbendung hingga menetes ke abu Namine...

Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang bersama keenam temannya tiba di puncak tower dengan wajah marah, amarah mereka tertuju kepada Sora, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, dan Vanitas. Mereka adalah Tidus, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, Loni, Harold, dan Nanali.

"_How could you kill so many innocent people_s! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian!" teriak Kairi dengan marah.

"_How dare you kill Namine_! _She never kill anyone_! _Not even a single human in her whole life_!" teriak Roxas yang sama marahnya dengan mereka. "_I will never ever forgive you!_"

"Namine...," kata Sora dengan isak tangis, dia menggenggam abu Namine dengan seerat-erat mungkin dan mendekatkan ke dadanya.

"_How could you_..." kata Sora dan Vanitas bersamaan, nada suara mereka berdua terdengar sedih dan terdapat sedikit kemarahan. "..._why_..."

"_Why you have to kill her_!" teriak Sora dengan amarah dan kesedihan yang bercampur aduk. "_Ugh_!" Keluh Sora yang tiba-tiba merasa pusing yang amat kuat.

"Kalianlah yang kejam!" teriak Selphie, yang berada di samping Kairi.

Kedua belah pihak sama-sama tidak dapat menahan emosi mereka, maka, pertempuran pun tidak dapat dihindari...

Sementara itu, di _Dawn Town_...

"_No...it can't be_..." kata Ventus dengan wajah pucat pasi, lebih pucat dari warna asli kulitnya yang selalu pucat. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran hebat hingga dia merasa lemas dan terduduk di lantai yang dingin...

"Ven? Ada apa?" tanya Terra dengan cemas, sejak tadi Ventus bersama Terra dan Aqua, mereka baru saja hendak pergi berburu...

"..." Ventus terus terdiam dengan tubuh gemetaran, wajahnya terlihat shock.

"Ven? Hey, Ven!" kata Terra dengan cemas karena dia tidak menjawab.

"Ven, kau kenapa?" tanya Aqua yang cemas juga.

Ventus berusaha mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Terra dan Aqua. "...Namine...," katanya masih dengan expresi shock.

"Ada apa dengannya, Ven?" tanya Aqua yang semakin cemas.

"Dia... dia..." Ventus terlihat kesulitan untuk mengatakannya, tangannya gemetaran dengan hebat dan matanya basah dengan air mata.

"Kenapa Ven?" tanya Terra sambil memegangi tangannya yang gemetaran hebat. Terra bertambah cemas, sama seperti Aqua.

Air mata yang membendung di mata Ventus akhirnya terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi hanya bibir yang gemetaran yang terlihat tanpa satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya...

Terra lalu menatap Aqua dengan bingung dan cemas. Aqua memberi isyarat agar Terra memapah Ventus agar duduk di sofa, sedangkan dia akan memanggil Tifa dan Cloud...

"Ven, kau kenapa?" tanya Tifa yang segera menghampiri Ventus yang telah duduk di sofa sambil menangis.

"Namine..." Ventus terisak saat mengataknannya. Terra terus memegangi tangannya yang gemetaran dan berharap Ventus dapat sedikit tenang jika dia menggenggam tangannya. "..._she...she...she was... dead..._," katanya dengan terisak-isak.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun terkejut mendengarnya. Tifa dan Aqua langsung menangis saat mendengarnya...

"Oh, Namine...," kata Tifa sambil memeluk Ventus dengan erat.

"_How...how could that happened,_ Roxas?" tanya Aqua sambil menahan tangisnya, meski air mata tetap mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Dia...dia mencoba... mencoba melindungi Roxas..." Ventus menjelaskan dengan terputus-putus. "...dari... dari _magic_ _bli... blizzard_ yang tertuju... pada Roxas... dan _magic_ itu... ter... terkena jantungnya..." Ventus menjelaskan dengan isakkan yang semakin kuat. "_...her body... turn into dust_..."

Tangis Tifa dan Aqua semakin tidak dapat ditahan oleh keduanya setelah mendengarnya. Cloud dan Terra hanya terdiam dengan wajah sedih sambil menahan rasa perih di hati mereka mendengar kabar kematian salah satu keluarga mereka, mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa Namine, yang baru saja menjadi anggota keluarga mereka, meninggalkan mereka secepat ini...

Di puncak tower di Mysterious Tower...

Kegelapan mengelilingi puncak tower, petir menyambar di sekeliling puncak tower dan menghancurkan awan kristal yang berada di sekeliling puncak tower itu.

Di lantai puncak tower, terlihat Sora yang terbaring di lantai, tidak berdaya di tengah pertarungan antara Tidus dan keenam temannya melawan Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, dan Vanitas. Roxas terlihat melawan Kairi bersama temannya yang berambut pink, Harold. Demyx dan Zexion bergantian melawan pemuda berambut orange, Wakka, pemuda berambut silver, Loni, gadis berambut cokelat , Selphie, dan gadis berambut merah, Nanali. Sedangkan Tidus, dia bertarung melawan Vanitas sendirian...

"_I will never forgive you because you were killing a lot innocent peoples_...," kata Tidus sambil menatap tajam Vanitas.

"..." Vanitas hanya terdiam, lalu sebuah cahaya kecil muncul di sampingnya. "...lindungi Sora," perintahnya pada cahaya kecil itu.

Maka cahaya kecil itu segera terbang ke sisi Sora. Perlahan, sosok cahaya itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut silver ketika dia berada di sisi Sora. Dia adalah Riku...

"Sora..." kata Riku yang hendak menggendongnya yang tidak sadarkan diri.  
Riku mengangkat tubuh Sora dan membawanya menjauh dari pertarungan yang berlangsung.

Riku menyadari suatu keanehan pada Sora, tubuhnya terlihat tembus pandang sesekali...

Sesekali, Riku membawa Sora menghindari _magic_ yang menuju kearah mereka berdua. Riku menghindar sambil mencoba menyadarkan Sora yang pingsan. Tetapi, meski berkali-kali mencoba, Sora tetap tidak sadarkan diri dan membuat Riku kebingungan. Riku mencoba mengecek kondisi Sora, hasilnya dia terlihat normal secara fisik...

_'Sora, what's wrong with you_?' pikir Riku cemas.

**Chapter 30**

Vanitas menembakkan tiga jenis _magic_ bersamaan kearah Tidus. Pertama, _magic blizzard_ yang berjumlah puluhan meluncur kearah Tidus. Tidus lalu menggunaka _magic_ _fire_ untuk melindungi dirinya dari puluhan _magic_ _blizzard_ yang meluncur kearahnya. Meski berhasil menghalau _magic_ pertama, Tidus tidak menyadari serangan _magic_ kedua yang meluncur sesaat setelah setelah _magic_ _blizzard_, _magic_ wind. Angin kuat tiba-tiba memadamkan api yang melindunginya dari _magic_ _blizzard_ dan menyayat-nyayat tubuh cukup parah.

Serangan _magic_ ketiga datang setelah serangan _magic_ kedua berakhir. Tidus tidak dapat menghindari serangan _magic_ ketiga, _fire_, yang muncul di sekelilingnya dan membuat pilar api. Terperangkap di dalam pilar api membuat tubuhnya terbakar dengan cepat sehingga dia tewas dalam sekejap...

"Tidus!" teriak Kairi histeris mendengar teriakan Tidus sesaat sebelum dia tewas.

"Kairi!" teriak Harold sambil berusaha melindungi Kairi yang hendak diserang oleh Roxas. Dia menembakkan _magic_ _thunder_ ke arah Roxas dan membuat Roxas terpaksa menjauh dari Kairi sebelum dia berhasil melukai Kairi.

Kairi segera berlari kearah Tidus dengan wajah cemas setelah pilar api itu padam...

"Tidus!" kata Kairi sambil memegangi tubuh Tidus yang panas karena hangus terbakar. Kairi lalu menatap ke arah Vanitas dengan marah. "_You_!_ You must pay for this_!" Teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Vanitas.

"_Don't_, Kairi!" teriak Loni ketika melihat Kairi berlari kearah Vanitas, maka Loni segera berlari ke arah Kairi.

"Loni!" teriak Nanali ketika melihat Loni berlari ke arah Kairi, meninggalkannya yang sedang bertarung melawan Zexion.

"Kairi! _He is too strong_! Kau tidak mungkin melawannya sendiri!" teriak Loni ketika berlari mengejar Kairi yang berlari ke arah Vanitas.

Kairi tidak memperdulikan peringatakan Loni, dia terus berlari sambil menembakkan _magic_ _fire_ berturut-turut hingga jumlahnya puluhan. Vanitas terlihat tetap diam di tempat tanpa mencoba menghindari _magic_ yang Kairi tembakkan padanya...

Ledakan kuat bersamaan dengan asap hitam muncul saat _magic_ _fire_ Kairi mengenai Vanitas. Akibat asap hitam itu, Kairi tidak dapat memastikan kondisi Vanitas, apakah dia terluka parah terkena _magic_nya ataukah baik-baik saja...

"Kairi!" teriak Loni sambil mendorong tubuh Kairi yang berdiam diri di tempat sambil menatapi lokasi Vanitas yang di tutupi asap hitam.

Sebuah _magic_ _thunder_ hampir mengenai Kairi jika saja Loni tidak mendorongnya.

Asap hitam itu perlahan terbang terbawa angin yang muncul saat _thunder_ menyambar. Terlihat sosok Vanitas bersama seorang wanita di sampingnya, Aerith. Aerith-lah yang menembakkan _magic_ _thunder_ tadi dan juga melindungi Vanitas dari _magic_ _fire_ tadi...

Sementara itu, Roxas masih sangat sibuk dengan wanita berambut pink, Harold, yang sangat sering melarikan diri darinya sambil menembakkan _magic_ agar Roxas menjauh. Saking focusnya Harold pada Roxas yang gencar melakukan serangan jarak dekat padanya, dia sampai melupakan bahwa bukan hanya Roxas saja musuhnya...

Dengan sengaja, Roxas memancingnya melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangannya, dia menabrak Selphie ketika melompat mundur dan membuat keduanya terjatuh akibat bertabrakan sehingga pertahanan keduanya hancur bersamaan...

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Demyx segera menangkap Harold dan Selphie dengan cara mengurung keduanya dalam penjara air yang mengapung di udara. Akibat terpenjara di dalam air, kedua wanita itu pun tidak dapat bernapas...

Wakka segera menyerang Demyx saat dia menangkap Selphie dan Harold dengan penjara air berbentuk kubangan air. Tentu saja Zexion menghalangi Wakka ketika hendak menyerang Demyx. Zexion menahan setiap serangannya dan juga membalas serangannya, dengan satu tendangan, Zexion menendang Wakka agar menjauhi Demyx sejauh mungkin. Sedangkan Nanali, dia juga terlihat berusaha menyerang Demyx dan Roxas segera menyerang wanita berambut merah itu.

Roxas melukai Nanali cukup parah dan menyerangnya hingga terlempar beberapa meter dari Roxas. Roxas langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Nanali ke kedua wanita yang terpenjara di kubangan air milik Demyx, dia hendak membunuh kedua wanita itu sebelum mereka berdua tewas kehabisan napas. Roxas tahu, bahwa Demyx belum sanggup untuk membunuh seseorang...

Melihat dirinya dan temannya, Selphie, hendak dibunuh, Harold lalu mencoba menembakkan _magic_ dari dalam kubangan air itu. Sayangnya, _magic_ yang dia tembakan, _magic_ _thunder_, membuatnya dan Selphie ikut terluka karena jarak yang di tembakkannya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Bukan hanya itu, tembakkan _magic_nya juga tidak mengenai sasaran, Roxas menghindari _magic_ yang ditujukan padanya dengan cepat...

"Selphie! Harold!" teriak Wakka dan Nanali bersamaan dengan wajah cemas dan panik ketika melihat mereka berteriak kesakitan dan membuat mereka menelan air dalam jumlah banyak.

Terdengar sebuah teriakkan dari Loni yang sangat kuat, setelah itu terdengar teriakan Kairi yang memanggil nama Loni. Wakka dan Nanali segera menoleh untuk melihat kondisi kedua sahabatnya itu, Kairi dan Loni. Loni terlihat terluka parah, terkena _magic_ wind yang membuat tubuhnya tersayat-sayat. Kairi yang berada tepat di belakang Loni terlihat histeris melihat Loni terluka parah akibat melindunginya dari _magic_ yang seharusnya tertuju padanya...

"Loni!" teriak Kairi histeris melihat tubuh temannya terjatuh ke lantai yang keras dan dingin.

Loni terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan dengan luka separah itu, tidak lama lagi dia akan tewas...

"Kairi! _Look out_!" teriak Nanali dengan histeris.

Sayangnya, peringatan itu tidak didengarkan oleh Kairi saking _shock_nya dirinya melihat temannya terluka parah akibat dirinya. Sebuah _magic_ _thunder_ terlihat menyambar tubuh Kairi dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"_Nooooooooooooo_!" teriak Nanali histeris melihat temannya tewas.

Meski marah terhadap mereka yang telah membunuh Namine, masih terdapat perasaan bersalah pada Demyx melihat mereka tewas satu per satu.

Sesungguhnya, dia ingin sekali melepaskan kedua wanita yang dia penjarakan dalam kubangan air miliknya, tetapi, dia tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi sehingga dia tetap mempertahankan _magic_nya meski dia merasa sangat bersalah...

Roxas terlihat mendekati Wakka yang lengah ketika melihat Kairi tewas, dia membunuh Wakka dengan cepat sebelum dia menyadari kehadirannya. Sedangkan Zexion, untuk pertama kalinya dia membunuh seseorang. Dia membunuh Nanali yang lengah dengan cepat agar tidak terdapat rasa bersalah yang tertingal pada dirinya setelah membunuh gadis itu...

"_This...is for Namine_...," kata Zexion dengan dingin setelah membunuh Nanali.

Roxas lalu mendekati dua orang yang tersisa, Selphie dan Harold yang tidak sadarkan diri dan bisa dikatakan hampir tewas...

"Demyx, biarkan aku membunuh mereka, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membunuh mereka," kata Roxas sambil menatap kedua wanita yang terperangkap dalam air itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Demyx menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sehingga terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. "..._I...will never... ever... forgive them_... setelah mereka... membunuh salah satu anggota keluarga kita...," kata Demyx dengan perasaan sedih bercampur marah. "Aku akan membunuh mereka yang telah membunuh Namine dengan tanganku sendiri," katanya sambil menatap ke arah kubangan air miliknya dengan wajah sedih bercampur marah.

Demyx mengarahkan tangannya kearah kubangan air yang berada cukup jauh darinya, lalu dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kubangan air itu lalu membeku dengan cepat dan membuat kedua wanita yang berada di dalamnya ikut membeku. Es itu membutuhkan waktu lima jam untuk mencair sepenuhnya dan siapa pun yang berada di dalam es itu selama lima jam, tidak akan dapat bertahan dengan suhu yang minus lebih dari nol derajat...

Zexion lalu menyentuh bahu Demyx, mata Demyx terlihat penuh dengan air mata yang sejak tadi dia tahan ketika pertarungan di mulai. Dia menangis sambil menatap abu Namine yang terlihat masih utuh di tempat...

Roxas lalu mendekati Riku yang sedang menggendong Sora, wajah Roxas terlihat cemas saat mendekati keduanya...

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Roxas cemas.

Riku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sebagai tanda bahwa tidak terjadi perubahan pada Sora...

"Sora tidak akan sadarkan diri untuk sementara waktu...," jelas Vanitas sambil mendekati Roxas, Riku, dan Sora.

"Mengapa?" tanya Roxas dengan bingung dan cemas.

Sesaat, tubuh Sora terlihat tembus pandang lagi, dan Vanitas terlihat cemas saat melihatnya. Hal itu juga membuat Roxas dan Riku ikut cemas juga...

"Apa...yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sora?" tanya Roxas heran.

"Waktunya...hampir berakhir...," jelas Vanitas dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Berapa… lama lagi?" tanya Riku dengan cemas.

"_Let's go down_...," kata Vanitas sambil menatap Riku dan Roxas.

"_What_! Apa kau gila! Mereka akan langsung menyerang kita ketika kita turun!" kata Roxas dengan heran dan kaget.

"_Don't worry_, kita dapat turun dengan aman menggunakan _magic_ _illusion_. Selama kita memasang ilusi di sekitar kita, maka mereka tidak akan menyadari kehadiran kita ketika kita turun. Tetapi, terkadang terdapat kristal yang cukup _resistant_ terhadap _magic_ _illusion_, sehingga kristal itu akan berada di dekat kita secara mendadak untuk menghancurkan _magic_ illusion itu...," jelas Vanitas sambil menatap ke atas.

Tiba-tiba Vanitas menembakkan _magic_ _thunder_, _magic_ itu tertuju pada awan kristal yang hendak mendekati puncak tower yang tidak terdapat satu pun awan kristal. Awan kristal itu hancur ketika terkena _magic_ _thunder_, serpihan kristal yang hancur terbang terbawa oleh angin dan menghiasi langit malam yang berhias bintang-bintang.

"Jika dalam perjalanan turun, terdapat kristal yang mencoba menghancurkan _magic_ illusion kita, maka itu adalah tugasmu untuk menghancurkan kristal itu secepatnya sebelum kristal itu menghancurkan _magic_ illusion kita," Lanjut Vanitas.

Roxas lalu mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Roxas lalu mendekati Zexion dan Demyx untuk memberitahukan rencana itu...

"...Zexion, kurasa _magic_ _illusion_mu akan sangat membantu kita ketika kita menuju lantai bawah...," jelas Roxas sambil menatap Zexion dan Demyx.

Zexion mengangguk setelah mendengarnya. Demyx terlihat tidak sesedih tadi meski masih tersisa kesedihan di hatinya. Bagi Demyx, kematian Namine membuatnya sangat sedih karena Namine sangat akrab dengannya dan Zexion. Selain keduanya, Namine juga sangat akrab dengan Tifa dan Aqua...

"Roxas, bisakah kita membawa pulang abu Namine?" tanya Demyx dengan wajah sedih.

"Tentu..." Roxas mengangguk mengatakan. "...mari kita kemas abu Namine dalam botol, agar tidak terbawa angin saat kita membawanya," kata Roxas menyarankan.

Maka ketiganya memungut dan memasukan abu Namine kedalam botol dengan cepat karena mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu...

'_Namine, that girl, Sora pernah bercerita sedikit tentangnya padaku, dia mengatakan bahwa pernah menolong gadis itu ketika dia diserang oleh slayer. Dia adalah gadis yang tidak berdaya ketika di serang oleh slayer, maka dari itu dia menolongnya. Gadis itu sebelumnya adalah manusia, dia dan kedua orang tuanya diserang oleh vampire dan tewas di tangan vampire itu. Racun vampire dari gigitan vampire itu membuat gadis dan kedua orang tuanya hidup kembali sebagai vampire. Sayangnya, kedua orang tua gadis itu tewas di tangan slayer dan saat itu Sora hanya berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu...,_' pikir Riku sambil menatap Roxas, Demyx dan Zexion yang sedang memungut abu Namine.

Setelah menyimpan semua abu milik Namine di dalam sebuah botol, Vanitas dan Riku –yang sedang menggendong Sora—berjalan mendekati ketiganya...

"_Done_?" tanya Vanitas sambil menatap Roxas.

Roxas mengangguk dan Vanitas langsung menggunakan _magic_ _illusion_nya dibantu oleh Zexion yang memperkuat _magic_ _illusion_ itu. Mereka semua tetap dapat melihat satu sama lain setelah _magic_ itu digunakan dan hanya orang yang tidak terkena _magic_ _illusion_ itu tidak dapat melihat mereka...

Mereka semua mulai berjalan turun. Tanpa masalah yang terlalu berarti, mereka dapat turun dengan lancar meski terdapat puluhan kristal yang mencoba mematahkan _magic_ _illusion_ mereka...

"_Damn_! Ini merupakan kristal yang ke empatpuluh!" Keluh Roxas sambil menghancurkan sebuah kristal yang berusaha menghancurkan _magic_ illusion mereka.

"Kristal-kristal ini peka sekali...," kata Demyx dengan cemas.

"Mereka peka karena diriku..." Jelas Vanitas sambil menatapi kristal-kristal yang hancur dihancurkan oleh Roxas. "...kristal-kristal itu dapat merasakan aliran _magic_ yang mengalir cukup kuat pada diriku. Aku menyerap _magic_ cukup banyak untuk menggantikan _magic_ _power_ yang berkurang selama aku menggunakan _magic_ _illusion_ tingkat tinggi."

"Begitu ya, tidak heran banyak kristal yang mencoba menghancurkan _magic_ _illusion_ kita...," kata Roxas sambil menghancurkan kristal-kristal yang terus berdatangan.

Entah mengapa, Roxas mulai terbiasa dengan aura Vanitas yang aneh. Dia tidak merasa kaku lagi selama dia berada di dekatnya. Sikap Vanitas juga terlihat lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. Meski begitu, dia lebih banyak berdiam diri di bandingkan sebelumnya...

Sesampainya mereka di lantai dasar, Vanitas menghilangkan _magic_ _illusion_. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Dia adalah Ansem the Wise, pemimpin tower itu...

"Tidak kusangka kau membuat kekacauan yang cukup parah di tempat ini, Vanitas...," kata Ansem dengan tenang.

"_I know_..." kata Vanitas sambil menatap Ansem dengan tenang juga. "...ini tidak akan terjadi seandainya mereka tidak menyerangku," jelasnya.

"_I see_..." kata Ansem dengan tenang. "...kau terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, apakah karena Sora berada di dekatmu?" tanya Ansem sambil menatap Riku yang menggendong Sora.

"_Maybe._..," jawab Vanitas sambil menatap Sora sejenak.

"Dia... rusak? Tidak kusangka dia gagal...," kata Ansem dengan nada kecewa.

"Dia tidak gagal!" kata Vanitas dengan marah.

Roxas, Demyx dan Zexion terlihat bingung antara percakapan Vanitas dengan Ansem the Wise, sedangkan Riku terdiam dengan wajah sedih. Apa yang mereka maksudkan bahwa Sora rusak? Apa makudnya Sora gagal? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala mereka bertiga saat ini...

"Hidupnya termasuk singkat karena dia tidak sempurna," kata Ansem sambil menatap Vanitas dengan tenang.

"Dia akan sempurna karena aku akan menyempurnakannya!" teriak Vanitas dengan marah.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Roxas dengan bingung.

"..." Vanitas hanya terdiam dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Dia...," kata Ansem mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Roxas. "_The unperfect replica of_ Vanitas, Sora...," jawabnya.

"Sora..._is a replica_!" Kata Roxas dengan terkejut, begitu pula yang lainnya.

**Chapter 31**

"_Yeah_, dan sekarang dia mulai rusak...," jelas Ansem sambil menatap Sora.

Riku terlihat memegangi Sora dengan erat sambil menatapinya dengan wajah sedih...

"_Shut up_! Dia tidak sepenuhnya rusak! Dia akan bangun kembali!" kata Vanitas dengan marah sambil menatap Ansem dengan tajam. "_Let's go_!" Katanya sambil berjalan menuju keluar dengan wajah kesal.

"Vanitas..." Panggil Ansem dan Vanitas terhenti sejenak. "...kau masih kuizinkan kembali lagi kemari jika kau ingin. Kembalilah kapan saja dengan Aerith," katanya memberitahu.

Sosok Aerith yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat, kini perlahan muncul di samping Vanitas...

"Ansem..." kata Aerith dengan wajah sedih dan juga dengan rasa bersalah. "..._thank you_."

"_You're welcome_, Aerith," kata Ansem dengan senyum hangat.

"..." Vanitas hanya terdiam dan segera berjalan keluar.

Roxas mau pun yang lainnya menyusulnya keluar tanpa mengucapkan salam pada Ansem _the Wise_. Roxas berada sangat dekat dengan Riku, dia terus menatapi Sora yang berada digendongannya dan berharap ada perkembangan tentang kondisi Sora.

Di dalam hati, Roxas bertanya-tanya apakah alasan Vanitas meminta Sora kemari karena berhubungan dengan gejala yang Sora alami? Apakah dia hendak menyembuhkan Sora seandainya tidak terjadi pertarungan?  
Wajah Vanitas terlihat menatap serius ke jalan keluar, tidak sedetik pun pandangannya teralih ke hal yang lain. Dia terus terdiam hingga mereka tiba di danau _dimension, Another Reflection Lake_. Di sekitar danau itu, terlihat para penjaga danau mengelilingi danau itu. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua dengan bekas luka berbentuk X di antara kedua matanya, Saix , menatapi Vanitas dengan tajam dan dingin...

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi dari sini jika saja Ansem _the Wise_ tidak memintaku untuk membiarkan kalian pergi setelah meninggalkan kekacauan yang sangat besar ini," kata Saix dengan nada tajam sambil menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan pada Vanitas dan yang lainnya.

Orang- orang yang berada di sekitar danau itu pun memberikan jalan dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat senang akan Vanitas yang pergi begitu saja.

Dapat dirasakan bahwa ketika mereka berjalan mendekati danau, kemarahan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar danau itu terasa sangat kuat dan membuat perasaan mencekam ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan danau.

Roxas, Demyx, dan Zexion terlihat tidak nyaman akan suasana yang terlalu mencekam itu. Demyx terlihat cukup takut di tengah-tengah tatapan yang dingin dan tajam...

Langkah mereka terhenti serentak tepat di depan danau, Vanitas merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan pinggiran danau dengan air berwarna hitam itu. Vanitas terdiam sejenak dan menatap ke arah Saix.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak berniat untuk melarikan diri dari kesalahankku. Suatu saat aku akan kembali lagi kemari," kata Vanitas sambil menatap kepada Saix.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak kembali selamanya, karena jika kau kembali, maka saat itu juga aku akan membunuhmu." Ancam Saix sambil menatap tajam Vanitas.

Vanitas lalu tersenyum sinis mendengar ancaman itu. "Jika kau bisa membunuhku," balasnya dengan nada sombong.

Roxas menatap sekelilingnya dengan cemas, perasaan mencekam yang sejak tadi dirasakan olehnya tiba-tiba meningkat menjadi lebih parah setelah mendengar perkataan Vanitas yang sombong. Mereka terlihat seperti ingin menyerang Vanitas, tetapi mereka terus menahan diri agar tidak menyerangnya.

Vanitas lalu menyentuh pinggiran air hitam itu, seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya ketika Sora menyentuh air danau itu. Perlahan, tengah danau itu muncul pusaran air, perbedaannya, air yang hitam ini perlahan terlihat kembali bening dan kabut mulai menyelimuti tempat itu.

Sosok Saix dan orang-orang yang mengelilingi danau itu mulai menghilang tertelan oleh kabut yang semakin pekat. Beberapa menit kemudian, kabut yang mulai menipis membuat pemandangan di sekitar mereka mulai terlihat jelas. Tanah kristal yang indah kini berubah menjadi tanah gersang berwarna kuning. Tidak terlihat satu pohon pun, sama seperti ketika sebelum mereka memasuki Mysterious Tower.

Saat ini, waktu menunjukkan bahwa sudah menjelang subuh dan beberapa puluh menit lagi matahari akan terbit...

"Vanitas..." Roxas mencoba memecahkan kesunyian. "...aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu meminta Sora ke Mysterious Tower?" tanyanya sambil menatap Vanitas.

Vanitas menatap Sora sejenak sebelum menatap Roxas. "Tadinya aku berniat memulihkan Sora di puncak Mysterious Tower sebelum kondisinya parah, karena di puncak tower itu, pemulihan _magic_ _power_ku akan sangat cepat di sana. Aku membutuhkah pemulihan _magic_ yang cepat agar proses pemulihan berjalan lancar. Tetapi setelah kejadian itu, kurasa akan sangat sulit melakukan proses pemulihan Sora di sana. Seandainya saja, aku tidak lengah saat itu...," jelas Vanitas sambil menghela napas pelan ketika menunduk.

_**Flash Back...**_

_Vanitas menerkam leher anak kecil itu ketika dia menemukan tempat persembunyian anak kecil itu yang berada di tempat yang cukup sepi. Salah satu tangan Vanitas memegangi mulut anak kecil itu agar dia tidak menjerit saat dia menggigit lehernya. _

_Vanitas dapat merasakan bahwa tangannya basah terkena air mata. Ya, anak kecil itu menangis sambil meronta-ronta. Semakin lama, perlawanan anak kecil itu semakin melemah seiring berkurangnya jumlah darah pada tubuh anak kecil itu._

_Vanitas berhenti mengisap darah anak kecil itu ketika dia pingsan akibat kehilangan sebagian darahnya. Vanitas mencabut taringnya dari leher anak kecil itu dengan hati-hati dan menyandarkan tubuh anak itu pada pada dinding..._

_Vanitas lalu membuat dinding es di sampingnya. Sesaat setelah dinding es muncul, dinding es itu meleleh terkena sebuah magic fire. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang marah melihat Vanitas berada di dekat anak kecil itu. Ya, dia adalah orang tua sang anak kecil itu...  
_

_"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya!" Kata pemuda itu dengan marah._

_Vanitas lalu menoleh ke sampingnya, terlihat sebuah kristal kecil tepat di sampingnya..._

_'Damn, aku lupa akan kegunaan kristal ini selain meningkatkan pemulihan magic,' pikir Vanitas sambil menghela napas. Dia lalu tersenyum sinis. "Pada akhirnya, aku sendiri pula yang menggagalkannya…"_

_Maka terjadilah pertarungan yang membuat seluruh lantai itu menjadi banjir darah. Seluruh penghuni lantai itu tewas dibunuh Vanitas karena mereka berusaha membunuhnya yang telah menyerang anak kecil itu..._

_Vanitas menghela napas yang panjang setelah pertarungannya dengan seluruh penghuni lantai itu selesai. Dia lalu menatap anak kecil yang pingsan itu, hanya dialah satu-satunya penghuni lantai ini yang tidak terbunuh karena dia tidak menyerang Vanitas. _

_Vanitas menggunakan magic illusion pada akan kecil itu agar ketika dia terbangun, dia tidak akan melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan ini, melainkan akan melihat ilusi bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja ketika dia terbangun..._

_**End Flash Back...**_

"...jika kejadian itu tidak terjadi, seharusnya saat ini Sora telah sadar," jelas Vanitas sambil menatap Sora.

"Bagaimana jika kau melakukan proses pemulihan di tempat lain?" tanya Roxas dengan cemas.

"Butuh waktu lama dan aku tidak dapat memperkirakan seberapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan," jelas Vanitas sambil menatap sedih Sora.

"Apakah sampai setahun?" tanya Roxas yang semakin cemas.

"Kurasa, atau mungkin juga lebih dari itu, aku tidak tahu," jelas Vanitas sambil menghela napas.

"Bisa lebih dari setahun!" tanya Roxas yang kaget bukan main. "Mengapa itu bisa terjadi?"

"Karena proses pemulihan _magic_ powerku yang lambat di tempat biasa...," jelas Vanitas yang menghela napas sekali lagi.

Roxas menatap ke arah Sora dengan sedih dan bingung. Lalu menatap kembali ke Vanitas. "Kapan kau akan memulai proses pemulihannya?"

"Aku harus memulai tahap pertamanya sekarang, atau dia akan menghilang sepenuhnya, waktunya sudah hampir habis," jelas Vanitas sambil menyentuh tangan Sora.

Ya, sejak tadi tubuh Sora mulai terlihat tembus pandang akibat kehabisan waktu...

Maka semua yang berada di sana cemas akan kondisi Sora...

"Sora tercipta dari setengah jiwaku..." Jelas Vanitas sambil bersiap-siap menggunakan _magic_. "...dan setengah emosiku yang kuberikan padanya. Dia dapat merasakan sedih, senang, kecewa, dan takut. Sedangkan yang lain, seperti marah, sombong, dan sikap sinis yang cukup sering melekat pada diriku tidak bisa dia rasakan karena dia tidak sempurna..." jelasnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sora dengan erat. "...kekuatan fisiknya juga tidak sesempurna seperti diriku dan hanya _magic_nya saja yang sempurna seperti diriku..." jelasnya sambil menutup mata dan menyentuh hatinya. "...lalu, entah karena sebuah kesalahan yang hingga sekarang tidak kuketahui, dia terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku..."

Tangan Vanitas yang menyentuh tangan Sora terlihat bercahaya biru redup. Perlahan, tubuh Sora yang terlihat tembus pandang mulai terlihat normal lagi...

"_Ugh_..." Vanitas menggerang kesakitan sambil memegangi hatinya.

"Ada apa!" tanya Roxas cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa...," jawab Vanitas sambil menghela napas, hembusan napasnya terdengar berat.

Perlahan, Sora terlihat membuka matanya...

"Sora...," kata Riku memanggilnya dengan wajah cemas.

"..." Sora hanyan terdiam, pandagan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Sora..." Roxas menatap Sora dengan cemas juga. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Roxas pada Vanitas.

**Chapter 32**

"Tahap pertama baru pemulihan tubuhnya, bukan kondisinya..." Vanitas terlihat lelah ketika mengatakannya. "...dia tidak dapat menjawab atau pun menggerakkan tubuhnya karena dia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar...," jelasnya dengan sedih. "Dia baru akan kembali normal setelah beberapa tahap lagi."

"Lebih baik kita segera membawanya pulang agar dia dapat istirahat," saran Zexion.

"Dan kita juga harus memberitahukan tentang kabar buruk juga," tambah Demyx dengan sedih. "Tentang Namine..."

"Kalian pulanglah, aku akan membawa Sora ke suatu tempat," kata Vanitas memberitahu.

"Kau hendak membawanya kemana?" tanya Roxas heran.

"Aku tidak dapat memberitahukanmu, Roxas," kata Vanitas sambil berjalan pergi. "Ayo, Riku...," kata Vanitas sambil menatap Riku.

"_Wait_!_ Why_! Mengapa kau tidak bias memberitahukanku!" tanya Roxas bingung.

"..." Vanitas terdiam sejenak, lalu menoleh kearah Roxas. "Karena, ketika dia sadar, kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin dia temui setelah aku dan Riku," jelasnya. "_Tell_ _Dad_, agar tidak khawatir tentangku dan Sora..."

"..._Okay_...," kata Roxas yang dengan setengah hati membiarkan Vanitas dan Riku pergi membawa Sora.

"_Let's head home_, Roxas," kata Demyx setelah Vanitas dan Riku menghilang.

Roxas mengangguk pelan sambil menatap tempat terakhir kali Vanitas dan Riku terlihat. Mereka –Roxas, Demyx, dan Zexion—pergi meninggalkan danau dimensi sebelum matahari akan bersinar...

Ke esokkan harinya...

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang menyinari hutan di dekat _mansion_, tempat Roxas dan seluruh keluarganya tinggal, seluruh anggota keluarga itu berkumpul dan berdiri mengelilingi sebuah makam yang masih baru...

"Hari ini, kita telah mengubur salah satu anggota keluarga kita yang telah meninggal demi melindungi keluarganya..." Cloud menunduk sambil menutup matanya. "...keluarga kita, Namine, telah pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak akan pernah pergi dari hati kita..."

Demyx, Tifa dan Aqua terlihat sedih dan menangis menatapi makam Namine. Roxas dan Ventus terlihat menahan tangisnya, dan ketika Terra mengusap kedua kepala Roxas dan Ventus, mereka berdua pun tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangis akibat tidak dapat menahan kesedihan atas perginya Namine...

Ketika menabur bunga, sinar bulan terlihat menyinari makam Namine saja, seakan-akan sang bulan ingin ikut menaburkan bunga di atas makam Namine. Bunga tabur berwarna putih polos terlihat indah ketika terkena sinar bulan, bunga itu adalah bunga yang Namine sukai...

"_Thank you_..." Terdengar suara Namine ketika angin berhembus pelan.

"Namine...," kata Roxas, Ventus, Demyx, Tifa dan Aqua bersamaan ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Kurasa dia senang kita semua berkumpul di sini untuk mendoakannya," kata Zexion yang tersenyum sambil menatap makam Namine.

"_Yeah_...," kata Aqua dengan senyum.

"Namine, kami akan sering-sering datang mengunjungimu agar kau tidak kesepian," kata Roxas sambil menyentuh makamnya.

"_Yeah, we too_...," kata Demyx dengan senyum.

"_See ya_, Namine...," kata mereka semua bersamaan.

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan makam Namine dan kembali ke _mansion_...

**Chapter 33**

Satu tahun kemudian...

Roxas terlihat menuju kesalah satu kamar yang berada di _mansion_. Dia menuju ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang tertempel papan nama yang tertulis: Demyx and Zexion. Roxas lalu mengetuk pintu kamar itu...

"Masuk!" Terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar itu, yang menjawab adalah Demyx.

Roxas membuka pintu kamar itu dan dapat dirasakan nuansa yang menenangkan dari kamar yang berwarna biru muda di campur dengan abu-abu. Bagaikan laut dengan awan berwarna keabu-abuan...

Di dalam ruangan itu, terlihat buku-buku yang tersusun dengan rapi di rak buku, terdapat beberapa buah buku di atas kasur, buku itu terbuka, seperti habis dibaca...

"_Hey_ Demyx, dimana biasanya kau menemukan bunga _white moon_?" tanya Roxas sambil mendekatinya.

_White moon_, bunga itu termasuk bunga langka. Kelopak bunga itu membentuk bulat seperti bulan dan memiliki banyak kelopak bunga bagaikan mawar. Warnanya yang putih sedikit abu abu dan bentuknya yang bulat membuat bunga itu di sebut sebagai _white moon_, yang berarti bulan putih.

"Oh, kau ingin mengunjungi makam Namine?" tanya Demyx yang terlihat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Demyx baru saja selesai mandi beberapa menit lalu...

"Iya...," jawab Roxas sambil mengangguk.

"Um, pergilah ketempat dimana biasanya kita mengubur mayat _werewolf_, _slayer_ atau pun _hunter_, di sana, dimana terdapat rumput yang tidak di tumbuhi satu pun bunga jenis, di tempat itulah tumbuh bunga _white moon_," jelas Demyx.

"Huh! Aku baru mengetahui bahwa bunga itu tumbuh di sana," kata Roxas dengan wajah terkejut.

"Well, siapa pun pasti tidak mengetahuinya karena bunga itu sangat jarang berbunga. Bunga itu baru akan berbunga jika rutin disirami darah dan mendapatkan sinar bulan yang cukup," jelas Demyx sambil menghela napas. "Harus kuakui, bunga itu sangat sulit berbunga. Tetapi belakangan ini aku dan Zexion rutin menyirami bunga itu, jadi seharusnya sudah mulai berbunga saat ini," jelas Demyx sambil menatap Zexion yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya terlihat basah sehabis mandi.

"Oh,_ okay. Thanks_ Demyx, Zexion!" kata Roxas sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Ketika hendak keluar untuk memetik bunga itu, Roxas kebetulan berpapasan dengan saudara kembarnya, Ventus.

"Ven!" Panggil Roxas sambil mendekatinya. "Kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Aku mau mengunjungi makam Namine," ajaknya.

"Hum, mungkin aku lewat untuk kali ini saja, Roxas," tolak Ventus sambil menatapnya. "Hari ini, aku dan Terra sudah janjian pergi berburu bersama," jelasnya.

"Oh...," kata Roxas dengan nada kecewa.

"Lagipula..." Lanjut Ventus sambil tersenyum. "...kau akan lebih senang jika kau tidak ikut bersamamu," katanya sambil berjalan pergi.

Roxas lalu menatap Ventus dengan heran. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Roxas lalu berjalan keluar juga, mengambil arah yang berbeda dari Ventus. Dia menuju ke arah makam para _werewolf_, _slayer_ dan _hunter_. Di makam itu, dia berusaha mencari _white moon_ di antara bunga-bunga cerah yang menghiasi makam itu. Setelah mencari selama beberapa menit, Roxas berhasil menemukan bunga itu yang tumbuh menyendiri, jauh dari puluhan bunga-bunga indah yang mekar di makam itu.

_White moon_ yang telah mekar hanya terdapat beberapa batang saja dan masih dapat dihitung dengan jari. Sisanya masih kuncup dan sepertinya beberapa hari lagi akan mekar. Roxas memetik beberapa tangkai saja, semerbak harum bunga itu bagaikan bau dedaunan yang basah setelah di hujani, sungguh bau yang sangat khas dari bunga itu.

Setelah memetik bunga-bunga itu dengan hati-hati –kelopak bunga itu sangatlah sensitif, mudah rontok—Roxas langsung menuju makam Namine yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat itu.

Dari kejauhan, Roxas dapat melihat seseorang berdiri di depan makam Namine sambil menaburkan kelopak bunga yang berwarna-warni di atas makam Namine. Orang itu memiliki rambut cokelat dan dia membelakangi Roxas. Roxas mendekati orang itu secara perlahan tanpa sedikit pun kewaspadaan pada orang itu karena dia mengenalnya...

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Roxas," kata orang itu ketika Roxas berada di dekatnya, dia adalah Sora.

"_Yeah_...," balas Roxas sambil meletakkan_ white moon_ dengan perlahan di atas makam Namine.

"Bunga yang indah. Aku belum pernah melihat bunga ini sebelumnya..." Sora menatapi bunga yang Roxas letakan. "...apa namanya?"

"_White moon_, bunga ini hanya mekar di malam hari saja," jawab Roxas sambil menatapnya. "Bunga ini termasuk bunga langka, karena bunga ini tidak akan berbunga tanpa siraman darah."

"Oh...," kata Sora sambil menatap bunga itu, lalu menatap ke arah Roxas. "Roxas, terima kasih atas segala hal yang kau lakukan untukku, terima kasih banyak juga karena kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku meski aku pernah berniat mencelakakanmu. Kau selalu memaafkanku dengan mudah, terima kasih," kata Sora dengan tersenyum. Ini merupakan yang pertama kalinya Sora tersenyum pada Roxas semenjak dia di culik oleh _werewolf_.

Awalnya Roxas sedikit terkejut melihatnya tersenyum padanya. Dia pun segera membalas senyumannya. "Sama-sama."

"Roxas, mulai saat ini, tolong berhentilah mencariku lagi," kata Sora sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Mengapa?" tanya Roxas bingung.

"_Please_, Roxas, kumohon berhentilah mencaRiku. Aku..." Sora terlihat bingung ketika hendak menjelaskannya. "...aku...aku minta maaf karena telah melanggar janjiku bahwa aku akan tinggal di _mansion_ sesekali, tetapi aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Sora?" tanya Roxas dengan bingung.

"...Aku...aku harus pergi... kesuatu tempat...yang sangat jauh dan mungkin... tempat itu adalah tempat yang tidak pernah dapat kau kunjungi...," jelas Sora dengan sedih.

"_Why_?" tanya Roxas dengan sedih.

Sora lalu tersenyum sedih padanya. "..._because I was broken_...," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang terasa sangat sedih.

"_What_!" Kata Roxas yang terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Vanitas _has failed_. Dia gagal memperpanjang umurku dan juga menyempurnakanku karena proses yang terlalu lambat, sehingga, waktuku hampir habis sebelum proses penyempurnaan berhasil dia lakukan," jelasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lemah. "_This… is my last day_..."

"_You're lying_...," kata Roxas yang tidak percaya akan kata-kata Sora meski itu kenyataan, dia tidak ingin memercayai kata-kata itu.

"_I also wish, what were you saying was true, that I was lying right now_...," kata Sora dengan senyum lemah.

"Setelah Namine pergi, mengapa harus kau juga, Sora?" _Why_...," tanya Roxas dengan wajah sedih.

"_I'm sorry_...," kata Sora sambil menunduk dengan wajah sedih. "_But, we will meet again, some day, I promise_...," kata Sora sambil tersenyum pada Roxas.

"_But how_?" tanya Roxas bingung.

"Hanya dirimu sendiri yang tahu, Roxas," jawab Sora dengan senyum.

Roxas lalu menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Entah mengapa semua orang suka membuatku bingung," katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Itu karena kamu selalu mendapatkan jawabannya sendiri tanpa diberitahu, Roxas. Itulah keunggulanmu yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh orang lain," kata Sora memberitahukannya sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus pergi, aku harus menemui Vanitas sebelum waktuku habis...," jelasnya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Sora..." Panggil Roxas dan membuat langkahnya Sora pun terhenti. "...benarkah kita akan bertemu kembali?" tanyanya dengan sedih. "Kau...akan menghilang..."

"Yeah, kita akan bertemu kembali. Kaulah yang akan menemuiku, Roxas," jawab Sora sambil tersenyum. "Itu adalah sebuah janji."

Roxas mengangguk dan Sora berjalan pergi meninggalkan makam Namine. Tidak jauh dari sana, Vanitas sedang menunggunya bersama Riku. Wajah Vanitas mau pun Riku terlihat sedih.

"Hey! Jangan pasang wajah murung begitu!" kata Sora dengan wajah kesal saat menemui mereka.

"_I'm sorry_...," kata Vanitas dengan sedih.

"_It's okay_...," kata Sora dengan senyum.

Sora lalu memeluk Vanitas dengan erat, setelah itu dia memeluk Riku, lalu yang terakhir, dia memeluk Aerith yang muncul di samping Vanitas dengan wajah sedih, dia memeluk Aerith lebih lama dari keduanya.

"_It's okay_, _Mom_..." Sora memeluk Aerith dengan sangat erat, begitu pula Aerith. "...aku tidak merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya, jadi jangan sedih..."

Aerith lalu melepaskan pelukan Sora dengan setengah hati, dia tidak sanggup melepaskan Sora yang akan menghilang...

Sora lalu menatap kearah Vanitas dengan senyum. "_Make sure you will make me perfect next time_!"

"_Yeah, it's a promise_," kata Vanitas sambil mengangguk.

Lalu Sora menatap Riku dengan senyum. "_Thanks a lot for everything_, Riku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku dan juga di saat aku membutuhkanmu."

"_Yeah_, aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Sora," kata Riku dengan senyum lemah.

"Vanitas, bisakah kau membebaskan Riku setelah aku menghilang?" tanya Sora sambil menatapnya.

"Itu cukup sulit, Sora. Karena dia hidup dengan terikat oleh _magic_ _power_ku, sehingga dia akan terus memakan _magic_ _power_ku selama keberadaannya ada," jelas Vanitas.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan begitu, Vanitas..." Sora menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "...maksudku, coba gunakan _magic_ yang masih dalam tahap kau kuasai itu, _revive_. Aku tahu kau sanggup menggunakannya."

"_Yeah, I will_, meski memakan waktu lebih lama dari proses pemulihanmu. Tapi aku janji, akan menggunakan _revive_ pada Riku," kata Vanitas berjanji.

Sora lalu menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah mulai terlihat tembus pandang dan hendak menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Ah, kurasa waktuku sudah hampir habis..." Sora menatapi tangannya yang tembus pandang. "..._it time to say good bye_," katanya dengan senyum. "_See ya_, Vanitas, Riku, _Mom_. _We will meet again in my next life_."

"_Yeah_...," jawab Vanitas, Aerith dan Riku bersamaan. Tangisan Aerith pecah saat mengatakannya.

"_ You know, it's sad to know that I will forgetting everything about you guys in my next life_. Bahkan namaku sendiri...," kata Sora dengan sedih.

"_ Don't worry_, namamu akan tetap Sora di kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya," kata Vanitas dengan senyum sedih.

"_Thanks_..." Sora terlihat tersenyum.

Maka tubuh Sora menghilang sepenuhnya setelah dia mengatakannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata Aerith mengalir dengan deras melihat hilangnya sosok Sora sepenuhnya...

**Epilogue**

Dua puluh tahun kemudian...

"Roxas, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang pada kembarannya yang terlihat hendak pergi.

"_Well_, aku mau berburu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berburu. Aku bosan dengan darah hewan, Ven," jawab kembaran pemuda pirang itu, Roxas pada saudara kembarannya, Ventus.

"Oh...," Kata Ventus sambil menatapnya. "Hati-hati ya."

"_Kay_...," kata Roxas sambil berjalan pergi dari _mansion_, tempat dia dan keluarganya tinggal.

Ventus menatap kembarannya sambil tersenyum, lalu seorang pemuda cokelat berjalan mendekatinya. "Kurasa, kesedihannya sudah berkurang, sehingga instingnya untuk berburu telah kembali," kata pemuda itu sambil menatap Ventus.

"_Yeah_, kurasa kau benar, Terra...," kata Ventus sambil menatap pemuda cokelat itu. "Sudah duapuluh tahun berlalu sejak dia berhenti berburu akibat menghilangnya Sora karena waktunya sudah habis. Syukurlah kalau kesedihannya telah berkurang," katanya dengan lega. "Dimana Aqua?"

"Dia bersama _Mom_, Demyx dan Zexion, pergi mengunjungi makam Namine," jawab Terra. "Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali."

Setelah Terra mengatakannya, terlihat empat orang _vampire_ memasuki halaman _mansion_. Wanita berambut hitam, bersama seorang gadis biru muda di sampingnya, lalu terlihat seorang orang pemuda berambut pirang dan seorang pemuda berambut silver di belakang kedua wanita itu. Mereka adalah Tifa, Aqua, Demyx dan Zexion.

"Selamat datang...," kata Ventus menyambut kepulangan mereka dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_," kata mereka berempat bersamaan sebelum memasuki _mansion_.

"Mau minum dulu?" tanya Ventus dengan senyum.

"_Yeah_, aku akan memanggil Cloud dulu," kata Tifa sebelum dia berjalan menuju ruangan Cloud.

Ventus dan yang lainnya menuju ke arah dapur, menyiapkan minuman sambil memanaskan darah yang membeku di lemari es.

"Dimana Roxas?" tanya Demyx ketika dia memanaskan darah di microwave.

"Dia pergi berburu...," jawab Ventus yang mengeluarkan beberapa gelas dari lemari kaca sambil mengopernya pada Aqua agar diletakan dimeja makan.

"Baguslah kalau dia sudah mau berburu lagi," kata Demyx dengan senyum.

Ventus lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sekitar meja makan, di samping Terra yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu bersamaan dengan Zexion. Aqua lalu menuangkan darah yang telah Demyx panaskan ke dalam gelas-gelas yang telah disiapkan. Selesai menuangkan darah, terlihat Tifa yang memasuki dapur bersama dengan Cloud di sampingnya.

Semua yang belum duduk segera menuju kursi masing-masing dan memulai acara minum sekeluarga itu dengan tenang hingga minuman mereka habis...

"Rasanya aneh tanpa kehadiran dua anggota keluarga kita...," Kata Demyx dengan wajah sedih sambil menatap dua buah kursi yang kosong di meja itu, kedua kursi itu adalah milik Roxas dan Namine.

Semenjak Sora menghilang, Roxas tidak pernah mengikuti acara keluarga selama duapuluh tahun, dia lebih banyak berdiam diri di kamar dan hanya sesekali keluar untuk mengunjungi makam Namine atau pun ke dapur ketika dia haus...

"Seseorang datang...," kata Cloud memberitahu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ventus dengan heran.

Maka mereka semua segera menuju ruang tamu _mansion_ dan melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Gadis itu berambut pirang, dia tersenyum melihat mereka semua datang menemuinya.

"_I'm back_...," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"I-Namine!" Kata mereka semua dengan wajah terkejut.

"_Yeah, it me_!" kata gadis yang bernama Namine itu dengan senyum.

"Namine!" teriak Demyx sambil memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, dia terlihat menangis ketika memeluk gadis itu.

Pelukan susulan datang dari yang lainnya dan Namine membalas pelukan mereka dengan air mata yang tidak dapat terbendung...

Di _Hollow Bastion_, di dalam sebuah bar bernama Castle Oblivion...

Seorang pemuda berambut merah _spike_ sedang mengocok minuman sesuai khas para bartender. Dituangkannya minuman yang dikocoknya pada beberapa gelas dan diberikan pada orang-orang yang memesannya.

"Tempatmu selalu ramai seperti biasanya, Axel," kata seorang pemuda berambut _silver_ ketika dia menerima minuman itu dari bartender berambut merah _spike_ itu.

"Yeah, kuakui tempat ini tambah ramai sejak pemimpin clan _werewolf_ diganti," kata bartender itu, Axel sambil membersihkan mejanya.

"Dan karena itu pula daftar buruan _hunter_ cukup berkurang drastis, biasanya, banyak clan _werewolf_ yang masuk daftar buru kami setelah clan _vampire_," keluh seorang _hunter_ berambut pink panjang.

"Tetapi ada penggantinya, bukan? Meski jumlah buruan terhadap clan _werewolf_ berkurang, tetapi saat ini jumlah buruan terhadap _slayer_ meningkat setelah clan _vampire_ mengakui para _half_ _vampire_," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan senyum.

"_Well, that true_, Xion," kata _hunter_ berambut _pink_ itu sambil meminum minumannya. Lalu dia menatap gadis berambut hitam itu. "Kau masih belum mempunyai _partner_?" Tanyanya.

"_No_, aku belum menemukan partner yang cocok, Marluxia," jawab gadis itu, Xion, sambil menatap _hunter_ itu dengan sedih.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Riku?" tanya Marluxia, hunter itu pada pemuda berambut _silver_ yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah punya," jawab Riku, pemuda berambut _silver_ itu dengan senyum.

"Oh,_ that to bad_. Kukira kau belum punya _partner_ tetap, kurasa kau dan Xion cocok," kata Marluxia sambil menatapnya. Lalu dia menghabiskan minumannya dan meletakan uang di samping gelasnya yang kosong. "_See ya_...," katanya dengan senyum sinis sambil berjalan keluar dari bar.

"Aku juga harus pergi...," kata Xion sambil menatap jam dinding yang berada di bar itu. Lalu Xion mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar minumannya.

"_No need_...," kata Axel ketika Xion membayar minumannya. "Aku mentraktirmu," katanya memberitahu dengan senyum.

"_Thank you_, Axel," kata Xion dengan senyum. "See ya," katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Setelah melihat Xion pergi, Axel menatap Riku. "Kau tahu, aku masih tidak percaya bahwa saat ini kau duduk di depanku dan berbicara denganku, Riku," kata Axel sambil mengeringkan gelas-gelas yang baru saja dia cuci. "Rasanya seperti sedang bicara pada hantu," katanya bercanda.

Riku terlihat memandangi sekelilingnya. "_Yeah_, aku juga tidak percaya bahwa saat ini aku berada di sini lagi. Aku cukup merindukan suasana tempat ini...," jelasnya. "Kau hanya terlihat bertambah tua sedikit saja, Axel. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa proses penuaan _half_ _werewolf_ lebih lambat dari manusia normal..."

"_Yeah_, aslinya umurku sudah limapuluh tahun, tetapi aku lebih terlihat seperti berumur duapuluhan, bukan?" tanya Axel dengan senyum sinis. "Tubuhku cepat sekali tumbuh besar ketika aku kecil, tetapi proses penuaan tubuhku sangat lambat ketika aku dewasa, sehingga aku tidak dapat disamakan dengan manusia normal," jelasnya dengan senyum sinis. "Dimana Sora? Mengapa dia lama sekali?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah, seharusnya dia datang kemari beberapa menit lalu," jawab Riku sambil menatap kearah pintu masuk bar.

Di luar bar, Xion terlihat bergegas keluar dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda yang disenggol oleh Xion.

"I-iya," kata Xion dengan canggung ketika dipengangi oleh pemuda itu saat dia hendak terjatuh.

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali," kata pemuda itu.

"_Yeah_, karena tidak memiliki seorang pun _partner_ tetap, maka aku bekerja sendirian," jelas Xion dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Oh, pasti berat bagimu yang seorang perempuan..." Pemuda itu menatap Xion dengan prihatin. "...aku juga tidak pernah memiliki _partner_ tetap dan terkadang, aku bekerja sendirian juga. Oh ya, namaku Zack," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Xion," kata Xion sambil menjabat tangannya dengan ramah. "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan meminta bantuanmu, Zack. Oh! Aku harus pergi sekarang atau aku akan kehilangan targetku," katanya dengan panik.

"Perlu bantuan? Saat ini aku menganggur..." Zack menawarkan bantuan pada Xion.

"Oh, boleh, sebenarnya aku memang membutuhkan bantuan," jawab Xion malu-malu.

Setelah menerima tawaran Zack, maka Xion dan Zack pergi kesuatu tempat, memburu target yang diincar Xion...

Tidak jauh dari bar Castle Oblivion. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tengah berlari menuju bar Castle Oblivion. Sayangnya, ketika di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba mulai gerimis dan berlanjut menjadi hujan lebat. Pemuda cokelat itu pun memutuskan untuk berteduh di suatu tempat sambil memakai kerudung agar kepalanya tidak basah...

Tidak jauh dari tempat pemuda cokelat itu berteduh, Roxas sedang berjalan ke arah yang tidak menentu di tengah hujan itu. Ketika melihat pemuda cokelat itu berteduh di suatu tempat agar tidak basah, Roxas memutuskan untuk menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai targetnya karena dia sedang malas mencari buruan yang lebih sulit...

Roxas berlari dan berhenti di samping pemuda itu, berpura-pura meneduh di sana untuk menghindari hujan, sama seperti pemuda itu, dia melakukan hal itu agar dia tidak curiga...

"Hujan yang lebat," kata pemuda itu sambil menatapi hujan, dia mengatakannya pada Roxas.

"Iya...," balas Roxas dengan pelan.

Pemuda itu lalu menatap Roxas. "Jika kau sedang haus, kau dapat membeli darah di bar yang bernama Castle Oblivion jika kau malas berburu," katanya sambil menunjukkan bar yang dimaksud olehnya. "Disana terdapat banyak jenis darah," katanya memberitahu.

Roxas terkejut mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu." Bagaimana kau tahu aku adalah _vampire_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Karena aku dapat melihat masa depan," jelas pemuda itu sambil membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya.

Mata Roxas terbelak, terkejut melihat wajah pemuda itu. "Sora!"

"Hum? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya pemuda cokelat itu dengan senyum.

"Mungkin...bisa dikatakan bahwa kita pernah bertemu, di kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya," jelas Roxas dengan senyum senang, lalu dia memeluk Sora dengan erat, memastikan bahwa orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah nyata, bukan mimpi meski _vampire_ tidak pernah tertidur.

"Kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, yah," Kata Sora dengan heran sambil membiarkan Roxas memeluknya. "Ada beberapa orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu..." Sora tertawa pelan. "...sayangnya, aku tidak ingat tentang kehidupanku yang sebelumnya," jelasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingat…" Roxas melepaskan pelukannya. "…asalkan kau tidak menghilang lagi seperti dulu," Kata Roxas dengan senyum, entah mengapa dia terlihat ingin menangis karena sangat senang bertemu dengannya.

"Kurasa tidak, karena hidupku ini masih panjang," kata Sora dengan senyum lebar.

Tidak jauh dari sana, seseorang yang mirip dengan Sora, menatapi Sora dan Roxas dengan senyum sinis...

"Kurasa kau lebih bahagia," Kata pemuda yang mirip dengan Sora itu. "Dan kuharap, kau selalu bahagia, Sora."

"Dia terlihat bahagia seperti yang kau katakan, Vanitas..." seorang wanita berambut cokelat muncul di samping pemuda yang mirip Sora itu. "... dan dia akan lebih bahagia jika kau bersamanya juga."

"..." Vanitas terdiam setelah mendengarnya.

'_We will meet again in my next life_.' Vanitas tiba-tiba teringat akan kata-kata Sora. Dia lalu tersenyum sinis. '_Silly, just because you have a next life...,_" pikir Vanitas sambil berjalan kesuatu tempat yang gelap. "_Let's go_, _Mom_. Aku akan menemuinya kapan saja aku mau..."

Ibu Vanitas, Aerith hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan dia akan mengikuti kemana pun Vanitas hendak pergi...

Sebuah tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari _Hollow Bastion_, terdapat sebuah tempat terpencil yang hampir tidak diketahui sama sekali. Di sana, terdapat dua pemuda, dan seorang gadis yang sedang melewati hutan-hutan yang lebat akan semak belukar untuk menuju tempat terpencil itu. Meski gelap malam cukup membuat mereka kesulitan melewati hutan itu, tetapi itu tidak mematahkan semangat ketiga orang itu untuk segera keluar dari hutan itu. Jika mata tidak dapat menuntun mereka, maka penciuman mereka yang tajam dapat menuntun mereka keluar dari hutan.

"Jalan keluarnya sudah dekat...," kata pemuda cokelat itu memberitahukan kedua temannya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabaran untuk melihat kota kelahiranmu, Leon," Kata gadis berambut cokelat pada pemuda cokelat itu, dia terlihat senang saat di beritahu bahwa jalan keluar sudah dekat.

"Oh! Aku dapat melihat jalan keluarnya, Reala!" teriak pemuda pirang itu dengan girang sambil memberitahukan gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Dimana Kyle!" Kata Reala, gadis berambut cokelat itu pada pemuda pirang itu. "Apakah kotanya indah!"

"Woah!" teriak Kyle, pemuda pirang itu yang telah berlari menuju jalan keluar terlebih dahulu. Dia berteriak dengan takjub." Indahnya!"

Reala yang penasaran segera berlari menuju jalan keluar, mendekati Kyle yang terpaku melihat sesuatu yang dia katakan 'indah'. Leon, pemuda cokelat itu terlihat menyusul kedua temannya itu.

Terlihat sebuah kota kecil yang sangat indah setelah mereka keluar dari hutan. Kota kecil itu terdapat pilar-pilar cahaya di setiap rumah yang ada. Terdapat banyak _garden_ yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga putih yang terlihat bersinar. Muncul bola-bola cahaya yang keluar dari bunga yang bermekaran...

"Apa ini? Indah sekali...," kata Reala sambil menyentuh bola-bola cahaya itu.

"Itu adalah serbuk bunga," jawab Leon sambil menatap Reala. "Serbuk bunga itu memiliki keistimewaan, yaitu dapat menyembuhkan luka luar..."

"Kau sungguh beruntung dapat lahir di sini, Leon!" kata Kyle sambil berlari di tengah hamparan bunga yang mekar di tengah kota kecil itu.

Leon tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Penghuni di kota ini sangatlah sedikit karena sulit bertahan hidup di tempat ini. Banyak yang telah pindah dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali lagi kemari," jelasnya sambil menatap sekeliling kota itu yang tidak terurus dengan baik.

"Sayang sekali..." Reala sedih mendengarnya. "…padahal tempat ini begitu indah..."

"Begitulah kehidupan...," kata Leon sambil menatap kearah langit yang gelap. "Hidup ini penuh dengan rintangan, ada kalanya kalah dan ada kalanya menang. Hanya sedikit saja orang yang berhasil menebak jalan kehidupan dan banyak juga yang tersesat karena sebuah ambisi. Ambisi itu tidak ada batasnya, sehingga orang dapat melakukan apa saja agar ambisinya tercapai," jelas Leon.

"..." Reala dan Kyle terdiam merenungkan kata-kata Leon.

"Kyle, Reala, hiduplah mengikuti kata hati kalian," kata Leon pada keduanya.

Maka keduanya hanya mengangguk...

Setelah hujan berhenti, Sora dan Roxas berjalan menuju ke bar Castle Oblivion. Keduanya terdengar menyanyikan suatu lagu:

_Kemana kau pergi…_

_Dimana pun kau berada…_

_Apa pun yang terjadi…_

_Kau akan selalu teringat di hatiku._

_Meski kau telah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun…_

_Aku yakin bahwa kau akan kembali, meski aku harus menunggu selamanya…_

_Aku akan tetap menunggumu hingga ajal menjemputku. .._

_Kuyakin, kau akan datang padaku meski aku telah tiada…_

_Hatimu dan hatiku adalah satu, tidak perduli sejauh apa pun kita terpisahkan…_

_Kau dan aku..._

_Satu untuk selamanya…_

_Tidak ada kata perbedaan…_

_Meski kita ini berbeda, semua masalah pasti dapat diselesaikan berdua..._

"_Hey_, Roxas," sela Sora ketika sedang menyanyi.

"Hm?"

"_Our hearts will always connected, right_?" tanya Sora dengan senyum.

"_Right_."

**End.**

**Author Note:** Akhirnya cerita ini kupublish habis… TTATT" selamat membaca credit! :D


	28. Credit

**Credit**

Sesungguhnya memang sangat disayangkan karena aku membatalkan niatku untuk menjadikan cerita ini sebagai novel. Tapi berhubung terjadi kecelakaan, dimana editanku selama tiga bulan hilang akibat…kesalahanku sendiri karena malas mem-back up.

Tapi kuputuskan untuk melepaskan cerita ini karena beberapa hal:

1. Aku lelah mengedit ulang untuk YANG keempat kalinya.

2. Aku kesal setengah mati gara-gara editanku hilang ketika BB(BlackBerry)ku diserang virus dan… damn, semua data di memori hpku hilang—meski sesungguhnya tidak hilang, melainkan crash, alias rusak.

3. Saran Ccku yang sangat menyentuh hatiku. Lebih baik kau nulis baru aja daripada stress ngedit. Dan dia benar! Aku memang lebih senang menulis baru daripada pengedit!

4. Sesuatu yang baru pasti lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Jadi menurutku, melepaskan satu beban bukan berarti semua beban lepas semua. Salah. Justru sebaliknya, beban baru datang, yaitu membuat novel baru dan aku lebih bergairah dan semangat!

5. Aku sesungguhnya sudah ngebet(tidak sabaran) untuk membuat lanjutan The Half Blood, yaitu The Half Blood 2 : Conflict Against Slayer.

Kurasa itu aja alasan kuat yang membuatku memutuskan melepaskan The Half Blood begitu saja. Tapi aku akan berjuang menyelesaikan YOL(Your Other Life) secepat mungkin, lalu menjadikannya novel. Selama menunggu kepastian YOL diterima atau ditolak, aku akan langsung lanjut mengerjakan The Half Blood 2: Conflict Against Slayer. Doakan ya agar aku berhasil menyelesaikan YOL secepat mungkin! XDDD

**Special thanks**

Terima kasih banyak sudah me-review hingga seratus lebih! TTATT  
Aku sungguh senang sekali mendapat review sebanyak ini! Terima kasih banyak! Tanpa adanya pembaca, mungkin The Half Blood tidak akan pernah selesai-selesai kutulis! Meski hingga sekarang Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade War masih belum selesai… *nunduk dalam2*

Thanks all! Thanks banget buat yang nge-review! Thanks juga buat silent reader! Thanks juga buat teman-temanku di FB yang selalu nyemangatin! TTATT *Terharu* aku akan terus berjuang untuk berkarya karena menulis is my passion! ^^

Sign—Ventus Hikari.


End file.
